


Murasaki [original French version]

by eternalmurasaki (hontou_ni_fxxk_desu)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 125,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hontou_ni_fxxk_desu/pseuds/eternalmurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce qu'aurait pu etre leur histoire, de l'enfance à l'âge adulte.</p><p>Chapitres 1-10: 2002-2004<br/>Chapitres 11-19: 2008-2009<br/>Chapitres 20-35: 2016 (AU car rédigés entre 2011 et 2016)<br/>Epilogue: 2017 (AU, rédigé en 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dès qu'il avait accepté l'offre de Shizu, il avait senti la pression monter... il ne savait même plus exactement pourquoi il avait accepté... C'est vrai qu'elle était belle et que le fait de sortir avec elle renforcerait sa popularité. Jin n'avait pas besoin de ça pour que de nombreux Johnnies de sa génération l'admirent, mais le fait que Yamapi ait une copine et lui non le perturbait. Kame n'avait pas manqué de se moquer de lui lorsque Jin l'avait pris à part entre deux cours:  
  
« N'importe quoi, tu vas sortir avec elle juste pour servir ton image ?? » Il s'esclaffa en riant. Rougissant, Jin rétorqua « Ecoute, je vais pas rester seul toute ma vie !  
-Tu ne penses pas que tu es un peu jeune pour te poser ce genre de problème !!  
-Mais... j'ai 16 ans et je n'ai toujours pas...eu de copine » termina-t-il dans un murmure, s'assurant d'abord que Kame et lui étaient bien seuls. Il reprit ensuite d'une voix plus forte où l'énervement et la jalousie se faisait ressentir « Alors que Yamapi, lui... il n'arrête pas de crâner avec ses conquêtes... je ne peux pas me laisser distancer par ce baka !  
-C'est toi le Bakanishi ! Je pensais que c'était ton ami !  
-Oui... mais... »  
  
Bien sûr, Jin adorait Yamapi... Il voulait juste arrêter de se sentir inférieur à lui de ce côté-là, il savait que c'était débile comme raisonnement mais cette question le travaillait de plus en plus.  
  
Kame ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire... ça l'amusait de voir Jin tout stressé, les joues roses et les tempes moites.  
  
« Il ne te reste plus qu'à espérer que Shizu ne se rende pas compte de la vraie raison pour laquelle tu veux être avec elle !   
-Arrête de te moquer de moi, j'ai besoin de ton soutien!» répondit Jin. Il semblait complètement désemparé.  
  
L'aîné avait beau se plaindre, le sourire et les taquineries de Kame l'aidaient à se détendre...  
« allez, ne t'inquiète pas." reprit celui-ci, "Elle sera tellement contente d'être avec toi qu'elle ne fera sûrement pas attention aux détails ... je dois aller en cours de danse, on se retrouve après au dîner !»  
  
Il lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule avec un sourire pour lui donner du courage avant de partir, mais Jin le retint par la manche.  
  
« oui ? »  
  
Le regard oscillant entre le sol et les yeux de Kame, Jin dit doucement : « Merci...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, on n'est pas meilleurs amis pour rien ! Tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider à tout moment" dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.  
-...toi aussi ! haha si tout se passe bien je me consacrerai ensuite à te chercher une copine à toi aussi  
-Raaah occupe toi de tes affaires, je me porte très bien sans ton aide » répondit Kame en riant  
-Tu dis ça car tu es encore jeune Kazu-chan... tu verras, bientôt tu me supplieras de t'aider  
-Baka... bon allez j'y vais, à toute ! »  
  
  
En marchant vers son cours, Kame ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des images de Jin et Shizu ensemble lui venant à l'esprit... il ne pouvait nier que ça lui ferait bizarre de ne plus pouvoir passer tout son temps libre avec son meilleur ami... depuis qu'ils avaient intégré les Johnnies, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, ils riaient tant lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble... de plus, ils adoraient danser tous les deux au cours de leur temps libre, ce qui leur avait vite donné un niveau supérieur aux autres étant donné tout leur travail supplémentaire... mais à leur yeux ce n'était pas une corvée mais un loisir, c'était devenu comme un rituel. Tous les soirs après les cours ils se retrouvaient pour discuter, faire des bêtises dans les couloirs désertés, tendre des pièges à leurs voisins de cellule et pour danser quand ils en avaient envie... mais ces habitudes allaient sûrement changer, se dit Kame en soupirant.  
  
Le cours de danse se déroula comme d'habitude, même si Kame fut moins concentré. Ses bonnes capacités firent cependant que cela ne se vit pas, et le professeur fut ravi, comme à chaque fois.  
  
« Tu sais Kame... je pense que c'est envisageable qu'on te fasse passer à un niveau supérieur ! ça te dirait d'être transféré avec des Johnnies plus âgés ?  
-Je... je ne sais pas... si vous pensez que j'ai le niveau... je ne voudrais pas ralentir votre classe  
-Je vais en parler avec Johnny-san, je te tiendrai au courant ! Ca serait dommage de ne pas exploiter tout ton potentiel !  
-merci monsieur.  
-je vois qu'on t'attend alors ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. A demain Kamenashi !  
-A demain sensei » dit-il en se retournant, surpris.  
  
« Jin ?? »  
  
Celui-ci avait l'air tout paniqué, se tortillant ses doigts, ne tenant en place. Il attrapa Kame par le bras, le tirant dans le couloir.  
  
« Tu es si pressé de manger que ça ? Je peux marcher tout seul tu sais » mais à la grande surprise de Kame, ils passèrent devant le réfectoire sans rentrer, Jin le tirant à présent en haut des escaliers vers le dortoir.  
  
« Mais tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive ?? »  
  
Après avoir furtivement vérifié une fois de plus que personne ne les entendait, Jin laissa exploser son désarroi.  
  
« C'est Shizu !!! Elle... Elle est ici !!  
-hein ? Depuis quand la Johnny's recrute des filles ??  
-mais non baka, elle dîne juste ici ce soir avec son grand-père... avec Johnny-san »  
Kame avait complètement oublié qu'il s'agissait de la petite-fille du directeur...   
  
« Ah d'accord... » après un temps de pause il se rendit cependant compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond « mais attends... c'est ta copine... tu crois pas qu'elle va trouver ça louche si tu la fuis ?? tu t'es dégonflé ou quoi ?  
-NON ! c'est juste que... bon allez viens.  
-mais j'ai faim moi !  
-c'est bon j'ai tout prévu »  
  
En effet, quand ils entrèrent dans la cellule de Jin quelques instants plus tard, c'est un sol jonché de gâteaux et de bonbons que Kame découvrit sous le regard fier et le sourire vainqueur de Jin.  
  
« Regarde ce que j'ai chopé dans les cuisines pendant que toi tu remuais tes fesses en cours ! un dîner de rêve...  
-...C'est ce que tu appelles un repas équilibré ? » Mais cela n'empêcha pas Kame de se jeter sur ses chocolats préférés.  
-Visiblement ça ne te gène pas plus que ça, goinfre !  
-C'est pas moi qui ne pourra pas me bouger en danse demain, moi j'ai juste chant » protesta Kame. Après avoir plus qu'assouvi leur appétit, Kame se souvint que Jin lui devait des explications.  
  
«Bon, pourquoi tu fuis Shiz... »  
  
Mais Jin avait prévu le coup et lui coupa la parole avant qu'il n'achève sa question en allumant sa chaîne hi-fi pour mettre de la musique à fond pour commencer à danser « allez, il faut qu'on consomme toutes les calories qu'on vient d'avaler ! » dit-il en tirant Kame par le bras pour qu'il se lève. Kame soupira, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre un Jin déterminé à ne rien dire.   
  
« Demain j'ai un test de synchronisation en danse, il faut que tu m'aides encore »  
  
Comme tous les soirs de cette semaine-là, Kame aida Jin à répéter sa chorégraphie, même si ce n'était pas avec lui mais avec un Junior de sa propre année que Jin passerait l'examen. Cependant Jin savait bien que ce ne serait jamais aussi facile avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'avec Kame. Avec son meilleur ami, leurs mouvements se suivaient dès qu'une musique retentissait... ils pouvaient passer des heures comme ça, malgré la fatigue, car cette communion leur apportait du calme après leurs journées mouvementées. Dans ces moments là, plus rien ne comptait, toute pensée disparaissait, ne laissant place qu'à leurs mouvements tantôt lents et grâcieux, tantôt vifs.  
  
Cependant, le visage de Jin n'exprimait pas son calme habituel... la rougeur de ses joues n'était pas seulement liée à sa fatigue, et Kame se rendit compte que ses mouvements n'étaient pas aussi fluides... mais il ne fit aucune remarque, sachant que cela ne ferait qu'énerver son ami. Au bout d'une heure, Kame s'écroula sur le lit, au bout de ses forces, sachant qu'il avait déjà eu une après-midi de cours physiquement éprouvante.  
  
« Pfouu j'en peux plus, Jin-kun je suis crevé » lâcha-t-il, décontractant tous ses muscles.   
Jin le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, toujours avec son air préoccupé, les paumes de ses mains pressées sur ses yeux en soupirant. Il s'assit ensuite en tailleur et sembla hésiter... il fit comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler plusieurs fois pour finalement renoncer à chaque fois. Il se décida enfin.  
  
« Kazu... j'ai peur »  
  
Kame se tourna vers Jin, plutôt surpris. Jin était le type du Junior populaire, toujours débordant de confiance en lui, arrogant et fier de lui... mais tout cela sans méchanceté, ce qui faisait que beaucoup de Juniors l'admiraient. Ce n'était qu'avec Kame qu'il osait se montrer vulnérable, c'était une facette de sa personnalité que personne d'autre ne connaissait.  
  
Essuyant la sueur sur son front et dégageant son front des mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, Kame se releva sur ses coudes pour parler.  
  
«Je te l'ai déjà dit, elle est tellement en admiration devant toi qu'elle ne remarquera pas ton manque d'engouement... tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire  
-c'est pas ça... Kazu-chan, c'est bien parce que je te voue une confiance sans bornes que j'ose te demander un service...  
-... la dernière fois que tu m'as demandé un service j'ai failli me faire renvoyer » répliqua Kame en riant, se souvenant de la fois où Jin lui avait demandé de cacher ses bouteilles d'alcool dans sa chambre.  
  
« Non mais c'est sérieux cette fois-ci. »  
  
Voyant que Jin avait l'air au bord des larmes, Kame arrêta de rire et s'assit à son tour au bord du lit pour mieux faire face à Jin.  
  
« Tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour toi » lui dit-il sérieusement en lui prenant la main. Il savait que Jin n'aimait pas trop ce genre de signe d'affection, mais il était toujours comme ça avec ses proches alors il avait parfois du mal à retenir ses réflexes. D'habitude, lorsque Kame faisait ça, Jin retirait brusquement sa main en tapant Kame sur la tête, ce qui le faisait toujours rire. Mais ce soir, les mots de Kame le touchaient tant qu'il se contenta de tenter de discrètement enlever sa main, prétextant se gratter la tête d'un air faussement détâché... mais Kame avait tout de même réussi à lui arracher un maigre sourire.  
  
«Bon... voilà. Je fuis Shizu parce que... parce que je n'ai jamais embrassé personne » termina-t-il très vite en détournant le regard. Kame se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire et se contenta d'acquiescer « Hmm Hmm »...  
  
Voyant que Kame n'avait pas sauté au plafond, Jin osa continuer.  
« Tu comprends... avec ma réputation... et l'image qu'elle a de moi.... Je ne peux pas me permettre de la décevoir... et à mon âge elle va trouver ça ridicule   
-Tu sais, Jin, je suis sûr qu'elle ne doit pas être bien plus avancée que toi  
-Je m'en fiche, je veux être mieux que tout ce à quoi elle peut s'attendre  
-........ et donc ? » répondit Kame, sentant son visage commencer à brûler tandis qu'il commençait à se douter de la suite. Ses doutes furent confirmés :  
« Kazu..... pitié ne me déteste pas... mais j'ai besoin que tu m'aides, entraîne moi !  
-................................................................................... »  
  
Kame sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il mit ça sur le compte de la surprise... quoi de plus normal que de se sentir mal à l'aise face à une telle demande. Voyant que Kame ne répondait pas, Jin rougit de plus belle en murmurant « enfin... je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas... j'avais espéré... je m'étais dit que s'il y avait quelqu'un à qui je pouvais demander une telle chose, c'était à toi et à personne d'autre... n'importe qui d'autre se serait moqué et serait parti en courant, probablement dégoûté.... » Il poursuivit son monologue très vite, ne supportant pas le silence « Enfin je te dégoûte peut être aussi, mais je me disais qu'au moins notre amitié forte nous permettrait de passer au-delà de ce malaise et de tout oublier ensuite sans problème... je me disais que tu serais prêt à me pardonner une demande si humiliante........ »  
  
« Tu ne me dégoûtes pas » répondit soudain Kame en posant son regard dans les yeux de Jin sans réfléchir, se rendant compte qu'il avait peut-être parlé avec trop d'engouement. « Je veux dire... je comprends... »  
  
C'était au tour de Kame de se gratter la tête d'un air faussement détâché. « Mais... tu sais, je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour ça, je ne suis pas bien plus avancé que toi.  
-c'est pas toi qui va devoir faire face à une folle demain, tu n'as pas besoin d'être parfait dans l'urgence, alors que moi si !   
-...wow tu es vraiment déterminé à concurrencer la réputation de Yamapi à ce que je vois» dit Kazuya en souriant. « Bon d'accord... »  
  
Il sentit son malaise s'accentuer... mais était-ce vraiment un malaise ? mais il fallait qu'il se force, après tout, son meilleur ami avait besoin de lui, et il venait tout juste de lui promettre qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.  
  
Jin se releva, chancelant légèrement, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait toujours personne dans les couloirs, mais la plupart des Juniors étaient encore au dîner. Il referma ensuite la porte à clé.  
  
« On ne sait jamais si quelqu'un voulait entrer... il ne faudrait pas qu'ils s'imaginent n'importe quoi » dit-il, l'air tout gêné.  
« Quoi que, toute l'école ne parlerait plus que de toi pendant un bon moment si c'était le cas.... C'est bien ce que tu veux, non ? Qu'on parle de toi... » dit Kame pour rire, mais Jin le foudroya du regard. « Ce n'est pas ce genre de publicité que je veux. »  
Kame haussa les épaules, et reprit avec un sourire amusé « Bon, si tu veux on va faire une mise en scène pour te préparer le plus efficacement possible »  
  
Jin releva un sourcil, plutôt dubitatif. Il fut plutôt pris au dépourvu lorsque Kame se releva d'un air on ne peut plus efféminé en s'écriant d'une voix dont Jin n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence « Jin-kuuuuuun !! Je t'attendais depuis si longtemps !! » Il vint ensuite se jeter sur Jin pour lui faire un gros câlin. Jin se vit rougir dans la glace qui lui faisait face et repoussa Kame violemment, le faisant tomber au sol et gromela :  
  
« T'es tout transpiré, t'es dégueulasse »  
\- Jin-kun est trop méchant, ça se fait pas de repousser une fille comme ça ! »  
-ta gueule, ton jeu de rôle me déconcentre » dit-il d'une voix tremblante avant de s'installer sur la taille de Kame, qui ne dit plus un mot. Il était trop occupé à dévisager Jin qu'il n'avait jamais vu comme ça, des mèches brunes sauvages volant autour de son visage à cause de ses mouvements brusques, une lueur nouvelle dans ses yeux. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant quelques instants... Kame commençait à perdre patience et pour détendre l'atmosphere tendue, il se releva sur ses coudes en soupirant  
« Bon, tu te déci... »  
  
Mais Jin l'interrompit avec ses lèvres. C'était.... étrange. Pas du tout comme ce à quoi il s'était attendu... dans les films c'était toujours doux, passionné, alors que là... ils étaient tous deux tellement crispés que seul l'adjectif « bizarre » convenait pour décrire ce qu'il se passait.   
  
Jin ne tint pas longtemps sans exprimer son énervement :  
  
«fuck mais je suis trop une merde c'est pas possible... ou alors tous ceux qui décrivent les baisers comme un truc de fou nous ont toujours menti...  
-réessaie » dit Kame, en voulant paraître détâché alors qu'au fond, il se sentait coupable de la déception de Jin.  
  
Mais Jin était trop énervé contre lui-même et frustré, il s'était déjà relevé et tournait le dos à Kame, ne voulant pas lui montrer combien il se sentait humilié.  
  
« Jin... tu te casses la tête pour rien  
-arrête d'essayer de me rassurer ok ?? cria-t-il  
-ne t'énerve pas contre moi, je veux juste t'aider !... »  
  
Voyant que Jin ne voulait plus parler, il commença à ranger le bazar qu'ils avaient mis en mangeant plus tôt. D'une voix moins tendue, Jin dit :  
  
« Non laisse, c'est bon... c'est pas à toi de faire ça... »  
  
Mais Kame l'ignora et continua, alors Jin se mit à l'aider à ramasser ce qui traînait. Après quelques instants, il reprit la parole.  
  
« Kazu, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi... »   
  
Kame se contenta de pincer ses lèvres et de hausser ses épaules. Il prit la poubelle et sortit en souhaitant à Jin une bonne nuit sans le regarder. Certes, la réaction de Jin l'avait mis mal à l'aise, mais surtout il avait peur... car au fond, ce n'était pas seulement pour aider Jin qu'il l'avait invité à l'embrasser à nouveau.  
  
  
  
Jin tournait en rond dans sa chambre, se prenant la tête dans ses mains... Non seulement il n'avait pas résolu son problème, mais il craignait en plus d'avoir mis en péril son amitié avec Kazuya. Kame quant à lui prit une longue douche pour retrouver ses esprits.  
  
« _T'es tout transpiré, t'es dégueulasse_ »  
  
Pendant que l'eau chaude coulait sur lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la sensation qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Jin s'était placé au dessus de lui, ses muscles l'enveloppant... il avait senti comme un courant chaud l'envelopper tandis que son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il ne savait plus s'il était conscient ou pas. Non... Non... çe devait être la fatigue qui faisait battre son cœur ainsi... après tout il avait passé toute l'après-midi à danser, il était exténué. Mais Kame avait beau le nier, quelque chose avait changé en lui.  
  
Ce soir-là, il eut du mal à s'endormir... mais il prit la résolution d'ignorer certaines pensées persistantes qui venaient de naître. Cela faisait quelques années qu'il connaissait Jin, ce n'était pas logique qu'il se mette à le voir autrement d'un coup... non, tout cela était certainement dû à la fatigue et à l'incongruité de la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés... ça aurait sûrement été pareil avec toute autre personne... non ? Tous ces questionnement lui donnaient mal à la tête alors il se retourna pour enfouir son visage dans son oreiller. Il était sur le point de se rendormir lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Kame grogna en allumant sa lampe de chevet, n'aimant pas les visites nocturnes imprévues de ses camarades, surtout que c'était souvent pour lui jouer un mauvais tour.  
  
« Jin ?? »  
  
Jin se tenait en effet au pied de son lit, en pijama.  
  
« ... tu as traversé tout le couloir dans ton pijama snoopy ? Tu n'as pas peur d'être vu comme ça ? xD  
-Tais toi Baka » dit Jin, ne pouvant cacher son sourire. Mais celui-ci disparut rapidement pour laisser place à son visage inquiet.  
  
« Kazu... je... j'ai trop peur. J'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai été débile tout à l'heure, je le sais, je suis déso... »  
  
Kame soupira, faisant une place dans son lit pour Jin et relevant la couette. « Tu peux rester ici si tu penses que tu te sentiras mieux...  
-Je n'aime pas déprimer tout seul... »  
  
Il détestait se montrer aussi vulnérable... mais Kame l'avait déjà vu dans ses meilleurs comme dans ses pires jours, il savait qu'il n'avait pas de moquerie ou d'humiliation à craindre de sa part. Il se glissa sous la couverture à côté de Kame et sentit le parfum de sa peau l'envelopper lorsque celui-ci se pencha au-dessus de lui pour éteindre sa lampe. Ils restèrent allongés quelques instants en silence, mais Jin ne put se contenir longtemps.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si elle me trouve lamentable ??   
-elle ne te trouvera pas nul » dit Kame pour la millième fois de la journée.  
« Et si elle... » ses mots s'évanouirent dans le silence lorsqu'il sentit Kame glisser à moitié au-dessus de lui.  
  
«Kazu... tu fais quoi là...  
-tu as encore jusqu'à demain pour t'entraîner. »  
  
Ils se fixèrent dans la pénombre, Jin se mordillant la lèvre, plutôt appréhensif étant donné le désastre qui avait eu lieu précédemment.  
  
« Laisse toi faire, ne fais rien » lui dit Kame doucement, tentant de le calmer... pourtant il était lui-même loin d'être calme. Intérieurement il paniquait en se rendant compte de combien il mourrait d'envie de se rapprocher encore plus de Jin. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître.  
  
Jin obéit et tenta de se détendre, attendant de voir ce que ferait son ami. Kame abaissa son visage vers le sien jusqu'à sentir son souffle contre son visage, il se mit à déposer des baisers sur les lèvres entre-ouvertes de Jin, tout en douceur, pinçant doucement ses lèvres entre les siennes, laissant parfois légèrement sortir sa langue pour caresser cette bouche pulpeuse... petit à petit, il commença à déposer des baisers plus sensuels, faisant glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de Jin... enfin, il laissa libre cours à ses envies, explorant la bouche de Jin avec sa langue, allant chercher la sienne... il crut mourir lorsqu'il entendit Jin lâcher un soupir de bien-être. Lorsque Kame releva son visage et recroisa le regard de Jin, il vit des yeux pétillants.  
  
« à moi ! à moi ! »  
  
Kame ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre parler sur un ton aussi enfantin en enjoué, comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple jeu... mais au final, pour Jin ça n'était bien qu'un jeu... Kame se disait qu'une telle pensée ne devrait pas l'attrister ainsi. Mais l'engouement de Jin le fit tout de même sourire. Jin renversa Kame pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui à son tour, mais dans son élan il se plaça complètement au-dessus de lui, plaquant les bras de Kame au-dessus de sa tête, ce qui poussa ce-dernier à lui répondre :  
  
«Je savais bien que c'était pas ton genre de te laisser dominer ! »  
  
C'est avec un grand sourire de vainqueur que Jin imita Kame en chantonnant à moitié « Laisse toi faire, ne fais rien ! »  
  
Jin commença par faire glisser ses lèvres contre celles de Kame sans rien faire, puis commença à copier ce que Kame lui avait fait, attrapant les lèvres fines de Kame entre ses lèvres rebondies, faisant danser sa langue furtivement au bord de cette bouche qu'il découvrait, approfondissement doucement ses caresses, devenant un peu plus aggressif en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure... lorsqu'il trouva enfin la langue de Kame, celui-ci ne put se retenir de répondre à ce baiser dont il était prisonnier.  
  
«tu triiiches baka !  
-Bakanishi, tu crois que Shizu va rester toute molle quand tu vas l'embrasser comme ça ? »  
  
Kame renvoya l'image de Jin et Shizu en train de s'embrasser au fond de ses pensées, ne voulant pas ruiner l'instant présent.  
  
Jin se contenta de rire avant re-capturer les lèvres de Kame dans un baiser cette fois-ci partagé, ne retenant plus ses bras aussi fort. Ses mains lâchèrent les muscles de Kame pour trouver ses mains qu'il écarta pour plonger dans le matelas de part et d'autre de leurs corps, leurs doigts entrelacés. Kame avait retrouvé cette folle sensation qu'il avait éprouvé plus tôt, enveloppé par la chaleur du corps de Jin, il sentait son cœur battre plus vite que jamais, ses lèvres ne quittaient celles de Jin que pour respirer, il ne voulait plus s'arrêter.  
  
Jin était soulagé de voir qu'un baiser, ça pouvait être autre chose que ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa chambre... il aimait embêter Kame avec sa langue, lui donnant tantôt toute sa bouche, ne lui accordant tantôt qu'un pincement de lèvres, ils se poursuivaient ainsi, s'embrassant langoureusement, puis plus agressivement, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.  
  
Mais soudain Kame ne sentit plus la chaleur de Jin : celui-ci avait roulé sur le côté, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, toujours avec ses yeux pétillants.  
  
«Olala Kazu, je crois que Shizu ne va pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivera demain » dit-il en riant.  
  
Kame dut respirer un bon coup pour se ressaisir... Comment Jin pouvait-il d'un coup parler normalement comme ça ? mais ce n'est pas pour rien que Kame était un des meilleurs élèves dans le cours de théâtre. Il réussit à répondre à son rire léger en le taquinant :  
  
« Et tout ça c'est grâce à qui Jin-kun ?  
-...grâce à Kazu-chaaan » dit Jin en se retournant vers Kame... était-il en train de rougir ? Kame ne pouvait pas en être certain dans cette pénombre.  
  
« Bonne nuit Kazu-chan » dit Jin en déposant un dernier baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Kame avant d'aller à l'autre bout du lit.  
« Bonne nuit Jin » répondit Kame doucement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, perdu dans ses pensées.


	2. Chapter 2

Kame se réveilla seul. Jin était parti assez tôt pour pouvoir traverser le couloir sans être vu... le baka, quelle idée de sortir avec son pijama qui lui faisait le plus honte aussi. En souriant à la bêtise de Jin, Kame s'étira dans son lit, plutôt réticent à quitter la chaleur sous sa couette. Des images de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il se retourna encore pour enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller en se remémorant les mordillements que Jin lui administrait en souriant comme un gamin qui faisait une bêtise... d'ailleurs il avait l'impression de passer beaucoup de temps avec son visage dans son coussin depuis hier après-midi. Puis il jeta violemment la couette pour sauter hors du lit.  
  
« ça suffit, il faut que je me ressaisisse ! C'est sûrement car c'est ma première expérience de ce type que je réagis comme ça, rien d'autre. »  
  
Il s'habilla en vitesse avant d'aller au petit-déjeuner. Il arriva en plein milieu d'une annonce qu'un responsable était en train de faire. Yamapi fit signe à Kame de le rejoindre à côté de lui.  
  
«qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il  
-Tu fais partie de ceux sélectionnés pour faire une virée filmée en ville cette après-midi..." répondit Yamapi, "histoire d'avoir des videos drôles sous la main quand on sera des majors, et t'as aussi une émission télé demain.  
-'tain ils nous mettent toujours tout d'un coup, ils pourraient pas plus étaler les trucs dans le temps ?  
-C'est sûr que pour le coup de l'émission, je ne t'envie pas... toi et jin vous serez morts après la soirée de Shizu  
-...quoi ?  
-...Kame tu oublies toujours tout ! Ce soir on va tous chez Shizu... et il y aura plein de jolies filles » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui en disait long.  
  
«...haha je comprends pourquoi tu es de si bonne humeur aujourd'hui du coup, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on te voit aussi énergique dès le matin ! ...mais je ne suis pas sûr de venir ce soir... »  
  
C'est ce moment que choisit Jin pour lui sauter dessus par derrière pour lui frotter la tête avec le poing en ébouriffant les cheveux que Kame avait soigneusement coiffés... il savait très bien le temps que Kame mettait à arranger ses mèches et éprouvait un malin plaisir à tout détruire dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.  
  
« Aaah Jin arrête !!! » Sans se retourner, Kame savait qu'il n'y avait que Jin pour lui faire ça.  
  
Jin ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Kame tenter de réparer les dégâts et s'assit, ou plutôt d'écroula sur la banquette à côté de lui.  
  
« Kazu t'es pas drôle, si tu viens pas ce soir je te boude »  
  
Kame fit enfin face à Jin, celui-ci faisait sa moue habituelle de boudeur, comme tous les matins... Il n'aimait vraiment pas se lever tôt et était facilement contrarié à cette heure-ci de la journée.  
  
« Je sais pas si tu es au courant mais on a une émission demain... il faut bien qu'au moins un de nous deux ne soit pas mort de fatigue.  
-Tu es trop sérieux Kazu...  
-C'est plutôt toi qui es trop dévergondé, Jin..." l'interrompit Yamapi "mais bon, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas rater ta première soirée avec Shizu haha... on va tous te regarder ! » Dit-il, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.  
« Baka ! » dit Jin en tapant Yamapi sur la tête avant de se retourner vers Kame, qui se levait déjà.  
  
« Mais... tu vas où ??  
-J'ai cours moi ! à toute... »  
  
Mais Jin suivit Kame dans le couloir, l'attrapant par le bras pour le retenir. Toute son inquiétude était perceptible dans sa voix lorsqu'il dit :  
  
« Je t'en prie viens ce soir... qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je me ridiculise tout seul devant tout le monde, j'ai besoin que tu sois là pour me soutenir!  
-Tu ne vas pas te ridiculiser... Je suis bien placé pour savoir que tu vas très bien t'en sortir, même » ajouta Kame avec un petit sourire en coin, ce qui fit sourire Jin d'un air un peu gêné... Enfin ! Kame avait fini par croire que ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avait disparu de la mémoire de Jin, mais ce sourire montrait bien que Jin n'avait pas oublié.  
  
«oui enfin... ça sera pas pareil. Viens, sinon... » Il s'interrompit pour réfléchir à une menace... « sinon... » Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en se plongeant dans ceux de Kame et il se mordilla la lèvre comme le faisait toujours quand il hésitait, puis d'un coup il rapprocha son visage de celui de Kame, ses lèvres effleurant presque les siennes lorsqu'il parla « sinon tu n'auras plus droit à mes taquineries » Son regard et sa posture laissaient clairement entendre de quel genre de taquinerie il s'agissait.  
  
Kame sentit son cœur faire un bond et se gifla intérieurement pour sa réaction, mais reprit rapidement ses esprits en répondant : « ...N'inverse pas les rôles Jin jin, c'est moi qui t'ai rendu service et pas le contraire... »  
  
Les épaules de Jin s'affaissèrent, voyant que sa menace avait échoué. Se préparant à repartir il dit d'une voix boudeuse :  
  
«Bon, je ne te demanderai plus aucun service pour la peine... »  
  
Kame ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant une telle argumentation lamentable.  
  
« Jin... il faudra que tu revoies tes moyens de pression parce que là...  
-c'est bon, j'ai compris, j'irai seul ! » Contrairement à Kame, Jin ne souriait pas et il commença à lui tourner le dos pour partir, mais cette fois-ci ce fut Kame qui le retint.  
  
« Je viendrai... je ne peux pas laisser un bakanishi comme toi sans surveillance! » dit Kame sans prendre la peine de cacher son envie de rire.  
  
Jin aurait voulu garder son visage fâché mais c'était impossible.... Même s'il détestait perdre et se faire rabaisser, il savait que Kame ne lui voulait aucun mal et que ce n'était pas pour l'humilier mais juste pour le taquiner qu'il faisait ça.  
  
Jin laissa échapper un cri de victoire « Je savais que tu viendrais ! bon je te laisse aller en cours, on se retrouve après pour aller en ville, faut que tu m'aides à choisir mes vêtements !  
-t'es trop bête... à tout à l'heure ! »  
  
Kame observa Jin pendant qu'il s'éloignait, son rythme cardiaque retrouvant petit à petit son calme... il n'avait pas rêvé, Jin avait bien insinué que leur baiser de la veille n'était pas le dernier... il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, perdant tout espoir que ses pensées reviennent dans l'ordre. Combien de temps pourrait-il tenir comme ça, camouflant les réactions que Jin suscitait chez lui...  
  
Le cours de chant se passa comme d'habitude, il passa d'autant plus rapidement que Kame redoutait sa fin car il se retrouverait alors à nouveau confronté à Jin... depuis quand redoutait-il de voir son ami ? C'était un mélange d'appréhension et de hâte qui ne faisait que lui apporter de la frustration... Kame espérait qu'en le voyant avec Shizu, il aurait un déclic qui mettrait un terme à ses pensées...   
  
  
  
Il retrouva Jin, Yamapi et Ryo près de l'entrée avec quelques autres Juniors qu'il ne connaissait pas et une équipe de camera-men. Un des membres du staff leur expliqua ce qu'ils devaient faire.  
  
« Faites comme si nous n'étions pas là, on sélectionnera les parties exploitables plus tard... mais n'hésitez pas à vous embêter encore plus que d'habitude » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en regardant en particulier Jin et Yamapi, sachant que ces deux-là adoraient embêter tout le monde.   
  
C'est ainsi que l'équipe partit en centre-ville pour faire les magasins. Jin ne manqua pas de re-décoiffer Kame dès qu'il en eut l'occasion et pauvre Kazuya tentait tant bien que mal de se recoiffer à chaque fois en se regardant dans la fenêtre du metro. Pour se moquer de lui, Ryo l'imita en se regardant lui-même dans la fenêtre... Voyant que Kame commençait vraiment à en avoir marre, Jin arrêta, son sourire s'évaporant en voyant Kazuya finir par s'énerver... il savait sentir quand ça commençait à suffir, même si les autres ne le percevaient pas.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin au centre commercial. Le staff leur demanda de ne pas trop se disperser, mais Jin était déjà parti en courant vers les rayons. Tandis que Jin se remplissait les bras de tout ce qu'il voyait, Kame prit plus de temps à choisir ses vêtements... c'était pas trop son truc de passer des heures dans les cabines d'essayages... mais quelque chose lui disait que de toute façon il devrait y passer un bon moment à cause de Jin. Il choisit un jean serré délavé et déchiré et un débardeur noir avec une petite veste en cuir cintrée... il attrappa aussi quelques chemises avant de se diriger vers les cabines. Yamapi et Ryo étaient déjà là, l'air très sérieux et concentrés pour une fois... Yamapi écoutait attentivement les avis de Ryo qui lui conseillait comment assembler les vêtements qu'ils avaient choisis. Kame rit devant ce spectacle, sachant que yamapi tenait rarement en place comme ça.  
  
Kame entra enfin dans la cabine et commença à essayer les vêtements... les chemises qui étaient pourtant supposées être cintrées étaient trop larges pour lui... mais le débardeur qu'il avait pris en taille enfant le moulait juste comme il fallait. Il sursauta de surprise en entendant la voix de Jin de l'autre côté du rideau :  
  
« ah oui c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, les chemises étaient trop flasques »  
  
Kame se retourna et découvrit que depuis tout à l'heure, Jin était allongé sur une banquette entouré de vêtements et le regardait se changer, le rideau de la cabine ne se refermant pas complètement sur le côté.  
  
«Baka, t'aurais pu me prévenir que tu regardais ! » soupira Kame  
  
Il remercia le ciel qu'il n'avait pas fait de pose stupide devant le miroir comme cela lui arrivait de temps en temps lorsqu'il était seul.  
  
« Oh ça va, fais pas ta chochotte, entre mecs on n'a pas à avoir honte  
-...c'est qui la chochotte qui a peur d'aller à sa soirée toute seule ?? » ironisa Kame.  
  
Jin s'empressa de se lever pour faire taire Kame avant que les autres n'entendent quoi que ce soit.  
  
Une fois dans la cabine, il murmura entre ses dents « pitié ne dis pas des choses comme ça devant tout le monde !  
-...pourtant toi tu te prives pas de me rabaisser... » soupira Kame en fuyant le regard de Jin, toujours irrité à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le metro.  
  
«mais... c'était pour rire... » répondit Jin, son malaise et son regret évidents.  
  
Kame haussa les épaules et enfila sa veste en cuir par-dessus son débardeur, se regardant dans le miroir en arrangeant le col. Jin se sentait mal d'avoir fait souffrir son ami... Kame fut pris par surprise en sentant Jin lui faire un câlin par derrière... il n'avait pas l'habitude que Jin soit aussi affectueux, il n'était généralement pas aussi démonstratif, mais visiblement c'était en train de changer... en fait Jin gardait ces témoignages d'affection pour les moments exceptionnels où il avait peur de perdre l'amitié de Kame...  
  
« Excuse moi... » murmura-t-il avec sa petite moue triste, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kame et le regardant dans le miroir. Comment ne pas être attendri par un tel visage angélique... même si Kame savait qu'en dessous se cachait un petit démon pas sage du tout.  
  
« Bon allez, va essayer tes vêtements » lui dit Kame en se retournant. Voyant son ami sourire, Jin se sentit soulagé et courut chercher ses vêtements avant de revenir dans la cabine.  
  
«Euh... pourquoi tu ne prends pas une cabine à part ?  
-parce que j'ai besoin de tes conseils pour choisir la meilleure tenue qui achèvera Shizu ! »  
  
Kame s'assit sur un petit tabouret qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et attendit... il ne voulait pas regarder son ami se changer, mais à cause de tous les miroirs, partout où il posait les yeux, il ne voyait que Jin.  
  
Jin essaya une bonne dizaine de tenues horribles qu'il enleva immédiatement en voyant le regard perplexe de Kame. Lassé, Kame sortit de la cabine pour lui chercher quelque chose... décidément, Jin avait des progrès à faire en matière de style. Il attrapa un Tshirt blanc serré avec un col en « V » ne descendant pas trop bas et un jean gris clair pas trop large non plus ainsi qu'une ceinture blanche pour faire un rappel de couleur avec le haut... il est vrai que Jin portait généralement des vêtements plus larges, mais Kame se dit que pour une soirée il pourrait bien faire une exception.  
  
Lorsqu'il rapporta ces vêtements à Jin, celui-ci sembla douter... mais il enfila néanmoins ce que Kame lui tendait. Kame eut du mal à cacher son admiration en voyant le tshirt serrer les bras de Jin plus musclés que les siens et faisant ressortir son torse également plus dessiné... le pantalon lui allait également à merveille. Kame se retourna vers le mur avec pour prétexte sa veste en cuir qu'il accrochait sur son cintre... il en profita pour respirer un bon coup... finalement, heureusement que Jin avait mauvais goût et ne s'habillait pas comme ça tous les jours...  
  
Jin se tourna enfin tout fièrement vers Kame pour lui demander son avis :  
«Alors ? Tu me trouves comment ? Je suis suffisamment à mourir ?  
-Baka... » Dit Kame en se retournant, tentant de paraître normal « oui, je pense que ça fera l'affaire...   
-je ne veux pas quelque chose qui « fera l'affaire », je veux être parfait pour elle et qu'elle ne voie personne d'autre que moi !  
-...ne t'inquiète pas" répondit Kame d'une voix partagée entre l'exaspération et l'envie de rire "si tu te trémousses devant elle habillé comme ça, elle ne pourra pas te résister ! »   
  
Jin ne put se retenir de faire un léger déhanché devant la glace... il n'avait pas honte de prendre des poses ridicules devant Kame, après tout Kazu le connaissait mieux que quiconque.  
  
Cela n'empêcha pas Kame d'éclater de rire en voyant Jin se faire un clin d'œil à lui-même dans le miroir « Jin-kun, tu es tellement en manque que tu en es réduit à te séduire toi-même ??  
-eh, que veux-tu, je suis irrésistible dans cette tenue, c'est toi-même qui me l'as dit !  
\- ...on peut voir ça comme ça  
-Bon, aide moi à enlever ce haut, j'ai jamais mis un truc aussi serré de ma vie »  
Jin leva les bras, attendant l'aide de Kame...  
  
«... t'es vraiment un gamin quand même... » dit-il en se rapprochant. Le foudroyant du regard, Jin se décida à essayer de se débrouiller tout seul, mais il se retrouva coincé avec les bras levés et la tête enfouie dans le t-shirt relevé et se cogna au mur, ce qui fit exploser de rire Kame.  
  
« Ah Jin-jin, c'est bon, je vais t'aider » dit-il en tirant le t-shirt pour libérer la tête de Jin qui respira enfin librement. Kame sentit son cœur se pincer en voyant Jin ainsi soulagé, les cheveux ébouriffés, son regard frustré mais reconnaissant... il resta bloqué un moment ainsi, Jin ayant toujours les bras coincés par le tshirt derrière lui... mais le fait d'avoir Jin si près de lui le perturbait, il décida qu'il avait assez laissé traîner son regard sur son visage rose et qu'il était temps de finir de le libérer, mais même lorsqu'il avait fini de retirer le t-shirt, Jin resta dans le petit espace entre Kame et le mur, son regard errant sur le visage de Kazuya. Celui-ci eut soudain peur de s'être trop mis à nu en le dévisageant tout à l'heure et eut un mouvement de recul, mais à sa grande surprise Jin passa ses bras autour de son cou et se rapprocha en continuant à le regarder dans les yeux, guettant un signe de refus. Mais Kame ne fit rien, alors Jin n'hésita plus et laissa ses lèvres obéir à ses instincts, retrouvant celles de Kame.  
  
Sous le choc, Kame ne réagit pas immédiatement... à vrai dire, malgré les allusions que Jin avait faites le matin-même, il ne s'était pas attendu à un nouveau baiser aussi vite... encore moins dans un centre commercial. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Jin qui le mordit en disant : « Tu sais, on n'en est plus au stade de 'ne fais rien ' »  
  
Kame sentit le sourire dessiné sur les lèvres de Jin contre lui et sentit un tel élan d'affection vers lui à ce moment là qu'il le plaqua contre le mur de la cabine, souriant à son tour avant de l'embrasser doucement... Cette fois-ci il n'était plus perdu dans ses pensées, tout était clair : il avait besoin de Jin. Besoin de le sentir contre lui, dans ses bras. Cela ne servait plus à rien de le nier. Mais comme d'habitude, Jin avait besoin d'avoir au moins une illusion de contrôle sur la situation et poussa Kame sur le tabouret en s'asseyant sur sa taille, ne le quittant pas des lèvres... pour se venger, Kame le mordit sensuellement en lui faisant sentir ses ongles dans son dos. Jin se cambra sous l'effet de la surprise, se resserrant encore plus contre Kame.  
  
« ...Kazu-chan... tu me surprends parfois » lui dit-il dans souffle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.  
« Arrête de sourire tout le temps, j'arrive pas à t'embrasser comme je veux baka  
-pardon! » mais Jin ne put s'empêcher de rire à ces mots.  
  
Kame se montrait si vorace que Jin ne put bientôt plus sourire de toute façon, trop occupé à redécouvrir la bouche de Kazuya, à retrouver ses délices.  
Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin pour reprendre leur souffle, Jin soupira de bonheur.   
  
« Aah je sens que Shizu va vraiment mourir. »  
  
Kame sentit ses poumons se vider d'air en un instant mais ne laissa rien paraître. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent Ryo et Yamapi les appeler dans le magasin.  
  
« Oops... » dit Jin avec un sourire coupable. Ils se pressèrent de ressortir avec leurs vêtements choisis sous le bras et rejoignirent les autres à la caisse.  
Kame n'écoutait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il n'entendait que son cœur qui résonnait dans tout son être.  
  
Non non non... c'était pas possible. Il essayait de se raisonner, de distraire ses pensées. Jin. Jin. Il avait beau regarder par la fenêtre ou regarder des filles sautillant et riant entre elles, partout où il tournait la tête il ne voyait plus que Jin. Chaque détail provoquait chez lui un pincement de cœur qui envoyait instantanément une vague de chaleur dans tout son corps... dès que ses yeux se posaient sur son regard doux, son sourire, Kame se sentait faiblir.  
  
Dans le metro, Kame s'éloigna un peu du groupe, posant son front contre la vitre froide. Il crut qu'en fermant les yeux il aurait enfin la paix, mais le visage de Jin refit surface dans ses pensées... Il n'y avait rien à faire, Jin l'obsédait complètement.   
  
Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il fut soulagé en voyant que ce n'était que Ryo.  
  
« Kazu... tu vas bien ? » Il avait l'air inquiet.  
  
« Oh... oui, oui » mentit Kame « Je suis juste... un peu stressé pour l'émission de demain.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce soir on aura plein de filles et plein d'alcool pour te faire oublier tes soucis » lui répondit Ryo qui sentait bien que Kame lui cachait quelque chose.  
  
La soirée... c'était la dernière chose au monde dont il fallait parler pour calmer Kame. Il alla néanmoins se rassoir avec les autres, répondant au regard inquiet de Jin avec un sourire. Il espérait cependant ne plus devoir jouer un rôle pour longtemps... il aurait voulu faire disparaître ces sentiments qui naissaient en lui, mais plus il regardait Jin, plus il se rendait compte de l'ampleur de ce qu'il ressentait... c'était comme un besoin viscéral qu'il devait en permanence combattre.  
  
Kame ferma ses yeux pendant la fin du trajet en pensant à la longue soirée qui l'attendait.


	3. Chapter 3

Jin était dans sa chambre, arrangeant les derniers détails pour la soirée. Il était finalement plutôt satisfait de la tenue que Kame lui avait choisie et espérait que Shizu l'apprécierait tout autant. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à leur journée, en particulier aux quelques minutes passées dans la cabine... il avait toujours adoré taquiner Kame, ses petites mimiques gênées l'amusaient. Cependant Jin n'aurait jamais imaginé en arriver à ce genre de chose. Pourtant la tournure des évènements ne lui déplaisait pas, il trouvait ça même plutôt amusant... les bêtises faites en cachette, c'était son domaine d'expertise après tout! De plus il ne pouvait nier que c'était une façon d'embêter Kame qui était particulièrement agréable...  
  
Il était en train d'arranger ses dernières mèches de cheveux lorsque Yamapi entra.  
  
« Alors tu es prêt pour notre soirée de folie ? Je compte sur toi pour faire de l'animation ! »  
  
Voyant que Jin ne lui répondait pas, il reprit :  
  
« ...Ne me dis pas que tu es autant une chochotte des cheveux que   
Kamenashi-kun ! Sinon je vais être obligé de commencer à te décoiffer aussi ! »  
  
A ces mots, Jin arrêta immédiatement de se coiffer. Il savait que Yamapi plaisantait sans mauvaise intention, mais au fond il aurait voulu que son ami utilise quelqu'un d'autre que Kame pour faire des blagues rabaissantes comme ça. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur Yamapi, ce qu'il vit fit disparaître sa frustration.  
  
« Tu peux parler ! C'est quoi cette décoloration ?? » rétorqua-t-il en ayant du mal à retenir ses gloussements.  
  
Yamapi colla sa joue à la sienne pour se regarder dans le miroir, observant sa propre coiffure d'un air très concentré.  
  
« Les filles adorent les blonds musclés... tu devrais faire une décoloration aussi !» répondit-il avant se jeter bruyamment sur le lit de Jin. « Bon, dépêche toi, on doit bientôt partir »  
  
Jin continua à se préparer pendant que Yamapi feuilletait des magazines pas très recommandables.  
  
Ce soir était le grand soir, et malgré toute l'aide de Kame, il stressait énormément... et si Shizu décidait finalement qu'elle ne le voulait plus ? Et... et s'il n'arrivait pas à l'embrasser ? Les mêmes pensées que celles qui le hantaient depuis le début le rendaient fou.  
  
Yamapi se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas une fois que Jin avait passé plusieurs minutes sans bouger devant le miroir... il comprit ce qui le tracassait en voyant ses yeux et décida que ce n'était pas le moment de se moquer de lui... il passa alors aux choses concrètes.  
  
Jin fut tiré de ses pensées en sentant quelque chose de froid contre son bras : Yamapi lui tendait une bouteille qu'il venait lui-même d'entamer, comme en témoignaient ses lèvres déjà humides. Jin releva un sourcil en guise de questionnement.  
  
« Allez, on a tous besoin d'un peu d'encouragement au début !  
-Baka... » murmura Jin, mais il prit néanmoins la bouteille. Avec un peu de chance, elle lui permettrait de passer avec Shizu d'aussi bons moments qu'avec Kame...  
  
Au bout de quelques gorgées, il sentit son corps s'échauffer légèrement sous l'effet de l'alcool, mais il ne voulait pas en abuser non plus.  
  
« Dis, Jin, tu as déjà embrassé une fille ? »  
  
Il n'y avait aucun ton moqueur dans la voix de Yamapi, mais Jin sursauta immédiatement, ses tempes devenant moites et ses joues devenant brûlantes.  
  
« Mais bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! » mentit-il. Il ne mentait habituellement jamais à Yamapi mais cette fois-ci il ne pouvait vraiment pas dire la vérité... et après tout, il ne faisait que traiter Kame de chochotte alors il pouvait bien considérer ses baisers avec lui comme des baisers avec des filles, non ? Jin essayait de se persuader mentalement qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, mais ses pensées n'avaient plus vraiment de logique, d'autant plus qu'il continuait à boire pour cacher son embarras.  
  
« Oh ça va, t'énerve pas ! » dit Yamapi en reprenant la bouteille de Jin pour boire les dernières gorgées.  
  
« Je ne suis pas énervé !! » grinça Jin en lui arrachant la bouteille des mains pour la finir.  
  
« Suffisamment énervé pour boire les trois quarts de ma bouteille, tu me le paieras ! La prochaine, c'est toi qui l'achète ! » dit-il en riant.   
  
Jin le foudroya du regard. « Bon viens, on va chercher Kame. »  
***  
  
Bien que l'heure du départ approchait, Kame n'avait pas encore enfilé sa tenue. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller pour voir Jin se faire remarquer... Une part de lui espérait que s'il restait dans sa chambre, les autres partiraient sans lui en l'oubliant, mais ses espoirs disparurent lorsqu'il entendit qu'on tambourinait à sa porte. Avant qu'il ait le temps de se lever, Jin et Yamapi entrèrent en trombe, le premier ayant l'air furieux, le second amusé.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Tu veux qu'on arrive en retard c'est ça ??, s'écria Jin  
-...je pense plutôt qu'il a peur de s'ennuyer... c'est encore trop un gamin pour ce genre de soirée, n'est-ce pas Kamenashi-kun ? dit Yamapi pour le taquiner.  
\- Parce que toi tu es bien plus vieux que moi, bien sûr ! » ironisa Kame. Jin l'interrompit   
« Kame ! Si tu ne te prépare pas tout de suite, on... va t'habiller de force !! »   
  
Voyant Yamapi s'approcher dangereusement avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, Kame sauta précipitamment hors du lit.  
  
« Baka, tu vas voir qui c'est le gosse ce soir » lança-t-il, un sourire défiant aux lèvres. Cependant, Kame regretta immédiatement les mots qui avaient quitté sa bouche : c'était bien le genre de Yamapi de le prendre à la lettre et de le surveiller ensuite toute la nuit pour voir ce qu'il en était vraiment.  
  
Yamapi rit et tira Jin vers l'extérieur, lançant par-dessus son épaule : « Bon... on t'attend dans dix minutes devant l'entrée » Jin le suivit, se retournant plusieurs fois vers Kame pour lui lancer des regards noirs... celui-ci comprit bien que s'il ne venait pas au rendez-vous, Jin se chargerait personnellement de mettre fin à ses jours.  
  
  
  
C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une grande villa. On les débarrassa de leurs sacs qui furent amenés au premier étage où ils resteraient pour la nuit. Ils furent ensuite dirigés vers un immense jardin éclairé uniquement par quelques torches, ce qui renforçait son aura mystérieuse avec ses chemins sineux et nombreux recoins. De la musique résonnait dans toute la maison et sur une terrasse où il y avait déjà beaucoup de personnes dont la plupart était inconnues de Kame... ce-dernier n'était d'ailleurs encore jamais allé à ce genre de soirée, il savait bien que s'il n'avait pas été l'ami de Jin, il n'aurait pas été convié : il ne mit pas longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'il était le plus jeune parmi tous les invités. C'est à ce moment qu'accourut Shizu.  
  
«Vous êtes enfin là ! » elle était radieuse. Elle portait une robe bustier courte couleur crème comportant plusieurs couches de soie se repliant de façon élégante, ses cheveux ondulés étaient ornés d'une fleur et retombaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Cette belle tenue était complétée par des boucles d'oreilles en perles et un maquillage lumineux faisant ressortir ses pommettes et ses lèvres souriantes. Kame la trouvait magnifique, il ne pouvait le nier. Pourtant ce satané mal de ventre ne voulait pas le quitter, d'autant plus qu'il vit que Jin était aussi émerveillé.   
  
« Ne restez pas là, venez vous servir au buffet ! » Dit-elle en prenant la main de Jin pour le guider. Jin sursauta, mais l'accompagna avec un grand sourire. Yamapi les suivit, ne cachant pas son admiration devant la beauté de Shizu, ce qui provoqua un échange de regards amusés entre Kame et Ryo.  
  
« De toute façon, Yamapi trouvera forcément quelqu'un pour l'occuper aussi » dit Ryo en riant.... Pourtant ce rire sonnait creux. Yamapi attirait toujours l'attention de tous... Peut-être Ryo souffrait-il de rester dans l'ombre de son ami ? Pourtant il méritait aussi de recevoir toute l'attention du monde... ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était un des elèves préférés de Johnny-san : en plus d'être très doué, il devenait également de plus en plus beau...  
  
« Bah, toi aussi j'en suis sûr ! » tenta Kame, espérant lui redonner confiance. « Allez viens »  
  
Il l'amena vers le buffet pour prendre quelque chose à boire, mais il s'arrêta devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : Yamapi et Jin enchaînaient les verres en riant et en se regardant dans les yeux, sous les cris et les encouragements des filles autour. Kame savait que malgré ses grands airs, Jin était très influençable et qu'il ferait probablement tout ce que la troupe lui dirait de faire... Yamapi devait sûrement savoir qu'il était comme ça aussi, alors pourquoi l'entraînait-il dans ce concours stupide ?  
  
« JIN ! JIN ! JIN ! JIN ! » scandaient-elles à chaque gorgée, et Jin continuait, content de l'attention qu'il suscitait. La raison disait à Kame de l'empêcher de continuer, mais une part de lui l'enviait d'oser se lâcher comme ça... après tout, il n'était pas responsable pour le comportement de Jin. Kame était en train de se demander ce qu'il faisait là lorsqu'il fut tiré de ses pensées par Ryo qui lui tendit un verre . Ils trinquèrent puis détournèrent leur attention de Jin et Yamapi pour regarder les autres invités.  
  
« Non mais regarde moi ça, ils savent pas danser ! C'est pourri ce qu'ils font ! » s'exclama Ryo.  
  
En effet, un groupe de jeunes filles tentaient de bouger dans le rythme de la musique, mais elles étaient tellement préoccupées par leurs tenues et leurs coiffures qu'elles se contentaient de bouger imperceptiblement les épaules... elles avaient l'air de se considérer comme des beautés glaciales, mais Kame les trouvait plutôt lamentables. Ces filles ne savaient visiblement pas ce qu'était un vrai déhanché... alors que Kame, lui, était devenu maître en la matière suite à toutes ses soirées passées à danser dans la chambre de Jin. Elles étaient molles, leurs gestes manquaient de précision. L'entraînement technique de Kame associé à son jeune âge faisait qu'il ne voyait que les faux-pas qu'elles faisaient, n'y trouvant rien de sensuel... après tout, il n'avait jamais trouvé de fille vraiment attirante. Ryo portait sur elles un regard tout aussi critique, partageant ses impressions avec Kame sans prendre la peine de baisser la voix.   
  
Après un deuxième verre, Kame se dit qu'il était temps qu'il se lâche un peu aussi.  
«On va leur montrer ce que c'est qu'une vraie danse. » lança-t-il à Ryo. Celui-ci ne s'y était pas vraiment attendu, mais il était heureux d'avoir une excuse de s'éloigner de Jin et Yamapi qui se donnaient en spectacle. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la foule pour se laisser imprégner par la musique. Leurs mouvements gracieux et coordonnés comme par magie ne tardèrent pas attirer l'attention de ceux qui les entouraient... leur danse les transfigurait, leur donnant une aura qui leur donnait l'air de venir d'un autre monde. Après tout, ils se sentaient réellement ailleurs à chaque fois, en particulier Kame pour qui la danse était comme un refuge. Les yeux fermés, se laissant porter, il pouvait enfin faire le vide de ses pensées et simplement profiter du moment, le vent chaud de la nuit caressant son visage. Ils dansèrent d'abord côte à côté, mais la foule qui se pressait autour d'eux limitait leurs mouvements, alors ils entamèrent une danse plus rapprochée, exprimant par leurs mouvements les émotions que véhiculait la musique, sans réfléchir. Kame se laissa bercer, suivant les ondulations du corps de Ryo... il ignorait combien de temps ils avaient passé à danser ainsi l'un contre l'autre, mais c'était si agréable et paisible. Ses paupières closes l'empêchaient de voir que certaines personnes leur jetaient des regards interloqués. Il est vrai qu'en dehors de leur établissement, tout le monde n'était pas habitué à voir deux garçons danser ainsi. Or, il n'y avait pas que des inconnus qui les fixaient.   
***  
  
Jin avait été entraîné sur la piste de danse par Shizu et dansait avec elle avec un sourire amusé indiquant qu'il se croyait tout permi, ce qui ne semblait pas lui déplaire. Cependant son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il aperçut Kame par-dessus l'épaule de sa petite amie. Il tira celle-ci contre lui pour qu'elle ne voie pas son changement d'expression... il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Kame... il n'en revenait pas qu'il danse contre Ryo de façon aussi rapprochée alors qu'il n'avait jamais dansé ainsi avec lui... Pourtant les deux meilleurs amis s'étaient juré de partager toutes leurs connaissances dans ce domaine, de ne pas apprendre de nouvelle danse sans l'apprendre l'un à l'autre. Jin se sentait trahi et se dit qu'il ne manquerait pas de rappeler à Kame sa promesse. Il ne sut pas ce qui le poussa à agir ainsi, mais il tira soudain Shizu plus près de lui, ayant soudain besoin de sentir un corps contre lui. Il se mit à rapprocher son visage d'elle, effleurant son cou avec ses lèvres. Il sentit Shizu se raidir légèrement avant de se redétendre. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, le regardant dans les yeux en lui souriant timidement, leurs corps toujours l'un contre l'autre. Le moment qu'il avait tant redouté arrivait enfin... mais il n'était plus du tout stressé. Ses lèvres capturèrent celles de la jeune fille, sa langue n'attendant aucune permission pour se glisser entre elles... Shizu resserra son étreinte, se sentant faiblir un peu plus à chaque instant... elle avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps...  
***  
  
Lorsque Kame entrouvrit à nouveau ses paupières, la paix qui l'emplissait le quitta instantanément : Jin était en train de danser tout contre le dos de Shizu à quelques pas de lui, les mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, suivant ses mouvements sensuellement. Kame se sentit une fois de plus parcouru par une sensation dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, ce courant chaud qui lui faisait tourner la tête... Il n'avait jamais remarqué combien Jin pouvait être magnifique lorsqu'il dansait... il ne lui était jamais paru aussi sensuel. Ces hanches qui se frottaient à sa partenaire de façon suggestive, ces lèvres qu'il connaissait à présent si bien... Kame guettait chacun des gestes qui lui envoyaient des vagues de jouissance. Le moment qu'il attendait et redoutait le plus arriva enfin, il ne se rendit pas compte que son désir lui fit entrouvrir ses propres lèvres tandis que Jin s'appropriait celles de Shizu... il sentit tout son souffle le quitter en voyant leur baiser s'approfondir, les doigts de Jin effleurant ses joues, son cou, ses cheveux. Kame était trop possédé par l'excitation que lui procurait la scène pour remarquer que Ryo avait les yeux rivés sur lui.  
  
« Kazu, ça se fait pas de mater la copine de ton meilleur ami comme ça... elle est belle mais... il y a des limites ! »  
  
Ce fut comme si on lui avait jeté un seau d'eau froide dessus. Se sentant terriblement gêné, Kame bredouilla quelque chose à propos d'aller chercher un verre et quitta précipitamment la piste de danse, mais Ryo ne se laissa pas semer et le suivit au buffet. Kame s'appuya sur la table pour respirer, puis prit un verre qu'il vida pour éviter le regard inquisiteur de Ryo. Celui-ci tenta alors d'instaurer le dialogue autrement, en prenant à son tour un verre.  
  
Ryo attendit qu'il finisse le second verre avant de reprendre la parole.  
« Alors comme ça Shizu te plaît aussi... 'tain ça va être sale, un duel entre meilleurs amis c'est jamais beau à voir. Tu as de la chance que Jin ne t'ait pas vu tout à l'heure...  
-la ferme, Ryo, t'as rien compris ! » Lâcha Kame avant de partir en trombe vers le jardin.   
  
Maintenant que l'excitation était retombée, le plaisir ne l'aveuglait plus et avait cédé la place à la frustration. Il s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité, sans regarder où il marchait. On entendait toujours le rythme de la musique battre de loin, mais ces sons étaient mêlés aux bruits du vent dans les arbres et du feu des torches qui crépitaient. Kame put enfin retrouver son calme, s'allongeant dans l'herbe froide qui contrastait avait sa peau brûlante. Ses yeux errant dans le ciel étoilé, il repensa à ce qu'il venait de voir... même ces simples souvenirs le transportaient... et ce fut pire lorsque ses pensées s'aventurèrent vers les souvenirs de ses propres lèvres sur celles de Jin. Jin le retournant sur le lit pour explorer sa bouche... Jin se libérant du T-shirt blanc dans la cabine, les cheveux ébouriffés... Kame ne voyait que lui. Sa tête tournait, il avait l'impression d'être pressé contre le sol par un poids invisible... il referma inconsciemment ses paupières pour se replonger dans le passé, sa respiration devenant plus saccadée. Il le désirait tellement...   
  
« Jin........... » ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer, dans une voix entre un soupir et un gémissement.  
  
Petit à petit, le froid rabaissa sa température corporelle, le faisant graduellement sortir de son état de transe que l'alcool avait accentué. C'est ainsi que sa raison reprit le dessus.  
  
Il fallait qu'il apprenne à être heureux du bonheur de Jin, car Kame savait bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais offrir à son ami ce qu'il recherchait... Jin n'arrêtait pas de parler de filles, et il tenait également à sa réputation. Vu son physique, c'était inévitable que Jin ne reste pas seul longtemps, et de toute façon la solitude n'était pas ce que Kame lui souhaitait.  
  
  
Après de longs moments passés ainsi dans l'herbe, Kame finit par se relever pour se rediriger vers la maison. Lorsqu'il regagna la terrasse, il trouva Yamapi qui dansait entre une fille et Ryo, une bouteille à la main. Shizu était au buffet avec des amies, mais Jin n'était visible nulle part. Après avoir cherché pendant plusieurs minutes, Kame commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Il alla voir Yamapi et cria dans ses oreilles :  
  
« T'aurais pas vu Jin ?? »  
  
Yamapi prit un air pensif en titubant légèrement avant de montrer du doigt le coin de la maison. « Il est parti par lààà... » finit-il par lâcher avant de reporter son attention sur la fille qui se trouvait devant lui.   
  
Kame le quitta sans attendre pour suivre la direction qu'il indiquait. Arrivé au coin de la maison, il se trouva face à un espace étroit et froid entre le mur de la villa et le mur du voisin. La lumière de la terrasse n'y pénétrait pas, alors il mit du temps à y distinguer une forme sur le sol. Il découvrit avec horreur que cette forme était Jin.   
  
« Jin !! »  
  
Kame courut à ses côtés, mais dès qu'il posa la main sur son épaule, Jin le repoussa violemment.  
  
« Laisse moi seul ! Je t'en prie... Va-t-en... » supplia-t-il. Il semblait avoir fourni un immense effort pour prononcer ces mots, car il s'effondra à nouveau sur le sol, prenant son visage dans ses mains.  
  
Kame était désarmé... Jin fut soudain pris de convulsions et se tourna vers le mur comme s'il voulait se cacher ... en entendant les bruits qu'il faisait, Kame comprit ce qui allait se passer et s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour tenir ses cheveux en arrière pendant que Jin déglutissait. Celui-ci refusait de le regarder, mais Kame ne le lâcha pas... Jin recommença à plusieurs reprises, mais ni l'odeur infecte ni les bruits ne repoussèrent Kame. Il soutint Jin jusqu'au bout, soulevant ses cheveux, caressant son front doucement pour tenter de le détendre. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Jin voulut se détourner de Kame, pour cacher ses larmes mais cette souffrance fendait tant le cœur du plus jeune qu'il le fit prisonnier de ses bras.   
  
S'accrochant aux vêtements de Kame, Jin ne put continuer à retenir ses larmes de honte.  
  
« Je... je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça ! » dit-il d'une voix entrecoupée de larmes et de hoquets. « Je suis tellement minable...  
-Shh... ne dis pas ça » dit Kame en resserrant son étreinte et en caressant ses cheveux. « Si quelqu'un est minable c'est moi... j'aurais dû t'empêcher de boire tout ça... j'aurais dû te dire... que tu n'avais pas besoin de ça pour plaire à Shizu...  
-Ne me parle pas d'elle ! » dit Jin en enfouissant son visage contre le torse de Kame, les larmes continuant de couler. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait si elle me voyait comme ça... comment je vais pouvoir lui faire face...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller... n'y pense plus et repose toi » dit Kame doucement pour le calmer.   
  
Il sentit la respiration de Jin s'apaiser enfin au bout de quelques minutes... mais il avait peur qu'ils attrapent froid s'ils restaient là plus longtemps.  
  
« Viens, on va se glisser en douce dans la maison pour te débarbouiller » lui murmura-t-il avec un sourire encourageant. Jin fit une plainte incompréhensible vu que son visage était encore enfoui contre Kame, mais ce-dernier reconnut son ton de voix boudeur habituel, ce qui le rassura : si Jin commençait à bouder, c'était qu'il se sentait déjà un peu mieux.   
  
Ils réussirent enfin à se lever tous les deux, Jin s'appuyant sur Kame qui le tenait aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait, non sans difficulté : après tout, Jin était bien plus grand et plus lourd que lui. Ils entrèrent discrètement par les portes vitrées qui menaient de la terrasse dans le salon.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Kame aida Jin à s'installer confortablement dans un des lits qui se trouvait à l'étage qui leur avait été réservé. Il quitta ensuite ses côtés pour aller chercher une serviette humide et un verre d'eau. Lorsqu'il revint, Jin avait les yeux fermés. Kame s'assit au bord du lit et commença à doucement essuyer son visage avec la serviette chaude... ses traits détendus étaient si délicats, il semblait si fragile...  
  
Lorsque Jin releva ses paupières, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kame. Se sentant gêné, Jin les détourna immédiatement.  
« Plus jamais je ne bois... » grinça-t-il  
-Je ne te crois pas capable de tenir un tel engagement... »  
Jin reposa ses yeux énervés sur lui, mais il était plus énervé contre lui-même que contre Kame.   
« Allez repose toi, demain tu te sentiras mieux... personne ne t'a vu donc tu n'as pas de souci à faire...   
-...si, toi tu m'as vu... » fit Jin en détournant une fois de plus les yeux. Il était encore très pâle et ses tempes étaient moîtes.  
  
« ...des meilleurs amis c'est fait pour se soutenir en toute circonstance, je ne suis pas là pour te juger, on fait tous des erreurs... et puis même si je voulais te faire la morale, c'est pas le moment. Allez, endors toi... » reprit Kame doucement en réajustant la couverture.  
  
Kame s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il entendit un « Kazu... » à peine audible.  
Il se retourna et vit Jin qui le regardait d'un air suppliant. Son visage grimaçait non seulement à cause de sa honte mais aussi à cause de sa nausée qui ne le quittait pas.  
  
« Je... je me sens trop mal. J'ai peur de... J'ai entendu des histoires horribles... sur des gens se noyant dans leur... » bredouilla-t-il, levant ses doigts jusqu'à sa bouche. « ...je ne veux pas mourir Kazuya... ne me laisse pas seul je t'en supplie... »  
  
Kame le dévisagea, inquiété par son attitude. Jin n'était pas le genre de personne qui suppliait facilement, il devait vraiment se sentir mal. Il alla alors éteindre la lumière avant de se déshabiller et de se glisser sous les couvertures aux côtés de Jin. Celui-ci se recroquevilla tout de suite contre lui, cherchant à absorber la chaleur de son corps et enfouit une fois de plus son visage contre son torse, l'encerclant entre ses bras si fort que son ami pouvait à peine bouger. Kame paniqua tout d'abord, son cœur battait si vite qu'il était certain que Jin le sentirait, d'autant plus que sa peau était nue... mais si Jin sentit quelque chose, il n'en fit rien. Il garda ses paupières closes et soupira en s'installant contre Kame... Malgré leur différence d'âge et de corpulence, Kame parvenait toujours à lui procurer une sensation de sécurité, de calme. La respiration de Jin se fit enfin de plus en plus régulière, et au bout de quelques minutes, l'étau de ses bras se desserra légèrement, laissant Kame enfin respirer normalement. Le plus jeune ne s'endormit cependant pas immédiatement, trop absorbé par la présence de Jin à ses côtés, son souffle qui le chatouillait agréablement, ses bras nonchalamment posés autour de sa taille...   
  
Kame savait que ces instants étaient rares et voulait garder ces souvenirs de douceur gravés au fond de lui pour toujours.


	4. Chapter 4

Jin se réveilla en premier mais garda les yeux fermés pendant quelques instants, ne voulant pas quitter le bien-être et la chaleur du lit. Les faibles rayons de soleil se faufilant à travers les rideaux faisaient passer la pièce de l'obscurité à la pénombre et plongeaient la pièce dans des tons rougeâtres. Il mit un moment à se rendre compte que son confort était dû à une présence étrangère auprès de lui : lorsque Kame bougea dans son sommeil, la tête de Jin fut légèrement soulevée. C'est là qu'il comprit que ce qu'il avait pris pour son oreiller était le ventre de Kame. Mais même s'il était conscient que sa position devait probablement gêner le plus jeune, il n'était pas prêt à quitter cette source de chaleur si douce... Malheureusement, en y frottant sa joue pour s'y installer à nouveau, il entendit un grognement étouffé et sentit Kame commencer à s'étirer.  
  
« Noon ne bouge pas, c'était trop bien ! » murmura Jin en gardant les yeux fermement clos. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever dans l'immédiat.  
  
Kame ne répondit pas tout de suite : il était trop tôt pour que son cerveau puisse fonctionner normalement... il finit par ouvrir les yeux et les poser sur Jin. Ce-dernier avait une fois de plus ce visage d'ange qui trompait tous les regards. Mais les pensées de Kame s'assombrirent lorsqu'il se souvint des évènements de la veille. Il décida alors de ne pas brusquer Jin, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait fait d'habitude en le poussant loin de lui.  
  
Il fut interrompu dans ses méditations lorsque Jin resserra ses bras autour de lui pour mieux se caler contre lui, les yeux toujours fermés. Ce contact entre leur peaux chaudes dans la pénombre matinale était si agréable... Enveloppés sous la couette, ils étaient dans leur cocon de tendresse innocente, loin de la débauche et des maux de la soirée.   
  
« Tu sais... tu devrais grossir un peu pour être plus confortable... » dit Jin, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Baka, t'as qu'à dormir ailleurs si t'es pas content » rétorqua Kame, ce qui fit rire Jin.  
  
« Je peux pas, si je fais ça à Yamapi, il me prendra pour un fou... quant à Shizu, elle me violerait ! ... il n'y a qu'avec Kazu que je peux me permettre ça. »  
  
Jin ouvrit enfin les yeux, pour regarder Kame. Même si aucun remerciement ne sortait de sa bouche, toute sa gratitude était visible dans son regard affectueux et son sourire. Kame se dit que son ami n'était peut-être pas encore prêt à évoquer son humiliation de la veille et décida de ne pas en parler.  
Trop paresseux pour bouger ses bras, Jin tenta en vain de repousser une mèche qui tombait en travers de son visage en soufflant dessus avant d'abandonner en faisant la moue. Kame ne manqua pas de se moquer de lui avant de déplacer lui-même ces cheveux gênants, mais lorsqu'il retira ses mains, Jin bouda à nouveau :  
  
« Noon continue ! J'adore quand on me touche les cheveux !  
-Jin... t'as bientôt 17 ans ou tu es un gamin de 5 ans ?  
-Allez tu peux bien faire ça pour moi ! J'ai un mal de crâne pas possible en plus, s'il te plaît... »  
  
Voyant qu'ils approchaient d'un sujet sensible –les effets de l'alcool-, Kame arrêta ses protestations et se mit à jouer avec les cheveux de Jin. Ce-dernier se détendit enfin à nouveau sur son ventre, retrouvant son sourire.  
  
Parfois, Kame se demandait comment Jin pouvait être si différent selon qu'il était seul avec lui ou entouré de Johnny's... Si les autres le voyaient là, blotti contre lui, que se diraient-ils ? Mais une part de Kame était fier d'être le seul avec qui Jin se laissait aller comme ça...   
  
Les minutes passaient en silence, Jin tantôt somnolant, tantôt regardant dans le vide, se relâchant complètement sous les caresses de Kame dans ses cheveux. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi encore longtemps, mais du bruit commençait à se faire entendre dans les couloirs tandis que les invités se préparaient à partir. Ils finirent donc par se séparer à contre cœur pour se préparer. Jin s'assit doucement, une main appuyée sur sa tête... il avait beau tenter de paraître le moins affecté possible, Kame vit sa mâchoire se crisper. Lorsqu'il se leva, son corps se balança dangereusement. Craignant que Jin ne tombe, Kame s'empressa de se lever pour l'aider mais fut repoussé brusquement.  
  
Pour compenser son geste, Jin prit le soin de se ressaisir et de prendre une voix moins dure pour dire ce qu'il s'était apprêté à crier.  
« J'ai pas besoin qu'on me tienne quand je marche... et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me prendre la main comme si j'étais une fille.   
\- C'est ce que tu vas dire à Shizu quand elle s'approchera de toi ? »  
rétorqua Kame en déjouant rapidement la surveillance de Jin pour lui chatouiller la clavicule, ce qui lui arracha un cri sur-aigu.  
  
« Tu sais quoi ? » reprit Kame en riant « Il y a des moments où je me demande vraiment si tu n'es pas une fille après tout ! »  
  
Jin le foudroya du regard et s'empressa de quitter la pièce.  
Kame soupira, se disant que si Jin était de mauvaise humeur, la journée allait être longue.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Deux jours plus tard, Yamapi, Jin, Ryo et Kame se retrouvèrent un soir sur le fauteuil de la salle commune pour regarder un film... Jin avait une fois de plus dérobé de quoi manger dans les cuisines : des gâteaux, des chocolats, des glaces, en somme tout ce qu'il y avait de pire mais qu'ils adoraient tous. Ils commencèrent tranquillement leur DVD, mais leur attention fut distraite lorsque Koki vint se jeter entre eux, écrasant exprès Yamapi au passage, et criant :  
  
« Alooors Akanishi-kun... tout le monde ne parle que du petit spectacle que tu as fait l'autre soir sur la piste de danse ! Alors comme ça tu sors avec l'héritière de la Johnny's ?? »  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jin.   
  
« ...je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça, mais... oui.  
-tu parles, je suis sûr que t'as tout calculé » reprit Koki en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Jin se contenta de rouler ses yeux en lâchant un soupir « Koki t'es trop con. »  
  
Heureusement, Koki n'était pas du genre à se laisse abattre. Yamapi ne voulut cependant pas laisser la conversation s'arrêter là :  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux nous cacher bakanishi, tu ne nous as pas dit un mot depuis la soirée !! Ca s'est mal passé ou quoi ?? »  
  
Un sourire pervers finit par faire son apparition sur le visage de Jin.  
« Bien sûr que ça s'est bien passé, qu'est-ce que tu crois !! »  
  
C'est ainsi que le film fut complètement oublié : Jin passa la soirée à leur raconter combien Shizu était magnifique, étant déterminé à leur prouver qu'ils n'auraient jamais une copine meilleure que la sienne.  
  
Seul Kame jetait encore quelques regards vers l'écran, même s'il n'était pas particulièrement concentré sur ce qu'il s'y passait... il était heureux du bonheur de Jin, mais il trouvait qu'il en faisait un peu trop. Pourtant, Koki semblait prendre plaisir à l'entendre, ainsi que Yamapi. Kame commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui : toutes ces conversations qui tournaient autour des filles l'avaient toujours ennuyé. Certes, il trouvait certaines filles jolies, mais c'était un sentiment proche de celui qu'il éprouvait devant un beau paysage... c'était de l'admiration pure et simple, sans arrière pensée ni désir. Pourtant, jusqu'à présent il avait cru que c'était ça, le désir : de l'admiration. Mais depuis peu, ses sens avaient été réveillés... et il voyait bien qu'un gouffre séparait les effets que produisaient sur lui Jin et Shizu.  
  
« En plus elle a un corps, mais... un truc de fou... » dit Jin, terminant avec un soupir de contentement.  
  
A ces mots, Koki se leva d'un bond et Yamapi leva ses sourcils, tandis que Kame lâcha un « oh ho hoo ! » en riant, masquant avec succès le fait qu'il n'avait rien suivi.  
  
« Quoii ?? » s'exclama Koki « ...'tain... le premier soir ! ... j'aurais jamais cru qu'elle était du genre à faire ça !!  
-mais noon Baka... c'est pas ce que tu crois... mais à travers une petite robe toute fine comme celle qu'elle portait, on peut sentir beaucoup de choses... » poursuivit Jin, toujours avec son énorme sourire.   
  
Ryo finit par lui jeter un coussin sur la tête, blasé par tout ce que Jin étalait.  
  
« OOW mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?? » gémit Jin.  
  
« Non mais t'as vu comment tu te la pètes ? En plus tu parles d'elle limite comme si c'était un objet » répondit Ryo « De toute façon moi je me casse, je suis trop crevé. Bonne nuit. » et il quitta la pièce, l'air irrité.  
  
« ...mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?? » demanda Jin, ne comprenant pas cette réaction.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, il est probablement jaloux haha... » répondit Yamapi, « Il a pas trouvé de fille à la fête... à part Kame ! » ajouta-t-il en explosant de rire pendant que Kame lui tapait la tête.  
  
« Aïe ! ...bon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte avant que tu ne me tues ! » reprit-il , esquivant les attaques de Kame entre chaque mot « Et accessoirement, je suis mort après ma nuit blanche de hier...   
-ha ? tu es re-sorti ?? » s'exclama Kame  
« Il fallait bien que je revoie la fille que j'avais chopée ! allez, Koki tu viens ? »  
Koki le suivit, après avoir lancé un « rêve bien de ta Shizu ! » à Jin avec un clin d'œil.  
  
Ils quittèrent ainsi les deux amis, les laissant seuls dans la salle sombre, éclairés seulement par les images de l'écran.  
Dès qu'ils se furent éloignés, Jin s'allongea en gémissant.  
  
«Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? Y'a toujours quelque chose qui va pas chez toi... » le taquina Kame, prenant une bombe de chantilly qui traînait à côté de lui sur le canapé et posant ses pieds sur la table basse en face. Décidément, Jin avait vraiment ramené n'importe quoi des cuisines.  
  
Jin le surprit en se levant d'un bond.  
  
« Kame !! Il faut que tu donnes des cours à Shizu !!  
-hein ? mais de quoi tu parles ? »  
  
Jin se prit la tête dans les mains, faisant les cents pas sous le regard confus de son ami, puis s'arrêtant à nouveau avant de reprendre :  
  
« Il faut faire quelque chose... car là ça ne va pas du tout...  
-Tu plaisantes ? Ca fait une heure que tu nous racontes que c'est le meilleur coup du monde !  
-shhh !! » fit Jin, alarmé. « ils ne doivent pas l'apprendre ! »  
  
Il fit une pause, comme s'il hésitait à continuer.  
  
« ...Comment dire... tu avais raison, elle n'a aucune expérience. J'avais l'impression d'embrasser un trou, je te jure ! »  
  
Kame explosa de rire, manquant de s'étouffer avec la chantilly qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler.  
  
« Arrête, il n'y a pas de quoi rire ! » mais Jin ne put empêcher ses lèvres de former un sourire. « ...Mais c'était trop ennuyant ! je sentais rien ! Elle était toute molle... c'était pas drôle ! »  
  
Ayant enfin craché son morceau, Jin se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le canapé, mettant un grand coussin sur le bas-ventre de Kame et installant sa tête dessus. Celui-ci soupira d'un air faussement désolé avant de dire :  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est normal qu'après moi tout te paraisse fade...  
-Kazu, te fais pas des films. A ma connaissance t'as ni ses fesses ni ses seins alors tu peux te brosser. Et passe-moi de la chantilly.   
-... tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça, c'est fou  
-quoi ? J'aime manger, c'est pas nouveau ! » rétorqua-t-il, ouvrant grand sa bouche dans l'attente que Kame le serve.  
  
Kame la lui remplit pour le faire taire.  
  
« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! »  
  
« mgph ! »   
  
Mais Jin ne répondit pas avant d'avoir fini de lécher ses lèvres.  
  
« Non mais... le jour où elle saura comment s'y prendre ça sera le rêve... je sais pas, quand tu la vois t'as pas trop envie de la toucher ? » demanda-t-il en se caressant le torse.  
  
Kame ne répondit pas... non, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de la toucher en la voyant... était-ce anormal ? De toute façon il voyait bien que Jin n'attendait pas de réponse : il était complètement parti dans sa rêverie, sa tête tombant en arrière au bord du coussin tandis qu'il continuait à se toucher, son torse se soulevant sous ses doigts.  
  
« ...t'imagine pas les fesses qu'elle a... » murmura Jin, laissant sa main errer sur son corps jusqu'au bas de son ventre « quand elle se frottait contre moi, je sentais tout »  
  
Cette façon que Jin avait de se toucher faisait tourner la tête de Kame... ses tétons commençaient à apparaître à travers son débardeur fin, ainsi que le tracé de ses côtes et de ses muscles, étant donné sa position cambrée.   
  
« Kazu je la veux... » soupira-t-il. Il sembla retrouver ses esprits lorsqu'il se retourna vers Kame avec un grand sourire, mais ce qu'il dit indiqua que son état mental était tout sauf normal.  
  
« N'empêche que... heureusement que t'es un mec, parce que si je faisais ça devant une fille, elle prendrait ça comme une invitation à baiser »  
  
Kame se sentit rougir à ces mots en marmonnant :  
  
« Jin, tu es vraiment débile »  
  
Il se resservit de la chantilly pour cacher sa gêne, mais à sa grande stupeur, Jin n'en avait pas fini. Sa main ne s'arrêta pas à la limite de son jean et Kame se figea lorsqu'il vit Jin défaire le bouton de son pantalon pour que ses caresses puissent librement se poursuivre.  
  
Jin se tortillait doucement tandis que sa main atteignait sa plus grande source de plaisir.  
  
Kame était traversé par des pulsions qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant. Il voulait être celui qui touchait ce torse... et bien que la pensée le fasse frissonner, il mourait d'envie de toucher Jin ailleurs aussi. Mais il était pétrifié par ces envies nouvelles et sentait bien que ce n'était pas ce que Jin recherchait...   
  
En voyant la main de Jin accélérer ses mouvements, Kame dût se mordre la lèvre pour se montrer insensible... Jamais il ne fut autant reconnaissant de la présence d'un coussin sur lui... sans cela, Jin se serait rendu compte depuis longtemps que Kame perdait tout contrôle. Sa propre respiration devenait plus difficile, bien qu'il prenne soin de le cacher autant qu'il le pouvait. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps étendu sur lui, de la bouche entrouverte de Jin. Ce dernier arqua son dos contre l'oreiller, faisant des mouvements suggestifs avec ses hanches... Kame dut fermer les yeux pour se contenir en sentant les frictions que Jin provoquait à travers le coussin. Ces hanches... Kame voulait qu'elles ne bougent que pour lui.  
  
« Shizu... putain Kazu si tu savais comment c'était quand elle se frottait contre moi... »  
  
Kame sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps sans rien faire... Comment Jin pouvait-il continuer à parler dans une telle situation alors qu'il était lui-même incapable de formuler la moindre phrase ? Jin finit par se détendre sur l'oreiller, sa respiration retrouvant son calme et sa main ralentissant ses gestes avant de s'arrêter... cependant Kame voyait bien à la forme du pantalon que l'excitation de Jin n'était pas encore complètement retombée. Malgré cela, ses pensées semblaient avoir quitté toute rêverie : il releva les yeux, avec son sourire à la fois enfantin et pervers.  
  
« Alala Kazu-chan... si t'étais une fille, je t'aurais plaqué sur le canapé et là on serait en train de... je suppose que j'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin »  
  
Kame ne put pas répondre immédiatement, et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, c'est une voix rauque qui sortir de sa gorge :  
  
« Jinjin... t'es vraiment taré   
-je sais, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'adores »  
-... Baka » soupira Kame. Il n'eut pour réponse que le rire insouciant de Jin.  
  
« ...moi au moins je sais manger proprement ! Non mais regarde toi, tu t'en es mis partout ! »  
  
Kame avait envie de lui répondre que s'il n'avait pas été déconcentré, il ne se serait pas couvert la joue de chantilly, mais il finit par attaquer le visage de Jin avec la bombe pour le faire taire tout en touchant habilement sa clavicule pour le faire hurler.  
  
« AAAAAARGHHH !! Je vais te TUER Kamenashi !!»  
  
Jin lui arracha la bombe pour l'attaquer à son tour, non seulement sur le visage mais aussi dans les cheveux et dans le Tshirt.  
  
« Jin arrête t'es malade on va salir le canapé ! » cria Kame en bondissant.  
  
Un bruit les paralysa : la porte venait de s'ouvrir.  
  
A leur grand soulagement, ce n'était que Ryo... le nouvel arrivé quant à lui n'avait en rien l'air soulagé.  
  
« Vous êtes complètement malades de crier comme ça au milieu de la nuit ! Moi j'essaie de dormir depuis tout à l'heure ! pensez un peu aux chambres à côté ! »  
  
Il fulminait.  
  
Kame sentit la chaleur monter dans son visage tandis qu'il se demandait ce que Ryo avait entendu, et ce fut encore pire lorsque ce dernier ajouta :  
  
« ... Jin t'as la braguette ouverte » dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. C'était en fait un euphémisme puisque son pantalon était en fait toujours complètement déboutonné.  
  
Jin se contenta de sourire en haussant les épaules, comme si la situation n'avait rien d'anormal. Ryo les dévisageaient comme s'ils avaient perdu la tête... Couverts ainsi de chantilly, ils n'inspiraient en effet pas particulièrement confiance.  
  
Kame finit par briser le silence.  
  
« Si tu veux nous rejoindre... » commença-t-il tandis que Jin soulevait la bombe d'un air menaçant.  
  
« Sans façons... »  
  
Ryo repartit en claquant la porte. Lorsque les regards de Jin et Kame se croisèrent, ils ne purent se retenir d'exploser de rire. Ils se hâtèrent cependant de tout ranger et de partir.  
  
Jin accompagna Kame jusqu'à sa chambre, puisqu'elle se trouvait sur son chemin. Kame aurait voulu que cette soirée se poursuive... au moment de rentrer dans sa celllule, il se retourna vers Jin. C'était incroyable combien il pouvait être toujours aussi séduisant en étant tout collant et décoiffé. Craignant de succomber à ses pulsions, il lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de précipitament refermer la porte pour retrouver le calme et la solitude de sa chambre. Jin fut quelque peu surpris par cette attitude mais il reprit sa route et n'y repensa plus.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, Kame prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner, encore hanté par ce qu'il s'était passé le soir précédent. Chacune de ses bouchées était suivie d'une longue pause où il oubliait ce qu'il était en train de faire, se remémorant les bruits que Jin laissaient échapper à chacun de ses gestes. Il fut rejoint par Ryo qui baillait.  
  
« Dis donc, y'en a un qui est pas bien réveillé ! dit Kame, s'arrachant à ses pensées agréables.  
-oui enfin c'est surtout que j'ai mal dormi, gromela-t-il  
-ah... je suis désolé pour le bruit hier, on ne s'en rendait pas compte... » répondit Kame, se sentant gêné.  
-Oh non, ça encore ça allait... c'est pas comme ce satané Ueda. » soupira-t-il  
-Ueda ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »  
  
Ryo se figea, regrettant d'avoir laissé échapper sa plainte. Fixant son plateau, il finit par murmurer :  
  
« non mais c'est bon, laisse tomber. Je vais faire une sieste cette après-midi et ça sera bon. » d'un ton qui indiquait qu'il ne donnerait pas plus de détails.  
Kame haussa les épaules avant de retourner à ses céréales.  
  
C'est le moment qu'Ueda choisit pour faire son entrée, attirant de nombreux regards comme à chaque fois. Entre ses cheveux décolorés, décoiffés et son collier à piques métallique, il était impossible de ne pas le remarquer. Il portait des vêtements savamment déchirés, moulant son corps mince. Toute son apparence était soigneusement travaillée, pourtant il s'en dégageait une sorte d'air négligé. Il n'avait visiblement pas beaucoup dormi mais affichait cependant un sourire à la fois satisfait et serein. Son visage conservait encore des traces de l'enfance, mais son attitude respirait la sensualité. Il balaya le réfectoire des yeux comme si rien de ce qui se trouvait là n'avait de l'importance avant d'aller nonchalamment se servir sur un plateau. Il alla ensuite s'assoir avec des Johnny's de son âge.  
  
Ryo surveillait le blond du coin de l'œil, l'air pensif. Visiblement, Kame n'était pas le seul à être préoccupé par ses souvenirs ce matin-là. Cependant, Ryo cessa toute observation dès que Yamapi arriva, suivi d'un Jin encore à moitié endormi.  
  
« Ohayoo !! » s'exclama Yamapi en s'installant avec fracas à côté d'eux « vous savez quoi ? Les cours de danse ont été modifiés !  
-ah ? répondit Ryo  
-Oui, dorénavant je ne vais plus avoir à danser avec les boulets de ma classe ! On va exclusivement travailler au sein de nos groupes »  
  
Jin tapa mollement l'épaule de Kame en baillant et dit : « je vais pouvoir t'embêter plus souvent maintenant!  
-Si tu me fais avoir des mauvaises notes je vais te le faire payer ! gromela Kame  
-ah oui ? J'ai hâte de voir ça » fit Jin avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
Kame fulmina... même endormi, Jin réussissait toujours à trouver le moyen de l'énerver. Mais ce qui l'énervait par-dessus tout étaient les pensées qui avaient fait surface suite à la réplique de Jin. Kame pria que celles-ci disparaîtraient avant le début du cours, sinon il sentait que ce serait difficile pour lui de se concentrer.  
  
***  
  
  
Après être passés aux vestiaires pour enfiler leurs tenues de danse, Jin et Kame rejoignirent le reste du groupe dans une salle qui leur avait été affectée. Le professeur Itoh les accueillit avec joie, tentant de leur insuffler sa bonne humeur : en effet, ses élèves étaient toujours abattus au cours des premières minutes du fait des tenues moulantes obligatoires qu'ils haïssaient.  
  
« J'ai discuté avec Johnny-san, et nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il était plus profitable de réorganiser notre façon de travailler... On a décidé que nos sessions de groupe mensuelles ne suffisaient plus... C'est en vous entraînant ensemble dès maintenant que vous serez les plus performants dans votre carrière. En plus de cette façon, Kamenashi-kun, tu te retrouves avec des danseurs de meilleur niveau comme je te l'avais promis ! »  
  
Il les fit commencer par des étirements, les alignant le long d'une barre horizontale accrochée au mur. Comme d'habitude, Kame n'eut aucun mal à lever sa jambe avec souplesse, la soutenant avec son bras. On ne pouvait cependant pas en dire autant des autres... Ueda jeta à Kame un regard noir tandis que le professeur s'enthousiasmait devant son habileté... l'atmosphère fut cependant détendue lorsque Junno tomba par terre en gémissant, suscitant un fou-rire général.  
  
« C'est pas drôle, je me suis fait mal ! » dit Junno, mais il souriait lui-même du fait de son propre ridicule.  
Jin voulait se débrouiller seul, mais malgré tous ses efforts, son genou restait légèrement replié. Monsieur Itoh s'approcha de lui en soupirant : « ...Vous saviez tous le faire lorsque vous étiez plus jeunes ! Je savais qu'on n'aurait jamais dû arrêter ces échauffements, vous êtes devenus tout rouillés ! »  
  
Kame sentit malgré lui son cœur battre plus vite en voyant le jeune adulte s'approcher de son ami, posant sa main sous sa cuisse pour la remonter doucement. Que des filles approchent Jin, cela ne le gênait pas vraiment et lui semblait même naturel, mais là... voyant cet homme si proche de lui, Kame détourna son visage, de peur que son trouble soit visible.  
  
Jin grimaça mais réussit finalement à tendre sa jambe, à la grande satisfaction du professeur.  
  
« Ah, tu vois que tu peux le faire ! Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu n'auras plus besoin de moi ! »  
  
Il alla ensuite aider les autres, sauf Ueda qui refusa toute tentative :  
  
« De toute façon je ne sais pas danser alors ça sert à rien. »  
  
Kame trouva son attitude insolente mais à sa grande surprise, le professeur ne dit rien.  
  
Le groupe termina les échauffements puis reprit une chorégraphie qu'ils avaient commencé à apprendre le mois précédent. Les mouvements de Ueda étaient tout aussi habiles que ceux des autres, malgré ce qu'il venait de dire... sans doute voulait-il faire le minimum d'efforts nécessaires. En tout cas, Kame avait l'impression que derrière cette apparence douce et nonchalante de l'adolescent se cachaient de nombreux secrets... malgré ses sourires chaleureux et ses yeux étincelants, il conservait une aura mystérieuse, comme s'il ne se révélait jamais complètement.  
  
Ueda quant à lui observait attentivement les mouvements délicats de Kame qui semblaient venir naturellement... l'aîné l'enviait secrètement. Il pensait que cette fluidité était innée mais il ne savait pas que c'était en fait le fruit de toutes les heures passées à s'entraîner avec Jin. Le talent était au rendez-vous mais les efforts étaient là aussi, la différence entre ses capacités et celles des autres était donc entièrement justifiée.  
  
Ueda n'était pas le seul à observer Kame, Jin aimait aussi particulièrement le regarder danser. La précision de ses mouvements, les douces ondulations de son corps et son visage concentré le faisaient sourire... il savait combien Kame aimait la danse et cela le rendait heureux de voir son ami progresser. Pour Jin la danse était un jeu qu'il adorait... pour Kame c'était une passion. Ce-dernier leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui de Jin qui lui adressa un sourire sincère. Ces moments de complicité lui faisaient tellement chaud au cœur. C'était ça une véritable amitié : pouvoir se sourire sans aucune raison, juste être heureux de la présence de l'autre. Du moins c'était ce que ressentait Jin, car pour Kame ce sentiment s'accompagnait d'une accélération de son rythme cardiaque.  
  
« Kame-kun, c'est très bien » dit le professeur « la technique est parfaite... il faudrait juste que tu te lâches un peu plus, j'ai l'impression que tu as encore quelques inhibitions qui font que tes mouvements ne sont pas aussi sensuels qu'ils pourraient l'être... mais c'est peut-être aussi car tu es plus jeune, ça viendra...  
-haha bébé Kazu-chan est trop innocent » dit Jin en riant tandis que Kame semblait avoir envie de le tuer.  
  
« On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis Jin... toi t'es peut-être à l'aise de ce côté-là, mais du côté de la technique tu as encore de grosses lacunes ! » l'interrompit monsieur Itoh.  
  
« euh moi je trouve pas Jin particulièrement sensuel... » marmonna Ueda.  
  
« Bon arrêtez de vous chamailler comme des gamins et remettez-vous au travail ! » soupira le professeur.  
Décidément, ces garçons n'arrêtaient pas de se provoquer... pourraient-ils un jour former un groupe soudé ?  
  
Monsieur Itoh leur fit ensuite une démonstration de nouveaux mouvements qu'il allait leur apprendre. Kame était complètement hypnotisé par la perfection de ses gestes. Son corps n'était pas particulièrement volumineux mais cachait une grande force. A chacun de ses déplacements, on pouvait voir tel ou tel muscle se contracter sur son bras... tout dégageait à la fois une sensation de puissance et de sérénité. Kame avait conscience que la carrure de son professeur participait à lui donner cette aura incroyable, mais il avait l'impression que tous les efforts du monde ne donneraient jamais à son corps maigre une anatomie aussi développée. Cependant, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour atteindre le niveau de son maître, voire le dépasser.  
  
***  
  
Au bout de deux heures, monsieur Itoh sembla finalement disposé à les libérer. Après s'être longuement détendu sous le jet d'eau tiède de sa cabine de douche, Kame ressortit dans le vestiaire avec sa serviette autour de sa taille. Certains étaient déjà repartis, mais on entendait encore de l'eau couler. Tandis qu'il récupérait ses vêtements dans son casier, il entendit des pas se rapprocher. En entendant ce rythme rapide et lourd, il se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son professeur.  
  
« Kamenashi-kun, tu n'auras pas vu Ueda-kun par hasard ?  
-Non, je suis désolé Monsieur. Il est sûrement déjà parti, mais je peux lui transmettre un message si vous le souhaitez. »  
  
Le professeur s'apprêta à répondre avant de se raviser en étirant ses épaules.  
  
« Oh, je me débrouillerai pour le trouver... en tout cas, je suis fier de toi Kame-chan ! Une fois de plus, tu ne m'as pas déçu aujourd'hui ! »  
  
Kame sourit, se sentant un peu gêné.  
  
« Tu as pris des forces, tu as plus de matière au niveau des épaules et des bras, c'est bien ! » poursuivit le jeune danseur professionnel, posant ses doigts sur les muscles qui apparaissaient discrètement sur les bras de Kame. « Mais tu as encore des progrès à faire... essaie de faire un peu plus de sport pour te tonifier davantage. La souplesse c'est bien, mais il te faut aussi de la force !  
-Oui monsieur. »  
  
Cette proximité commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise... pourtant ce contact n'était pas nouveau : les professeurs de danse se rapprochaient souvent d'eux et leurs faisaient constamment des remarques sur leur physique. Cela n'avait jamais gêné Kame, il n'était pas de nature pudique. Mais son corps fatigué se laissait aller et ses pensées n'avaient plus de logique. Avant de voir en la personne devant lui son professeur, il voyait un bel homme de 28 ans, son débardeur noir moulant son torse délicatement sculpté par ses heures de musculation. Cet homme posait en plus sur lui des yeux pleins d'affection et de confiance.  
  
Le professeur vit que le regard de Kame semblait perdu.  
  
« Bon, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes un peu avant de reprendre tes efforts. Prends soin de toi ! »  
  
Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son élève avec un sourire en coin. Pour un homme expérimenté comme lui, le regard de Kame était transparent.  
  
« Sensei ? »  
  
Il se retourna immédiatement, reconnaissant la voix de Ueda.  
  
« Ueda-kun ! Je te cherchais ! Je te veux dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes.» fit-il, fronçant les sourcils avant de partir en trombe.  
  
Ueda soupira d'un air exaspéré. Après un court silence, Kame se décida à prendre la parole.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'être insolent comme ça avec le prof aujourd'hui ! »  
  
Mais Ueda s'avança sur lui sans prévenir, le plaquant violemment contre les casiers derrière lui, sa colère ôtant toute innocence à son visage.   
  
« Ueda !?  
-Ecoute moi bien. T'as intérêt à laisser le prof tranquille.  
-.... Pardon ? Ueda lâche moi je comprends rien ... tu me fais mal en plus ! » grogna Kame, tentant en vain de se libérer car un loquet s'enfonçait dans son dos nu. Il n'avait jamais vu Ueda dans un tel état.  
  
« Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, j'ai très bien vu comment tu le regardais...»  
  
Kame eut l'impression que le monde s'arrêtait... qu'est-ce qu'Ueda avait bien pu voir ? Il avait pourtant bien fait attention de ne rien laisser paraître ! Et si Ueda avait vu quelque chose, pourquoi prenait-il tant cela à cœur ? Kame gémit intérieurement... ces jours-ci, pendant ses longues heures de réflexion il s'était bien dit que le fait qu'il aime les hommes ne lui attirerait que des ennuis. Ce qui arrivait à présent n'était finalement pas si surprenant, il savait que les personnes qui ne supportaient pas l'homosexualité étaient nombreuses. Kame se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller à ces tendances qu'il découvrait et qu'il aurait dû plutôt immédiatement repousser toutes ces pensées avant qu'elles ne s'enracinent en lui si profondément... pourtant au fond il sentait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix. De toute façon, il était à présent trop tard, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il voyait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple égarement concernant Jin, bien que celui-ci ait été le déclencheur qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Ses amis accepteraient-ils ce côté qu'il cachait ? Il n'avait pas compté leur en parler mais si Ueda avait vu quelque chose, il était probable que d'autres aient aussi repéré certains détails compromettants.  
  
Ueda s'approcha pour murmurer la suite dans le creux de son oreille, faisant glisser son souffle sur le cou de Kame, provoquant chez ce-dernier un léger sursaut.   
  
« C'est pas la peine de le nier Kame... ce genre de chose je le sens »  
  
Sa voix était à peine audible, la menace avait cédé la place à un ton amusé.  
  
« Tu ne le sens pas toi aussi quand tu as des gens comme toi près de toi ? » demanda-t-il en appuyant son corps contre le sien de façon suggestive, son étreinte devenant moins agressive et plus sensuelle. Il sentit Kame se figer sous l'effet de la surprise, puis sa respiration s'accélérer... Ueda n'aurait pas fait ça s'il trouvait les gays répugnants... Kazuya ne savait pas comment réagir, ses pensées s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle sans aucune logique.  
  
« Ueda...je... »  
  
Mais Kame ne put terminer sa phrase : Ueda scella ses lèvres avec les siennes, pressant son bassin contre son entre-jambe. Kame ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il lui arrivait... celui qu'il avait pris pour un homophobe il y a quelques instants à peine lui montrait que finalement il était loin d'être l'ennemi des gays... et semblait finalement en être un lui-même. Au contact de cette bouche pulpeuse expérimentée, Kame oublia sa position inconfortable... son corps avait envie de se laisser emporter par cette douce agression, mais trop de questionnements se pressaient dans ses pensées et l'empêchaient de profiter du moment. Il se hâta donc de détourner le visage. Même si Kame le repoussa presque immédiatement, Ueda affichait un grand sourire satisfait : malgré ce rejet, il avait bien senti que la première pulsion de Kame était de prolonger le baiser.  
  
« Je ne me trompe jamais. » déclara le bond. Son sourire laissa place à un visage sérieux lorsqu'il reprit « Mais dépêche toi de te trouver un copain. Si tu veux de l'aide, je serai ravi de t'aider. »  
  
Kame le dévisageait, ne digérant pas du tout ce qu'il lui arrivait.  
  
« Ueda, je ne...  
-En tout cas le prof tu l'oublies, ok ? Si tu me donnes une seule raison de douter de toi, c'est simple, je te détruis.   
-...j'en ai rien à faire du prof tu sais...  
\- Il m'attend alors je te laisse.» fit-il, toujours avec son regard glacial.  
  
Il partit, laissant un Kame confus et choqué. Celui-ci resta immobile pendant plusieurs instants avant de se redresser d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés.   
  
« Quoi ?? Ueda et le prof ??? » pensa-t-il tout haut.  
  
Kame osait à peine mettre des mots sur les pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit... mais d'un coup, les regards noirs que Ueda lui avait jetés pendant le cours s'expliquaient.   
  
_dépêche toi de te trouver un copain. Si tu veux de l'aide, je serai ravi de t'aider_  
  
Ces mots résonnaient encore dans les oreilles de Kame. Il n'était pas dupe, c'était évident que Ueda ne cherchait pas son bonheur mais voulait simplement écarter ce qu'il considérait comme un danger. Mais Kame n'était pas certain de vouloir avoir quelqu'un... à quoi bon se lancer dans une relation si Jin l'obsédait ? Etre avec une personne et ne penser qu'à une autre en permanence, c'était trop cruel. Une telle relation était vouée à l'échec dès le départ. De plus, Kame avait honte de l'admettre mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer quelque chose... il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il espérait, au moins que Jin continue à se servir de lui les jours où sa libido était débordante. Si ces moments d'intimité faisaient vivre des instants de jouissance à Kame, il était cependant conscient du fait qu'à long terme, il ne pourrait jamais trouver dans leur relation une pleine satisfaction à moins qu'il y ait une évolution.  
  
Kame mit un terme à ses pensées, se disant qu'il ne servait à rien qu'il pense à long terme alors que cela commençait déjà à faire un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés. Non, ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'à présent n'était qu'un enchaînement de coups de chance...   
  
L'eau qui coulait dans la dernière cabine de douche s'arrêta. Un bruit de pas mouillés se fit entendre et Jin apparut dans le vestiaire.  
  
« ... T'es toujours le dernier à sortir de la douche ! Ta mère t'a pas appris à te laver à une vitesse normale ou quoi ?  
-Mais j'adore les douches ! Toute cette chaleur et cette buée, ça me donne des pensées qui me font vouloir rester sous la douche plus longtemps » fit-il en remuant les sourcils avec un grand sourire.  
  
« Baka, tu rates pas une occasion de faire le pervers   
\- ...je suis sûr que tu adores ça, je sais que t'es aussi pervers que moi, c'est juste que tu ne le montres pas autant ! » rétorqua Jin « Moi au moins je suis honnête » vint-il lui souffler à l'oreille.  
  
Kame roula ses yeux et ouvrit son casier pour attraper ses vêtements. Il vit du coin de l'œil Jin faire tomber sa serviette pour s'habiller à son tour, mais s'efforça de garder ses yeux rivés sur sa pile de vêtements.   
  
« 'tain Kame, je sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais... de dos on dirait vraiment une fille !  
-qui, moi ??  
-non, non, les cafards  
-OU CA UN CAFARD ??? » hurla Kame, se retournant d'un coup en faisant tomber la pile de vêtements qu'il tenait dans ses mains.  
  
« Haha Kazu t'es débile. Je me suis trompé, c'est pas que de dos que t'es une fille. »  
  
La colère de Kame fut atténuée par les yeux rieurs de Jin en travers desquels tombaient quelques mèches mouillées, ses pommettes roses à cause de la chaleur et son sourire qui le narguait comme un fruit défendu. Il eut du mal à dissimuler le dépit dans sa voix lorsqu'il dit :  
  
« Si j'étais vraiment une fille, tu serais pas là en train de te moquer de moi, vu le pervers que t'es. »  
-Euh ouais mais tu ne satisfais pas certaines de mes exigences minimales... en termes de tour de poitrine notamment »  
  
Kame soupira d'un air exaspéré, ce qui ne fit que rire davantage Jin.  
Lorsqu'il enleva sa serviette, il fut surpris d'entendre Jin pousser un cri.  
« ... ne me dis pas que tu t'attendais à voir des jambes de fille ? » c'était au tour de Kame de se moquer. « pourtant tu les connais bien mes jambes !  
-oh c'est pas drôle si tu joues pas le jeu » répondit Jin en faisant la moue pendant que Kame terminait d'enfiler son pantalon.  
  
Kame préféra rester de dos... il n'était pourtant pas habituellement pudique, encore moins avec son meilleur ami, mais les choses avaient changé et il ne se sentait pas capable de se maîtriser face à un Jin complètement dévêtu.   
  
La salle était plongée dans le silence et Kame commençait à se demander ce qu'il arrivait à Jin pour qu'il devienne si discret lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser doucement sur son dos. Il s'immobilisa, attendant de voir ce que Jin comptait faire malgré l'effet immédiat que ce contact lui procura. Ce qui surprit Kame plus que ce toucher fut sa voix troublée.  
  
« Kazu-chan... c'est quoi ces traces rouges ? »  
  
Kame ferma les yeux, sentant des frissons le parcourir tandis que Jin suivait les traces que le casier avait imprimées dans son dos plus tôt, lorsque Ueda l'avait affronté.  
  
Jin retira d'un coup sa main en entendant Kame respirer de façon irrégulière.  
  
« Je t'ai fait mal ? » toute son inquiétude était perceptible dans sa voix.  
  
Kame tourna enfin son visage par-dessus son épaule et tenta de se persuader que ce qu'il ressentait était du soulagement en voyant que Jin s'était habillé.  
  
« T'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est rien » répondit-il.  
  
« c'est pas rien ! » l'interrompit Jin en reposant ses doigts sur les rougeurs mais plus fort, ce qui fit grincer les dents de Kame. « arrête de détourner l'attention de tes problèmes, je ne suis pas là juste pour rire avec toi et t'embêter. Si tu as un problème je suis aussi là pour t'aider.»  
  
Kame s'avoua vaincu en baissant la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit... il n'était pas habitué au sérieux de Jin, et ce qu'il venait de lui dire le touchait profondément. Il finit par réussir à parler et dit d'une voix hésitante « ...j'ai dû me faire mal sans m'en rendre compte... »  
  
Jin n'était visiblement pas convaincu mais comprit que Kame ne voulait pas en parler. Il entoura le dos rougi de ses bras en y posant sa joue pour lui témoigner son soutien.  
  
Cette proximité faisait frémir imperceptiblement le dos du plus jeune... il était torturé par les pensées qu'il avait eues plus tôt. Plus il y pensait, plus il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas d'avenir à envisager avec Jin... ce qu'il s'était produit ces derniers jours n'était qu'une série d'accidents, il n'y avait pas d'évolution à espérer. Kame se mordit la lèvre en sentant sa respiration se bloquer... était-ce des larmes qui piquaient ses yeux ? En respirant profondément, il réussit à se ressaisir, mais sa tristesse ne le quitta pas. Il n'était pas prêt à abandonner, même s'il savait qu'il le fallait. S'il ne s'était agi que d'un désir physique, il aurait pu reporter ses pulsions sur n'importe quel autre homme... mais en retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, Kame se rendait compte que ce n'était pas seulement du corps de Jin qu'il voulait prendre possession. Ses sentiments s'imposaient à lui de façon encore plus claire au sein de cette tendre étreinte. L'affection confuse qui l'emplissait prenait forme... chacune de ses pensées rappelait et renforçait l'amour qu'il éprouvait. Car c'était de l'amour, il n'en doutait plus. Un amour passionnel qui l'empêchait de respirer tellement il était désespéré à l'idée de devoir abandonner. Il savait qu'en entretenant de faux espoirs, il ne souffrirait que davantage.  
  
Malgré sa résolution d'enfouir et d'oublier ces sentiments nuisibles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'intérieurement supplier Jin de lui donner une raison de continuer à espérer. Derrière les soupirs qu'il laissait échapper étaient contenues ses prières silencieuses. _Embrasse-moi je t'en supplie... Embrasse-moi. Embasse-moi._  
  
Mais Jin continua à ne se comporter que comme un ami. Kame commença a accepter que ses rêves ne deviendraient jamais réalité. Ne supportant plus cette proximité qui le faisait aspirer à plus sans jamais complètement assouvir ses désirs, Kame se détâcha doucement de Jin pour finir de se rhabiller en lui lançant un regard qui se voulait rassurant. Celui-ci n'eut pas l'air d'y croire mais comprit qu'il n'en saurait pas plus en insistant.  
  
Pour détendre l'atmosphère il aborda un autre sujet de conversation.  
  
« J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que c'est mon anniversaire la semaine prochaine ! » dit Jin en retrouvant le sourire. « Shizu m'a dit qu'elle avait prévu quelque chose de très spécial pour moi... je n'en attends pas moins de ta part !  
-bakanishi, ça se fait pas de demander des cadeaux comme ça ! »  
  
Le ton de sa voix était blagueur mais il avait eu un pincement au cœur en entendant Jin parler à nouveau de sa petite amie... il savait que tôt où tard il devrait définitivement abandonner, mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Même s'il sentait que ses espoirs le tuaient à petit feu, il voulait se donner encore un peu de temps... un miracle pouvait toujours se produire.


	6. Chapter 6

La sueur perlait sur le front de Ryo tandis qu'il enchaînait ses pas de danse. Malgré sa respiration en apparence calme, ses joues roses trahissaient l'effort qu'il fournissait. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais il répétait inlassablement ses mouvements devant la fenêtre entrouverte qui laissait pénétrer dans la pièce une légère brise et le bruit de klaxons lointains. Ceux-ci étaient cependant couverts par la musique qui s'échappait de la radio posée sur la table de chevet. La douce mélodie enivrait ses sens, mais ces moments de paix étaient en permanence perturbés par le son de Kame qui tombait.  
  
« Bon, tu vas venir danser ou tu vas continuer à faire joujou comme ça pendant longtemps ? Ca fait plus d'une heure que tu fais ça » finit par demander Ryo, lassé d'être toujours coupé dans ses élans.  
  
Kame se leva pour une énième fois du sol en se frottant le coude, en gromelant :  
  
« Je ne m'amuse pas, j'essaie de rester en équilibre sur mes bras le plus longtemps possible ! ... le prof avait raison, il faut que je me muscle plus parce que j'ai encore du mal....   
-...tu t'entraîneras à faire tes acrobaties tout seul parce qu'on a pas trop la place pour ça à deux dans ta chambre... et puis tu m'as pas demandé de venir ici pour qu'on fasse chacun notre truc dans notre coin... »  
  
Kame soupira mais sourit à Ryo avant d'aller mettre une autre musique qui leur permettrait de danser ensemble. Ryo eut l'air perplexe en entendant les premières notes.  
  
« C'est quoi ce truc...   
-C'est américain, ça s'appelle Lady Marmelade... allez on y va ! »  
  
Même si cette musique était différente de ce dont ils avaient l'habitude, Kame l'avait choisie car elle se prêtait bien aux déhanchés qu'il voulait travailler. Pendant le cours où le professeur lui avait reproché son manque de sensualité, Kame ne s'était pas montré affecté par la remarque mais au fond de lui, il avait été profondément irrité et comptait bien montrer aux autres que ce monsieur Itoh s'était trompé.  
  
Finalement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose que Jin se soit absenté pour la soirée... Shizu l'avait invité chez elle et il n'était pas encore rentré. C'était ainsi que Kame avait eu recours à Ryo en lui demandant de remplacer son meilleur ami pour cette fois-ci. Cela l'arrangeait : Kame préférait ne montrer cet aspect là de sa danse à Jin qu'une fois qu'il se serait perfectionné. Vu que Jin s'était permis de se moquer de lui à ce sujet là, il voulait d'autant plus l'impressionner.  
  
Ryo se laissait emporter par la musique qui lui inspirait des pensées peu avouables, ainsi ses mouvements étaient des plus sensuels malgré son visage d'ange, ce qui détourna l'attention de Kame. Lorsque Ryo reposa les yeux sur Kame, il le surprit en train de le fixer jalousement, ce qui le fit rire.  
  
« Ah Kazuya, je comprends pas pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas en cours... parce que à la soirée de Shizu tu t'étais très bien débrouillé si je me souviens bien...  
-oui enfin j'avais un peu picolé aussi... »  
  
Kame avouait rarement ses faiblesses, mais il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Ryo pour que celui-ci n'en profite pas pour se moquer de lui ou le rabaisser...contrairement à un certain Yamapi par exemple.  
  
« Il faut que tu aies plus confiance en toi, tu as vraiment un don tu sais ! » reprit Ryo. « Il faut juste que le tout soit plus fluide car des fois tes déhanchés sont un peu saccadés, peut-être que c'est car tu es trop concentré... en fait tu réfléchis trop, laisse toi aller ! C'est pour ça qu'à la soirée c'était parfait, t'étais trop bourré pour analyser tout ce que tu faisais» finit-il en riant.  
  
Kame sourit faiblement en mordillant ses lèvres avant de répondre.  
  
« Oui enfin... c'est devenu comme un réflexe pour moi de compter dans ma tête, à force de faire toutes ces chorégraphies... je sais pas si je vais réussir à arrêter tout de suite...  
-mais si, allez viens. » répondit Ryo en lui tendant la main pour l'inviter à venir auprès de lui.  
  
Kame approcha mais fut surpris lorsque Ryo le tira tout contre lui, en emmêlant leurs jambes pour le guider dans leurs ondulations.  
  
« On va commencer ensemble pour que tu ne ressentes pas le besoin de réfléchir... et après je te laisserai essayer seul. » lui dit-il calmement.  
  
Kame se détendit contre son torse, se contentant de le suivre... il retrouva la sensation de bien être qu'il avait eue à la soirée. Il réussit petit à petit à vider son esprit de ses pensées, n'agissant plus que par instinct. Au vu du sourire de Ryo, cette technique portait ses fruits. Au fur et à mesure que la chanson avançait, les mouvements de Kame devenaient de plus en plus indépendants de ceux de Ryo, il se mit à prendre lui-même des initiatives en guidant Ryo à son tour, chantonnant « Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir » sans réfléchir, ce qui fit sourire son partenaire... mais cela ne sembla pas plaire à tout le monde.  
  
  
« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins ? » dit une voix sèchement.  
  
Jin se tenait appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
  
«Aah Jin, tu devais pas passer ta soirée avec ta... Shizu, c'est ça ? demanda Ryo  
-Si, si, c'est fait. Maintenant laisse-nous, je dois parler à Kame. »  
  
Ryo haussa ses sourcils en signe d'étonnement. Il était rare que Jin parle sur ce ton et c'était d'autant plus surprenant du fait de la soirée agréable qu'il était sensé avoir passée. Ryo partit néanmoins sans protester, ne voulant pas provoquer des tensions inutiles, et lança un « bonne nuit » se voulant de bonne humeur par-dessus son épaule malgré ce renvoi inattendu.  
  
  
  
Dès que la porte se referma derrière Ryo, Jin sembla légèrement se détendre.   
  
« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé avec Shizu pour que tu doives virer Ryo comme ça ?? » Demanda Kame.  
  
A la mention de sa petite amie, le visage de Jin s'illumina et il sauta vers son meilleur ami, ayant retrouvé d'un coup tout son enthousiasme habituel. Devant ce changement radical d'attitude, Kame ne comprit plus rien.  
  
« ...ce week end après ma soirée d'anniversaire... elle... veut que je dorme chez elle !! » s'écria Jin tout joyeusement « et ça... je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense mais... je sais à quoi je pense moi quand on me fait ce genre de proposition ! » ajouta-t-il avec son énorme sourire.  
  
Tandis que Jin retrouvait toute sa joie, Kame était drainé de toute la sienne. Si Jin passait ce cap avec Shizu, c'était tout un monde d'illusions qui allait achever de s'écrouler pour Kame.  
  
« ...et... c'est pour ça que tu as viré Ryo ??  
-Oh ça va, tu pourrais être plus enthousiaste ! ... t'as bien vu comment il avait réagi la dernière fois que je parlais d'elle : il était parti en claquant la porte. Et puis il n'y a qu'à toi que j'ai envie de raconter tous les petits détails  
-et qui te dit que je veux savoir ?  
-parce qu'on est meilleurs amis ! Moi je veux aussi savoir tout ce que tu fais comme bêtises, mais c'est pas de ma faute si tu fais rien ! »  
  
Kame lui jeta un regard massacreur avant de répondre :  
  
« en tout cas j'étais en train de m'entraîner avant que t'arrives, vu que tu étais trop occupé pour le faire avec moi aujourd'hui...  
-c'est pas comme si je t'avais manqué » rétorqua Jin en lui lançant un regard perçant. « Je croyais qu'on s'était promis de ne s'entraîner que tous les deux... »  
  
Clairement, Jin lui en voulait.   
  
« En plus t'as vraiment pas choisi la bonne personne, Ryo il pervertira jamais personne avec sa tête... alors pour apprendre à être sensuel, il y a mieux.  
-Jamais tu vas t'arrêter de descendre les autres pour redorer ton image à toi ? ...de toute façon il faut que je me douche. On se voit demain. » fit Kame en se retournant pour aller dans sa salle de bains.  
  
Mais Jin le suivit à l'intérieur.  
  
« Tu veux me faire prendre ma douche tant que t'y es ? » grinça Kame en enlevant son T-shirt.  
  
Jin ne dit rien... il sentait qu'une fois de plus il s'était trop emporté, mais il détestait s'excuser. Kame était le seul avec qui il se sentait aussi coupable après s'être mal comporté, car il était une des rares personnes dont l'avis lui importait.  
  
Devant le silence de Jin, Kame l'ignora et finit de se déshabiller avant de rentrer dans sa douche.  
  
Une fois la porte vitrée refermée, Kame respira profondément en ouvrant le robinet pour que Jin ne l'entende pas. Il vit que Jin ne bougeait pas de sa place et se demanda ce qu'il voulait.  
  
Jin avait toujours eu des sauts d'humeur et cela ne lui donnait jamais aucun problème de conscience... mais Kame réagissait de façon de moins en moins consentante. De plus, le visage sérieux et contrarié de Kazuya le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise... Avoir Kame en colère contre lui était la dernière chose que Jin voulait. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Jin se déchaussa et rejoignit Kame dans la douche tout habillé.  
  
« Mais ça va pas la tête ?? Tu vas te tremper et comment tu vas retourner dans ta chambre après !!   
-Les gens sont habitués à me voir faire des choses bizarres, ils vont juste hausser les épaules en disant que je suis toujours aussi fou.  
-Baka... »  
  
Kame sentit ses joues s'échauffer. Malgré le fait qu'il avait déjà pris beaucoup de douches communes après des répétitions, la proximité de Jin le rendait plus conscient de sa nudité que le ferait la présence de quiconque d'autre. Il se remit cependant assez rapidement de sa surprise, remerciant le ciel que Jin n'avait pas pensé à se déshabiller. Pour une fois que son imbécilité servait à quelque chose...  
  
Les vêtements de Jin étaient à présent complètement trempés. Même si c'était difficile pour Kame de garder son air sérieux devant la bêtise de Jin, il commençait à en avoir assez que Jin utilise toujours cette tactique... dès qu'un problème se présentait, il détournait l'attention en faisant le pitre pour que les autres oublient ce qu'ils voulaient lui reprocher. Cependant, Kame ne put retenir un maigre sourire devant le visage joyeux de Jin se détendant sous le jet d'eau tiède.  
  
« T'es juste rentré pour me piquer mon eau chaude ou... ? » reprit-il.  
  
Jin rebaissa enfin son visage pour regarder Kame avant de lui répondre :  
  
« Tu m'as un peu claqué la porte de la douche au nez... et je déteste quand on me fait ça.  
-Tu l'avais un peu cherché » répondit Kame, son sourire disparaissant. « Tu ne veux pas que je danse avec Ryo, mais si tu passes tes soirées avec Shizu je vais pas non plus rester tout seul dans mon coin sans m'entraîner juste pour te faire plaisir...   
-Oui enfin moi j'appelle pas ça danser, t'étais carrément en train de le chauffer. »  
  
Jin se mordit les lèvres, surpris par ses propres paroles. Etait-ce la chaleur de la douche qui donnait à ses joues cette teinte rosée ?   
  
« Jin t'es con, on danse toujours tous comme ça, commence pas à te faire des films.  
-non, tu danses pas comme ça avec moi. On avait dit qu'on essayait d'abord tout entre nous avant de le faire avec les autres. T'as pas tenu ta parole Kazu. »  
  
On avait dit qu'on essayait d'abord tout entre nous...   
Kame eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas se jeter contre le mur pour passer ses nerfs sous l'effet des pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Il tenta cependant de garder son calme.  
  
« Jin... les temps et les circonstances changent, il faut bien que j'occupe mes soirées !  
-à quoi ça sert que je sois ton meilleur ami si au final notre amitié n'a rien de particulier ! » L'interrompit Jin, sa voix pleine de dépit.  
  
Kame sentit tout son sang lui monter à la tête.  
  
« Rien de particulier ?? ...excuse moi mais, être là à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit pour t'aider, j'appelle pas ça rien. Supporter toutes tes blagues même quand elles sont pas drôles, j'appelle pas ça rien. Et... enfin, il y a des tas de choses que je pourrais lister alors arrête d'être égoïste et accepte le fait que j'ai besoin d'avoir d'autres amis aussi ! »  
  
  
Kame avait envie de croire que si Jin s'énervait, c'était car il était possessif envers lui... mais il savait bien que c'était avant tout une question d'égoïsme. Tout son monde tournait toujours autour de lui, et le moindre écart l'irritait. Kame avait parfois l'impression de n'être qu'un élément perdu dans cet univers gravitant autour de lui... il avait du mal à mesurer l'importance qu'il revêtait à ses yeux.  
  
Mais à sa grande surprise, Jin ne répliqua pas et baissa la tête, laissant les gouttes couler sur ses cheveux et alourdir ses vêtements.   
  
« D'accord. » finit-il par marmonner. « Danse avec lui autant que tu voudras, frotte toi contre lui autant que tu le veux, je m'en fous. »  
  
Il s'apprêta à se tourner, pour repartir, évitant le regard de Kame, mais celui-ci le retint.  
  
« Jin... j'adore Ryo mais il ne te remplacera jamais. » Sa voix perdit sa tonalité sérieuse lorsqu'il ajouta « Il est pas assez pervers, il pourra jamais rivaliser avec un bakanishi comme toi » en souriant.  
  
« T'as tout compris » répondit Jin, son visage s'illuminant.  
  
  
Jin se sentit d'un coup traversé par un élan d'affection envers Kame, était-ce parce qu'il avait eu une fois de plus peur de le perdre ? Mais son sourire le touchait tellement à ce moment-là... Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette sensation agréable qui se répandait dans tout son corps. Son regard erra entre les yeux et les lèvres de Kame, sur ce visage qui semblait ne demander qu'à être embêté d'une façon que lui seul connaissait.   
  
« En plus... t'as oublié quelque chose sur ta petite liste tout à l'heure » ajouta Jin en s'approchant.  
  
Kame le regarda appréhensivement... il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir paraître impassible s'il s'approchait encore plus alors il s'empressa de dire : « t'approche pas de moi avec tes vêtements crades ! »  
  
Mais c'était trop tard, Jin avait déjà réduit à néant le peu d'espace qui les séparait, le regardant dans les yeux avec le même sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres avant de faire toutes ses bêtises, glissant ses doigts derrière la nuque de Kame pour amener son visage contre le sien. Il murmura :  
  
« Ca c'est le genre de chose que t'as pas intérêt à faire avec Ryo ou avec n'importe quel autre mec. » avant de prendre possession des lèvres de Kame.  
  
Sa langue envahit la bouche de Kame voracement, comme pour réaffirmer qu'il lui appartenait en le plaquant contre les carreaux froids du mur. Le contraste entre la chaleur ambiante et cette fraicheur de la paroi se rendit immédiatement visible sur la peau de Kame qui frémissait légèrement. L'eau brûlante coulait encore sur eux, son bruit masquant à peine celui de leurs soupirs et grognements qu'ils laissaient chacun échapper en tentant de ne pas se laisser dominer par l'autre.  
  
Le torse de Kame se cambra contre Jin sous l'effet de sa respiration qui devenait difficile et des doits de Jin qui quittèrent son cou pour descendre entre ses omoplates et enfin se poser dans le creux de son dos.  
  
« ...C'est vrai que j'avais oublié ce petit détail » dit Kame contre la joue de Jin. Leurs cheveux étaient collés sur leurs visages colorés par l'intensité de ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'eau rendait leurs peaux plus collantes, ce qui leur donnait encore moins envie de s'écarter.  
  
« Un petit détail qui fait que notre amitié n'est pas si banale après tout » répondit Jin en jouant avec ses cheveux avant de tirer à nouveau sa nuque pour que leurs lèvres se retrouvent, cette fois-ci en douceur. Il découvrit le toucher velouté du torse de Kame en laissant ses doigts errer de sa taille à ses pectoraux, surpris par la sensation agréable de la peau brûlante de Kame. Celui-ci sentit son corps entier être parcouru de frissons de plaisir sous ces gestes et pinça une dernière fois les lèvres enivrantes de Jin entre les siennes avant de le repousser doucement en prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour les enlever de son buste.  
  
« Bon, laisse moi me laver maintenant ! » fit-il en riant pour cacher sa crainte de ne pas pouvoir rester maître de son propre corps. Jin fit la moue mais sa bonne humeur transparaissait tout de même dans son regard.  
  
Kame le poussa vers la porte coulissante, lui tenant toujours les mains, mais Jin se contenta de s'adosser contre elle pour le tirer sur lui. Kame se laissa faire, pour une fois que Jin le guidait dans une position où il se laissait à sa merci. Leurs sourires se rencontrèrent à nouveau, comme si ce contact ne pourrait jamais les lasser. Kame appuyait les mains de Jin contre la vitre froide et fit pour la première fois errer ses lèvres ailleurs, parcourant le creux de son cou. Il sentit les doigts de Jin se refermer autour des siens, augmentant leur pression au rythme où Kame intensifiait les baisers qu'il déposait sur sa peau. La manière dont se soulevait le torse de Jin témoignait du plaisir qu'il éprouvait ainsi que ses yeux qu'il ne put garder ouverts... sa main glissa d'entre les doigts de de Kame pour effleurer sa hanche nue d'abord furtivement avant de se poser sur sa peau avec assurance pour appuyer son corps contre le sien.  
  
Kame sentait la tension s'accumuler au bas de son dos et sa respiration devenir haletante... cette main de Jin posée sur sa peau à un endroit où personne ne le touchait empêchait toute suite raisonnée de pensées. C'était comme si une force invisible le poussait contre lui, il avait l'impression que les palpitations de son cœur atteignaient son corps entier, tous ses muscles se contractaient par vagues illogiques, traduisant son excitation. Il faisait tout son possible pour retenir son ardeur... mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps, c'est pourquoi il s'arracha à ses caresses et fit glisser la porte de la cabine.  
  
« Ji.. n » il était incapable d'aligner une phrase, c'était à peine s'il réussissait à respirer.   
  
Jin rouvrit ses yeux et fixa Kame pendant quelques instants, ne pouvant rien dire. Sa propre respiration était haletante, il n'avait jamais perdu tout contrôle de ses actions d'une telle manière. Il avait encore sur sa main la sensation de la peau de Kame, même si celle-ci n'était plus là... il fut d'abord pris d'un sentiment de panique en se rendant compte de son geste... en entrant dans la douche il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver dans une situation aussi sensuelle.  
  
Il finit par retrouver ses esprits, ce n'était qu'un jeu, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'agiter... Il réussit à se rassurer en se rendant compte qu'au final, ils s'étaient simplement embrassés, ce qui n'était rien de nouveau.  
  
« C'est bon j'ai compris... je te laisse prendre ta douche » fit Jin en roulant ses yeux et se décollant de la vitre pour mettre un pied dehors. « A tout à l'heure ma chère Kazu ! » ajouta-t-il mesquinement en se retournant vers Kame, qui pour toute réponse acheva de l'envoyer dehors avec un coup de pied bien ciblé.  
  
  
  
Kame resta de longues minutes avec son front contre les carreaux de la cabine de douche sous un jet d'eau froide, tentant de retrouver ses esprits. Il arrivait à peine à croire que ce qu'il venait de se produire était bien réel tellement c'était inattendu. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers ces moments agréables qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prolonger dans sa tête... mais le froid le fit finalement retourner à la réalité et il sortit se rhabiller.  
  
***  
  
  
Aux souvenirs agréables succédèrent les questionnements... Kame était allongé dans son lit, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. Certes, il ne regrettait pas ces moments partagés avec Jin, bien au contraire... mais ces instants de jouissance étaient entâchés par les doutes qui l'obsédaient. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Jin... le désirait-il réellement ou voulait-il simplement marquer son territoire en agissant avec lui de la sorte ?   
  
_Ca c'est le genre de chose que t'as pas intérêt à faire avec Ryo ou avec n'importe quel autre mec_  
  
Si ces paroles marquaient le début d'un des souvenirs les plus précieux de Kame, elles n'en étaient pas moins difficiles à accepter. C'était facile pour Jin de faire ce genre de requête, il avait Shizu. Kame ne put s'empêcher de grincer les dents... Il ne voulait pas d'une fille. Plus il y pensait plus cela le repoussait, car toute pensée adressée au sexe opposé lui rappelait l'héritière de son directeur.  
  
...Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Avant ce soir, il avait presque été décidé à abandonner... mais visiblement Jin refuserait de le laisser partir. Seulement se rendait-il compte que ce n'était pas une amitié mais une cage qu'il offrait ? Que voulait Jin au juste? Kame se demanderait s'il oserait un jour le confronter à ce sujet... c'est avec ces pensées qu'il finit enfin par sombrer dans un sommeil troublé. 


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsque Kame arriva dans le hall d'entrée le lendemain matin, il fut surpris de découvrir que l'atmosphère était considérablement moins calme que d'habitude. Une foule d'élèves se pressait autour d'un panneau, leur enthousiasme se traduisant par un brouhaha incessant. Il se faufila tant bien que mal entre toutes ces personnes dont certaines semblaient surexcitées alors que d'autres soupiraient de façon désespérée.  
  
« Pourquoi mes parents ont pas voulu signer cette foutue permission de sortie en début d'année » Soupira un Junior que Kame ne connaissait que de vue.  
  
Il arriva enfin face à l'annonce où il fut rejoint par Yamapi.  
  
« Je vais tuer Akanishi... » dit ce-dernier tandis qu'un énorme sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. « Je savais bien qu'il n'avait pas choisi sa copine par hasard... » Tandis que ses yeux erraient sur l'affiche, il ajouta : « ça t'étonne pas que l'école décide d'organiser une sortie dans un onsen pile le week-end où tombe son anniversaire ?... Je suis sûr que l'idée ne vient pas de Johnny-san mais plutôt de Shizu.  
  
-mais... elle ne devait pas faire une fête chez elle encore ? Jin m'avait dit qu'il dormirait chez elle... »  
  
Kame roula ses yeux face à l'étincelle qui venait d'apparaître dans les yeux de Yamapi.  
  
« Elle a dû vouloir lui garder la surprise... tout en lui laissant deviner qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas juste avec des simples bisous cette fois-ci haha... En tout cas elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié, l'onsen de Yugawara est un des plus vieux du Japon... en plus il y a la plage à côté, ça va être cool ! » répondit le plus âgé.  
  
« Oui enfin dans une baie il n'y aura pas trop de vagues alors bon... » reprit Kame.  
  
« Il n'y a pas que le surf dans la vie Kame-chan ! » lâcha Yamapi avec un sourire.  
  
Ils reprirent le chemin du réfectoire où ils trouvèrent leurs amis déjà installés.   
Yamapi surprit Jin par derrière en murmurant dans son oreille :  
  
« Comme c'est mignon ce mail que tu envoies à ta Shizu... »  
  
Jin sursauta en rougissant et s'empressa de ranger son portable dans sa poche.  
  
« Il fallait bien que je la remercie !! ...d'ailleurs vous devriez me remercier aussi pare que si je n'étais pas avec elle, on ne nous aurait pas organisé un week end de folie comme ça !! » Le sourire de Jin se réflétait sur tous les visages autour de lui sauf celui de Kame... avec un tel cadeau de la part de sa petite amie, Jin se rapprocherait sûrement davantage d'elle.  
  
***  
  
C'est ainsi que le samedi matin, plusieurs bus quittèrent l'établissement en direction de l'onsen. Comme d'habitude, Jin et Yamapi ne tenaient pas en place, courant d'un bout à l'autre du véhicule malgré les protestations des professeurs accompagnateurs. Ueda profita de l'absence de Jin pour se glisser dans le siège à côté de Kame qui était en train de se mettre du vernis noir sur les orteils.  
  
« Dis Kame, t'as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? »  
  
Kame fut pris au dépourvu par la question... Ueda et lui n'avaient jamais été très proches. De plus le sourire de Tatsuya ne laissait présager rien de bon.  
  
« ...Vu que demain c'est l'anniversaire de Jin, je pense qu'il va vouloir le fêter ce soir  
-je te demande pas ce que fait Jin, tu voudrais pas faire une sortie avec moi ? Il y a un bar où je veux aller.  
-Un bar... c'est vraiment pas le moment, je veux être là pour Jin, ça le fait pas de le laisser tomber ce soir.  
-rhoo t'es pas drôle. Bon, tu me tiendras au courant si tu changes d'avis.  
-mais... pourquoi tu veux pas rester à la soirée ici ?  
\- ya que des hétéros ou des refoulés, ça m'intéresse pas. »  
  
Kame leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Et passer une soirée entre amis, ça t'intéresse pas ? » reprit Kame, mais Ueda ne l'écoutait plus et regardait vers l'avant du bus. Avant que Kame ne puisse voir ce qui retenait son attention, il se releva pour le quitter avec un signe de la main.  
  
Pourquoi Ueda voulait-t-il d'un coup sortir en sa compagnie... surtout dans ce trou paumé. Ne pouvait-il pas attendre de rentrer à Tokyo ? Il devait sûrement être pressé de lui trouver un copain... cette pensée le fit sourire. Les craintes d'Ueda lui semblaient ridicules, jamais Kame ne s'intéresserait au professeur de danse.  
  
Kame fut tiré de ces reflexions par l'arrivée de ce dernier.  
  
« Sensei !??  
-Kamenashi, ne fais pas cette tête surprise, je fais partie des professeurs accompagnateurs. Je viens te donner ton groupe de chambre  
-mon groupe de ...?  
-L'auberge n'est pas assez grande pour mettre tout le monde dans des chambres individuelles. Tu seras avec Ueda, Nakamaru et Jin. » Termina-t-il en souriant. Cependant ses sourcils se froncèrent ensuite pour ajouter « Que je ne vous prenne pas à faire des bêtises, je serai dans la chambre à côté ! »  
  
Kame hocha la tête, se demandant s'il réussirait à fermer l'œil de la nuit en compagnie de Jin et Ueda.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à une auberge de Yugawara à l'heure du déjeuner. Les lieux commençaient à être décorés en vue d'un festival qui devait se dérouler le mois suivant. Le propriétaire sortit pour accueillir son client du week-end, étant donné que la totalité de l'auberge avait été réservée pour l'occasion.  
  
« Bienvenue au Ryokan Ashikari ! J'espère que vous passerez un agréable séjour ici ! » fit-il en s'inclinant.   
  
L'auberge se situait sur le versant d'une colline, au cœur d'un jardin traditionnel japonais soigneusement arrangé. Celui-ci était parcouru d'allées pavées de pierres et surplombées par des toits en bois, menant aux différentes sections et les nouveaux-arrivés s'y engagèrent avec leurs bagages.   
  
« ...Pourquoi mes bagages sont aussi lourds » pleurnicha Junno, ce qui fit ricaner Jin derrière lui. Kame leva un regard interrogateur sur ce-dernier.  
  
« J'avais plus de place dans mon sac alors j'ai casé deux ou trois choses dans le sien » lui chuchota-t-il en tentant de se retenir de rire et d'être surpris par Junno.  
  
Kame secoua la tête devant sa bêtise et reprit sa route en accélérant le pas pour pouvoir être débarrassé de la corvée des bagages le plus rapidement possible.  
  
***  
  
  
Le bruit des vagues le berçait doucement tandis que le soleil réchauffait agréablement sa peau. Kame était allongé sur la plage de sable sombre, laissant son corps sécher après une baignade : il avait prétexté avoir envie de se baigner plutôt que d'aller au bain avec les autres. Quelques autres Johnny's pudiques avaient suivi son initiative, bien que la pudeur n'était pas la raison qui avait fait fuir Kame. Il n'avait simplement aucune envie de voir Jin et Yamapi en train de comparer tel ou telle partie de leur corps ni d'être inclus dans leurs jeux.   
  
Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant une ombre le traverser.  
  
« Ryo ?? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »  
  
Ryo laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré avant de se laisser tomber sur le sable à côté de lui.  
  
« J'ai fui le désastre.  
-eh ??  
-...dans le onsen... ça a dégénéré en bataille d'eau générale et... je me suis tiré avant que le proprio n'arrive pour nous tuer.  
-laisse moi deviner, c'est jin et yamapi qui ont commencé ? » demanda Kame sans pouvoir retenir un sourire.  
-Ils y sont encore, je crois qu'ils n'arrêteront pas tant que quelqu'un ne les tirera pas hors de l'eau par les oreilles. »  
  
Ils restèrent allongés ainsi pendant quelques instants, profitant du beau temps. La chaleur écrasante accompagnée du bruit de l'eau et des enfants qui jouaient leurs faisaient oublier leur quotidien et leur donnait l'impression d'être dans un monde à part.  
  
Mais cette paix fut troublée lorsque Ryo se retourna sur Kame, emportant sa serviette avec lui pour les couvrir.  
  
« Eeeh ?! » Tressaillit Kame « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ??  
-shhh tais toi ! » grinça-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
Avec la peau brûlante de Ryo contre lui et la serviette au-dessus de leurs corps, la chaleur devenait vraiment étouffante. Le regard de Ryo fuyait, comme s'il était concentré sur quelque chose qui se passait à l'extérieur de leur fournaise. Cette proximité rappela à Kame la crise que Jin avait fait il y a si peu de temps en le découvrant dans une telle situation avec Ryo... Pourquoi Jin s'était-il énervé d'ailleurs ? Kame n'était pas sa chose dont il pouvait disposer selon ses envies. De plus, pourquoi était-ce toujours Jin qui devait prendre les devants ? C'était en agissant ainsi qu'il créerait une relation de dominant à dominé. Kame décida qu'il ne laisserait plus les choses se passer ainsi. Si Jin voulaient qu'ils jouent, ils joueraient... mais Kame ne se laisserait pas mener indéfiniment.  
  
Il entendit soudain une voix familière.  
  
« Yuki-chan, tu sors ce soir ?  
-Tat-chan, je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais m'appeler par mon prénom » répondit une voix sensiblement irritée.  
  
« Tu préfères sensei ? » reprit Ueda d'une voix sensuelle.  
  
« ça suffit, on est dehors là, ne me parles pas comme ça.  
-je croyais que tu aimais justement ce risque d'être surpris... ce côté « transgression d'interdit »...  
-Baka. Tu t'imagines quoi là, dès le début tout était clair entre nous, on a pris du bon temps une fois, maintenant il est temps que tu cherches des gens de ton âge. »  
  
Les yeux de Kame s'écarquillèrent autant que ceux de Ryo.  
  
« Une fois ? Je crois que tu ne sais pas compter... surprenant de la part d'un prof de danse » répondit Ueda en riant.  
  
« Uedaa on est à la plage entourés de familles avec des enfants, tu pourrais garder ce genre de discussion pour plus tard au lieu de me suivre ici.  
-Plus tard, comme au dîner avec tout le monde c'est ça ? Non mais on s'en fout, regarde, ya même deux gays en train de faire Dieu sait quoi sous leur serviette là... » poursuivit-il. « oh. Du vernis. » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.  
  
\- Bon. Ce soir je serai au Tun's. C'est une boite sur la grande place que je veux tester avec des potes...mais t'as pas intérêt à me coller. »  
  
Kame et Ryo retinrent leur souffle en entendant des pas se rapprocher.  
  
« Je ne te collerai pas, je viendrai avec Kame-chan  
-... vous êtes ensemble ?  
-ça te gènerait ?  
-c'est juste que je savais pas que Kame était comme ça... enfin je peux pas dire que ça soit une surprise non plus. Mais il est encore un peu jeune pour sortir quand même. »  
  
Les yeux de Ryo s'étaient posés sur Kame d'un air surpris. Ce-dernier ne savait pas comment réagir et se contenta de lever un sourcil pour aussi mimer l'étonnement.  
  
« Mais il n'est pas trop jeune pour bien, même très bien embrasser »  
  
Kame crut mourir de honte et fuya le regard de plus en plus surpris de Ryo, sentant ses joues le brûler encore plus.  
  
« Haha il cache bien son jeu alors... bon ben amuse toi bien avec lui, au moins t'arrêteras de me stalker  
-...à ce soir... Sensei... » dit Ueda d'une voix lascive.  
-Baka... » mais la voix du professeur était rieuse.  
  
Au bout d'un long d'un long silence, Kame déduisit que le monsieur Itoh était parti. Il osa alors jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur par l'interstice entre le sol et la serviette mais fut horrifié en voyant les pieds de Ueda se rapprocher. Ce fut encore pire lorsque ce-dernier tira la serviette d'un mouvement brusque en soupirant « Kame-chan, tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là avec... ...Ryo ?! » termina-t-il en reconnaissant le garçon allongé au-dessus de Kazuya. Ryo s'empressa de se relever.  
  
« Eh bien... j'en découvre de nouvelles tous les jours ! J'aurais jamais pensé que toi, Ryo, tu...  
-La ferme » L'interrompit Ryo, fulminant. «depuis quand j'ai l'air d'une tapette ?  
-depuis quand tu t'allonges sur Kame comme ça ?  
-t'as rien compris pauvre con. En tout cas j'avais des doutes sur toi, on peut dire qu'ils sont confirmés... t'es complètement malade, tu mets en danger sa carrière et la tienne.  
-Arrête, ne fais pas semblant que tu te soucies de notre carrière. T'es juste frustré parce que tu découvres que Jin et Yamapi ne sont pas les seuls à s'amuser... et que du coup tu es le seul à avoir une vie complètement plate.  
-Ueda... » fit Ryo en grinçant ses dents, son regard noir.   
  
Kame vit que la situation risquait de dégénérer. Il tenta alors d'intervenir mais le regretta immédiatement.  
  
« Ueda pourquoi tu sors ce genre de choses, sa vie c'est ses affaires, et on ne sait sûrement pas tout  
-La ferme Kame » reprit Ryo, reportant son énervement sur le plus jeune. « Je croyais qu'on étais amis et tu me caches des choses comme ça ? » Kame n'aima pas la grimace qui était apparue sur son visage à ces mots. « Tes entraînements de danse avec moi, tu te les mets où je pense ! »  
  
Kame était tellement choqué par cette réplique qu'il ne put répondre quoi que ce soit, se contentant de dévisager celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme ami et qui semblait à présent le mépriser.  
  
« Vous êtes malades... » lâcha Ryo avant de leur tourner le dos pour partir. Kame voulut le rattraper mais Ueda le retint en arrière.  
  
« Laisse-le... il est juste choqué... tu récupèreras ton ami une fois qu'il aura digéré tout ça.  
-Ueda t'es vraiment pas croyable. Pourquoi t'as dit ça au prof tout à l'heure ? Tu veux faire une annonce générale tant que t'y es ??  
-Mais il faut assumer Kame-chan, on est ce qu'on est.  
-Peut-être, mais mes amis font aussi partie de ce que je suis, et je n'ai pas l'intention de les perdre. Alors à partir de maintenant t'as pas intérêt à laisser échapper d'autres choses comme ça à mon sujet. »  
  
Kame était furieux, mais il le fut encore plus en voyant Ueda afficher un grand sourire.  
  
« Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse comme ça ?  
-J'ai une proposition à te faire, Kame-chan...  
-...je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de l'entendre vu comme tu es tordu. »  
Ueda plongea son regard étincelant dans le sien, visiblement ravi de l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir et plein d'espoir.  
  
« Si tu viens avec moi ce soir, je dis à Ryo que ce que j'ai dit sur toi c'était n'importe quoi. Je lui dirai que c'était juste pour rendre jaloux Itoh-sensei. »  
  
Kame resta dubitatif... Cela semblait trop facile.   
  
«Il te croira pas.  
-écoute, je vais aller le voir tout de suite, ok ? S'il me croit, t'es obligé de venir, sinon tant pis. Par contre t'as intérêt à tenir ton engagement ...parce que rien ne m'empêche de lui faire revoir la vérité par la suite.  
-...C'est quoi ce chantage ??  
-Mais je ne fais que t'aider !! Je te rappelle que je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que Ryo était là quand je parlais au prof, alors ne reporte pas ton énervement sur moi, j'y suis pour rien. »  
  
Kame soupira en fixant le sol. S'il ne se décidait pas vite, Ryo risquait d'aller voir Yamapi et Jin pour leur dire...  
  
« Bon. Dépêche toi. » marmonna-t-il.  
  
Le sourire de Ueda s'élargit encore plus tandis qu'il partit en courant dans la direction que Ryo avait prise.  
  
Kame se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le sable chaud en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, espérant que le bruit doux des vagues lui ferait retrouver son calme.  
  
***  
  
  
Ce soir-là, Kame prit place à une table en prenant soin de se mettre le plus loin possible de Ryo. Cependant, celui-ci se leva en croisant son regard pour venir s'installer à ses côtés.   
  
« Kame... Ueda m'a tout dit, je suis désolé de m'être énervé comme ça tout à l'heure... sincèrement.  
-Vraiment ? tu avais l'air bien sérieux pourtant.  
-mais non... je m'étais trompé, j'avais sûrement été sonné par le soleil qui nous tapait dessus, tu sais bien qu'en temps normal je ne te dirais jamais de telles choses.  
-...  
-J'ai rien contre les gays, ne... cela dit, je dois quand même t'avouer que je suis soulagé que tu ne le sois pas.  
-ah. » Kame marqua une pause avant de reprendre « heureusement que je ne le suis pas alors. » en tentant de minimiser la visibilité de son énervement. Ryo ne décela pas son malaise et rit.  
  
Kame n'avait jamais été aussi énervé contre Ryo... il découvrait que ses apparences si douces n'étaient que trompeuses. Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi ? C'était évident qu'il ne serait pas assis près de Kame s'il connaissait la vérité. Pourquoi cette personne de qui il s'était si souvent senti proche était-elle prête à le mépriser pour si peu de chose ? Où était la logique de son raisonnement ? Kame ne comprenait pas et avait du mal à cacher sa déception. Il avait espéré que Ryo serait là pour le soutenir face à Yamapi par exemple, mais il voyait bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais compter dessus. La seule solution était donc de continuer à ne rien dire, à jouer le jeu.  
  
Il fut tiré de ces pensées négatives par l'arrivée de Jin qui s'affala sur l'autre chaise à côté de lui en tenant sa tête dans ses mains.  
  
« Jin ?? Tes...tes...  
-mes cheveux, je sais !! » s'écria Jin d'un air désespéré. « Après notre après-midi dans l'eau, Pi et les autres m'ont coincé pour me faire cette horreur » pleurnicha-t-il « Ils disaient que c'était mon cadeau mais... une coloration forcée c'est tout sauf un cadeau !! » Jin s'écrasa à nouveau sur la table, enfouissant son visage dans ses bras. Face à cette vision, Kame ne put retenir son rire.  
  
« C'est pas drôle ! » reprit Jin en relevant sa tête et en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Oh ça va Jin... » répondit Kame en tentant de retrouver une expression sobre. « moi je trouve que ça te va bien le blond ! »  
  
Jin se contenta de lâcher des murmures inaudibles contre la table, mais son humeur s'était considérablement améliorée lorsqu'il releva la tête.  
  
« Alors c'est quand que tu veux faire la fête ? Ce soir ou demain soir ? » reprit Kame  
  
« Avec moi, c'est toujours la fête ! » répondit-il avec un grand sourire, mais Yamapi intervint en s'asseyant à côté de lui.  
  
« Haha, ce soir Jin est occupé avec sa Shizu en tête à tête... je lui ai parlé et elle m'a dit qu'elle a prévu de faire une soirée demain.  
-Tu lui as parlé ?? T'as pas intérêt à lui avoir dit des conneries à mon sujet !! » s'écria soudain Jin, ses pommettes s'échauffant sous l'effet de sa panique qui ne fit que renforcer le fou-rire de Yamapi.  
  
« Arrête de t'inquiéter, je suis de ton côté baka ...enfin, seulement si tu me racontes tout après» termina-t-il avec un sourire pervers.  
  
La bande ne cessa de le taquiner pendant tout le dîner et c'est avec une boule au ventre qu'il se leva avant le dessert pour aller à sa chambre sous le prétexte de se préparer pour sa nuit.  
  
Cependant Jin n'était pas le seul à se sentir mal à l'aise. Les descriptions on ne peut plus crues de Yamapi et Ryo donnaient à Kame envie de vomir, il ne voulait pas imaginer Jin en train de faire de telles choses avec elle... Certes, dans les premiers temps de la relation de Jin avec Shizu, les images du couple qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit avaient été source de plaisir, mais il ne pouvait à présent s'empêcher de se sentir trahi. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un revirement de Jin ni à une quelconque promesse, mais il avait tout simplement refusé de prendre conscience de la réalité. Ce qui allait se produire ce soir n'avait rien de surprenant pour un couple, en particulier pour un couple dont ce bakanishi faisait partie. Seulement, Kame avait pensé ne devoir être confronté à cela que plus tard. Ce soir, les corps de Jin et de Shizu s'uniraient, un lien se créerait entre eux... et Kame savait qu'à partir de ce moment-là, ce qu'il vivait avec son meilleur ami deviendrait négligeable en comparaison. Il était condamné à ne rester qu'un supplément dont on peut éventuellement se passer... Une fois ses désirs assouvis avec sa petite amie, Jin n'aurait probablement plus du tout besoin de lui. Plus Kazuya y pensait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il risquait de tout perdre. Mais après tout, à quoi bon se torturer. Il n'avait jamais eu de véritable place auprès de Jin et n'avait toujours été qu'un substitut. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement abandonner une fois pour toutes... mais Kazuya avait beau tenter de se raisonner, Jin l'obsédait toujours.  
  
Il croisa le regard d'Ueda qui avait été en train de l'observer depuis une table voisine. Le blond lui fit signe de se lever avec la tête en quittant lui-même sa place pour s'engager sur le chemin qui menait à leur chambre. Kame se leva aussi en souhaitant une bonne nuit aux autres et le suivit. La pierre du chemin était encore chaude à cause de la journée ensoleillée mais la brise rendait la température ambiante plus supportable.  
  
« Elle est où déjà notre chambre ? » demanda Kame en rattrapant Ueda.  
  
« Tu t'en fiches, de toute façon c'est pas là-bas qu'on va passer notre soirée... Tu m'as fait une promesse, tiens la » ajouta Ueda en voyant Kame soupirer. « Pourquoi t'es aussi déprimé de toute façon ? Tu tirais une de ces têtes pendant le dîner...   
-Je ne suis pas déprimé.   
-Kamenashi, je suis pas aveugle.  
-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, je crois que t'as déjà de quoi t'occuper avec Itoh-sensei. »  
  
A ces mots, le visage d'Ueda s'assombrit. Voyant cela, Kame adoucit sa voix qui était devenue agressive.  
  
« ...Je suis désolé de parler de lui si ça te gène. Mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que j'ai entendu sur la plage tout à l'heure... je veux dire... vous devez avoir dans les 10 ans d'écart quand même...  
-l'âge c'est juste un chiffre. On s'en fout.  
-mais il s'est passé quoi au juste avec lui ? »  
  
Mais Ueda profita du fait qu'ils étaient arrivés pour esquiver la question en ouvrant la porte.  
  
Jin était au milieu de la pièce, tous ses vêtements jonchant le sol autour de lui. Il se retourna vers la porte d'un air soulagé en voyant Kame entrer.  
  
« Kazuya aide moi, je sais pas quoi mettre ! Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé mettre à un rendez-vous où on n'est pas sensés garder ses vêtements sur soi très longtemps de toute façon ?  
-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais que tu vas pas garder tes vêtements longtemps ? »  
  
Jin se retourna vers Ueda, surpris par son intrusion... Ueda ne lui parlait que très rarement alors le fait qu'il intervienne dans une conversation aussi personnelle le surprenait d'autant plus.  
  
« Parce que personne ne peut me résister Ueda, baka  
-moi je peux. »  
  
Jin fut une fois de plus déstabilisé par le calme et le sérieux d'Ueda. Le plus jeune avait beau faire l'imbécile, Ueda était rarement sensible à son humour.  
  
« Oui mais... t'es un mec donc bon... »  
  
C'est là qu'Ueda ne put se retenir de rire, ce qui surprit à nouveau Jin. Ce-dernier finit par hausser les épaules en se retournant vers Kame.  
  
« C'est pas tout mais j'ai besoin de tes conseils, Kazu. Ca va ce caleçon ou j'en prends un autre ? »  
  
Cette sensation d'étouffement avait repris possession du corps de Kazuya. Et cette foutue nausée le ressaisit immédiatement, accompagnée d'un sentiment de dégoût... non, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il s'efforça d'avoir l'air aussi normal qu'il le pouvait... son meilleur ami avait besoin de lui, il fallait qu'il soit là pour l'aider.  
  
« T'es très bien comme ça Jin, t'inquiète pas, elle ne...  
-je ne veux pas être « très bien » je veux être  
-irrésistible, je sais. » Kame tenta de lâcher un rire mais celui-ci quitta ses lèvres d'une façon plus forcée que ce qu'il aurait souhaité laisser entendre. « Elle ne pourra pas te résister, je te le promets. »  
  
Ces mots lui rappelaient la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble... le soir où tout avait commencé. Cette fois-là, Jin avait aussi eu besoin d'être rassuré ainsi... mais Kame savait qu'aujourd'hui, la soirée ne se terminerait pas de la même manière.  
  
Le sourire de Kazuya commençait à être crispé et ses lèvres ne lui obéissaient plus, trahissant son manque réel d'enthousiasme. Il se détourna alors de Jin, prétextant préparer son lit. Ueda sortit alors une nouvelle fois de son silence.  
  
« ...tu fais quoi là Kame, c'est pas le moment de te coucher, je te rappelle qu'on sort ce soir ! »  
  
Kame eut envie de se laisser tomber la tête en premier sur son lit pour évacuer sa frustration mais se contenta de s'y appuyer avec ses bras en soufflant. Ueda ne savait pas quelle crise il risquait de déclencher chez Jin en sortant de telles remarques. Pourquoi tout le monde s'appliquait-il à rendre la situation la plus pénible possible ?  
  
« Quoi ?? » répliqua Jin « ...Kazuya tu peux pas me faire ça ! je fais quoi moi si t'es pas là ?  
  
Avant que sa raison ne puisse reprendre le contrôle, Kame sentit son irritation gagner son corps entier. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses mots avaient déjà quitté ses lèvres. En entendant cette voix froide et agressive, Kame ne se reconnut pas lui-même.  
  
« tu baises ta putain de shizu, ok ? »  
  
Jin resta sans voix. Kame n'était pas quelqu'un de vulgaire, ce n'était pas non plus quelqu'un qui s'énervait facilement... alors pourquoi avait-il pris un ton aussi glacial ? Après quelques moments de silence où ils se fixèrent, encore choqués par ce qui venait d'échapper des lèvres de Kame, Jin reprit doucement la parole.  
  
« ...évite de parler de ma copine sur ce ton-là s'il te plaît.» Il se retourna pour finir de se préparer en silence, après avoir murmuré un « t'as qu'à sortir, je m'en fous. »  
  
Comme d'habitude, Jin voulait dissimuler le fait qu'il était blessé en feignant un désintéressement total.   
  
Kame resta figé, choqué par ses propres propos. Il avait voulu contenir toute sa frustration mais sa force lui avait fait défaut pendant un instant. Maintenant qu'il avait percé sa carapace, c'était encore plus difficile pour lui de remettre son masque, de recommencer à sourire nonchalamment alors qu'au fond de lui-même, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Il tenta de prendre de grandes inspirations pour se calmer, mais rien n'apaisait son énervement et il était obligé de mordre ses lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler. Ne voulant pas que Jin voie ces signes de faiblesse, il ressortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus.  
  
Ueda était toujours à l'intérieur, ne sachant plus trop où se mettre devant la tension qu'il avait causée. Tandis qu'il se tenait maladroitement près de la porte en se demandant comment réparer son erreur, Jin rangeait ses affaires avec des gestes brusques en gromelant des choses inaudibles.  
  
« Akanishi-kun... » tenta Ueda. Jin releva la tête, visiblement toujours énervé. « Tu sais... fais pas attention à ce qu'il a dit ce soir ...il ne voulait pas dire ça.  
-parce que tu crois que tu le connais mieux que moi, c'est ça ?  
-je le connais mieux que tu ne le crois  
-moi aussi je le connais beaucoup mieux que tout ce que tu peux imaginer alors fais pas comme si tu savais quelque chose que je ne sais pas.  
-...je sais que Ryo et moi on lui a fait chier à la plage aujourd'hui alors il était déjà super énervé à la base... je pensais me faire pardonner en le faisant sortir, mais tu lui interdis même ça... en gros tu fais finir sa journée de merde par une soirée de merde... n'importe qui s'énerverait. Et puis de quel droit tu lui interdis de sortir ?  
-je ne lui interdis rien ! »  
  
Jin jeta un regard noir à Ueda. Ayant fini de se préparer, il s'arrêta devant lui avant de sortir par la porte.  
  
« Arrête de t'imaginer que tu sais tout sur Kazu, tu n'as rien compris, ok ? mêle toi de tes affaires et reste en dehors des nôtres. »  
  
Il quitta la chambre sur ces mots.  
  
La brise nocturne vint caresser son visage, sa douceur contrastant avec ce qui venait de se produire. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin lorsqu'il aperçut Kame qui était appuyé contre le mur, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés. Cependant, l'expression crispée de son visage traduisait encore son état d'esprit. Jin repensa aux mots que Ueda venait de lui dire... son cœur se pinça lorsqu'il crut imaginer la peine de Kazuya... mais sa représentation était encore bien loin de la réalité. Son instinct le poussait à le rejoindre pour s'excuser... mais de quoi ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal cette fois-ci ? Jin se rassura en reportant toute la responsabilité de la mauvaise humeur de son meilleur ami sur Ueda et Ryo avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner... mais malgré ses reflexions, il n'était pas tout à fait appaisé et c'est avec un sentiment de malaise qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer qu'il poursuivit son chemin.  
  
Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Shizu, il ne sentit pas les yeux de Kame se poser sur lui et le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils le perdent de vue.


	8. Chapter 8

Le battement de la musique résonnait à travers son corps, réveillant ses sens. Ici, Ueda se sentait parfaitement dans son élément. Dans cette obscurité, l'âge ou le rang social ne comptait pas. Seuls le corps et la façon de danser importaient, ainsi que certains regards suggestifs qui, comme Ueda l'avait vite appris, pouvaient se rendre très utiles pour obtenir des services. C'était ainsi que lui-même et Kame avaient pu entrer dans cet endroit. Ici comme à la Johnny's, il attirait tous les regards. Or ce n'était pas en premier lieu son sens de la mode et son excentricité qui suscitaient toute cette attention : malgré son âge, Ueda paraissait encore très jeune et pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de danser le plus sensuellement du monde. Les ondulations évocatrices de son corps mince ne laissaient personne indifférent. Du coin de l'œil, il jeta un regard au bar où Itoh-sensei discutait avec un inconnu en attendant son cocktail. Le professeur faisait comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Ueda décida alors de passer à l'étape suivante en repérant un autre charmant jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son arrivée.  
  
***  
  
  
Kame se laissait envelopper par cette musique, la laissant assourdir ses pensées et engourdir son corps pour tout oublier. Appuyé contre le mur dans ce coin sombre, il était complètement dans sa bulle... c'était étrange combien il était possible de se sentir seul en étant entouré de corps dansant les uns contre les autres... mais finalement, toutes ces personnes qui cherchaient une telle proximité physique avec des inconnus devaient certainement aussi avoir un certain sentiment de solitude. C'est une voix familière au creux de son oreille qui le tira de sa torpeur.  
  
« Pauvre Kame-chan, je crois qu'Ueda m'avait menti. Tu es sûr que tu es venu ici de ton plein gré ? »  
  
Kame tourna doucement sa tête pour ouvrir ses yeux sur son professeur. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et préféra ne pas émettre le moindre son, de peur de dire une bêtise de plus. Il regrettait déjà les mots durs qu'il avait eus envers Jin, il ne voulait pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions une fois de plus. Après une longue inspiration, il réussit finalement à parler.  
  
«Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de venir. Mais c'est une longue histoire. »  
  
Le professeur ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
  
« Fais attention à toi tout de même, c'est dangereux de rester seul dans des endroits comme ceux-ci... surtout à ton âge. Mais dis moi, ça ne te dérange pas qu'Ueda te trompe comme ça ? » demanda-t-il en indiquant d'un hochement de tête le blond sur la piste de danse. Kame posa les yeux sur lui et fut surpris de le voir en train de dévorer les lèvres d'un étranger, sans pudeur. C'était la première fois que Kame voyait des hommes s'embrasser et il ne pouvait nier que dans d'autres circonstances, cela lui aurait procuré une sensation très agréable. Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il trouvait Ueda plus attirant qu'un autre homme... c'était juste une vision plaisante comme une autre.  
  
« Il n'y a absolument rien entre moi et Ueda et il n'y aura jamais rien. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut, je n'en ai rien à faire.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en fait ? ...tu es de ce bord au moins ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que tu aies l'air particulièrement intéressé par les gens ici, alors qu'il y a quelques très beaux spécimens » acheva-t-il en se tournant pour fixer le jeune homme du bar auquel il avait parlé plus tôt.  
  
« En plus je pensais que tu aurais voulu passer la soirée à faire le baka avec Jin comme d'habitude. »  
  
Cette phrase piqua Kame à vif. Sa frustration qu'il avait réussi à endormir refit surface et il se sentit soudainement étouffer dans cet espace clos. Il ne voyait plus ces hommes s'embrasser mais le corps de Jin et celui de Shizu, leurs peaux moites se rencontrant, leurs murmures entrecoupant leurs baisers... ce mal de ventre avait repris possession de lui.  
  
« ...Kame-chan... tu te sens bien ? » fit la voix inquiète du professeur.  
  
Est-ce qu'il se sentait bien ? Kame aurait voulu passer le reste de la soirée tapi dans l'ombre, seul et tranquille, sans qu'on lui pose de questions. Plus ces images s'infiltraient de force dans son esprit, plus il sentait l'air lui manquer et son estomac se resserrer.  
  
« Je crois que j'ai besoin de rentrer, je suis fatigué » bredouilla-t-il. « Dites à Ueda que je me sentais mal et que je suis parti. »  
  
Et il quitta les lieux sans plus attendre, ayant besoin de sentir l'air frais sur son visage pour se calmer.  
  
***  
  
  
Sa peau douce avait une odeur agréable, ainsi que sa longue chevelure qui s'entremêlait à ses doigts. Ses prunelles anxieuses brillaient dans la pénombre. Jin plongea son regard dans le sien avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Elle était si jolie et si attentionnée... tout avait été arrangé pour que la nuit soit parfaite. Lorsqu'elle resserra son étreinte autour de son torse, Jin sentit que son cœur battait aussi vite que le sien, et pourtant il n'était pas certain que les causes soient les mêmes. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes de façon hésitante et les rencontra lorsque Jin l'y invita en posant doucement ses doigts le long de l'ovale de son visage.  
  
Jin s'écarta d'elle pendant un instant pour retirer son T-shirt, non sans difficulté... c'était ce satané T-shirt que Kame lui avait fait acheter. C'est en maudissant mentalement son meilleur ami qu'il reprit Shizu dans ses bras, sentant le tissu soyeux de sa nuisette contre sa peau nue. Malgré ces sensations, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Tout aurait dû se dérouler naturellement, mais Jin sentait comme un blocage qui l'empêchait de se laisser aller. Pourtant, il trouvait Shizu ravissante et son corps était des plus désirables... mais chacun des gestes du blond était réfléchi, calculé, prémédité, en vue de procurer chez elle les effets qui lui prouveraient de quoi il était capable. Malgré son manque de fluidité, il voyait à la manière dont Shizu refermait ses paupières que ses baisers lui apportaient tout le plaisir dont elle avait pu rêver. Le toucher hésitant et saccadé de Jin suffisait à faire apparaître des frissons sur sa peau. Bientôt, ce fut son corps entier qu'il put sentir contre lui. Certes, c'était plaisant, mais s'était attendu à un tout autre niveau d'excitation. Pour une raison inconnue, le soupir qu'il déclencha en laissant ses lèvres explorer sa gorge l'irrita. Comment pouvait-elle éprouver un tel plaisir alors qu'il passait lui-même un moment à peine agréable. Peut-être réfléchissait-il trop ? Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher s'être distrait.   
  
« Jin... » soupira-t-elle en s'abandonnant à nouveau à ses caresses. Tandis qu'elle laissait toute pensée logique la quitter, Jin menait un débat intérieur de plus en plus intense. Ses premiers baisers avec Shizu n'avaient pas été merveilleux non plus, peut-être serait-ce la même chose pour ces moments plus intimes. En tout cas, Jin était certain qu'il ne pouvait être responsable de son propre manque d'enthousiasme. Après tout, Shizu n'avait fait aucun effort depuis le début, se contentant de se laisser guider et de subir tout ce qu'il s'appliquait à lui faire ressentir. Pourquoi était-elle aussi molle et sans initiative... Kazu, lui... Jin se hâta de chasser son meilleur ami de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment, c'était le genre de pensée qui risquait de lui ôter le peu d'excitation qu'il avait.   
  
_tu baises ta putain de shizu, ok ?_  
  
Jin avait beau s'efforcer de se concentrer à nouveau sur la jeune fille dans ses bras, le souvenir de sa dispute avait recommencé à le perturber. Ce satané Kame... pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'énerve comme ça juste maintenant, au moment où il avait le moins besoin d'être préoccupé.  
  
« Jin... je crois que je suis prête »  
  
Ce murmure eut le don d'énerver encore plus Jin. Heureusement, l'éclairage faible ne révélait pas son visage de façon assez distincte pour que Shizu puisse s'en rendre compte. Il tenta de se raisonner en se disant qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être énervé contre elle et réussit à adoucir sa voix en lui répondant « ...on va y aller doucement alors ».  
  
Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas alors que le simple fait d'évoquer une telle situation avec Kazuya dans la salle commune avait suffi pour le rendre plus que partant. Kazuya. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il revienne toujours dans ses pensées alors qu'il était la dernière personne qu'il voulait visualiser à ce moment-là... Il avait une merveilleuse fille sous les yeux, un corps dont les formes et la douceur feraient pâlir d'envie ou de désir n'importe qui. Mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller pour goûter à ces plaisirs charnels. Après avoir tenté une dernière fois de remédier à son problème, Jin soupira en s'asseyant au bord du lit.  
  
La magie du moment était brisée. Shizu se releva en retenant la couverture autour d'elle, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu pousser Jin à s'arrêter ainsi. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Le jeune homme lui tournait le dos, les épaules affaissées, un sentiment d'humiliation commençant à le gagner.  
  
« Jin... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
  
Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit ses yeux miroitant comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer. Ah ces filles, en plus d'être molles, elles étaient trop sensibles.   
  
« ...je suis désolé. Je me suis bien pris la tête avec mon meilleur ami et... j'ai du mal à ne pas être distrait du coup. » lâcha-t-il en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Shizu se sentit libérée d'un poids. Elle ne serait donc pas responsable de la mauvaise tournure des évènements ?  
  
« Je vois... je suis désolée  
-non mais t'excuse pas, c'est lui.  
-...il n'y a pas moyen de vous réconcilier ? »  
  
Jin passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, son regard perdu dans le vide.  
  
« C'est... compliqué. »  
  
Jin ne savait même plus pourquoi il était si énervé après Kame, tout ce qu'il savait était que celui-ci s'était immiscé dans ses pensées de façon trop prononcée et au mauvais moment. Il fallait résoudre ce problème au plus vite... même si cela signifiait se réconcilier avec lui malgré son insulte. Pour une fois, il était prêt à faire des sacrifices si cela lui permettrait d'avoir les pensées en paix et d'être tranquille avec sa copine. Il pouvait laisser Kame se plaindre autant qu'il le voudrait, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser ruiner sa vie sexuelle. Shizu ne tenta pas de le retenir lorsqu'il se leva pour enfiler son pantalon.  
  
« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je rentre dans ma chambre... ton grand-père ne serait pas ravi de me surprendre ici » dit-il en souriant. Son ton joyeux ne soulagea qu'en partie le malaise que ressentait Shizu. Lorsque Jin l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir, ce fut son tour d'être songeuse... malgré les paroles de Jin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de retourner mille questions dans ses pensées, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait de mal.   
  
***  
  
Une fois dehors, Jin resta immobile pendant quelques instants, profitant du silence qui n'était brisé que par quelques insectes volants pour retrouver ses esprits. Il ne comprenait pas... il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de blocage seul... alors pourquoi ce soir ? Il espérait que Shizu aurait au moins la décence de garder cet incident pour elle. Quant à la prochaine fois, Jin savait qu'il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Ses pas commencèrent à le guider sur le chemin de pierre tandis qu'il était encore perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
  
Alors que Jin se dirigeait vers sa propre chambre, il entendit un léger bruit de clapotis. Quelqu'un s'était introduit dans le bassin extérieur malgré l'interdiction de s'y rendre à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Les conifères bordant le chemin bloquaient en partie sa vue, alors sa curiosité le poussa à prendre un détour pour voir qui avait osé braver le règlement.  
  
De la buée s'élevait de la surface de l'eau chaude, se perdant dans le ciel sombre. La lumière émanant des chambres laissait tomber sur son visage une lueur rougeâtre, laissant certaines parties dans l'ombre. Les paupières de Jin battaient aussi vite que son cœur tandis que ses yeux erraient entre le sol et la silhouette qui se dessinait au centre du bassin, une silhouette fine et délicate qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'attarder sur ce corps mouillé sur lequel se reflétait la lueur de la lune et duquel émanaient d'autres vapeurs. Il avait déjà vu Kame nu auparavant, mais ce décor enchanteur lui donnait l'air de venir d'un autre monde et Jin se surprenait à être fasciné par cette vision. Tout son énervement s'était évaporé, laissant place à un vide total dans ses pensées... un vide paisible lui permettant de se laisser envoûter. Une sensation peu familière saisit le bas de son ventre tandis qu'il lâcha un souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il mordait sa lèvre inférieure en voyant Kame sortir une plus grande partie de son corps de l'eau tandis qu'il s'approchait d'une zone moins profonde du bassin. Sa respiration semblait s'arrêter tandis que son regard se posait sur chaque détail, mémorisant la façon dont sa peau brillait faiblement, selon la façon dont ses muscles se contractaient ou la manière dont ses cheveux collants glissaient sur ses tempes.   
  
« Jin... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »  
  
Le chuchotement de Kame arracha Jin à sa contemplation. Sa voix était neutre, ne trahissant aucun ressentiment vis-à-vis de leur altercation antérieure. Cette nuit calme d'été avait réussi à absorber leur rancœur, la chaleur oppressante ne leur permettait que de se laisser bercer en abandonnant toute méditation.   
  
« Je... viens me baigner » répliqua Jin, donnant la première excuse qui lui venait à l'esprit pour justifier sa présence.  
  
Kame retourna dans les eaux plus profondes pour nager vers le bord où se trouvait Jin, s'appuyant contre un rocher pour l'attendre, l'eau recouvrant son corps jusqu'au milieu de son torse. Son visage était à présent aussi inondé de la lueur rouge des chambres. Jin sentit que son regard n'était pas le même que d'habitude lorsque leurs yeux brillants se croisèrent . L'humidité ambiante, l'encens et la pénombre rendaient l'atmosphère encore plus lourde. Jin tressaillit légèrement en ôtant ses vêtements comme s'il était conscient que ce n'était pas une baignade anodine qui l'attendait. Le fait de sentir le regard de Kame suivre ses moindres mouvements accentuait ce sentiment qui affaiblissait ses muscles en les contractant aléatoirement et lui faisait tourner la tête. Ses pensées avaient perdu toute logique au sein de cette brume épaisse. Ses pas le guidèrent enfin dans l'eau tandis que Kame ne se retint pas de le scruter hardiment... La lumière dansait sur leurs visages en suivant le rythme des ondulations que Jin provoquait à la surface du bassin dans lequel il s'enfonçait. Jin s'avança jusqu'à n'être séparé de Kame que de quelques centimètres et tenta un sourire pour dissiper la paralysie qui s'était emparée de ses pensées mais le regard perçant qu'il croisa ne fit qu'accentuer son sentiment de vulnérabilité. Tout avait l'air si irréel.   
  
L'eau ondula plus haut sur son torse lorsque Kame se détâcha du rocher pour s'approcher de Jin, faisant glisser son souffle sur son visage en inspirant son odeur. Leurs visages erraient l'un près de l'autre, leurs regards hésitants se croisant, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrant fébrilement. Kame sortit enfin une main brûlante de l'eau pour la placer sur le visage de Jin, le dégageant de quelques mèches de cheveux sans le lâcher des yeux, avant de faire glisser ses doigts derrière sa nuque pour presser ses lèvres pulpeuses contre les siennes dans un baiser sensuel et lent. Jin referma doucement ses paupières, se laissant envelopper par cette volupté.  
  
Voyant qu'il n'était pas repoussé, Kame poursuivit en se rapprochant encore, réduisant à néant l'espace qui les séparait. Jin sentit ses genoux faiblir face à cette proximité nouvelle, sentant le torse de Kame contre le sien. Il n'était de plus pas habitué à ce que Kame le guide ainsi. Après l'inertie de Shizu, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier le fait qu'il n'avait besoin ni de réfléchir ne de faire d'efforts. Il ne put retenir un frisson en sentant sa main quitter sa nuque pour retrouver son dos pour le presser contre lui tandis que ses lèvres abandonnèrent les siennes pour s'emparer de sa gorge. La tête de Jin tomba en arrière tandis qu'il s'abandonnait complètement aux plaisirs que lui procurait son partenaire.  
  
« Kazuya... » laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.  
  
Kame les fit silencieusement glisser tous deux dans l'eau jusqu'à l'autre côté du rocher pour être à l'abri de regards indiscrets. Il appuya alors Jin contre la paroi pour l'embrasser avec encore plus d'insistance, comme s'il n'en aurait jamais assez, ce à quoi Jin répondit avec autant d'ardeur. Les doigts de Jin s'emmêlèrent à ses cheveux et son torse se souleva pour rencontrer à nouveau celui de Kame. Celui-ci interrompit son baiser pour plonger son regard dans celui de Jin. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques instants en silence.  
  
« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Jin.   
  
Pour toute réponse, Kame prit appui sur le rebord du bassin pour s'y assoir.  
  
« Ka...Kazuya attends, tu pars où ? » reprit Jin d'une voix peu assurée, craignant que Kame ne l'abandonne ainsi. Ce-dernier se retourna pour lui faire face avec un sourire avant de lui tendre la main.  
  
« On sort. »  
« Ha ?! J'ai pas envie de rentrer ! reviens dans l'eau tout de suite ! » s'exclama Jin en tapant la surface avec sa main.  
« Qui t'a dit qu'on rentrait ? »  
  
Jin fit la moue en regardant Kame dubitativement avant de prendre à son tour appui sur le bord pour s'installer à côté de lui. Kame ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard s'attarder sur le corps luisant de Jin qui s'offrait à lui. Tandis que ses yeux glissaient sur cette peau hâlée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où Jin s'était laissé toucher par Shizu.  
  
« Allez avoue, t'es jaloux de mes tétons, c'est ça ?  
-Baka... on aurait dû rester dans l'eau, là bas au moins tu parlais pas »  
  
Les lèvres de Jin s'ouvrirent en un grand sourire débordant d'affection.   
  
« Kazu-chan... t'es vraiment trop mignon  
-...La ferme. » répondit Kame en se mordant les lèvres pour tenter de cacher le sourire qui s'y dessinait.  
  
Le rire de Jin s'évanouit dans leur baiser tendre qui suivit. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt allongés sur le rebord de pierre encore chaud à cause du soleil de la journée. Le comportement de Jin donna confiance à Kame pour laisser libre cours à ses désirs. Il laissa ses lèvres goûter des parcelles de peau moite qu'il n'avait jamais approchées. Leurs corps se fondaient ensemble, leurs jambes entrelacées. Pour une fois, Jin se laissait complètement faire. Cependant il tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit la main de Kame s'engager entre ses cuisses.  
  
« Kazuya... tu... tu fais quoi ? »   
  
...ce n'était pas un endroit où l'on se faisait toucher par un ami. Ce n'était pas non plus pour un ami qu'il devait se sentir parcouru d'un tel frisson... frisson de plaisir qu'il aurait dû ressentir plus tôt avec Shizu. Au plaisir succéda la panique.   
  
« A ton avis » fit Kame en scellant ses lèvres avec les siennes pour qu'il ne pose pas d'autre question. Cependant Jin ne pouvait plus s'abandonner comme auparavant, cette étape qu'ils franchissaient, était-ce trop ? Après cela pourrait il encore faire semblant que ce qu'il n'y avait entre eux n'était qu'une amitié innocente ? Kame sentit que Jin était devenu tendu en-dessous de lui. Lorsqu'il recroisa son regard, ce sont des yeux inquiets qu'il surprit. Il cessa alors ce qu'il avait commencé en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur. Mais Jin ne put que lui renvoyer son regard, sans trouver de mots pour exprimer le flot de pensées qui avait brutalement mis fin à cette tranquillité voluptueuse. Leurs corps étaient toujours enchevêtrés, mais plus rien de tout cela ne lui semblait naturel. C'était comme s'il revenait subitement à la raison.  
  
Kame passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres, ne comprenant pas ce changement inattendu... pourtant il avait bien senti le corps de Jin se tendre de plaisir sous le sien. Quant à ce que Kame avait à peine entrepris, la réaction ne s'était pas fait attendre alors... pourquoi ?  
  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre possession de ses lèvres en espérant le détendre, Jin le repoussa violemment en se repliant sur lui-même.  
  
Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer ainsi ?  
  
Sa respiration encore haletante et terriblement mal à l'aise, Jin ne put que dévisager Kame, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu auparavant.  
  
Sa voix se brisa sur ces mots :  
  
« ...Comment tu peux croire que je veux quelque chose comme ça ?? »  
  
Kame avait l'impression qu'un étau d'acier s'était refermé autour de ses poumons. On pouvait deviner dans la voix de Jin son état désemparé et perdu, peut-être même était-ce de la détresse. Mais son regard dérouté devint rapidement vide et son visage se recouvrit d'un masque froid. Pinçant ses lèvres, il ne laissa pas le temps à Kazuya de répondre, disparaissant dans les ombres avec ses vêtements à la main.   
  
Il commença à courir, révulsé par les tremblements qui le parcouraient encore. Heureusement, Kame ne tenta pas de le rattraper... Jin ne se sentait pas prêt à lui faire face à présent. Si seulement il pouvait se réveiller et découvrir que toute cette soirée n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il tenta de se persuader que ces frissons n'étaient qu'une réaction tardive au toucher de Shizu...mais au fond de lui, il se rendait compte qu'il ne faisait que se voiler la face... et ces excuses qu'il se donnait le rassuraient de moins en moins. Ce désordre dans ses pensées, il n'aimait pas ça. Tout cela était tellement inconnu et inattendu... il lui fallait se remettre de cet écart, et très vite.  
  
Kame ne put bouger pendant quelques longs instants, paralysé par cette fin soudaine qui le laissait plein de doutes vis-à-vis de l'avenir. Jin allait-il dorénavant ne ressentir que de la répulsion à son égard ? Il se laissa finalement glisser jusqu'à être à étendu face au sol, son visage contre la roche comme s'il voulait être happé par elle. Plus que du désespoir, c'était la lassitude qui l'envahissait. Il ne voulait plus se laisser espérer quoi que ce soit si c'était pour être ainsi déçu à chaque fois. Ses sentiments commençaient à vraiment l'épuiser. L'air qu'il s'efforçait de faire entrer dans ses poumons n'en ressortait que bruyamment et irrégulièrement tandis que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite... il savait très bien où Jin était reparti. La tranquillité qui l'avait envahie plus tôt semblait si loin... ses lèvres tremblaient tandis qu'il essayait en vain de retrouver ses esprits. Quelques gouttes s'écoulaient encore le long de ses mèches de cheveux jusqu'à son visage... parmi celles qui atteignirent ses lèvres, certaines avaient un goût salé.  
  
***  
  
Après ces longues heures d'inquiétudes et de questionnements, ses paupières finirent par s'abaisser tandis qu'elle se laissait sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Cependant, son assoupissement fut empêché par un bruit à peine audible : la porte avait été entrouverte et quelqu'un s'était glissé dans la chambre. Elle plissa les yeux en tentant de ressortir de l'état léthargique dans lequel elle s'était laissée aller. Ce profil qui se dessinait contre la faible lumière émanant de l'extérieur, elle pouvait le reconnaître sans hésitation.  
  
« Jin ? »  
  
Sans un mot, Jin laissa retomber ses vêtements pour se glisser à nouveau auprès d'elle. Cette fois-ci, il était prêt.  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Le silence de la chambre n'était brisé que par quelques bruits provoqués par l'appareil photo que Kame tenait dans ses mains. C'était le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de donner à Jin... du coup il avait fini par le garder pour lui. De toute façon, il avait lui déjà bien trop donné. Ce soir comme tant d'autres depuis ce week-end là, Kame était seul dans sa cellule. Plusieurs mois étaient passés et Jin ne venait plus répéter les pas de danse avec lui. Au début, il avait donné des prétextes pour s'absenter, mais il ne prenait aujourd'hui même plus la peine de chercher des excuses.  
  
Quel intérêt y avait-il à photographier les lumières de la ville que Kame apercevait par sa fenêtre ? Au moins, cela lui donnait un semblant d'occupation. La plupart de ses clichés étaient flous, mais il pouvait distraire ses pensées en attendant le retour de son visiteur nocturne.  
  
Comme d'habitude, Ueda entra dans sa chambre vers trois heures du matin, sachant que Kazuya ne devait probablement pas dormir.  
  
« Ueda, tu soules, tu pues la cigarette. »  
  
Ueda l'ignora et se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur la couette, pour lui raconter sa soirée. Il ne savait pas si le plus jeune l'écoutait vraiment... mais le simple fait d'avoir une présence à ses côtés lorsqu'il parlait lui suffisait.  
  
Kame commençait à connaître ses histoires par cœur, au fil de ses samedi soirs se terminant tantôt avec un inconnu, tantôt avec Itoh-sensei.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça » dit Kame, rompant son silence. « tu crois pas que ça serait plus sain pour toi d'essayer d'avoir une vraie relation et de laisser tomber le prof ?  
-je m'en fiche d'avoir une relation stable, je veux juste Itoh-sensei.  
-...mais... je pense sincèrement que ça te fait plus de mal que de bien. Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter. »  
  
Ueda soupira en pressant les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux. C'était facile pour Kame de donner des leçons comme ça, il n'avait pas traversé ce qu'il avait vécu. Ueda mit un moment avant de répondre et ce fut dans une voix à peine audible.  
  
« ...je ne peux pas laisser tomber... C'était... mon premier. Il sera toujours quelqu'un de spécial pour moi. »  
  
Kazuya ne sut pas trop comment répondre...  
  
« Tu sais... parfois pour guérir on a besoin de complètement couper les ponts pendant un moment ...  
-c'est pour ça que tu ne parles plus à Akanishi ?  
-Arrête avec tes conneries, je lui parle toujours.  
-Oui oui bien sûr » fit Ueda en roulant ses yeux. « à peine »  
-Ueda mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, ça n'a rien avoir. » mentit Kame.  
  
Ueda se contenta de s'installer plus confortablement avec un sourire connaisseur.  
  
« ..t'as pas intérêt à t'endormir ici, tu pues. »  
  
Kame ne reçut pas de réponse.  
  
« Oii !! »  
  
Kame releva sa tête pour observer Tatsuya et découvrit qu'il s'était déjà assoupi. C'était incroyable combien il pouvait avoir un visage de gamin innocent dans ces moments-là...  
  
Il se demandait souvent comment Ueda arrivait à continuer à poursuivre son professeur après toutes ces déceptions, toutes ces fois où il n'avait été considéré que comme un simple jouet, toutes ces fois où il avait été ignoré. Kame, lui, avait mis fin à ces jeux où se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'il avait été utilisé. Du moins, c'était la sensation qu'il avait eue, même si certains comportements chez Jin continuaient à le perturber car il avait du mal à comprendre sa logique. De toute façon, il voulait mettre tout cela derrière lui, et depuis l'épisode de l'onsen, la distance qu'il avait maintenue avait empêché toute prolongation de ces habitudes.  
  
Au départ, il avait envié Ueda... il semblait complètement assumer son homosexualité et vivre sa vie à fond. Mais plus il en apprenait sur ses soirées, moins cette vie le tentait. Il voyait bien que malgré ses sourires et son air détaché, Ueda n'était pas heureux... sinon pourquoi ressentirait-il le besoin de se confier ainsi ?   
  
C'est pourquoi Kame n'osa pas le réveiller. Il quitta plutôt lui-même sa chambre, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil.  
  
***  
  
  
Sans un bruit, Jin se glissa par la porte d'entrée de la Johnny's, pensant que tout le monde dormait. Il parcourut les couloirs dans le noir, en tentant de se repérer sans tomber. Les moments qu'il venait de passer chez sa petite amie dominaient encore toutes ses pensées et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire voulant tout dire sur les lèvres. Sa Shizu-chan s'était bien améliorée et il se sentait de mieux en mieux avec elle, il n'y avait plus eu d'incident après le week-end à l'onsen. Il prenait soin de laisser toute pensée liée à Kazuya à la porte à chaque fois qu'il se rendait chez elle et avait réussi à ne plus penser à leurs disputes ou leurs moments de tension dans de telles situations.  
  
Cependant, au quotidien en dehors du cocon de la chambre de Shizu, la réalité refaisait surface ainsi que cette sensation de manque... il avait beau ne pas vouloir le montrer, sa proximité perdue avec son meilleur ami avait laissé comme un vide.   
  
Mais il avait besoin de cette distance pour pouvoir ensuite revenir à une amitié normale, ou plutôt, à l'amitié qu'il avait partagée avec lui avant que tous ces jeux ne commencent. Tout avait été si simple... il n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre confusion, c'était une amitié insouciante. Mais ils s'étaient trop rapprochés et s'étaient brûlés.  
  
Jin décida d'aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter dans la salle commune. Celle-ci était aussi plongée dans l'obscurité, mais il se dirigea tout de même vers la table sur la pointe des pieds.  
  
C'est alors qu'il entendit un soupir venant du canapé qui le fit sursauter, détournant son attention de l'endroit où il posait les pieds et il trébucha dans un grand fracas.  
  
« Putaiiinnn » gromela Jin, abandonnant tout espoir de rentrer discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre.  
  
Le soupir du canapé se transforma en grognement... la personne était visiblement énervée d'être réveillée.  
  
« ...Kame c'est toi ?  
-...qui d'autre que Jin pour me réveiller en pleine nuit, j'aurais dû m'y attendre  
-je savais pas que tu étais là. »  
  
Leurs voix n'étaient pas froides, mais elles n'étaient pas non plus aussi enjouées qu'auparavant. Ils ne s'étaient pas clairement disputés, mais la distance entre eux était presque tangible ainsi que l'effort qu'ils faisaient pour se parler comme si de rien n'était.  
  
La tête endormie de Kame apparut au-dessus du dossier du canapé, ses cheveux complètement ébouriffés. Il posa son menton sur le rebord en clignant des yeux pour tenter de retrouver ses esprits et de distinguer la forme de Jin dans la pénombre. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Après quelques instants passés en silence, Jin marmonna une excuse accompagnée d'un « bonne nuit » avant de quitter la pièce.  
  
Kazuya se laissa retomber sur le canapé en fermant les yeux. Jin ne lui avait même pas demandé ce qu'il faisait là... Kame se demandait si le blond ressentait son absence au quotidien comme lui ressentait la sienne. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il voulait retrouver la compagnie de son meilleur ami. Pour ne plus se torturer inutilement, Kame espérait ainsi atténuer ses sentiments. Ses pensées le quittèrent peu à peu tandis qu'il s'endormit à nouveau.  
  
***  
  
  
Les jours, puis les semaines se succédaient sans évènement particulier qui rompe leur monotonie. La relation de Jin et Kame était toujours cordiale mais tous sentaient que quelque chose avait changé. Cependant, chacun des deux balayait rapidement toutes les questions que l'on pouvait leur poser sans donner de réponse concrète.   
  
  
Aujourd'hui, les membres de KAT-TUN étaient dans le gymnase avec d'autres juniors en cours de sport. Cependant, ils furent rejoints par un groupe d'une vingtaine de jeunes garçons qu'ils ne connaissaient pas du tout.  
  
« ....le vieux a fait une nouvelle vague de recrutements ou quoi ?? dit Jin  
-en tout cas c'est pas pour leur physique qu'ils ont été choisis, ça c'est sûr... » dit Ueda  
  
L'arbitre du match les rappela à l'ordre pour qu'ils se concentrent à nouveau sur ce qu'ils faisaient.  
  
« Laissez-les tranquilles, ce sont les sportifs du gymnase Tokyo Metropolitan qui est en travaux. Johnny-san leur a permis de venir s'entraîner ici en attendant que leur salle soit prête. Maintenant Kamenashi-kun, fais ton service s'il te plaît »  
  
Kame fit rebondir sa balle de volley sur ses mains avant de l'envoyer de l'autre côté du filet où Ryo tenta de l'attraper, mais au contact de ses mains le ballon partit en arrière au lieu de revenir vers KAT-TUN. Le gémissement de Ryo se transforma en cri de soulagement lorsque Tegoshi qui assurait les arrières du terrain fit un dégagement.  
  
« Akanishi reste sur ton emplacement, ne vas pas marcher sur les pieds de Tanaka !! » cria leur professeur tandis que Jin courait en arrière sans regarder où il allait, mais trop tard : les deux membres étaient déjà entrés en collision.  
Kame ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le tas à ses pieds. Lorsque Jin releva un regard furieux sur lui, son rire s'éteignit cependant sur ses lèvres... mais la moue de Jin devint simplement boudeuse et Kame se détendit, osant sourire à nouveau.  
  
Yamapi servit, et Kame fut coupé dans son élan par Jin qui cria « J'AI !!! » mais lorsque le ballon rencontra les mains de celui-ci, il fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la salle.  
  
« ...euh... j'ai pas en fait » acheva Jin en riant nerveusement en se tournant vers Kame « ...désolé »  
  
« ...Baka. »  
  
  
Deux heures et quelques bleus plus tard, les juniors se détendaient avant de reprendre. Ryo et Uchi en profitèrent pour aller voir les nouveaux-venus de plus près.  
  
Kame se demanda s'ils tomberaient dans le piège de la mine innocente de son « ami ». Mais il suffirait qu'il ouvre la bouche et une de ses remarques désobligeantes briserait probablement l'illusion.  
  
Lorsque les deux membres de NEWS revinrent, Uchi soupira en disant :  
  
« eh ben... c'est des chochottes, ils n'ont pas été ravis d'apprendre que notre gymnase n'avait que des douches communes... pourtant je pensais que les sportifs étaient habitués à ça... »  
  
« cherche pas, ils ont leurs raisons » répondit Ryo.  
  
C'est à ce moment-là que le professeur signala la fin de la pause, mettant ainsi fin à leur conversation.  
  
La deuxième moitié du cours se révéla aussi désastreuse que la première pour l'équipe de KAT-TUN. Cette fois-ci, lorsque Jin cria « J'AI ! J'AI ! », Kame l'ignora pour sauter en frappant la balle qui venait de son côté.  
  
« YATTAAAA LE SMATCH QUE T'AS FAIT KAMEEE !! » cria Jin  
  
« tu vois quand tu me laisses faire  
-Eh ?? parce que je te laisse pas faire d'habitude ??  
\- Jin... c'est bon, laisse tomber »  
  
Après cet épisode, les cris de « J'..... » se firent plus discrets et Jin tenta de se cantonner à son périmètre. Kame se sentait tellement bien... Au lieu de vivre cet instant comme une altercation, il avait senti cet échange comme un retour à la normale. Même s'il sentait que le sourire de Jin n'était pas encore complètement détendu, leur relation s'était graduellement améliorée. Ils réussissaient à nouveau à se parler sans gêne et à rire ensemble, ce qui faisait espérer à Kame que leur complicité passée n'était pas complètement perdue.  
  
Quant à ce qui allait au-delà de la complicité, il préférait ne pas y penser.  
  
  
A la fin du cours, les juniors se dispersèrent, certains se rendant aux vestiaires, les autres s'écroulant à nouveau au sol pour reprendre leur souffle tranquillement.  
  
« bon les gars, je vais me doucher dans ma chambre, à toute. » dit Ryo en se levant. Devant le regard interrogateur de Yamapi, il se baissa pour lui chochuter quelques mots.  
  
« ...et alors ? »  
  
Ryo leva un sourcil comme si la question de Yamapi n'avait aucun sens. Celui-ci se leva en soupirant pour suivre son ami. « qui te dit que c'est toi qu'il matterait de toute façon. »  
  
« De quoi vous parlez ? » les interrompit Jin.  
  
« Ryo-chan a peur de se faire mater par les gymnastes, il y en a un qui est gay »  
  
« ee ?? » répondit Jin « mais... non... quoi ? »  
  
« Jin arrête de faire cette tête, on dirait que tu sais même pas ce que c'est » plaisanta Yamapi en lui tapant la tête.  
  
La voix de Ryo glaça ensuite le sang de Kame.  
  
« Tu sais pas, ben t'as qu'à regarder Kame ! »  
  
Jin fit volte-face « hein ?? Ryo dis pas n'importe quoi, vas te faire foutre » dit-il d'une voix soudain agressive.  
  
« Oh ça va, je plaisantais... si tu le défends comme ça je suppose que les rumeurs qui disent que vous ne vous supportez plus sont fausses... »  
  
« Ryo. T'es con.»  
  
Jin se leva, toujours en fulminant, et quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, on peut même plus faire une blague ! »  
  
Kame haussa les épaules, se disant qu'une réaction violente serait peut-être plus suspecte qu'un air détâché... mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir... pourquoi Ryo était-il devenu comme ça ? Plus le temps passait, plus Kame le trouvait désagréable. Heureusement, les membres de NEWS partirent rapidement. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la sortie avec Koki, Nakamaru, Junno et Ueda, celui-ci le retint.  
  
« Quoi ? » gromela Kame malgré lui.  
« Toi, tu restes prendre ta douche ici avec moi ;  
-Ueda qu'est-ce que tu racontes.  
-le mec. Je veux voir sa tête.»  
  
***  
  
  
Kame fouillait dans son armoire en gromelant.  
  
« Je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller ? »  
  
Ueda se limait les ongles au bord de son lit et releva la tête pour lui répondre.  
  
« Bien sûr que tu es obligé. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fait une soirée entre mecs... Pour une fois que Ryo a une bonne idée  
-une bonne idée ? J'ai aucune envie de faire connaissance avec les mecs du gymnase moi, rétorqua Kame.  
-c'est pas parce que celui des douches était un minus que...  
\- c'était pas un « minus », il avait juste un an de moins que moi  
-on s'en fout, il avait une tête de bébé. Par contre, c'est pas dit qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres comme nous parmi eux... et au pire il y a une boîte où je vais souvent pas loin, si la soirée est nulle on pourra s'éclipser. »  
  
Kame finit par attraper un débardeur et un jean qu'il enfila. Il commença ensuite à se coiffer devant le miroir, réarrangeant ses mèches récemment raccourcies.  
  
« fais ton espèce de crête que t'as fait en sortant de la douche tout à l'heure, c'était cool... avec ça, Ryo va devenir gay » rit Ueda  
  
« me parle pas de ce gars... » répondit Kame sèchement en relevant cependant quelques mèches au sommet de sa tête. « ...récemment j'ai plus envie de le frapper qu'autre chose. Il a de la chance que je ne sois pas quelqu'un de violent ou de rancunier parce que...» Kame referma ses yeux en soufflant.  
  
« ...il est débile, ignore-le.» dit Ueda « et puis de toute façon Jin t'a défendu donc à mon avis tu ne risques rien. »  
  
En entendant le nom de Jin, Kame se figea un instant.  
  
« Dis Ueda... est-ce que par hasard tu sais si Shizu va venir ?  
-Je ne pense pas mais... Kame il faudrait que tu arrêtes d'y penser  
-pardon?  
-je suis pas con, je vois très bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Jin !   
-si tu penses ça alors justement t'es con » rétorqua Kame en se retournant vers le miroir, les sourcils froncés.  
  
Après un silence de plusieurs minutes, Ueda finit par sortir en marmonnant qu'il allait se préparer.  
  
***  
  
  
Pendant ce temps, Jin était affalé sur le lit de Yamapi tandis que celui-ci choisissait ses lunettes de soleil.  
  
« Pi... il fait nuit, pourquoi tu veux mettre des lunettes de soleil ?  
-parce que je suis Yamapi » répondit-il en se faisant un clin d'œil dans le miroir.   
  
Voyant que Jin écrasait sa tête dans son oreiller, il ajouta « bon qu'est-ce que t'as ce soir Jin, t'es tout mou alors qu'on va faire la fiesta ! »  
  
« rien » vint la voix étouffée de Jin.  
  
« arrête, je te connais... c'est à cause de Ryo tout à l'heure ? » Jin ne répondit pas. « tu sais... personnellement ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout que Kame soit gay.  
-tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! » Jin avait relevé la tête et avait les pommettes rouges, peut-être à cause du manque d'air. « je te dis que c'est faux ok? »  
Yamapi ne dit plus rien et retourna à ses préparations. Jin soupira dans la couette... Il avait passé ces semaines à essayer de faire abstraction de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, à essayer de perdre ses réflexes qu'il avait de vouloir prendre Kame dans ses bras pour l'embêter... car les évènements de l'onsen lui avaient fait prendre conscience que de tels gestes n'étaient pas permis entre amis. C'était hors de question de continuer, il n'était pas gay et Kazuya non plus. Et pourtant, tandis qu'il se disait ces mots, son cœur faisait un sursaut imperceptible qu'il ignorait toujours en dirigeant rapidement ses pensées vers autre chose.  
  
Avec leur éloignement, il avait réussi à ne plus être confus en voyant son meilleur ami, il se sentait presque prêt à lui reparler avec autant de liberté qu'à son habitude. De plus, si Kazuya avait semblé irrité au départ, il semblait aussi avoir tourné la page. Avec le match de volley, Jin avait cru qu'ils étaient enfin prêts à repartir sur de bonnes bases... cependant, le fait que Ryo soulève ce sujet sensible l'avait mis mal à l'aise.  
  
« De toute façon» retentit la voix de Yamapi « J'ai prévu une petite surprise pour ce soir... on verra bien s'il y reste insensible ou pas  
-...eee ? »  
Yamapi se contenta de ricaner. « Tu vas voir Jinjin, tu vas voir. Assure toi juste que Shizu ne soit au courant de rien. »  
Jin leva sur son ami un œil sceptique.  
  
« Alleeez arrête de bouder, tu vas voir, ça va être génial ».  
  
***  
  
  
Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle commune, Kame eut la surprise de voir Jin se diriger vers lui.  
  
« alors, Kame, c'est une nouvelle coiffure ?  
-...à ton avis ??  
-oh ça va, je ne vais pas y toucher, ne t'inquiète pas !  
-t'as pas intérêt sinon tu peux dire adieu à tes cheveux blonds »  
A ces mots, le visage de Jin s'illumina avec un de ces sourires qui avait le don d'attendrir n'importe qui.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux ? » demanda Kame en relevant dubitativement un de ses sourcils affinés.  
  
« Kazuya, toi et moi on va montrer à ces mecs ce que c'est une vraie soirée, ils vont tous regretter de ne pas être des Johnny's. »  
  
C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent côte à côte en direction de l'endroit que Yamapi et Ryo avaient réservé. Jusqu'à ce soir, Kazuya avait réussi à réduire son obsession et à revenir à une vie plus ou moins normale... il avait pensé qu'il serait prêt à renouveler sa proximité avec Jin sans risquer d'éprouver à nouveau le besoin d'espérer quoi que ce soit d'autre... pourtant, malgré sa volonté et ses paroles sèches, le fait de marcher à nouveau près de son meilleur ami le rendait fébrile et il était parcouru d'un sentiment à la fois euphorique et anxieux. Mais il ne devait pas succomber. Il s'était promis de ne plus désirer Jin... cependant ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué mettait en péril ses mois d'efforts.


	10. Chapter 10

  
C'était une après-midi comme une autre pour Haru... affalé sur son canapé, il zappait d'une chaîne à l'autre. Il aurait bien fait une sieste, mais il n'avait pas la motivation nécessaire pour changer les draps... ceux-ci étaient encore tièdes : son invité nocturne venait tout juste de repartir. Haru était un homme à hommes, rares étaient ceux qui lui résistaient... à part un certain Yuki qui l'avait complètement ignoré en partant au bras d'un gamin blond. Le souvenir de cet échec cuisant était encore vif dans son esprit. Ses histoires étaient souvent sans lendemain, ne s'agissant que de purs moments de plaisir dont chacun tirait sa satisfaction avant de repartir de son côté : c'était une vie simple, sans prise de tête. Pourtant, il n'était pas contre l'idée d'avoir un petit-ami stable... mais il n'avait pas encore fait la bonne rencontre. Ses partenaires avaient parfois l'air sérieux mais finissaient toujours par le décevoir. Haru avait donc abandonné, décidant de se laisser porter au fil des rencontres sans trop se poser de questions.  
  
Ce soir, il irait sûrement à un de ses bars gays habituels avant de choisir son compagnon de la nuit. Peut-être resteraient-ils en contact après... après tout, presque tous ses amis étaient passés entre ses draps à un moment ou à un autre. Tous sauf Mika... bien sûr, car c'était une fille. C'était probablement aussi pour cette raison qu'il réussissait à être aussi proche d'elle sans qu'il y ait la moindre ambiguïté.  
  
Son nom s'afficha sur le cadran de son téléphone portable tandis que celui-ci se mit à vibrer.  
  
« HARUUUU  
-oi, crie pas aussi fort aussi tôt dans la journée !  
-...toi alors, il est 17h... bref, ce soir j'ai besoin de toi, pitié pitié viens !!  
-...une soirée hétéro ? ça m'intéresse pas. »  
  
Mika était une amie qui lui était très chère, mais il ne voulait pas passer une soirée ennuyante où il n'aurait aucun point commun avec les invités. Généralement, ils sortaient beaucoup tous les deux, s'amusant ensemble en accumulant les conquêtes, se lançant des défis... espérant secrètement que la énième victime serait la personne dont ils rêvaient, celle qui mettrait fin à leur manège quasi-quotidien.   
  
« T'as déjà un coup pour ce soir ou quoi ?  
-pas encore, mais je compte bien en trouver un.  
\- alors viens !! »  
  
Mystérieusement, Mika avait le don de toujours l'entraîner dans des situations dans lesquelles il ne se serait jamais mis par lui-même.   
  
« Tu vois qui c'est mon ami Pi ? dit-elle. Il connaît bien nos manèges de séduction, je lui raconte tout le temps... eh bien ce soir il m'a supplié de draguer un pote à lui... il paraît qu'il est plutôt beau gosse...  
-s'il est hetero ça ne sert à rien  
-ben justement... Pi a des doutes... c'est pour ça qu'il a fait appel à moi... du coup j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi... dis moi que je suis une meilleure amie géniale  
-Mika t'es bête  
-je t'attends chez moi tout à l'heure pour qu'on se prépare !! »  
  
Haru ne comprenait vraiment pas comment elle faisait pour avoir autant d'énergie. Il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son canapé et changea de chaîne.  
  
***  
  
  
Des lampes orientales posées au sol dégageaient une lumière tamisée orangée dans le restaurant. Kame n'avait jamais vu un tel lieu, des matelas recouverts de soie étaient posés au sol en face de tables basses où étaient placés des tasses et un ustensile inconnu à la forme étrange. De sombres rideaux semi-transparents étaient accrochés aux paravents qui séparaient les matelas, renforçant l'atmosphère vaporeuse.  
  
L'air était lourd, plein d'une senteur enivrante qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient à cet environnement, Kame se sentit scruté et son regard se posa sur un inconnu déjà assis au côté d'une jeune femme ravissante. Il portait un T-shirt noir moulant mettant en valeur son torse musclé avec un jean serré. Ses cheveux courts étaient coiffés tout en pointes et ses lèvres se refermaient sur une cigarette. La lueur des cendres se réflétait dans ses yeux perçants.  
  
La voix de Yamapi tira Kame de son observation.  
  
« Mika tu es venue !!! »  
  
La jeune femme se leva pour venir à leur rencontre. Une aura de classe et de sensualité émanait d'elle, un serre-taille mettait en valeur sa silhouette fine et ses formes avantageuses. Même Kame ne pouvait nier qu'elle était incroyablement belle.   
  
« Alors, Pi, tu me présente pas tes amis ? »  
  
Le sourire de Yamapi s'étira encore plus.  
  
« Le blond qui s'est cogné la tête en rentrant c'est Jin, le minus c'est Ryo et... voilà Kazuya...  
-Kazuya ? tes amis n'ont peut-être pas envie que je les appelle aussi familièrement...  
-mais si, mais si, de toute façon après la chicha ils ne feront plus gaffe.... »   
  
Yamapi posa ses yeux sur la table avant de poursuivre :   
  
« Je vois que Haru et toi vous ne nous avez pas attendus pour commencer... » termina-t-il en riant.   
  
Il les rejoignit sur le matelas en emmenant Kame avec lui. Le plus jeune se retrouva alors entre Pi et la belle inconnue, à côté de laquelle était assis le jeune homme à la cigarette.  
Si les garçons pouvaient s'assoir en tailleur en bordure, Mika quant à elle s'installa confortablement en arrière afin de pouvoir allonger ses jambes. Celles-ci étaient longues et galbées, révélées par une jupe courte noire.  
  
« Haru, tu me passes la chicha s'il te plaît ?  
-nan attends j'essaie un truc »  
  
L'inconnu mit l'embout dans sa bouche en même temps que sa cigarette avant d'inspirer, ce qui fit rouler les yeux de Mika. Il regarda Kame dans les yeux en détachant lentement ses lèvres du tube qu'il fit passer à son amie.  
  
« Vous connaissez Pi d'où ? » demanda Kame en reportant son regard sur Mika et en ignorant l'imperceptible frisson qui venait de le parcourir. Ce jeune homme était juste... trop sex.  
  
« J'ai fait quelques sorties avec lui et on avait bien déliré ensemble... alors voilà... par contre Haru-chan ne le connaît pas, c'est juste un pote à moi. Tiens Kazuya, prends » fit-elle en se penchant sur son épaule.   
Ses cheveux soyeux glissèrent contre son cou et son parfum envahit ses narines... ses lèvres vues d'aussi près semblaient presque désirables... si ce n'était que les lèvres de Haru avaient eu un effet beaucoup plus stimulant en quittant langoureusement l'embout.   
  
Les minutes passèrent rapidement entre la chicha et les discussions plus ou moins futiles, l'inconnu multipliant les contacts visuels avec Kame. Celui-ci détestait se l'avouer, mais à chaque fois il se sentait succomber de plus en plus. Tout chez cet homme était séduisant, de sa façon de se tenir à sa façon de parler. Cependant la jeune femme détournait son attention en se tenant tout près de lui, et même si Kame n'était pas aussi captivé, c'était tout de même plaisant.  
  
La consommation de Kazuya commençait à faire son effet. Il ne suivait plus vraiment les conversations des autres, se laissant bercer par cette atmosphère engourdissante. Un rire, un chuchotement, ses cheveux parfumés passant encore tout près de son visage... pour une raison mystérieuse, Mika suscitait quelque chose chez lui...ce n'était pas un désir sexuel, mais elle avait l'air... agréable à toucher. Et ces lèvres murmurant des mots inaudibles tout près de lui semblaient si douces.  
  
Elle se leva pour aller chercher à boire pour Pi et elle tandis que Haru en profita pour se glisser à sa place.  
  
« Pff même pas elle partage » gromela-t-il avant de retendre la chicha à Kame.  
« hein...mais de quoi tu parles »  
  
Pour toute réponse, Haru reprit l'embout dans sa bouche, ses yeux étincelant malicieusement. Les yeux de Kazuya se posèrent à nouveau sur la façon dont ses lèvres encerclaient l'objet, et il fut parcouru d'un nouveau frisson de désir. Les regards de Haru étaient plus que suspects...ainsi que sa façon de fumer.  
  
« Dis... Kazuya, c'est ça ? ça te dit d'aller fumer dehors ? on étouffe ici... »  
  
Dehors. Seul avec Haru. Kame s'entendit acquiescer avant d'avoir vraiment réfléchi.  
  
***  
  
  
Pi et Jin trinquaient pour une énième fois lorsque Mika les rejoignit. Jin s'empressa de lui laisser une place en chancelant à moitié.  
  
« Yeah Mikaaaaa !!  
-Jin ta gueule, t'es trop bourré » fit Pi, coupant court à l'enthousiasme de son ami.  
  
Mika s'installa entre eux en riant.  
  
« Piii... ton ami il est vraiment vraiment mignon, t'avais raison  
-haaa ??? tu lui as dit que tu me trouvais beau ?? Dis lui que je la trouve aussi très...  
-Jin.. qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? » Le concerné se tut à contre cœur mais tendit l'oreille.  
  
Mika l'ignora et reprit « bon... pour ce qui est de mon diagnostic... il n'est pas resté insensible ça c'est sûr mais... j'ai comme l'impression qu'il manquait à Kame l'envie de faire quoi que ce soit... »  
  
Jin interrompit une fois de plus la conversation.  
  
« Ah mais il faut le pousser un peu au début, et après on ne l'arrête plus...  
-ha ???? s'écria Pi, Jin tu m'as jamais dit que Kame était sorti avec des filles !!!! »  
  
Jin se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit tout haut et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas en marmonnant « j'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit.... »  
  
La tête lui tournait et il avait l'impression que le matelas chancelait. Parmi le flot d'images qui se succédaient de façon incohérente dans son esprit, la seule qui s'imposait de plus en plus clairement à lui était Kame en train d'embrasser Mika... il voulait voir ça, et tout de suite, aussi illogique que cela puisse paraître... mais c'était un besoin vital... voir les lèvres de Kazuya jouer avec les siennes... Il mit la sensation de plaisir qu'il éprouvait sur le compte du mélange de l'alcool et de la chicha.  
  
***  
  
  
Le visage de Kame fut fouetté par l'air frais lorsqu'ils sortirent. Il s'appuya contre le mur, le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Pendant ce temps, Haru alluma sa longue cigarette noire, la flamme éclairant brièvement leurs visages d'une lueur orangée avant de les replonger dans la pénombre de cette ruelle déserte.   
  
_Merde. Il est trop sex._  
  
Kame ne pouvait détâcher ses yeux de ses lèvres.  
  
« me regarde pas comme ça, je vais t'en passer aussi t'inquiète ! » ricana Haru avant de placer sa cigarette entre les lèvres entre-ouvertes de Kazuya, les effleurant du bout des doigts. Ils parlèrent peu, mais leurs sourires en coin trahissaient leurs pensées.  
  
« Putain, ça me fait trop chier qu'elle m'ait trâiné à cette soirée d'heteros » gromela Haru.   
  
Les doutes de Kame furent alors confirmés, et cette nouvelle information le rendit quelque peu fébrile. Vu l'aveu que venait de lui faire cet homme, il devait probablement se douter de ses propres préférences. Etait-il si transparent ?? Il tenta de ne pas paraître affecté en continuant à fumer.   
  
« T'aurais pu simplement refuser... »  
  
Lorsque Kazuya laissa échapper la fumée, Haru lui reprit la cigarette, penché tout près de lui. Depuis quand le fait de fumer était devenu aussi attirant ? Même la fraîcheur du mur contre lequel reposait la nuque de Kazuya ne le tirait pas de son hypnose. Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Haru tandis qu'il lui reprit sa cigarette. Il était à présent si proche qu'il sentait presque sa respiration sur son visage.   
  
Au cours de ces échanges, l'aîné s'était rapproché jusqu'à avoir un genou appuyé contre le mur, entre les jambes de Kame. Celui-ci sentait la tension augmenter avec son rythme cardiaque. Il devenait de plus en plus impatient, son corps réclamant plus de proximité malgré ses maigres inquiétudes.  
  
« Elle m'a dit qu'il y aurait un beau gosse susceptible de me plaire... et elle ne s'est pas trompée. »  
  
Au lieu de fumer à son tour, Haru jeta ce qu'il restait de la cigarette au sol et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son partenaire. Sa nuque appuyée contre le mur, ses paupières et ses lèvres si lascivement entr'ouvertes, celui-ci savait très bien ce qu'il avait en tête.   
  
« Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser ? » fit Kazuya d'un air faussement blasé, son sourire trahissant le fait qu'il était loin d'être lassé.  
  
Haru ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.  
  
Kazuya soupira d'aise, cela faisait tellement longtemps... ce baiser de plus en plus féroce réveillait ses sens. Il avait cru ne pas avoir besoin de petit ami ou de contact physique, il se complaisait jusqu'à présent dans sa solitude, se contentant d'écouter les aventures de Ueda... mais son corps lui montrait qu'il s'était privé trop longtemps. De plus, il y avait quelque chose d'excitant dans le fait qu'une simple cloison les séparait de tous ses amis... il suffirait que l'un d'entre eux décide de sortir pour les surprendre.  
  
Mais c'était là le dernier de leurs soucis. La friction entre leurs corps leur faisait oublier le froid... jusqu'à ce que Kazuya sente des doigts glacés se glisser entre ses jambes. Il ne put retenir un gémissement qui se perdit dans la bouche de Haru tandis que les doigts de celui-ci augmentaient son plaisir.  
  
« Haru, tu ne peux jamais t'empêcher de me piquer mes coups»  
  
Kame interrompit précipitamment le baiser en entendant la voix de Mika, mais celle-ci avait l'air amusée. « Ah mais continuez, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre ! J'adore voir les sourcils de Kazuya se tortiller comme ça... faudra que tu me files le numéro de ton esthéticienne  
-Mika ta gueule et laisse nous, tu vois pas qu'on est occupés ?  
-t'énerve pas, je voulais juste vous prévenir que les autres arrivent, on part en boîte.»  
  
Haru s'écarta en maugréant. Kame n'était pas encore totalement remis de ses émotions... ce qui n'avait été qu'un échange banal pour Haru était pour lui une première. Il réussit cependant à reprendre une apparence sobre avant la sortie des autres.   
  
***  
  
  
Ce soir-là, contrairement à d'habitude, Jin ne cherchait pas à être le centre de l'attention : sa tête était trop lourde pour ça. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la boîte, il alla s'avachir sur un fauteuil après avoir commandé un verre. Pi et Ryo vinrent lui tenir compagnie tandis que Kame, Haru et Mika se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse.   
  
« Eh ben... je dois avouer que je suis bluffé » lâcha Ryo, les yeux fixés sur les mains de Kame, posées sur les hanches de Mika tandis qu'il dansait avec elle.   
  
« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu tirais toujours des conclusions trop hâtives ! » répondit Pi. « Kazuya a l'air complètement dans son élément avec ces deux-là »  
  
Les mots de ses amis atteignaient à peine les oreilles de Jin. Celui-ci avait aussi les yeux figés sur la scène, ses pensées du restaurant ne l'ayant pas encore quitté.  
Sans que les autres y prêtent attention, Haru dansait de l'autre côté de Mika, si près que les doigts de Kame l'effleuraient presque. Mika savait très bien que ses deux partenaires ne faisaient que penser l'un à l'autre sans oser s'approcher, et cette pensée rendait sa danse tellement plus amusante... combien de temps résIsteraient-ils encore ? Cependant, elle savait aussi pourquoi Pi l'avait fait venir. Même si son amitié avec Yamashita était de longue date, celle avec Haru était encore plus ancienne. Il n'y avait donc aucun doute quant à quels intérêts elle devait servir en priorité. De plus, elle s'était rapidement attachée à ce cher Kazu et n'avait aucune envie de lui nuire... ou pour être honnête, elle avait simplement apprécié le spectacle qu'ils lui avaient offert plus tôt, et espérait être à nouveau témoin d'une telle scène au cours de la soirée. Elle décida alors de retourner contre Yamapi sa propre stratégie. Elle approcha son visage de celui de Kame pour se faire entendre par-dessus tout le bruit.  
  
« Kazuya, ce que je vais faire, je le fais pour toi, pour que tes amis te foutent la paix... alors ne me repousse pas »  
  
Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de lui lancer un regard confus : il sentit ses lèvres douces rencontrer les siennes tandis que son parfum envahissait ses narines. Kame resta figé pendant un instant mais se détendit en repensant à ses paroles, prenant finalement part à ce baiser lent et sensuel. Ce n'était vraiment pas désagréable et la chaleur de son corps contre lui ne lui déplaisait pas non plus.  
  
« Et moi, je suis là pour tenir la chandelle ? » ironisa Haru en se reculant légèrement.  
  
« oh ça va, tout à l'heure c'était moi, maintenant c'est ton tour ! »  
  
Mika n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de reprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais Kazuya ne referma pas ses yeux après cette interruption, observant Haru. Il y avait quelque chose d'excitant à embrasser cette fille, simplement parce qu'il savait que Haru le regardait et le désirait... cependant, Haru n'était pas le seul.  
  
  
  
« Putain les mecs !!! j'y crois pas !! » cria Ryo « regardez Kame !! »  
  
« ta gueule » grommela Jin. « bon je vais danser, je reviens ».  
  
Jin ne voulait plus entendre les remarques stupides de Ryo. Il s'éloigna pour pouvoir tranquillement profiter du spectacle. Haa ce Kazu... il était fier de le voir ainsi, captant l'intérêt de tous. Plus personne ne pourrait dire qu'il était timide ou coincé, il était beau gosse et épanoui, tout comme Jin et Yamapi... et pas comme Ryo. Cette pensée fit sourire Jin. Pourquoi avait-il d'un coup eu envie de rabaisser Ryo ? Mais il n'eut pas l'envie de trop s'interroger à ce sujet, une occupation bien plus agréable l'attendait.  
  
« C'est qu'il a pas pris une des plus moches en plus » se dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
  
Si Jin appréciait ce spectacle, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Haru. Lassé, il s'écarta en disant :  
« Bon. Kazuya. Je vais aux toilettes, libre à toi de venir ou pas.»  
  
Kame eut l'air un peu déstabilisé par cette annonce imprévue et son regard hésitant oscilla entre Haru et Mika.  
« ...C'est bon vas-y » lâcha Mika, certes déçue, mais souriant tout de même parce qu'elle était heureuse pour eux. « Haru, t'as intérêt à bien le traiter »  
« Oh... t'inquiète pas pour ça »  
  
Kame sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer en voyant le clin d'œil que le jeune homme adressait à sa meilleure amie. Mais tandis qu'ils se faufilaient dans la foule tous les deux, ils n'avaient qu'une pensée à l'esprit et leur anticipation envoyait des picotements dans leurs membres. Kazuya n'aperçut pas le regard confus de Jin qui les cherchait en vain près de Mika.  
  
Le bruit de sa fermeture éclair résonna dans la cabine tandis que les mains de Haru redevinrent baladeuses. Kame sentit l'air se bloquer dans ses poumons tandis que le plaisir l'envahissait à nouveau. Une main se glissa sous son débardeur pour presque complètement le relever, mettant à nu son torse. Les morsures de l'aîné sur ses lèvres cessèrent lorsque celui-ci découvrit la peau douce de son ventre... il se mit alors à sensuellement dévorer son abdomen avant d'embrasser son nombril. Cependant il ne s'arrêta pas là. Kame l'observait à travers ses yeux mi-clos tandis qu'Haru faisait doucement glisser son jean au sol. Sa respiration s'accéléra sous l'effet de l'anticipation de cette expérience nouvelle... Il fut enfin complètement exposé, sous ce regard persistant, toujours accompagné du même sourire en coin. Kame ne dut pas soutenir son regard longtemps : Haru reporta son attention sur ce qu'il avait sous les yeux en se mordant les lèvres... « fuck Kame... » Sa respiration se fit sentir contre cette zone si sensible... et bientôt, ce fut bien plus que son simple souffle. Inconsciemment, les hanches de Kazuya commencèrent à suivre le rythme imposé par Haru tandis qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir les manifestations de sa jouissance... kame passa sa main dans ses cheveux en les empoignant légèrement . Un soupir de plaisir quitta ses lèvres... pourquoi était-il passé à côté de ça pendant si longtemps ? Ses soupirs se transformèrent en plaintes tandis qu'il sentait la pression au bas de son ventre s'accentuer... cette tension devenait insoutenable... il fallait encore... encore un peu...  
  
« ...Gomen !!!! »  
  
La porte venait de s'ouvrir et de se refermer en un clin d'œil, laissant à peine le temps à Kame de reconnaître le petit gymnaste de l'autre jour. Mais son cerveau était tellement embrumé par ses sensations qu'il n'y prêta pas d'importance.   
  
Les sons que faisaient Kazuya étaient juste délicieux.. peu importe si on l'entendait, il avait besoin de se libérer de ce flot de sensations. Haru sentit son emprise sur ses cheveux se resserrer tandis qu'avec son autre main, Kame soutenait son corps faiblissant en agrippant le haut de la porte derrière sa tête jetée en arrière.   
Puis vint enfin la libération accompagnée d'un dernier soupir, son corps traversé d'un frisson. Ses mèches courtes étaient collées contre ses tempes moites, sa respiration irrégulière se calmait peu à peu.  
  
***  
  
  
« Bon, Kazuya, je suis désolée mais j'ai perdu mon portable, alors je te passe le numero de Haru pour garder contact » dit Mika avec un grand sourire, tandis que tous commençaient à partir chez eux ou à la Johnny's.  
  
Kame ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement à ces mots, sachant exactement ce à quoi elle pensait.  
  
« ...merci.  
-bipe moi pour que j'aie le tien, je vais pas te laisser filer comme ça ! » dit Haru en lui attrapant le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.  
  
Il ne se le fit pas demander deux fois. Il regrettait que cette soirée se termine aussi vite... pour la première fois depuis des moins, il s'était senti vivre tellement intensément.   
  
Dès qu'ils furent éloignés de quelques mètres, Kazuya fut empêché de rester dans sa bulle avec ses souvenirs : Yamapi, Jin et Ryo lui tombèrent instantanément dessus.  
  
« Kameeee putain !!! Tu nous avais caché ton jeu ! » S'exclama Ryo en le décoiffant. Le plus jeune eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas le repousser de façon peu amicale.   
  
« Kame c'est un dragueur fufufu » fit Jin en lui chatouillant le ventre à coups d'index.  
  
« Oi les mecs, laissez-le un peu savourer » dit Yamapi, mais il avait lui-même un énorme sourire. « ...Alala, il faudrait qu'on te fasse sortir plus souvent ! On ne te savait pas comme ça eheh. »  
  
« ouiiii je veux te voir comme ça plus souvent !! » s'exclama Jin.  
  
« ...c'est maintenant que tu te réveilles toi ? » marmonna Ryo « t'avais l'air endormi tout à l'heure »  
  
Jin l'ignora et continua à regarder Kame avec ses yeux pétillants.  
Et malgré sa soirée, ce-dernier ne sut rester indifférent lorsque son meilleur ami passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour lui murmurer un « je t'adore Kazuya ».  
  
Quant à Jin, le fait de le voir se dévergonder ainsi avec une fille l'avait remis à l'aise : il ne ressentait à nouveau plus aucune gêne ou ambiguïté en montrant son affection pour lui. Peut-être qu'au fond il avait eu les mêmes doutes que Ryo ? Le fait de penser que Kame aimait les filles lui avait inconsciemment ôté son malaise. Pour lui, ils étaient enfin complètement réconciliés et pourraient retrouver leur amitié insouciante d'auparavant. Pendant tout le chemin du retour, ses bras ne le quittèrent pas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention on saute ici a fin 2008!

« Vous avez bien travaillé aujourd'hui ! Félicitations et reposez-vous bien ! »   
  
Le manager s'inclina une dernière fois avant de se retirer des vestiaires, laissant KAT-TUN seuls. Kame avait encore de la neige artificielle dans les cheveux et Ueda n'avait pas encore retiré son bonnet.  
  
« Je le garderais bien pour moi... » dit ce-dernier, « vous pensez qu'ils remarqueront si je le chourre ?  
-...tu crois vraiment que tu vas passer inaperçu en sortant avec ça sur la tête ? » s'esclaffa Koki « et puis... t'as pas un dîner avec ton mec ce soir ? Je suis pas sûr qu'il...  
-il adorera » l'interrompit fermement Ueda, n'aimant pas avoir ses goûts remis en question.  
  
Les autres membres continrent leurs rires pour ne pas l'irriter mais Kame lui adressa un sourire pour lui faire comprendre que tout ceci n'était que taquineries innocentes.  
  
« Tu l'as rencontré où ? » demanda Maru  
-j'ai mes réseaux de contacts...  
-fais gaffe quand même... » intervint Kame  
-t'inquiète kazuya, ça fait des années que je fais ça et je n'ai pas eu le moindre souci avec la presse, je maîtrise ! »  
  
Kame admirait le fait qu'Ueda soit arrivé à parler si ouvertement de sa vie avec tous les membres du groupe. Cela ne semblait déranger personne et n'avait rien changé à leurs relations... alors pourquoi Kame n'avait-il pas réussi à franchir le même pas et tout avouer ? Mais après tout, Ueda n'avait pas un passé avec un des membres...   
  
Cela dit, Kazuya n'était pas certain que son vécu avec Jin soit ce qu'on peut appeler un « passé » comme s'il s'agissait d'une vraie histoire. Au fil des années et de leurs expériences respectives de couple, ils n'avaient plus eu d'excuses d'échanger des moments de plaisir insignifiants. Leurs jeux étaient restés enterrés dans leur adolescence, et ils avaient fini par ne plus y penser.  
  
Kame n'allait pas mentir, quelque chose avait tressailli en lui lorsqu'il avait appris que Jin et Shizu se séparaient... Jin serait enfin libre. Mais ses illusions disparurent rapidement lorsque Akanishi partit du jour au lendemain pour six mois à LA sans explications... alors qu'à peine quelques jours plus tôt, leur complicité avait été intacte.   
  
***  
  
 _Les notes de MIRACLE résonnaient sur le plateau, leurs voix se complétaient, accompagnées de celles des invités. Chanter devant un public leur apportait encore plus de satisfaction qu'auparavant, depuis qu'ils avaient débuté. Ils avaient enfin l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose, d'être aimés pour qui ils étaient, de travailler pour eux-mêmes.... Après tant d'années d'effort, ils n'avaient pas encore droit au repos, mais au moins ils avaient la reconnaissance. Pour le moment, c'était largement suffisant  
  
Kame fut tiré de ses pensées en voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose était différent par rapport à leurs répétitions... c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'Akanishi n'était pas à sa place et il le rappela rapidement à l'ordre avec un coup de pied qui fit éclater de rire autant le concerné que le public.  
  
Même si Kame avait réussi à ne plus passer son temps à espérer un retour de la part de Jin, son sourire si particulier fit tout de même se propager la chaleur dans tout son corps, depuis ses joues jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, en passant par son cœur qu'il maîtrisait tant bien que mal... c'était si agréable de se laisser aller sur scène, d'être simplement heureux d'être là et de partager sa joie avec son meilleur ami. Malgré les obstacles, malgré les difficultés pour débuter, ils étaient tous les deux là, en invités principaux d'Utawara, et Kame espérait que cela ne s'arrêterait jamais.  
  
***  
  
« Jin, t'es pas doué, comment t'as pu oublier qu'il fallait venir devant...  
-Kazu on s'en fiche, ils nous ont adorés ! »  
  
Jin avait toujours son sourire énorme sur les lèvres. Il prit la serviette que Kame avait entre les mains pour lui essuyer lui-même les cheveux tandis que Kame laissa son dos prendre appui contre son ventre.  
  
« Tu gardes encore ce vieux piercing au nombril ? » dit-il en sentant la bille froide contre ses omoplates  
« il faut bien que j'en profite tant qu'on ne voit pas encore combien je mange  
-baka... »  
  
Jin observa leur image dans le miroir en face d'eux et dévisagea Kame qui profitait de la situation pour fermer les yeux et se reposer. Parfois, l'aîné avait encore des pulsions inexplicables qui lui donnaient envie de prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras et de lui faire des bisous sur la joue... et même sur les lèvres. Cependant, Jin se disait qu'il avait passé l'âge d'être aussi affectueux avec ses amis et se contenait. Il ne voulait pas que Kazuya se fasse des idées erronées non plus... ils n'étaient plus de gamins et ne pouvaient plus se permettre de faire n'importe quoi. L'âge des expérimentations entre amis était passé... tout le monde passait par là mais s' arrêtait une fois que les expériences personnelles prenaient le dessus. Il avait sa Shizu et Kame... kame avait ses histoires qu'il ne partageait avec personne. Cependant Jin savait qu'il avait eu une aventure avec sa Kyon Kyon... une histoire qui s'était terminée à cause de la Jimusho qui considérait qu'une relation avec une femme si âgée nuirait trop à l'image du groupe.  
  
Shizu quant à elle commençait à lui poser problème... il n'avait jamais réellement été amoureux d'elle et se sentait comme enfermé dans cette relation dont il ne voulait plus...la réaction de Johnny s'il la quittait l'angoissait. Il l'aimait bien, mais il aimait bien beaucoup d'autres filles... Il avait donc de plus en plus de mal à cacher ses écarts. Jusqu'au jour où il fut convoqué dans le bureau de Kitagawa.  
  
Une mannequin menaçait de porter plainte... Jin avait passé plusieurs nuits avec elle. Elle prétendait être enceinte mais Jin savait que c'était faux : il avait toujours pris soin de se protéger, elle voulait certainement de l'argent... Cependant cela ne suffirait pas comme explication pour le grand-père de sa petite amie...  
  
Il était furieux. Jin ne devait plus jamais approcher ni Shizu ni la Jimusho. C'était fini.  
  
***  
  
C'est ainsi que Jin disparut aux Etats Unis pour six mois, le temps que Johnny se décide à accepter que sa perte représenterait une immense perte d'argent pour sa compagnie.  
  
Jin avait tout fait pour cacher aux autres membres la véritable raison de son départ... il n'était pas fier du fait qu'il trompait sa copine depuis des mois... lui qui insistait toujours sur ses valeurs familiales dans ses interviews...  
  
***  
  
« ...j'ai vu tes signes à la télé... t'étais inspiré dis donc, même à distance tu sais faire du fanservice ! »  
  
Kame rit puis répondit d'un air ironique « Il fallait bien que les fans voient que je souffrais de l'absence de ton amour ! »  
  
Malgré leur ton léger, leur complicité ne se réinstalla pas de suite... après tout, Kame et les autres n'étaient pas prêts à lui pardonner en un clin d'œil... il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient dû traverser en son absence. Cependant, ils voulaient tous repartir sur de bonnes bases. Ils voulaient y croire. KAT-TUN n'était pas un groupe sans failles, mais ils avaient une histoire, un vécu commun qui faisait que malgré les problèmes ils avaient cette volonté d'avancer, et ensemble. Le temps finit par guérir leurs blessures et ils acceptèrent tant bien que mal son retour._  
  
***  
  
« Kame ? tu comptes te changer ou tu vas sortir d'ici en tenue de PV ? » le taquina Jin, le sortant de ses pensées. Kame cligna des yeux pour revenir au présent et fut surpris de constater qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux deux dans les vestiaires.  
  
« Allez, dépêche toi, tu m'avais promis que tu m'accompagnerais pour que j'achète mes nouvelles bottes ! » se lamenta Jin en achevant de fermer sa chemise propre.  
  
« Jin... » un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de Kame « t'as grossi ? »  
« eeeh ? qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.  
« Oh rien, c'est juste que j'ai vu que tu n'avais plus ton piercing. C'est dommage, c'était joli »  
« Mouais... c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus masculin »  
« ah, j'oubliais que tu péfères impressionner les filles avec des abdos velus maintenant, ou devrais-je dire, des poignées d'amour velues ? Ou alors c'est pour te tenir chaud maintenant qu'on est en décembre ? »  
« Kamee ! »  
  
Kame éclata de rire, il connaissait tous ses points sensibles et ne se laissait pas de jouer avec.  
  
« Je te pardonne pour ta méchanceté si on arrive à temps à la boutique, il me faut absolument mes nouvelles chaussures pour ma sortie de ce soir. »  
  
***  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la boutique, Kame se figea devant les chaussures que lui montrait Jin.  
  
« attends... c'est une blague ?  
-mais non c'est celles que je t'avais montrées dans le vogue de la semaine dernière !  
-mais... j'ai acheté les mêmes  
-Kazuyaaa je les voulais !  
-rien ne t'empêche de les prendre quand même !  
-non, c'est juste qu'avec les photos de Papa, les fans vont encore faire « kyaaa akame evidence !! » » fit Jin en prenant une voix aigue pour la fin, ce qui fit éclater de rire Kame.  
  
« Dans ce cas-là c'est boss qui sera content, ça nous fait de la pub. Et puis... elles sont vraiment bien ces chaussures. Je les aurais pas prises sinon   
-si je les avais pas entourées page 23 je ne suis pas sûr que tu les aurais repérées »  
  
Une vendeuse mit fin à leur discussion en proposant son aide, et Jin ressortit quelques instants plus tard avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et une boîte sous le bras.  
Sur l'immeuble en face trônait une affiche géante « KAT-TUN New Single – White Xmas »  
C'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient.  
  
« ...Je vois vraiment pas ce que Ueda trouve à son bonnet... » plaisanta Jin avant qu'ils ne passent leur chemin.  
  
Kame était heureux que leur amitié ait retrouvé sa légèreté... cela n'avait pas été en permanence le cas au cours des dernières années... tout comme le groupe, ils avaient eu des hauts et des bas.   
  
***  
  
Les feux d'artifice illuminaient la nuit tandis que des craquements résonnaient, remplissant tout l'air de Tokyo. Une nouvelle année commençait enfin, avec ses nouveaux projets, ses nouveaux devoirs... mais en cet instant là Kazuya ne pensait qu'à ses vœux de bonheur pour 2009. Peut-être que cette année enfin il pourrait allier à sa réussite professionnelle un épanouissement en privé...certes, il avait réussi à avoir quelques partenaires par le passé, mais c'était difficile de tomber sur une personne acceptant son emploi du temps et en qui il pourrait faire confiance pour ne pas divulguer d'informations.  
  
Cette année commençait cependant très bien, se dit-il en plongeant les yeux dans le regard de l'homme en face de lui...ses yeux noirs regardaient Kazuya avec beaucoup d'affection, il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'être là... après tout, tout le monde n'avait pas la possibilité d'être le petit-ami de Kamenashi Kazuya. Le K de KAT-TUN était fidèle à lui-même, impeccable avec ses cheveux noirs laissant tout juste apercevoir sa boucle d'oreille...   
  
« Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir ce restaurant, tu avais raison, la vue est incroyable ! » dit l'idole.  
« Je suis heureux que ça te plaise. » répondit-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la nappe jusqu'à retrouver ceux de Kame, mais celui-ci se recula discrètement en murmurant :  
« s'il te plaît Kengo... ne fais pas de bêtise en public.  
-bien sûr. Excuse moi » répondit-il en retirant sa main.  
  
Le serveur leur apporta leurs plats, leur faisant oublier cet échange.   
  
***  
  
Kame avait rencontré son partenaire il y a un mois, lors d'une fête organisée par un ami commun. Le courant était rapidement bien passé, Kengo étant œnologue et Kame étant avide de compléter ses connaissances avant de commencer à tourner son nouveau drama, Kami no Shizuku. De plus, si le jeune homme connaissait les Johnny's, il ne laissait rien paraître et se comportait tout à fait normalement avec tous les idoles qu'il rencontrait. La célébrité ne semblait pas l'affecter, et c'était quelque chose que Kazuya appréciait particulièrement vu les mésaventures que sa renommée lui avait causées auparavant : il y avait toujours le stress d'être découvert par la presse en flagrant délit ou qu'un amant demande à ce que son silence lui soit acheté.  
  
Ueda lui avait toujours recommandé de chercher quelqu'un dans le milieu, afin que chacun garde le secret dans son propre intérêt, mais toutes les connaissances de Kazuya étaient des amis d'enfance... il savait que les rumeurs circulaient rapidement à la Johnny's, bien qu'elles n'en sortent pas. Certains taquinaient même Kame et Jin à propos de «l'Akakame» mais les principaux concernés espéraient bien que personne ne savait autre chose que ce qui était dit dans les médias... ils ne pensaient plus à leur adolescence et n'avaient pas besoin que d'autres remettent leur passé au goût du jour. Avec le temps et les amants, Kame avait appris à maîtriser ses pincements de cœur lorsqu'il voyait son ancien meilleur ami... certes, il le trouvait toujours magnifique, mais il avait appris à ne plus le regarder avec envie... du moins la plupart du temps.  
  
Ca n'avait pas été facile au départ... mais il réussissait à se contenter de ce que lui apportaient ses petits amis. Son travail ne lui permettait pas d'avoir une relation publique et il avait du mal à rester en couple pendant longtemps, mais ce soir il ne voulait pas penser à ses soucis. Ce soir, il allait finir sa soirée avec un bel homme chez lui, et cette pensée suffisait à lui ôter tout le reste de la tête.  
  
Dès que la porte se referma derrière eux, Kazuya ne perdit pas de temps en plaquant Kengo contre le mur avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, pressant son corps contre le sien. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
  
« J'en étais sûr avec les regards que tu me lançais au resto... on dirait que tu es resté sur ta faim  
-ne me dis pas que tu n'attendais pas ça aussi » souffla-t-il avant de reprendre sa tâche.  
  
-...putain Kazuya... »   
  
Le brushing de l'idole n'avait pas résisté aux mains de Kengo... un Kame décoiffé le regardait avec des yeux brillants de désir, sa respiration haletante, ses lèvres entr'ouvertes n'attendant que de reprendre possession des siennes. Toute conversation oubliée, l'invité céda à la tentation en regoûtant ces lèvres si tentantes en retirant sa veste. Kame sourit dans le baiser en tirant Kengo vers sa chambre où il le fit tomber sur le lit, s'installant au-dessus de lui.  
  
Il fut interrompu par son téléphone qui sonna. Sur l'écran était affiché « jin »... la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir interrompre son réveillon en amoureux... il l'ignora et continua à dévorer les lèvres de son amant, achevant de déboutonner sa chemise, ses doigts s'inflitrant sous le tissu pour glisser sur son torse doux.  
  
« mmmh..Kazuya tu devrais répondre, c'est peut-être urgent. » dit son partenaire malgré les frissons qui apparaissaient sur sa peau.  
  
Kame s'arrêta un instant au-dessus de lui, ne voulant pas quitter cette peau chaude... ah ce baka. Toujours là pour déranger au mauvais moment. A contre cœur, il saisit enfin le téléphone qui n'avait cessé de vibrer.  
  
« moshi moshi..., lâcha Kame d'une voix énervée  
-Kame, je suis désolé de te déranger, mais...  
-Ryo ?? qu'est-ce que tu fous avec le telephone de Jin ? »  
  
Il n'y avait une seule chose qui était pire que d'être dérangé en plein ébat par Jin, c'était de l'être par Ryo. Celui-ci ne connaissait d'ailleurs toujours rien au train de vie de Kazuya... il n'avait pas prévu de garder son homosexualité cachée de tous ses amis d'enfance, mais il n'avait eu aucune occasion ni raison de leur annoncer et Ryo était la dernière personne à qui l'envie lui serait venue de tout dire.  
  
-On a un gros problème... Jin... il est complètement mort.  
-....  
\- Il a perdu ses clefs, et il est en train de vider ses entrailles par t...  
-mais quand est-ce que ce baka va comprendre qu'il faut s'arrêter de boire à un moment ?? » l'interrompit sèchement Kame. Il en avait assez, cet imbécile n'avait plus l'âge de boire comme ça. Certes, la dernière nuit de l'année était la nuit de tous les excès mais tout de même...  
  
-en attendant... il n'a nulle part où aller et on ne peut pas le laisser seul dans cet état... je peux le déposer chez toi ?  
-chez moi ?? je suis un peu en plein réveillon là... » gromela Kame, sa main errant inconsciemment sur le bas-ventre de Kengo...   
  
« prends le chez toi, ça serait plus simple » Kame n'avait aucune envie de dire adieu à sa nuit endiablée.  
« je peux pas, je dors chez ma copine et elle a pas la place »  
  
Il se doutait que Ryo devait probablement mentir, simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas se taper un Jin bourré toute la soirée... Kengo attendait qu'il raccroche en le regardant lascivement, son sourire plein de sous-entendus arrachant un pincement de lèvres à Kazuya.  
Mais Jin était un ami de longue date, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber dans un moment pareil.  
  
« Bon... ok amène le... appelle moi quand tu seras là, je descendrai le chercher. »  
  
Kengo comprit alors que leur nuit était en péril. Kazuya jeta son téléphone sur le lit et ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler le moindre mot. Il se rallongea sur l'homme en-dessous de lui en soupirant avant de l'embrasser d'une façon plutôt agressive.  
« ...c'est...qui ce Jin ?  
-c'est quelqu'un avec qui j'ai grandi... je pouvais pas le laisser dans sa merde comme ça  
-ah... »  
  
Kame essayait de couper court à toute discussion avec ses baisers et ses caresses, mais il voyait bien que Kengo était distrait.  
  
« écoute... je ne vais pas le laisser ruiner notre nuit ok ? Je vais le mettre dans la chambre d'invités et il va sûrement s'endormir tout de suite, on sera tranquilles après. »  
  
Kengo sembla moins préoccupé et se laissa aller.  
  
***  
  
A chaque sursaut de la voiture, Jin sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir... qui est-ce qui avait eu l'idée stupide de tous les emmener chez un caviste... une soirée raffinée ils avait dit... ils auraient pu au moins le prévenir qu'il n'était pas sensé avaler tout ce qu'on lui faisait goûter, comment pouvait-il deviner qu'il fallait tout recracher... En tout cas c'était décidé, il ne toucherait plus jamais du vin de toute sa vie. De toute façon, il aurait du se douter qu'avec « soirée raffinée » et « Jin, Yamapi et Ryo » dans la même phrase, ça ne pouvait pas bien finir. En plus ils se rejetaient tous la responsabilité de son état, leur dispute lui donnait autant mal à la tête que l'alcool.  
Il ne savait même pas où est-ce qu'ils l'emmenaient comme ça...  
  
« Il avait pas l'air franchement ravi... mais bon il faut bien que l'un d'entre nous s'y colle » marmonna Ryo  
« Si j'étais pas en plein déménagement je l'aurais bien pris chez moi, Ryo tu soules, ta copine ça pouvait pas attendre demain ? » répondit Yamapi  
« ca fait un mois qu'on la prévoit cette nuit, j'ai pas envie de foutre ça en l'air parce que Jin n'a pas su se contrôler »  
  
Jin voulut intervenir pour se défendre mais sentant son ventre se tordre il préféra se rallonger sur la banquette arrière sans rien dire.  
  
«J'espère qu'au moins il était pas au milieu d'un dîner en tête à tête.... » reprit Pi.  
« S'il avait une copine on le saurait, il nous l'avait pas vraiment caché quand il était sorti avec la vieille  
-oh ça va elle était pas si vieille que ça... elle était même plutôt pas mal  
-...mouais de toute façon... je suis sûr que c'est un gay refoul...  
-putain Ryo et après tu t'étonnes qu'il ne traîne plus avec nous, t'as plus l'âge de faire chier le monde comme ça »  
  
L'ambiance dans la voiture était devenue glaciale...  
Plus un mot ne sortit de leurs lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la résidence où habitait Kazuya. Jin, qui s'était finalement laissé bercer par le ronronnement du moteur, fut ramené à la conscience par l'air frais qui fouetta son visage : Pi et Ryo avaient ouvert la portière pour le sortir.  
  
« c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller » dit une voix familière  
« tu es sûr ? on peut t'aider à le monter si tu veux  
-non c'est bon. »  
  
Malgré l'ouragan qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir dans la tête, Jin entr'ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'il sentait les bras forts de Yamapi qui le soutenaient en encerclant son torse le quitter, ceux-ci étant remplacés par des plus minces le tenant fermement par les épaules.   
  
« On va y aller doucement, ça va aller » lui dit doucement la voix de Kame tandis qu'ils marchaient lentement vers l'ascenseur. Yamapi et Ryo hochèrent la tête en guise d'adieu tandis que la porte se refermait sur eux.  
  
***  
  
Lorsque Kame aida Jin à se déshabiller, celui-ci sembla passer en phase dépressive... comme à chaque fois qu'il était ivre, à la phase de rires stupides et de bêtises avait succédé celles des plaintes.  
  
« Kamee.. je suis tellement déso...lé » Celui-ci tira son T-shirt au-dessus de ses épaules, décoiffant encore plus ses cheveux. Un souvenir lointain apparut aussi vite dans sa tête qu'il en fut chassé.  
  
« arrête Jin, c'est bon, maintenant que t'es là dors et tu te sentiras mieux demain » Il lui fit enfiler un haut de pijama propre.  
-mais je te ruine ton réveillon... »  
  
Kame repensa à Kengo qui l'attendait dan son propre lit et sourit.  
  
« t'inquiète pas pour moi... »  
  
Jin se laissa tomber sur le matelas en grognant et Kame le recouvrit avec la couette.  
  
« allez dors, je te laisse un verre d'eau sur ta table de chevet. » dit-il en glissant une main apaisante dans ses cheveux. « Bonne nuit »  
  
***  
  
Le cadran électrique de l'horloge indiquait les deux heures. Jin était en sueur dans son lit, il venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Peut-être avait-il fait un cauchemar, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il vida le verre à son côté d'une traite, mais cela fut insuffisant pour calmer sa gorge sèche. Son mal de ventre lui dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de se lever, mais sa soif était plus forte. Il souleva lentement la couette, posant un pied, puis l'autre sur le sol froid. Son cerveau semblait tout sauf fonctionnel mais il se força à se lever et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains, traversant un salon sombre, puis le couloir éclairé par la porte entr'ouverte de la chambre de Kame.  
  
Une fois sa soif apaisée, sa tête sembla plus claire. Il respira un bon coup, prêt à repartir dans l'autre sens pour retourner à son lit. Cependant, lorsqu'il retourna dans le couloir, un bruit attira son attention... un bruit qu'il n'avait jamais entendu sortir de la bouche de Kame auparavant.  
  
« What..the...fuck... » Kame avait une copine et était en train de la... Jin sentit un picotement d'excitation naître dans ses doigts avant de s'étendre à tout son corps... il avait bien caché son jeu le salaud, Jin avait envie de rire. Son envie mourut avant que le moindre son ne franchisse ses lèvres. Il venait d'entendre une autre voix. D'homme.  
  
Jin était sûr d'avoir mal entendu... comment était-ce.. non, il devait avoir halluciné.  
  
La porte se trouvait juste là, à moins d'un mètre de lui... il suffirait d'un regard discret pour éclaircir la situation... mais, cela ne se faisait pas. Les pieds de Jin le guidèrent malgré ses pensées qui lui criaient de retourner à sa chambre.   
  
Un autre son érotique arriva à ses oreilles... c'était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin, peut-être était-ce les restes de l'alcool dans son sang qui l'empêchaient d'être raisonnable...  
  
Un pas de plus...  
Jin manqua de s'étouffer.  
  
  
La peau humide de Kazuya luisait dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce, les muscles de son dos suivant le rythme de son mouvement de hanches...le draps se froissaient entre les doigts de son partenaire qui se tenait sur ses genoux tandis que ses bras et son front s'enfonçaient dans le matelas. Kame se mouvait derrière lui, ses mains glissant sur son dos tandis qu'il intensifiait de plus en plus la force et la fréquence de sa cadence.   
  
Jin était paralysé... il connaissait le corps de Kame... du moins celui d'il y a quelques années. Mais il ne connaissait pas ses fesses contractées, les balancements de ses hanches, son dos se courbant pour toujours apporter plus de force, plus de plaisir à cet échange presque animal... il ne connaissait pas ces gémissements qui lui coupaient le souffle...  
  
 _Merde.MerdeMerdemerdemerde._   
  
Jin ne pouvait plus réfléchir, tout n'était que sensations incontrôlées. Il ne pouvait détâcher ses yeux de ce spectacle sensuel et vorace.  
  
Kame se pencha au-dessus du dos de Kengo pour embrasser son épaule, son cou, avant de lui tourner la tête pour atteindre ses lèvres... Jin n'avait jamais pensé que Kame avait cette force en lui, cette façon si sensuelle et jouissive de faire aller et venir son bassin... ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant passer sa respiration saccadée étaient plus tentantes que jamais. Ses cheveux collaient à sa nuque et ses mouvements de plus en plus amples intensifiaient les sons émis par l'inconnu qui finit par lâcher un soupir plus aigu tandis qu'il se laissait emporter par son plaisir. Kame laissa échapper un dernier gémissement avant de se libérer de toute cette tension et de se glisser sur le drap frais, contre le corps brûlant qui s'allongea auprès de lui. Celui-ci lui sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, cette-fois ci plus lentement, pendant que Kazuya l'encerclait de ses bras.   
  
Jin sentait son pouls jusqu'au bout de ses doigts... sa respiration était toujours difficile... il estima en avoir vu assez et tituba à reculons vers le salon. Tandis qu'il retournait à sa chambre, sa difficulté à marcher n'était en rien dûe à la boisson qu'il avait consommée. Tout son corps était parcouru de frissons. De nouveau dans son lit, il était encore sous le choc.  
  
 _Putain mais c'était quoi ça. Fuck. Putain mais merde..._  
  
Il croyait que son désordre mental ne pouvait pas empirer, mais il s'était trompé. Il était en panique et son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais sa réaction physique ne laissait aucun doute : il avait aimé ce qu'il avait vu, du moins, son corps, lui, semblait avoir plus qu'apprécié.  
  
 _Non mais...merde..._  
  
Ses doigts glissèrent malgré lui vers son entre-jambe, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça... une voix lui disait qu'il ne devait pas... que s'il se laissait aller, s'il s'avouait enfin qu'il avait besoin de cette satisfaction physique, plus rien ne serait pareil.  
  
 _Putain Kamenashi je te déteste...._  
  
Jin ne le détestait pas vraiment, mais sa main hésitante continua à avancer sans plus lui obéir, il avait besoin de soulager la tension qui s'était accumulée en lui devant ce spectacle... il se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent enfin sur son membre pour commencer à le soulager.  
Pendant que son geste s'accélérait, des images lui revenaient en tête sans qu'il ne puisse les combattre... le dos tendu de Kame, ses cheveux désordonnés, ses épaules musclées, ses hanches, ses reins se creusant... ses lèvres laissant échapper des bruits tellement...  
  
 _Fuck...je ne pense pas ça... je ne..merde.. qu'est-ce que je fous... baka arrête... une femme, avec des beaux seins fermes et doux........ commes les fesses douces de Kame ....m...merde_  
  
Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible  
  
 _...Kame... tu fais chier_  
  
Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent tandis que le plaisir s'intensifiait, laissant passer sa respiration de plus en plus laborieuse...   
  
_Kame...  
  
Kame..._  
  
Un léger gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge... il était putain d'excité en pensant à Kame. Ce corps, il voulait le voir bouger contre lui, pour lui seulement... en lui.  
  
Jin ferma les yeux. Il avait joui en pensant à Kame. _Shit._  
  
C'est seulement après coup que Jin se souvint qu'il n'était même pas dans ses propres draps. _Double shit._  
  
***


	12. Chapter 12

_Le soleil hivernal était presque devenu rouge, faisant briller les cheveux dorés de Kame. Celui-ci était allongé dans l'herbe, attendant que Jin finisse de se changer pour qu'ils rentrent ensemble. Ils avaient une nuit de tournage de Shounen Club qui les attendait... comme si une journée de drama n'était pas suffisante... parfois ils se demandaient bien ce que les managers pouvaient avoir en tête.  
  
Jin sortit enfin du bâtiment, ses mains dans les poches, une sucette entre les lèvres et son brushing à la Hayato toujours impeccable.  
  
« C'est pas trop tôt » dit Kame en se relevant « allez, dépêche, sinon on va être en retard »  
  
Jin ne répondit pas avant plusieurs instants, préférant savourer sa sucrerie, mais les coins de sa bouche se soulevèrent néanmoins malgré lui.  
  
« c'est bon on s'en fout, ils ont qu'à nous faire des emplois du temps vivables. »  
  
Cela faisait deux semaines que c'était ainsi, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à tourner le drama. Ca aurait été un cauchemar s'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble... au moins, à deux, ils pouvaient en rire... même si c'était souvent des rires nerveux dépités. L'accumulation de leurs nuits courtes commençait à se faire ressentir.  
  
Dans le train, Jin clignait des yeux en tentant de les garder ouverts. Son manga restait oublié sur la table, il n'avait pas la force de lire ce soir.  
  
Le bruit régulier du wagon les berçait dans cette lumière de plus en plus faible du coucher de soleil.  
  
« C'est bon, dors, je te réveillerai quand on sera là » dit Kame  
« mais... c'est toujours moi qui... » ses yeux se fermaient déjà. « ...ok »  
  
Le soleil continuait de se rapprocher de l'horizon et les paupières du blond commencèrent aussi à s'alourdir, mais il devait rester réveillé, il devait...  
  
Son portable vibra sur la table en tirant Jin de son assoupissement. C'était leur manager.  
  
« moshi moshi ?  
-Kamenashi. On a un grave problème... des imbéciles de juniors ont mis des pétards dans la salle...  
-ha ??? » la surprise de Kame masquait à peine l'énorme sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.  
-ils ont semé la pagaille, je ne sais pas qui a eu cette idée mais Kitagawa-san est furieux. L'émission est suspendue, ce n'est pas la peine de venir.  
-... je comprends. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Bon courage pour rétablir l'ordre.  
-du courage, il va nous en falloir. Profitez-en pour vous reposer Kamenashi-kun... et empêchez Akanishi-kun de sortir tard. Vous devez retourner au travail tôt demain.  
-Oui, bien sûr monsieur. »  
  
Lorsque Kame eut raccroché, Jin ouvrit un œil. Puis deux.  
  
« Alors ? ça a marché ?  
-comment ça, ça a marché ?  
-ben les pétards...  
-comment t'es au courant... »  
  
Kame eut pour toute réponse le grand sourire asymétrique dont seul Jin avait le secret.  
  
« Baka... qu'est ce que tu fais faire à nos juniors...  
-eh, c'est pas de ma faute s'ils veulent me plaire ! »  
  
Kame releva dubitativement les sourcils.  
  
«Ok ok... » reprit Jin « il y a peut-être eu un tout petit peu de chantage mais... à peine... et puis c'était pas bien méchant. Ils ont fait ça par pure envie de bien servir leur sempai, je te le promets.  
-mouais... Jin tu crains, ils vont se faire tuer, tu viens de faire perdre une petite fortune à la Jimusho...  
-avec ce qu'on leur rapporte on peut se le permettre.»  
  
Kame étouffa un baillement. Il semblait finalement penser que l'idée de Jin n'avait pas été si mauvaise.  
  
« Dis Kazuya... t'avais pas dit que t'avais un pote masseur ?  
-euhhhh...c'était Ueda qui l'avait dit mais oui, pourquoi ?  
-parce que j'ai trop envie d'un massage là... la scène de bagarre m'a tué.  
-...enfin tu sais, c'est juste quelqu'un que je connais vite fait...  
-...Kame. Imagine. Tous les deux en train de se faire tranquillement bien masser jusqu'au milieu de la nuit... maaah» Jin referma les yeux en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, visualisant ce qui à l'heure actuelle semblait être le paradis « Me dis pas que t'as pas envie... dis à ton pote, pardon, ta connaissance, que je suis prêt à payer cher. »  
  
***  
  
Les huiles de massage faisaient briller leurs peaux tandis qu'ils étaient confortablement installés sur les fauteuils prévus à cet effet, côte à côte. Une odeur agréable et engourdissante emplissait l'atmosphère, alourdissant encore davantage leurs paupières. La masseuse de Jin était très habile et détendait complètement son corps fatigué, il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps et était sur le point de s'endormir lorsque le masseur de Kame entra. Son visage semblait vaguement familier, mais impossible de mettre un nom dessus. Le mystère fut résolu lorsqu'ils prirent la parole.  
  
« Kazuya, ça fait longtemps ! ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, mieux vaut tard que jamais !  
-...j'ai été assez occupé avec le boulot, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles Haru-chan... »  
  
Haru rit et dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance... Jin n'aima pas l'étincelle dans ses yeux tandis qu'il poursuivait.  
  
« Tu as pas mal changé dis donc... mais toujours aussi maigre »  
Suite à la grimace de Kame il ajouta « mais ça te fait un très joli dos comme ça » en commençant à le masser.  
Kazuya sourit en fermant les yeux pour profiter des sensations agréables que les doigts de Haru lui procuraient.  
  
Jin, quant à lui, n'avait plus aucune envie de dormir : ses yeux alertes scrutaient tout ce que le masseur faisait... il n'aimait pas la façon dont ses mains repoussaient la serviette qui reposait sur le bassin de Kame toujours un peu plus loin, il n'aimait pas ses regards pleins de sous-entendus... un masseur professionnel ne ferait pas ça.  
  
Lorsque Haru ressortit pour aller chercher d'autres produits, Jin s'entendit chuchoter avant de pouvoir s'arrêter :  
« Pssst Kame !! fais gaffe... le mec il est louche... il te matte comme s'il voulait te faire des choses pas nettes... » dit-il solennellement, mais à sa grande surprise, son ami éclata de rire.  
« Bakanishi, dis pas des conneries  
-je plaisante pas ! Mais t'inquiète, je le laisserai pas te piéger  
-j'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges, Jin »  
  
Jin ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kame avait l'air si joyeux... et il ressentit comme un pincement de cœur en voyant son sourire s'illuminer au retour de Haru. Etait-il si innocent ?? ne voyait-il ce que ces yeux pétillants lui suggéraient et ne sentait-il rien de louche dans ces caresses descendant toujours plus bas sur son dos... ?  
  
  
  
***  
  
Il était presque deux heures lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin à la Jimusho. Jin était encore assez irrité à cause du comportement du masseur... il prenait Kame pour un gay ou quoi ? Kazuya n'allait pas non plus flirter avec le premier venu comme ça, après tout il lui avait promis qu'il ne ferait jamais rien avec un autre homme...  
Et puis Kazuya était hétéro de toute façon. Jin respira profondément pour essayer de mettre fin aux pensées stupides qui se succédaient dans sa tête.  
  
« Bonne nuit » dit doucement Kame en coupant court à ses réflexions : ils étaient arrivés devant sa chambre.  
  
Lorsque Jin releva les yeux, Kame le fixait d'un air pensif comme il le faisait souvent... cela le mettait d'ailleurs mal à l'aise. Les lumières de la ville traversaient les fenêtres, laissant tout juste leurs silhouettes se dessiner dans le couloir sombre.  
  
A cet instant-là, peut-être était-ce son instinct possessif ou la nuit qui le faisait souvent perdre sa logique, mais Jin se surprenait à penser que les cheveux blonds de Kame lui allaient putain de bien... et que Haru avait raison en lui disant qu'il avait une très belle silhouette. Ses lèvres délicates et énigmatiques, ses yeux perçants... tout poussait Jin à faire une bêtise.  
  
« Jin ?  
-...Kame tu... ça te dit de venir dans ma chambre ?  
-hein ? il est un peu deux heures du matin et demain on doit repartir à six heures... mais pourquoi ? »  
  
Le brun se sentait soudainement fébrile... il n'était pourtant le genre de personne qui se laissait intimider. Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas approchés de cette façon-là... peut-être que Kame n'accepterait pas aussi facilement ses avances que quand ils étaient plus jeunes... et peut-être s'imaginerait-il n'importe quoi.  
  
Jin réduit l'espace qui le séparait du blond pour murmurer presque timidement : « je sais pas... comme ça, pour discuter ou... ce que tu veux »  
Kame avait l'air plus que pris au dépourvu. Il fronça les sourcils en continuant de le scruter, beaucoup de pensées semblaient traverser son esprit mais son visage restait indéchiffrable. Un moment plus tard, il finit par dire :  
  
« jin, si tu veux me parler de quelque chose, dis le moi clairement.  
-non mais...c'est rien »  
  
Jin releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux qui le fixaient. Ils étaient si proches et seuls dans ce couloir... il suffirait qu'il s'approche encore un peu pour... non, non ,non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ils étaient trop vieux pour recommencer ça. C'était sûrement car il n'avait pas vu Shizu depuis le début du tournage... oui, c'était ça... il devait juste être en manque.  
  
Il rabaissa les yeux avant de reculer.  
  
« Bon... ben bonne nuit et à demain...  
-à demain Jin. »  
  
Jin s'éloigna en ignorant les battements de son cœur qui avaient du mal à se calmer. Non... cela ne voulait rien dire... absolument rien..._  
  
***  
  
  
Jin ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, pour découvrir un plafond inconnu... ce lit, ce n'était pas le sien non plus.  
« Ee ? »  
  
En un instant, tout lui revint en mémoire et il soupira de frustration en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.  
  
Trop de vin, une virée en voiture trop longue... une nuit trop pleine de révélations. Avait-il rêvé ? Un maigre espoir l'anima lorsqu'il se dit que tout n'avait peut-être été que le fruit de son imagination. Oui, ça devait être ça ! Il avait trop bu et avait dû halluciner, mais maintenant tout redeviendrait normal, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Il releva sa tête en s'étirant et s'apprêtait à sortir du lit lorsqu'il eut une surprise désagréable : ses yeux tombèrent sur les vestiges de la veille sur son drap. Il fallait qu'il le lave avant que les autres ne remarquent quoi que ce soit de suspect... il ne se serait jamais remis d'une telle humiliation.  
  
 _Merde_  
  
Jin se laissa retomber sur le matelas... il n'avait pas rêvé... la panique le regagnait mais en même temps...  
  
 _Putain qu'est-ce que c'était bon..._  
  
Plus aucune voix ne tentait de détourner ses pensées vers des femmes... cette part de lui qui avait toujours combattu semblait avoir déclaré forfait. Son cœur battait toujours vite : il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas rencontrer d'opposition. Pour une fois, aucun débat intérieur ne l'animait, il ne pouvait plus contester quoi que ce soit. Ses désirs s'étaient manifestés de façon bien trop claire...  
  
Tandis que sa respiration se calmait, un maigre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. D'un coup, il fut saisi d'une envie irrépressible de rire... Kame lui avait bien caché son jeu ! Qui aurait cru qu'il pouvait être tellement...tellement...  
  
 _Putain je le veux..._  
  
Le sourire de Jin s'évanouit tandis que ses pensées retournaient à sa vision nocturne... il lui suffisait d'y repenser un seul instant pour avoir tous ses sens réveillés, pour le désirer comme jamais il ne l'avait désiré auparavant.  
  
« ...je crains...on dirait une collégienne qui rigole parce qu'elle est amoureuse pour la première fois » se dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, son envie de rire bêtement avait déjà repris le dessus l'instant suivant.  
  
 _Je crains... mais tant pis_  
  
Il s'étira en s'enfonçant à nouveau sous la couette, se laissant envelopper par cette euphorie inexplicable.  
  
***  
  
Les cheveux de Kame tombaient au sol tandis que la coiffeuse les coupait.  
  
« ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, Kamenashi-kun ! On m'a expliqué que cette nouvelle coupe plus courte et plus foncée c'était pour un drama, de quoi ça va parler ? »  
  
Kame lui répondit avec son sourire habituel, sans trahir le fait que son réveil avait été plutôt difficile... non seulement à cause de l'heure tardive où ils s'étaient couchés, mais surtout car Kengo n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié de devoir partir tôt à cause de l'invité imprévu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kame refusait de parler ouvertement de sa relation avec une personne qu'il présentait comme son ami d'enfance.  
  
Kazuya savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas garder sa vie éternellement secrète, mais entre ses différentes occupations, il n'y pensait plus et repoussait sans cesse toute décision. Le bon moment ne semblait jamais arriver... Mais y avait-il un « bon moment » pour ce genre de chose ?  
  
A ce moment-là, Ueda entra.  
  
« Désolé d'être en retard Kame, j'étais avec Brenda »  
  
Kame sourit, Brenda était le surnom qu'ils avaient choisi pour désigner le petit ami de Tatsuya. Ils pouvaient ainsi en parler librement en toutes circonstances, comme par exemple aujourd'hui, chez le coiffeur où ils avaient pris rendez-vous en même temps.  
  
« Ueda-san, je vais regarder notre carnet de réservations mais c'est pour votre coloration je présume ?  
-en effet, oui. »  
  
Ueda semblait de très bonne humeur et son sourire rayonnant donnait chaud au cœur de Kame. Après tout ce que le plus âgé avait enduré au cours de ses premières histoires, il semblait enfin jouir d'une relation paisible.  
Tandis qu'il s'installait dans le fauteuil à côté, Kame demanda :  
  
« Alors, comment va Brenda ?  
-oh elle va très bien... un peu trop folle par moments mais... »  
  
Ils eurent du mal à se retenir de rire.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore ?  
-elle veut me présenter à tous ses amis et à ses parents... »  
  
Le sourire de Kazuya vascilla tandis qu'il repensa aux reproches de Kengo.  
  
« aah je vois, j'ai un problème du même genre... il y en a qui sont vraiment gênants de ce côté-là...  
-c'est trop frustrant... autant à la JE, tout le monde sait tout alors je m'en fiche, mais en dehors... c'est pas pour rien que je disais qu'il fallait se chercher quelqu'un au boulot...  
-Bon Ueda dis moi plutôt ce qui te met de si bonne humeur » dit Kame pour détourner la conversation.  
  
Si Ueda allait jusqu'au fond de sa pensée comme quoi l'amour au travail était idéal pour des Johnny's, ils allaient rapidement ruiner la façade qu'ils avaient créée, vu que seuls des garçons étaient acceptés.  
  
« Parce qu'i-elle a réussi à poser ses jours de congé en même temps que mes jours libres et on va aller en vacances en Europe !! Faut que tu me dises où tu étais allé avec Kyon Ky... »  
  
Kame lui lança un regard qui lui fit rapidement baisser le ton de sa voix. Même s'il s'agissait d'une femme, ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'étaler toute leur vie devant les coiffeuses, bien que celles-ci travaillent presque exclusivement pour des Johnny's et sachent à quoi s'en tenir.  
  
« Kazuya, en tout cas on attend toujours que tu sortes avec nous, ça fait un bail !  
-merci pour ton invitation, mais j'ai déjà ma propre folle.  
-eeeh ? Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il était comme ça  
- _elle_ n'est pas vraiment folle, |i]elle est normale, je plaisantais» dit Kame en grinçant les dents... une gaffe de plus et toute la clientèle serait au courant.  
-mais même quand on a déjà quelqu'un ça peut être sympa de sortir... la preuve, Jin sort tout le temps indépendamment du fait qu'il a une copine ou pas  
-t'appelles ça une preuve... ? Bref... je n'ai pas trop confiance dans ces clubs, même ceux qui se prétendent sélect... il y a toujours une mauvaise langue pour ensuite répandre des rumeurs plus ou moins erronées là où il ne faut pas»  
  
La coiffeuse de Kame revint avec sa coloration brune. Quelques instants plus tard ses cheveux ainsi que ceux d'Ueda étaient enduits de leur produit.  
  
***  
  
Cette après-midi là, le groupe avait un rendez-vous à la Jimusho avec leur manager pour discuter du programme de l'année à venir. Tous les membres à l'exception d'un patientaient dans le couloir. Heureusement, le manager n'était pas encore arrivé lorsque Jin apparut, essoufflé.  
  
« Jin... Ohayo » fit Maru. « félicitations pour ta ponctualité... seulement dix minutes de retard aujourd'hui  
-Ca te va pas de faire de l'ironie Maru.  
-...désolé. Tu veux un café ? »  
  
Jin rit devant ces excuses infondées mais dès qu'il leva les yeux vers la machine à café, il se figea et plus un son ne quitta sa gorge. Il ne sortit de sa paralysie que pour se précipiter dehors, sous le regard confus de l'aîné.  
  
Une fois à l'extérieur, il inspira profondément.  
  
 _Jin, ressaisis-toi putain... c'est juste une nouvelle coupe de cheveux... putain mais il fait chier, comme si c'était pas déjà assez dur comme ça !!_  
  
Mais les cheveux foncés... avec juste la boucle d'oreille qui dépassait... pas un seul détail n'échappait aux yeux de Jin. Un rien avait suffi à le mettre dans tous ses états... comment était-ce possible qu'il perde ainsi tout contrôle sur ses réactions? Il maudissait plus que jamais Yamapi et Ryo de l'avoir déposé chez Kame la veille en se demandant comment il réussirait faire comme si de rien n'était tout au long de la journée.  
  
Perdu dans ses lamentations intérieures, il aperçut Ueda qui arrivait, accompagné de son partenaire. Les deux le saluèrent avant d'entrer et Jin les suivit en espérant faire un retour discret.  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, Kame vint immédiatement le trouver. Jin était persuadé que cela devait se voir que ses joues le brûlaient... il avait l'impression que la moindre de ses mimiques pourrait trahir ce qu'il avait vu. Cependant, Kame ne sembla rien remarquer de particulier.  
  
« Jin ! tu te sens bien ? Je t'ai vu sortir là... tu ne devrais pas courir comme ça après avoir passé une telle nuit...  
-je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! »  
  
 _C'est bien, continue à parler normalement, c'est très bien..._ Jin avait l'impression de devenir complètement fou.  
  
« Je suis désolé d'être parti avant que tu ne te réveilles, j'avais des choses à faire, tu as trouvé le mot que je t'avais laissé ?  
-quel mot ?? »  
  
Jin commença a paniquer mais Kame rit « bon de toute façon, ce n'est pas grave. Le système de sécurité se met en marche automatiquement donc tant que tu ne t'enfermes pas dedans, tout va bien »  
  
Kame lui adressa un dernier sourire rassurant avant d'aller retrouver le manager qui venait d'entrer.  
  
 _Respire, respire...jusqu'ici, tout va bien._  
  
***  
  
Jin profita du programme plus calme qu'on lui avait accordé pour prendre un peu de temps pour lui...  
Depuis trois jours, il essayait de clarifier ses pensées. Suite à cette nuit-là, beaucoup de repères avaient été perturbés.  
Certaines images ou souvenirs de Kame lui revenaient en mémoire et suscitaient de nombreux questionnements. Il y avait certes les souvenirs du réveillon qui ne le laissaient jamais indifférent et lui donnaient envie d'immédiatement retourner chez son ami ; mais des éléments plus anciens le troublaient également. Certaines choses oubliées qui étaient restées floues prenaient soudain un sens, il à présent tout avec une nouvelle perspective.  
  
Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il y avait eu tant de moments ambigus où des émotions étranges l'avaient traversé... il se souvenait d'aller-retours en train vers les lieux de tournage de Gokusen, Kame s'assoupissant sur la table tandis que Jin jouait avec ses mèches claires... en y repensant, Jin se demandait s'il avait déjà inconsciemment désiré son ami à ce moment-là...  
  
Il pensait aussi au sourire de Kame qui l'avait toujours rassuré et lui avait toujours donné confiance en lui... ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué durant le tournage de Anego... et qui lui avait arraché un pincement imperceptible au cœur lorsqu'il l'avait vu aux côtés de Yamapi à l'époque de Shuuji to Akira.  
  
Jin avait toujours mis ces pensées sur le compte de l'amitié. Après tout, sa complicité avec Pi et Ryo lui apportait aussi beaucoup de bonheur et leurs sourires lui mettaient aussi du baume au coeur... Cependant, quelque chose avait toujours été différent avec Kame.  
  
***  
  
Une soirée habituelle au Lex... des mannequins russes superbes. Des jambes interminables, un rire pour faire écho à chaque plaisanterie : ces jeunes filles avaient tout pour plaire à Jin.  
  
Une musique qu'il avait déjà trop entendue, un espace qu'il connaissait par cœur. C'était sensé être son endroit préféré et pourtant, ce soir, Jin avait la sensation d'étouffer. Les mêmes regards, les mêmes manèges de séduction... tous ces ingrédients avaient l'habitude de rendre ses nuits amusantes. Mais ce soir Jin s'ennuyait.  
  
***  
  
Le soleil s'était couché et Jin n'avait pas bougé de son canapé de toute l'après-midi... Ryo l'avait appelé pour lui proposer de retourner au Lex, mais Jin avait décliné l'offre...  
  
Ce soir là était loin d'être le premier où il aurait voulu s'endormir avec Kame dans ses bras... la seule différence était qu'à présent, Jin laissait ses pensées vagabonder vers des fantasmes qu'il n'avait jamais consciemment envisagés auparavant.  
  
Il avait toujours apprécié la chaleur de son ami, ses étreintes, ses sourires...  
A présent c'était tout son corps qu'il voulait apprécier. Même plusieurs jours plus tard, le souvenir de ses baisers voraces et de sa peau tentante ne le quittaient pas...  
  
 _Je crains, je crois que ça vire à l'obsession là..._  
  
Demain, il faudrait encore changer les draps et d'autres souvenirs viendraient probablement le hanter...  
  
Malgré ses désirs, aucune action n'était envisageable aux yeux de Jin. A tenter d'avoir plus, ne risquait-il pas de tout détruire ? Perdre l'amitié de Kazuya était inconcevable. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas aussi complices qu'au cours de leur jeunesse, mais cela faisait partie de l'inévitable passage à l'âge adulte... en grandissant, on ne pouvait plus tout partager de la même façon. Cependant leur vécu commun les liait au-delà des mots... ils savaient que même s'ils se disputaient, même s'ils s'éloignaient parfois, ils pourraient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre. Ce lien là, Jin ne voulait le perdre pour rien au monde.  
  
***  
  
 _Jin avait fini de se changer depuis plus d'une heure. Ses parents l'attendaient pour un repas de famille, mais pour une fois, cela était le cadet de ses soucis. Il avait promis aux autres membres de KAT-TUN de s'assurer que Kame rentrerait bien chez lui... après la journée horrible qu'on lui avait infligée, ils ne souhaitaient pas le laisser seul et Jin avait tout de suite dit qu'il s'en occuperait.  
  
Assis sur une banquette des vestiaires, il serrait les poings en pensant à ces monstres qui prétendaient être des fans... il savait qu'il aurait des ennuis avec Johnny pour leur avoir crié de la fermer, mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? était-il sensé rester sans rien faire ?  
  
« Ferme la ! »  
« Disparais ! »  
  
Oui, ces personnes étaient des monstres... Kame devait certainement en être très affecté pour avoir tant de mal à cacher ses larmes sur scène, lui qui ne se montrait jamais faible en sa présence... Les quelques fois où il était parti dans les coulisses n'avaient pas échappé à l'œil de Jin.  
  
« Meurs ! »  
  
Jin grinça des dents. La prochaine fois, il irait les frapper. Il se leva pour faire les cent pas, ayant besoin d'évacuer sa tension d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
  
Cela lui faisait si mal de voir son meilleur ami perdre tous ses rêves... il avait attendu leurs débuts officiels avec tant d'impatience et avait mis tant d'efforts dans toutes ces années de préparation pour que tout soit parfait, pour être à la hauteur de toutes les attentes... tout ceci pour finir ainsi, hué, humilié, agressé.  
  
« putAIN !»  
  
Jin donna un coup de pied dans la table sous l'effet de sa rage, et ignora la douleur qui le saisit instantanément.  
  
Il se rassit en plongeant son visage dans ses mains. Il fallait que Johnny fasse quelque chose, cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Jin ne leur laisserait pas le choix. Soit cet harcèlement s'arrêterait, soit il commencerait à leur faire des menaces sérieuses... comme quitter KAT-TUN. Tant pis si on s'arrachait leur premier album, tant pis si Real Face passait en boucle sur les chaînes télévisées musicales... si tout cela n'engendrait que de la souffrance, cela n'en valait pas la peine.  
  
***  
  
Cela faisait trop longtemps que Kame aurait dû finir sa douche. Rongé par son inquiétude, Jin finit par se décider à entrer pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre.  
  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Kame était toujours sous le jet d'eau, immobile, le front appuyé contre le carrelage froid. S'il entendit Jin entrer, il n'en donna pas le moindre signe.  
  
« ...Kame ? » demanda tentativement le brun, sans obtenir de réponse.  
  
Sans son costume de scène, Kame n'avait plus de carapace pour masquer sa perte de poids. Déjà mince au départ, il était à présent à la limite de l'acceptable... Jin frissonna intérieurement en se disant que pour que son ami laisse ainsi son corps perdre toute sa force, il devait vraiment aller mal.  
  
« Kazuya, tu penses en avoir encore pour longtemps ? »  
  
Il eut envie de se gifler mentalement tellement il se sentait stupide... mais tout mot de soulagement ou d'encouragement refusait de venir. Il se sentait autant perdu que la personne en face de lui...  
  
Jin s'approcha et ce n'est que lorsque sa main se posa sur son épaule que Kame tourna les yeux.  
  
Akanishi fut choqué de découvrir que l'eau qui coulait était glaciale et que les yeux de son vis-à-vis étaient plus rouges que jamais.  
  
« Kame tu vas tomber malade arrête !! » il s'empressa de tourner le robinet pour augmenter la température du jet. L'eau devenue tiède les réchauffa quelque peu, mais ce réconfort physique ne traversait pas leur peau.  
  
Kazuya le regarda, attendant que Jin dise quelque chose... son silence était presque provocateur. Après tout, Jin avait envahi son espace personnel sans se soucier de savoir si sa présence était bienvenue, il s'était introduit dans cette sphère sans masque... Kame n'avait pas la force de lui faciliter la tâche en faisant semblant d'aller bien.  
  
Jin entrouvrit les lèvres comme pour dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne venaient toujours pas. Lorsque Kame retourna sa tête vers le mur, il sembla si épuisé, si lassé... il avait l'air à bout.  
  
Le brun avait tellement mal au cœur en le voyant ainsi qu'avant de savoir ce qu'il faisait, ses bras enveloppèrent les épaules de Kame.  
Il le serrait fort, trop fort... mais c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé de lui montrer qu'il était là, à ses côtés, et qu'il ne comptait pas le lâcher.  
Le dos figé mit un moment avant de se détendre sous l'emprise de Jin, la chaleur de l'eau l'aidant à sortir de son anéantissement.  
  
« ...peut-être que je ferais mieux de vraiment disparaître.»  
  
Jin avait à peine entendu sa voix, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.  
  
« vous aurez une carrière plus tranquille comme ça... après tout c'est vrai que je vous ai trahis... en débutant avec Pi  
-arrête. »  
  
Jin resserra son étau mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit la grimace de Kame : son bras était traversé d'une marque rouge où il avait été griffé. A cette vue, Jin sentit à nouveau sa rage bouillonner en lui.  
  
« Ces salopes je vais les tuer... » dit-il froidement en dégageant le bras marqué de son étreinte, glissant ses bras autour du torse délicat de Kazuya. Celui-ci ignora ses paroles.  
  
« jin... je... » son dos tremblait tout comme sa lèvre inférieure, des larmes menaçaient de tomber mais Jin sentait qu'il se contenait, car il ne voulait pas si montrer si vulnérable.  
  
« Kazuya ça va s'arrêter, je te le promets.  
-qu'est-ce que t'en sais... je vois pas pourquoi elles s'arrêteraient »  
  
Kame ne voulait pas se laisser aller à avoir de nouveaux espoirs, il ne voulait pas avoir de nouvelles illusions brisées.  
  
« Lâche moi et rentre chez toi... je survivrai »  
  
Mais Jin ne le lâcha pas.  
  
« Kame putain, je suis là parce que je le veux, j'ai envie de t'aider  
-il n'y a rien à faire »  
  
Jin ne savait plus quoi dire pour que Kame arrête de le repousser. Il n'avait jamais été très habile avec les mots et ne s'en était jamais autant voulu qu'aujourd'hui.  
  
« Kame arrête, les amis c'est là pour se soutenir dans les pires moments aussi, alors même quand tout va mal, je veux être là. Même quand tout semble perdu, je veux être là. Mais on n'en est pas encore là, ça va s'arranger, je te le jure  
-non, ils me haïssent.  
-si, ça s'arrangera, parce qu'on t'aime et qu'on ne se laissera pas faire... »  
  
C'était au tour de la voix de Jin d'être tremblante mais il avait besoin de faire comprendre à Kame qu'ils étaient comme une famille et que jamais, jamais le groupe ne l'abandonnerait. Que jamais, jamais il ne le laisserait seul face à ses problèmes.  
  
« Kame, on t'aime, ok ? On t'aime et je t'aime... je ne te laisserai pas comme ça »  
  
Ses bras serraient Kame si fort qu'il avait mal... il sentit son corps imperceptiblement tressaillir à ses mots... il était devenu muet, sa gorge était incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Mais Jin sentit enfin les bras de Kame s'accrocher à lui en retour, le mur qu'il avait dressé pour se protéger s'effritait. Cette affection que Jin lui apportait, il en avait besoin... il l'acceptait car seul, il n'en pouvait plus. Quelque chose en lui se débloqua tandis qu'il réussit enfin à respirer normalement.  
  
« Jin... tu devrais pas dire ça... » Des larmes brillaient toujours sur ses joues, mais son cœur avait retrouvé l'envie de vivre.  
  
« Je dis ce que je veux, et tu fais partie des personnes qui me sont les plus précieuses... s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrais pas »  
  
Quand Kame comprendrait-il que Jin était prêt à tout donner pour un ami aussi cher que lui... tout.  
_  
***


	13. Chapter 13

Cela faisait une semaine que le même manège se répétait. Jin se rendait à la Jimusho en espérant retrouver un semblant d'ordre dans ses pensées, seulement pour voir toutes ses aspirations pures s'évanouir à la simple vue de Kame. De toute façon, avec leurs répétitions qui s'intensifiaient en vue de l'approche d'un nouveau PV, c'était impossible de rester insensible : Kame enchaînait déhanché sur déhanché, ponctuant chaque ondulation d'un claquement de langue. Jin savait que tout cela était destiné aux fangirls et se sentait bien stupide de tomber dans tous les pièges à adolescente en chaleur.  
  
Avec chaque jour qui passait, la réalité s'imposait à lui avec de plus en plus de certitude : il devait trouver un moyen d'assouvir ses désirs avec Kame, c'était un besoin vital. Il était temps pour lui de trouver une stratégie concrète pour s'approcher de son objectif. C'était bien agréable de baver, mais Jin n'était pas une fangirl... Jin était un homme d'action, du moins, c'était ce dont il essayer de se convaincre.  
  
Ce matin-là, perdu dans ses pensées au-dessus de sa tasse de café, Jin ne remarqua pas Ueda qui s'installa à ses côtés sur le canapé. Seule sa voix révéla sa présence lorsqu'il prit la parole.  
  
« T'as participé à l'écriture des paroles du single cette fois-ci ? »  
  
Le single... c'était la dernière de ses préoccupations. Ueda continuait de parler mais il se rendit compte que le brun n'avait rien écouté lorsque celui-ci l'interrompit avec une question inattendue.  
  
« Dis Ueda... je me suis toujours demandé... c'est pas trop dur de draguer des mecs ? »  
  
Il éprouvait le besoin de parler, et il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire ça avec ses amis proches. Cela dit, il n'avait pas l'intention de se confier à Ueda, quelques questions peu suspectes passeraient inaperçues... n'est-ce pas ? Il profitait donc de l'absence des autres membres du groupe pour l'interroger.  
  
Ueda le fixa en silence pendant quelques instants, incrédule, avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
« C'est quoi cette question ?! Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce genre de problème ? »  
  
Un sourire malveillant se dessinait sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Raconte moi tout, Akanishi... »  
  
\- Non non mais... il n'y a rien à raconter, je me demandais juste... » répliqua-t-il de l'air le plus détâché qu'il pouvait donner. « Les filles c'est facile... un petit cadeau par-ci, un petit câlin par-là, des blagues, des sourires, une petite danse, et c'est dans le sac... je me demandais juste si pour les mecs c'était différent...»  
  
\- Ben c'est sûr que c'est pas avec des cadeaux et un restau que tu vas faire craquer un mec... ce qui intéresse un homme, c'est les choses pratiques... il faut lui faire comprendre qu'avec toi il va prendre son pied   
  
\- attends attends, ne m'implique pas là-dedans, j'ai rien dit ! » s'empressa d'ajouter Jin  
  
-non mais je disais 'toi' pour parler du cas général... » répondit Ueda, amusé par la rapidité de la réaction de son interlocuteur. Etait-ce un sujet si sensible ?  
  
-ah... ok. Mais comment tu fais si le mec il ne sait pas que tu t'intéresse aux hommes ? »  
  
Ueda commençait à se dire que les questions de Jin étaient drôlement détaillées pour quelqu'un qui prétendait simplement être curieux.  
  
« ben quand tu regardes un mec avec un regard qui dit « tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir », il n'y pas trop de place pour le doute » dit-il enfin en haussant les épaules avant de sortir son miroir de poche pour vérifier que son fond de teint était bien mis.  
  
Jin gardait ses yeux rivés sur son café. Il ne se voyait pas du tout adopter un tel comportement du jour au lendemain avec Kame, il le prendrait pour un fou... il balayerait certainement ses avances avec un rire et ne le prendrait pas au sérieux...et Jin ne voulait pas ça.   
  
« Mais... t'es toujours aussi direct ?  
  
-si l'environnement ne s'y prête pas vraiment, tu peux aussi être plus subtil... en essayant de multiplier les contacts physiques avec la personne, l'air de rien... ou en essayant d'être au même endroit qu'elle le plus longtemps possible... mais bon, ça peut durer des siècles, et c'est pas la stratégie la plus efficace... moi j'aime quand ça va vite et fort. »  
  
A ces mots, Jin s'enfonça dans le fauteuil en chassant toute image impliquant Ueda de son esprit, ce qui était difficile vu le ton que ce-dernier avait employé.  
  
« .... Ah.   
-mais bon, c'est vrai que toi, t'es du genre à attendre le 3e rendez-vous-même pour un pauvre petit bisou alors...  
-quoi ?? Non mais tu vas pas croire ce que le vieux fou a dit à la télé juste pour une histoire de fraise !  
-Je plaisante Jin, je me doute bien que tu es tout sauf coincé...»  
  
Les tempes du brun commençaient à être moites, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait un jour ce genre de conversation avec le blond...   
  
« En fait... » reprit-il d'une voix hésitante. Devait-il continuer ? Il en avait assez d'être bloqué au même point depuis des jours, il voulait enfin avancer.  
  
« J'ai un pote qui a un faible pour un collègue et... il sait que ce collègue est gay, mais lui il croit que mon pote est hétéro... »  
  
Ueda fronça les sourcils en essayant de suivre.   
  
« d'ailleurs, il est vraiment hétéro, c'est juste pour ce collègue-là que... je sais pas, il y a eu comme un déclic. » ajouta Jin.  
-un déclic... ? normalement si on aime les mecs il n'y en a pas qu'un seul qui nous plaît  
-non mais je te jure, les autres le laissent complètement froid, c'est juste pour ce collègue-là que... c'est juste... maaah » Jin sourit tandis que ses pensées vagabondèrent vers des souvenirs peu racontables, oubliant un instant que son expression béate risquait d'être louche.  
  
Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux d'Ueda.   
  
« ah, carrément » un sourire légèrement moqueur fit son apparition. « Je le connais cet ami ?  
-non, c'est un ami d'enfance  
-c'est bizarre, normalement vu notre travail on connaît les amis d'enfance de tout le monde, mais si tu le dis... »  
  
Ueda fixait Jin avec un sourire en coin... ce-dernier le fixait en retour, l'air perplexe. Pourquoi avait-il ce regard qui en disait long...  
  
« Dis à ton ami que s'il veut me parler, il n'y a aucun souci... tant que c'est quelqu'un de la JE. Je ne peux pas non plus m'ouvrir à toute personne extérieure.  
-hum. Je comprends. Merci. »  
  
Mystérieusement, Jin n'était plus aussi certain que ce soit une bonne idée de lui poser des questions... il n'aimait pas cette sensation d'être complètement transparent... il n'avait pourtant rien dit de compromettant ! Il était vrai que certaines mauvaises langues prétendaient qu'il était mauvais acteur mais...  
  
Jin se promit de ne plus demander conseil auprès de personne. Or il n'avait jamais été très doué pour tenir ses promesses.  
  
***  
  
Contrairement à ce que le A de KAT-TUN s'était imaginé, Ueda n'avait pas tiré de conclusions hâtives. Sa curiosité avait été éveillée, et tous les amis de Jin se succédaient dans ses pensées. Yamapi, Ryo... il les éliminait d'office. Peut-être que Jin avait enfin commencé à se poser des questions vis-à-vis de Kame ? Mais la description qu'on lui avait donnée ne correspondait pas... Kame n'avait pas un faible pour un collègue, vu qu'Ueda avait été le premier informé de son bonheur avec Kengo. Bonheur, ou du moins, confort.  
  
Il ne manqua pas de partager ses réflexions avec son ami lors d'un appéritif le soir-même. Après tout, Jin ne lui avait pas parlé de confidentialité.  
  
« Au fait Kazuya, il y a un gay à la JE que je ne connais pas !  
-c'est pas possible ! » ironisa Kame en riant.  
« un pote à Jin apparemment... »  
  
Kame manqua de s'étouffer.  
  
« Pardon ?! ...depuis quand Jin fréquente...  
-je te rappelle que Jin te fréquente, follasse...  
-c'est qui que t'appelles une fol..  
-c'est qui qui porte un tablier ? »  
  
Kame abandonna en soupirant.  
  
« Mais ça te va si bien Kazu-chan, on te le dit tous  
-ne détourne pas le sujet, c'est qui cet ami alors ??  
-justement, aucune idée... mais Jin était vraiment bizarre quand il en parlait.  
-Jin n'a que des amis hetero, crois moi... je l'aurais senti si c'était pas le cas...  
-pour être honnête, je pense qu'il utilise la tactique du « j'ai un pote qui.. » pour parler de lui-même  
-s'il était gay je le saurais.  
-non mais peut-être que...  
\- crois-moi, je le saurais.  
-Kame... je suis pas aveugle. Même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, je sais que si Jin était à cent pourcent hétéro il n'y aurait jamais eu la moindre ambiguïté.  
-et qui te dit qu'il y a eu de l'ambiguïté ? Je n'ai aucune envie de ressasser un passé qui ne voulait rien dire, j'ai mis un moment à digérer tout ça, et m'y faire repenser c'est le meilleur moyen de m'énerver. »  
  
Sentant que l'ambiance devenait tendue, Tatsuya n'aborda plus le sujet avec Kazuya. Au cours de leur adolescence, ils avaient partagé beaucoup d'expériences et se racontaient tout sur leurs conquêtes, mais son amitié avec Jin était toujours restée une zone d'ombre. Heureusement, Kame retrouva le sourire dès que le sujet de conversation fut changé, et leur soirée put se terminer dans la bonne humeur au milieu des potins et du whisky.  
  
***  
  
Au cours des jours qui suivirent, certains signes n'échappèrent pas à Tatsuya, comme Jin apportant du café à Kame, posant sa main nonchalamment sur son épaule, se tenant beaucoup plus près de lui que d'habitude... Se remémorant les conseils qu'il lui avait donnés, Ueda ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de nouveaux soupçons. Entre deux réunions, il entendit même Jin reprocher à Kazuya de ne pas assez se reposer en lui tâtant ses épaules tendues... Surprenant les yeux pénétrants d'Ueda sur lui, il tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était... mais la roseur de ses joues ne pouvait passer inaperçue.  
  
Le blond n'était pas le seul à remarquer du changement, même si personne d'autre ne l'interprétait de la même façon... pour eux, c'était un simple nouveau rapprochement comme ils en avaient connus d'autres... ils étaient habitués à ce que leur amitié soit plus ou moins fusionnelle selon les périodes. Quant à Kame, il trouvait aussi Jin inhabituellement envahissant et serviable, mais il se disait que cela signifiait probablement que ce-dernier aurait bientôt un service à lui demander.  
  
***  
  
Une fois de plus, Kame se retrouvait avec le programme de sa soirée perturbé.   
  
Il s'était soigneusement coiffé avec une crête dont lui seul avait le secret. Un débardeur moulant blanc était rentré dans son pantalon, sous une veste de costume grise. Un jean délavé et déchiré mettait en valeur ses hanches et s'enfonçait dans des bottes noires : une tenue parfaite pour faire succomber n'importe qui. Il y avait bien une raison pour qu'il porte une telle attention sur son apparence : Kengo l'avait invité à une soirée chez un de ses amis qui était aussi un de ses ex et Kame n'avait aucune envie que son copain soit tenté de regarder ailleurs.  
  
Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit un Jin qui s'apprêtait à sonner.  
  
« Jin ! Comment t'as fait pour monter jusqu'ici ?!  
  
-tu crois que le portier ne connaît pas ma tête avec l'affiche qu'il y a sur l'immeuble en face ? ...je voulais te proposer de sortir mais visiblement... tu as déjà prévu quelque chose... »  
  
La déception était visible sur son visage, il avait passé la journée à faire des courses pour préparer un apéritif et de quoi faire des cocktails.  
  
« Je suis désolé, tu sais bien qu'il faut me prévenir à l'avance... »  
  
Kame semblait sincèrement regretter le refus qu'il devait donner. Jin haussa les épaules d'un air faussement détâché avant de lui demander :  
  
« tu vas où comme ça ? »  
  
Il n'y avait que Kame pour ne pas voir à quel point Jin le dévorait des yeux, mais ses nombreuses déceptions adolescentes lui avaient appris à devenir aveugle.  
  
« à une soirée chez des amis.  
-...j'ai rien à faire, je peux venir ? »  
  
Kame releva ses sourcils, n'étant pas habitué à ce que le brun s'incruste dans ses activités au cours des dernières années.  
  
« c'est pas moi qui organise, je peux pas ramener quelqu'un à l'improviste comme ça... » répondit-il.  
« Kame s'il te plaît laisse moi venir !  
-Jin t'as quel âge ?! Non c'est non ! »  
  
 _Mhh qu'est-ce qu'il est sex quand il s'énerve._  
Jin secoua imperceptiblement sa tête pour se vider l'esprit de telles pensées.  
  
Kame n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la mine étrange de son vis-à-vis car Kengo apparut au bout du couloir.  
  
« Kame, tu viens ? on va être en retard... » c'est alors qu'il remarqua que son partenaire n'était pas seul.  
« Ah, mais vous êtes le jeune homme de l'autre soir ! Akanishi-san, n'est-ce pas ?  
-C'est bien moi ! »  
  
Kame toussa pour cacher sa gêne... Kengo avait-il oublié que Jin avait été ivre et ne le connaissait pas ? Et surtout, Jin était supposé ne pas savoir qu'il avait été présent cette nuit-là...  
  
« je te présente Kengo...   
-enchanté ! » dit Jin en lui tendant sa main que Kengo serra avec enthousiasme.  
  
«Enchanté aussi ! On me parle beaucoup de vous... » Les sourcils de Kame se perdirent à nouveaux derrière ses cheveux, si quelqu'un parlait de Jin à Kengo, ce n'était certainement pas lui... et il n'aimait pas savoir ça.   
  
« Vous vous sentez mieux depuis l'autre soir ?  
\- ...Kame n'a donc pas pu se retenir de raconter à tout le monde qu'il avait un ami qui ne résistait pas bien à l'alcool ! » répliqua-t-il en riant « ça pourrait aller mieux, je me suis enfermé dehors et Kame refuse de m'aider. »  
  
Kame fit volte-face en entendant cette nouvelle version.  
  
« Quoi ??  
-il n'a qu'à venir avec nous ! » dit Kengo « deux célébrités pour le prix d'une, mon ami sera ravi. »  
  
Cette idée était loin de plaire à Kame... Jin s'était déjà immiscé dans son réveillon, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit présent lors de toutes ses sorties en couple.   
  
« Fais pas cette tête Kame-chan, tu devrais être content, au moins si on est trois personnes ne se posera des questions sur nous deux »  
  
Chaque mot de la phrase de Kengo donnait envie à Kame de se taper la tête sur le mur... avait-il oublié que Jin n'était sensé rien savoir ? Ce-dernier lui adressa un grand sourire faussement innocent avant de les suivre au garage. Kame soupira, se disant que ce n'étaient peut-être pas les invités qui allaient se poser des questions mais Jin...  
  
De toute façon, il devrait bien finir par lui dire un jour...  
  
***  
  
La fête battait son plein, mais ce n'était pas une soirée au sens où Jin l'entendait. Kame et Kengo riaient autour d'un verre de vin excessivement cher, les autres invités semblaient n'avoir aucun intérêt pour la Pop et savaient à peine qui il était.   
  
Il avait bien essayé de discuter avec quelques belles jeunes femmes, mais il y avait toujours une distraction : une main de Kengo négligemment posée sur le genou de Kame, un sourire trop chaleureux de son ami d'enfance dirigé vers ce rival, des regards pleins de sous-entendus... Jin sentait son estomac se tordre avec chacune de ces visions. Sa mission n'allait pas être si simple... il avait d'abord un ennemi de taille à éliminer.  
  
Après quelques verres d'un cocktail mystérieux, son cerveau perdit graduellement sa retenue, et il finit par appeler Ueda.  
  
« Allo Ueda ?  
-Jin. Tu ne m'appelles jamais d'habitude. C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? »  
  
Jin marmonna une réponse inaudible et dut répéter plus fort après un soupir de son interlocuteur lui indiquant qu'il n'entendait rien.  
  
-Je suis à une soirée avec des amis à Kame... »   
  
Jin n'allait pas souvent à des soirées avec ce cercle d'amis-là, se dit Ueda... c'était déjà un premier élément louche. Il interrompit ses réflexions pour écouter ce que Jin avait à dire.   
  
« Dis, tu sais mon pote dont je t'ai parlé...  
-...oui ? » Ueda redoubla sa concentration.  
« Comment il doit faire si le copain de son collègue est trop intelligent et ne parle que de trucs compliqués d'œnologue auxquels je..il ne comprend rien ? En plus le collègue il le regarde avec des étoiles plein les yeux comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus intéressant au monde... mais c'est dégueulasse le vin putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec cet enfoiré qui arrête pas d'étaler sa science ??   
-Jin, Jin. Calme toi. Je crois que t'as un peu trop bu encore. ATTENDS » Ueda se figea.   
D'un coup, il eut tout le mal du monde à se retenir de rire.  
  
« Tu as dit qu'il était œnologue ??  
-OUI !! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir d'intéressant dans un œnologue, t'es d'accord avec moi !!  
-......oh putain. Jin. »  
  
Ce Bakanishi... il se dévoilait tout seul sans s'en rendre compte, comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide.  
  
Ueda lui raccrocha au nez pour laisser échapper son fou-rire. Même si cette histoire ne le concernait pas, il ne pouvait être insensible à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il s'auto-congratula mentalement d'avoir deviné la réalité le matin-même et avait commencé à composer le numéro de Kame lorsqu'il s'arrêta : était-ce à lui de faire une telle révélation ? Peut-être ferait-il mieux de laisser évoluer les choses naturellement ?  
  
Ou peut-être devrait-il aider la nature à accélérer les choses ? Cela pourrait être plus drôle de faire dans le subtil, pour une fois...  
  
Saisi d'un élan d'inspiration, il rappela Jin.  
  
« Jin. Yamapi vient de m'appeler, il y a une inondation chez toi à cause de tes voisins du dessus, dors chez Kame ce soir, on s'occupe de ton appart. »  
Jin devait avoir ingurgité une quantité non négligeable d'alcool pour ne pas se rendre compte que sa voix tremblait : il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas continuer à rire. De plus, Yamapi n'avait même pas le numéro d'Ueda.  
  
« que... QUOI UNE INONDATION ?!  
-on s'en occupe, dors chez Kame. » son ton était ferme.  
« MAIS COMM.. »  
  
Ueda avait raccroché, il se hâtait d'appeler Kame pour l'informer du « cataclysme » tout en se disant qu'il était un génie. Il avait comme l'impression que la suite des évènements serait assez divertissante et n'éprouvait pas la moindre once de culpabilité vis-à-vis des perturbations qu'il s'apprêtait à infliger à la vie de Kazuya.  
  
***


	14. Chapter 14

***  
Lorsque Jin se réveilla le lendemain matin, il reconnut immédiatement la chambre d'amis de Kame. Il se souvint alors vaguement de son appel à Ueda et de son idée de génie... mais en tentant de se lever, il fut saisi d'une douleur au bassin. Perplexe, il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer tandis que des hypothèses folles se formaient dans son esprit... Comme d'habitude il avait trop bu et Kame l'avait à nouveau ramené chez lui. Et si... et si ils l'avaient fait ?  
  
 _C'est pas possible, je m'en souviendrais quand même... non ? Non, non non..._  
  
Bien que cette suite de pensées fût des plus agréables, Jin se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas mettre à nouveau en péril la propreté des draps en se laissant aller.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine où il trouva un Kame qui préparait du café. Celui-ci sursauta en entendant sa voix endormie.  
  
« ...Salut... »  
  
Jin ne savait pas trop où se mettre, piétinant un instant sur place avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Le plus jeune releva les sourcils en signe d'interrogation lorsque l'invité fit une grimace.  
  
« ça va ? bien dormi ? »  
  
 _...très belle robe de chambre Kame-chan... faudrait juste la déserrer un tout petit peu plus et..._  
  
« TRES BIEN merci ! » s'empressa de répondre Jin.  
  
« ah, je suis soulagé de voir que tu t'es remis de hier ! »  
  
« eh, qu'est-ce que tu crois, je tiens bien l'alcool moi ! »  
  
A ces mots, Kame ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.  
  
« Euh rappelle moi qui a dû te ramasser à la petite cuillère après plusieurs de tes cuites ? qui est-ce qui m'avait juré dès la première fois que plus jamais il ne toucherait à de l'alcool ?  
  
-...ça va, c'est pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie » gromela Jin. « et puis, c'était il y a longtemps. »  
  
Allait-il oser poser la question fatidique ?  
  
« Dis Kame, hier soir... enfin cette nuit... je...j'ai fait quelque chose ?  
  
-hmm... ça des choses, tu en as fait ! T'as pas arrêté de gesticuler dans ton fauteuil avec ton téléphone, après t'as bu comme un trou, t'es venu me voir pour me supplier de t'héberger parce que c'est mort pour dormir à ton appart sinistré... ah, sans oublier que t'es monté sur la table à un moment et que t'es tombé par terre... tu dois avoir un beau bleu sur le cul maintenant ! »  
  
Ah. C'était donc ça...  
  
« j'ai de l'arnica quelque part, ça devrait te faire du bien  
  
-de l'arniquoi ?  
  
-des medocs. »  
  
 _Aah il est tout chou avec sa trousse de secours...stop stop STOP je crains !_  
  
Mais Jin savait que c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Kame était devenu pire qu'une obsession. Le moindre détail chez lui le mettait dans un état déraisonnable et le moindre piège à fangirl fonctionnait sur lui.  
  
***  
  
Le son de la télévision résonnait en arrière-plan tandis que les derniers rayons de soleil pénétraient dans le salon.  
  
Kame s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé, exténué par sa longue journée de tournage. Les dernières images des actualités défilaient sous ses yeux.  
  
Des légers tintements de vaisselle se faisaient entendre depuis la cuisine où Jin tentait tant bien que mal de préparer quelque chose à dîner. Il avait tenu à faire un plat lui-même et Kame ne s'y était pas opposé, bien qu'il ne fût pas certain que sa cuisine soit digne de confiance... mais il appréciait le geste. Lorsque Jin était plus jeune, il faisait bien payer ses amis pour entrer chez lui, alors peut-être se sentait-il coupable de rester chez son ami sans ne rien lui offrir en retour.  
  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé autant de temps ensemble... Partager leurs réveils, leurs soirées, quotidiennement, ils n'avaient pas vécu ça depuis leurs jours chibi.  
  
Sur la table basse se trouvait l'apéritif qu'ils avaient entamé avant que Jin ne retourne vers la cuisine en courant suite à l'arrivée d'odeurs suspectes.  
  
L'alcool qu'il venait de boire était tout juste suffisant pour le plonger dans une somnolence agréable après une lourde journée comme celle-ci. Il était assez angoissé car le premier épisode de Kami no Shizuku devait être diffusé le soir-même... heureusement, Jin savait le distraire. Après tout, Jin avait toujours su quoi faire pour l'aider lorsque cela n'allait pas.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Kengo avait une soirée avec ses collègues et l'avait prévenu qu'il ne rentrait que très tard. Même si Kame aurait aimé qu'il soit auprès de lui au cours de ces heures stressantes, une part de lui était soulagé : ils venaient tous deux d'univers diamétralement opposés et n'étaient pas toujours sur la même longueur d'onde... Kengo pourrait-il comprendre ses inquiétudes ? De plus, sa présence quasi-permanente était difficile à justifier aux yeux d'Akanishi... il voyait bien que son petit ami en avait assez d'acquiescer devant ses excuses de moins en moins crédibles.   
  
Jin coupa ses pensées et retournant dans le salon, son tablier bleu ciel toujours attaché autour de sa taille.  
  
« tout va bien, c'est pas brûlé » souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber de l'autre côté du canapé, poussant légèrement les jambes de Kame.  
  
« bon ça commence à quelle heure ? »  
  
Kame entrouvrit un œil. Jin ressemblait à un gamin attendant son feuilleton préféré... avait-il compris que c'était un drama qui parlait de vin ?? Lui qui détestait ça, c'était louche qu'il soit aussi enthousiaste. L'acteur appréciait son intérêt, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire trop non plus... un maigre sourire se dessina néanmoins sur ses lèvres.  
  
***  
  
Lorsque Kame rouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit. Sa tête était à présent posée sur les genoux de Jin qui était complètement absorbé par l'écran. Ne s'étant pas aperçu du réveil de son hôte, l'aîné ne cacha pas son sourire devant le Kazuya de la télévision qui s'était mis à chantonner en français.  
  
 _« Goûtons voiir oui oui oui~ Goûtons voiir non non non~ Goûtons voir si le vin est bon~ »_  
  
« Kawaiii~ » murmura Jin, laissant ses doigts doucement s'infiltrer entre les mèches ébènes de Kame, le caressant doucement des tempes jusqu'à la nuque, sans voir les prunelles couleur chocolat qui le scrutaient. Son sourire d'acteur était si lumineux et communicatif que Jin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir lui-même les yeux pétillants. Ses dents effleurèrent sa lèvre inférieure tandis que la lueur de ses yeux se transformait. Un soupir souleva son torse avant qu'il ne rebaisse son regard en direction de son ami.   
  
Kame referma les yeux juste à temps pour que Jin ne se doute pas qu'il avait été observé.  
  
***  
  
Les jours s'enchaînaient en se ressemblant sans pour autant être monotones. Kame devait toujours être sur ses gardes : le moindre mot ou geste déplacé risquait de dévoiler toute la vérité. Il était loin de se douter que ses efforts étaient vains, Jin sachant que son lien avec Kengo était loin d'être purement professionnel.   
  
Chaque semaine lors de la diffusion du drama, Kengo avait un prétexte pour s'absenter tandis que Jin insistait pour ne pas en rater une minute. L'histoire ne le passionnait peut-être pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais il n'y pouvait rien si son expérience passée lui avait fait avoir une aversion pour cet alcool... et le fait que Kengo soit œnologue n'encourageait pas son intérêt. Cependant, il admirait toujours autant le jeu de Kazuya... comment réussissait-il a retranscrire tant d'émotions avec tant de facilité ? Et bien sûr, il le trouvait très très mignon en costard... une petite soirée devant un épisode avec le vrai Kame à moitié endormi sur ses genoux, c'était juste parfait..  
  
Un matin, c'est un Jin très mal à l'aise qui se présenta dans la cuisine. Il trainait ses pieds sur le sol, se tortillant les mains... c'était évident qu'il avait une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer. A son grand désarroi, ce fut Kengo qu'il trouva devant le grille-pain.   
  
« Ohayo...  
  
-Ohayo Akanishi.  
  
-vous avez encore travaillé tard hier soir ?  
  
-on peut dire ça... tu sais combien Kame veut toujours tout faire à fond. »  
  
Jin tenta d'ignorer le sourire pervers qui lui faisait face.  
  
« Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il tourne un nouvel épisode demain... il devait avoir plein de questions... bref, tu sais s'il est levé ? »  
  
Il se doutait bien que Kengo le savait, puisqu'il avait passé la nuit avec Kazuya. Cette pensée était insupportable et il avait tout le mal du monde à ne pas montrer son dégoût. Des images de la peau frissonnante de Kame sous les lèvres de son partenaire lui venaient à l'esprit : des soupirs d'extase, deux corps enchevêtrés... des baisers fiévreux... Jin avait envie de vomir. L'étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux de Kengo n'arrangeait pas les choses.   
  
« Il est encore sous la douche. »  
  
Kengo était lui-même en robe de chambre, ses cheveux encore humides. Ses pieds avaient laissé des traces luisantes sur le sol de la cuisine... Jin serra son poing tremblant pour ne pas céder à la pulsion soudaine qui s'était emparée de lui... frapper Kengo ne résoudrait rien, bien qu'à l'heure actuelle cette alternative semblait très tentante.  
  
Son interlocuteur se rendait-il compte de l'effet que ces mots avaient sur lui ? Etait-il paranoïaque en pensant voir dans son sourire l'expression d'un plaisir malsain?   
  
« Je vais aller voir s'il en a encore pour longtemps, tu veux que je lui demande quelque chose ? »  
  
« ... » Jin inspira profondément « ça va aller, je vais attendre».  
  
Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre retentit et ils furent rejoints par l'homme au centre de leur échange. Le visage de Kengo s'illumina tandis que la réaction de l'intéressé sembla plus mitigée : il n'aimait pas surprendre ces deux-là en pleine conversation... et son copain ne se rendait-il pas compte combien son comportement était suspect ? Pourquoi n'avait-il même pas pris la peine de se sécher les cheveux ? Malgré lui, Kame était irrité. Il réussit cependant à faire comme si de rien n'était.  
  
« Ohayo Jin ! tu as bien dormi ?  
  
-oui oui très bien ! » Devant son sourire enfantin, Kame sentit son énervement se calmer. Il se souvint que son meilleur ami avait été aveugle à bien des signes par le passé. Il n'y avait donc pas de raison que des soupçons naissent d'un coup.  
  
Son sourire s'évapora néanmoins lorsqu'il souvint de l'annonce qu'il devait faire.  
  
« Euh par contre Kame... j'ai... un petit souci... » ses lèvres trahissaient son appréhension. « Hier soir... j'étais crevé en rentrant et... j'ai cassé une latte du lit en me couchant..... »  
  
Kazuya inclina sa tête en avant, ses yeux ronds. « Comment t'as fait ça ? T'as pris 20 kilos ou quoi ? Ou alors tu t'es jeté dessus comme un malade ??»  
  
« Jesuisdésolé ! je te rembourserai, je te le promets !! »  
  
Kame explosa de rire « non mais c'est rien, Jin, j'ai des lattes de rechange... viens je vais te montrer  
  
-non mais, ne te dérange pas pour moi, dis moi juste où chercher.  
  
-Oui laisse-le, sinon le café que je t'ai préparé va refroidir » ajouta Kengo.  
  
Kame se mordit l'intérieur de ses joues... ce ménage à trois le mettait tellement mal à l'aise. Mais il ne pouvait pas renvoyer Jin ni dire à Kengo de ne plus dormir chez lui. Depuis l'arrivée d'Akanishi, il n'arrivait plus à se lâcher autant qu'avant... le stress d'être découvert ne le quittait pas.  
  
Après avoir lâché un soupir, il finit par céder. « Au fond du placard à balais dans le hall».  
  
Jin s'empressa de quitter la pièce où l'air commençait à devenir lourd. Tandis que ses pantoufles faisaient naître des petits crissements sur le sol du couloir, son cœur s'appaisa. Ce Kengo devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter avec ses double-sens... combien de temps pourrait-il rester sans agir ?  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva devant le placard, il n'eut pas de mal à trouver ce qu'il recherchait. Cependant, juste avant qu'il ne referme la porte, son attention fut retenue par un objet posé sur le sol. Une petite boîte avait été cachée derrière les autres lattes, Kame avait dû la laisser traîner là pendant longtemps : la surface de l'emballage cadeau neuf était recouvert d'une couche de poussière.   
  
_Joyeux anniversaire Kazuya, Ueda._  
  
***  
  
Cette voix irritante refusait de le laisser tranquille. Ryo continuait ses remarques moqueuses sans relâche, espérant provoquer Jin pour que celui-ci retourne à leurs soirées...  
  
« Kamenashi t'a transformé en grand-mère ou quoi ?? c'est quand que tu rentres chez toi ? J'en ai marre de ce Jin tout mou que tu nous fais ! C'est quand que le vrai Jin va revenir !!  
  
-Ryo, tu peux pas accepter le fait que j'ai juste pas envie de sortir en ce moment ? Lâche l'affaire, c'est pas la peine d'insister !  
  
-mais je te vois dépérir comme ça... c'est juste triste. Même yamapi qui est casé il sort plus souvent que toi... alors que toi... ça fait combien de temps que tu t'es pas tapé une meuf ?  
  
-Si j'en veux une j'ai pas besoin de sortir pour la trouver.  
  
-t'as pas répondu à ma question.  
  
-ça te regarde pas. » Ryo ne répondit pas de suite, mais Jin savait très bien quelle tête il devait avoir.  
  
« ... ça veut tout dire... Jin non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment...  
  
-...j'ai un double-appel, désolé, je dois y aller. » mentit Jin avant de raccrocher.  
  
Cette situation devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer. Il avait bien essayé de continuer la même vie que précédemment, mais ses obsessions rendaient ces nuits-là sans intérêt. Il avait l'impression d'y stagner, de perdre son temps... il voyait toutes ces personnes danser autour de lui et se demandait pourquoi il était venu... alors il avait progressivement raréfié ses sorties jusqu'à ne plus du tout aller en boîte avec sa bande. Ryo ne cessait de lui faire des remarques tandis que Yamapi ne disait rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. La disparition de Jin leur semblait plus que suspecte.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'un soir ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de mettre en place une stratégie pour sortir leur ami de son isolement.  
  
Kame était en train de servir à boire à Kengo lorsque son portable vibra et à sa grande surprise, le nom de Yamapi était affiché sur l'écran.  
  
« Moshi moshi !  
  
-Kamenashi-kun ! ça fait longtemps ! »  
  
***  
  
Jin manqua de tomber à la renverse lorsque Kame referma la porte de la chambre d'invités derrière lui en disant :  
  
« Yamapi m'a invité à sortir avec des amis à lui... et vu que t'es là, t'as qu'à venir aussi... t'en penses quoi ? »  
  
Après avoir cligné des yeux pendant quelques instants, Jin fixa Kame, l'air perplexe. Son cerveau n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, Jin éclata de rire.  
  
« Depuis quand on m'invite seulement parce que je traîne dans tes pattes ??  
  
-quand on était gamins c'était plutôt dans l'autre sens » marmonna Kame en se mordillant l'intérieur de ses joues.  
  
« pfffft Kame dis pas des conneries. Ryo il en parle toujours de ta Mika avec laquelle tu nous avais tous épatés...  
  
-.... » Kame eut d'un coup l'air légèrement mal à l'aise tandis qu'un sourire gêné se dessinait sur ses lèvres.  
  
-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-...en fait il y aura Mika et c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté d'y aller... ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue et ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir de ses nouvelles. »   
  
un sourire malicieux apparut instantanément sur les lèvres de Jin.  
  
« c'est bon Kame, si tu veux te la taper c'est pas la peine de me le cacher, je te connais »  
  
Kame leva sur lui des yeux incrédules.  
  
« Non mais... c'est vraiment juste une amie, crois moi.  
  
-mouais, comme si on embrassait ses amis comme ça » dit Jin sans réfléchir, mais dès que les mots quittèrent ses lèvres, il se rendit compte de son erreur.   
  
Les yeux perçants de Kame ne laissaient transparaître aucune émotion, mais il était clair que la phrase de Jin n'était pas passée inaperçue. En un instant, c'était comme si Kame avait dressé un mur invisible entre eux tandis que son visage s'était renfermé.  
  
« enfin... tu m'as compris... » ajouta Jin en bredouillant... mais il savait bien que c'était trop tard et que le mal était fait. Il sentait son cœur battre si vite qu'il était certain d'être plus rouge que jamais. Avec leur passé, comment avait-il pu dire une chose pareille ??  
  
« On part à 23h. »   
  
La porte se referma sans un mot de plus.  
  
***  
  
Il était évident que Ryo n'était pas ravi de la tournure des choses... mais s'il avait accepté de passer la soirée en compagnie de Kame, c'était car ils commençaient à perdre espoir vis-à-vis de Jin... où avait disparu leur ami fêtard ?? Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une mauvaise passe ? Jin quant à lui s'était décidé à venir... à quoi bon susciter des soupçons alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi soupçonner. Sa vie était tout simplement plate et le fait qu'il vive chez Kame n'y changeait rien. Certes, une certaine complicité semblait renaître, mais c'était à mille lieux de ce à quoi il aspirait.  
  
Profitant de l'happy hour champagne, il enchaîna les flutes pleines, se disant qu'il s'ennuierait moins ainsi que s'il passait son temps à attendre qu'ils rentrent à la maison. Le seul point positif était que Kengo avait décidé de rentrer chez lui, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de rester pour n'être en compagnie de Kame que pour une poignée d'heures avant son départ au travail.  
  
Jin laissa son regard errer sur son groupe d'amis avant de s'arrêter sur Kame et Mika qui semblaient être au beau milieu d'une conversation passionnante... il n'aimait pas ça... il avait l'impression de ne pas savoir tant de choses sur son meilleur ami. Pourquoi parlait-il aussi librement avec cette fille presque étrangère ? Sans réflexion préalable, Jin laissa ses pieds le porter jusqu'à leurs côtés, sans pour autant manifester sa présence. Il put ainsi entendre des bribes de leur dialogue.  
  
« ...et Haru qu'est-ce qu'il devient ?  
  
-il est toujours en Europe. Il a d'ailleurs été très jaloux quand il a appris qu'on allait se voir et je suis sensée t'embrasser de sa part !  
  
-haha... Mika... merci de porter son message mais tu sais que moi et les filles...  
  
-il a aussi dit que tu es prié de le contacter si tu passes par là, ça lui ferait très plaisir de te voir.  
  
-moi aussi ça me ferait plaisir... mais bon, je suis avec quelqu'un donc tout n'est pas possible.  
  
-Vraiment ?? Je veux absolument que tu me le présentes ! Ne me dis pas que... » Mika leva sa main à ses lèvres tandis que son visage s'illuminait, comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation. « Akanishi !? »  
  
Kame ne comprit pas et s'apprêtait à la corriger lorsqu'il vit que son regard était dirigé vers Jin qui se tenait juste derrière lui... depuis combien de temps était-il là ?? Qu'avait-il entendu ? Kazuya tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'avec la musique forte il n'avait peut être pas pu tout suivre. Malheureusement, Mika se décala sur le fauteuil pour lui faire une place entre eux.  
  
« Comment tu vas ? Toujours aussi mignon, ça ne m'étonne pas que Kame ait fini par craquer  
  
-Eh ??? » Kame était sûr d'avoir mal entendu... c'était le pire quiproquo auquel il avait jamais assisté. Il s'apprêtait à rétablir l'ordre lorsque Jin lui coupa la parole. Sûrement encouragé par ce qu'il venait de boire, il s'était décidé à profiter de la situation.  
  
« Eh oui ça ne m'étonne pas non plus, n'est-ce pas mon petit Kazu-chan~ » fit-il en lui passant un bras autour de la taille, profitant de l'occasion pour sensuellement humer le parfum qui émanait de son cou... son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas senti son corps de si près depuis longtemps... il crut voir des frissons apparaître sur la peau qu'il frôlait. Un instant d'intimité avait suffi pour éveiller ses sens.  
  
« Non mais Jin arrête de dire n'importe quoi » répliqua immédiatement Kame, troublé par le comportement de son ami. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ??  
  
« c'est bon Kame fais pas le timide, Ryo et Yamapi sont au bar, ils ne vont rien voir »  
  
« non mais ça ne m'amuse pas de faire croire n'importe quoi à Mika alors lâche moi ! » Sa voix devenait plus ferme alors Jin lâcha son étreinte à contre cœur. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'énerver... pourquoi devait-il réagir ainsi pour un simple geste ?  
  
« Maintenant si tu pouvais nous laisser, j'avais des choses importantes dont je voulais parler.  
  
-des choses importantes... » Jin fronça les sourcils en scrutant Kame en silence pendant un instant avant de poursuivre. « D'accord... ».  
  
Il se leva et fit quelques pas en direction du bar avant de faire brutalement demi-tour. Kazuya fut surpris par le regard noir qu'il découvrit : « en fait non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! »   
  
Kazuya était tellement pris au dépourvu qu'il ne réagit pas tandis que Jin laissait échapper sa frustration :  
  
« Kame des fois je me demande si tu me considère comme un ami ou comme un simple collègue. » sa voix commençait à s'élever. « Est-ce que c'est normal que tu lui racontes ta vie alors qu'à nous tu ne dis rien ?! Tu es avec quelqu'un apparemment, je ne sais même pas qui c'est. Peut être même que tu es marié et que tu as des gosses, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! » Jin se rendit compte qu'il poussait les choses trop loin, mais il avait besoin d'évacuer son énervement, sa jalousie.  
  
-Jin, je ne vous dis pas « rien ». Et tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?? Tu habites avec moi, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas marié ni rien ! Arrête de faire comme si tu ne savais rien de moi.  
  
-non mais c'est tout comme. » Il prit une lourde inspiration. « A tes yeux je dois juste être... le guignol de service, tu fais chier. » Kame voulut l'interrompre mais Jin ne le laissa pas. « Ca fait plus de dix ans qu'on se connaît Kame, _dix ans_! Il arrive un moment où il faut ouvrir les yeux sur qui est important dans notre vie et agir en conséquence ! »   
  
S'énervant plus que ce qu'il avait anticipé, Jin leur tourna rapidement le dos à nouveau : il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle. Il s'empressa de partir avant qu'un aveu malvenu ne lui échappe, ayant l'impression d'en avoir déjà trop dit. Mais le voir ainsi tout dire à Mika au bout de quelques minutes alors qu'il ne partageait rien avec lui l'avait tellement irrité... il en avait assez de ne pas savoir ce qu'il représentait aux yeux de Kame. Il avait toujours lui-même été là pour le soutenir et lui témoigner de son affection. Mais Kazuya ? Au départ cela avait semblé réciproque mais plus les années passaient, plus il avait l'impression qu'ils vivaient dans des mondes distincts, Kame refusant de complètement se dévoiler...   
  
Mika observait sa silhouette en retrait, son regard perplexe.  
  
« ...Je suis désolée... avec sa façon de se tenir derrière toi et de te regarder, j'avais cru que... en plus si vous habitez ensemble, ça porte à confusion... »  
  
Kame se frotta le front en fermant les yeux... de la confusion... Mika avait certainement choisi le bon mot. Il savait qu'il s'était trop emporté et le regrettait déjà... il avait obéi aux instincts qu'il avait acquis au cours de ces années pour se protéger. Jin lui avait fait tant de mal au cours de son adolescence avec ses jeux à double-sens, il ne voulait plus jamais retomber dans un tel engrenage. Ses déceptions, ses illusions brisées, ses larmes de rage, il ne les avait pas oubliées. Il ne voulait plus jamais, jamais revivre cela.   
  
***  
  
Ils étaient rentrés en silence, Kame au volant, Jin faisant semblant de dormir. Combien de temps ce manège durerait-il encore... Kazuya ne voulait pas lui mentir. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler de sa vie personnelle depuis le début, mais cela n'était pas si simple. C'était un sujet si délicat... et l'amitié de Jin lui était si précieuse. C'est pourquoi la meilleure solution avait longtemps semblé être de ne rien dire pour ne pas prendre de risques.   
  
« Jin... on est arrivés » dit-il doucement lorsque la voiture s'arrêta. Sa voix tendre envoyait des frissons à travers le corps du passager... ce-dernier émit un vague bruit étouffé par son écharpe. « Tu préfères peut-être dormir dans la voiture ? » « Hn » Jin se contenta d'imperceptiblement secouer sa tête. A force de feindre un sommeil profond, celui-ci avait fini par réellement prendre possession de lui. Kame sourit devant sa bouche entrouverte... si seulement il savait à quoi il ressemblait en dormant.  
  
Le plus jeune alla ouvrir la portière pour l'aider à descendre. Il commençait à être habitué à devoir l'accompagner de la voiture à l'appartement...  
  
Lorsque Jin fut installé (tout habillé) dans son lit, Kame s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte pour l'observer. Ce bakanishi avait probablement raison. Cette double-vie ne pourrait continuer indéfiniment. Kazuya soupira en laissant ses yeux pensivement errer sur la forme assoupie avant de retrouver à son tour sa chambre.  
  
***  
  
Ce qui aurait dû être une journée banale au travail pour Kengo au sein de son département des vins se transforma en fin d'après-midi lorsque son supérieur entra dans l'Open Space, une clé usb à la main.  
  
« Vous avez bien bossé aujourd'hui, ça vous dit de rigoler un peu ? »  
  
Les mines fatiguées des employés parlaient d'elles-mêmes.  
  
« J'ai récupéré des bouts du fameux drama Kami no Shizuku... »  
  
Kengo sentit son sang se glacer... personne à son bureau n'était au courant de sa relation... ils savaient tous qu'il avait un partenaire, mais nul ne connaissait son identité. Cela l'énervait parfois de devoir se cacher ainsi... il n'avait pas l'habitude de vivre de cette manière. Ses collègues de bureau ne manquaient pas une occasion pour lui faire savoir que son silence était suspect.  
  
Kengo avait évité de regarder le drama jusqu'à présent... même s'il ne le disait pas à Kame, il n'avait pas confiance en cette production. Il était certain que cela finirait par être un pur produit d'idole comme un autre, sans durée de vie à long terme et sans grand intérêt. Il avait senti comme un malaise lorsque Kazuya lui avait demandé son opinion sur le premier épisode, et l'acteur ne lui avait plus jamais posé de question par la suite. L'œnologue regrettait à présent d'avoir manqué toutes les diffusions... il allait à présent y être confronté devant ses collègues sans aucune préparation, sans savoir à quoi s'attendre.  
  
Il regardait en silence tandis que ses collaborateurs s'esclaffaient de rire.  
  
« _Goutons voiiir oui oui oui~ Goûtons voiir non non non~_ c'est quoi ce truc qui fait pitié ! »  
  
« et encore, tu oublies le _Réveille toi, Bacchus !_ c'est kitch à souhait...»  
  
Ce n'étaient pas des personnes qui avaient l'habitude de regarder des dramas et leur regard était très critique. De plus, un complexe de supériorité les empêchait d'être objectifs et de voir les qualités de l'épisode. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un idole, une personne complètement préfabriquée... du moins, c'était ainsi qu'ils voyaient les choses.  
  
Kengo n'eut pas le cœur de les contrarier et ne voulut pas passer pour un homme aux intérêts dignes d'une adolescente. De toute façon, lui comme ses collègues faisaient parties des personnes n'aimant pas qu'on touche à ce qu'elles aiment. Le vin, c'était leur spécialité, et en faire une série télévisée avec des idoles était la dernière chose qu'ils souhaitaient voir. C'est avec un sentiment de malaise qu'il prit le chemin vers l'appartement de Kame ce soir-là. Dès le départ, il avait su que son petit ami tournerait ce type de drama, après tout c'était la raison même pour laquelle ils s'étaient rapprochés, Kazuya souhaitant en apprendre autant que possible sur le sujet avant le début du projet. Kengo l'appréciait beaucoup, c'était une présence très agréable... en particulier entre les draps. Mais de plus en plus, le gouffre qui séparait les mondes dans lesquels ils vivaient le poussait à se remettre en question. Malgré lui, il n'avait pu réprimer un sentiment de honte en entendant les commentaires de ses confrères.  
  
Et puis, il y avait le problème de Jin. Ce « meilleur ami » débarqué de nulle part qui s'était mis à dormir chez Kazuya depuis plusieurs semaines déjà pour cause de travaux dans son propre logement. On lui avait juré qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Akanishi étant à cent pourcent hétérosexuel. Cependant, leur complicité le mettait mal à l'aise. Il sentait qu'il était difficile de rivaliser avec une histoire longue de plus de dix ans, bien que celle-ci soit purement amicale. Peut-être justement car il s'agissait d'une relation amicale : les couples se font et se défont, mais on ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement des amis.  
  
***


	15. Chapter 15

Le drama allait bientôt commencer et Kame n'était toujours pas ressorti de sa chambre. Dès son arrivée, il était allé s'affaler sur son lit pour ne plus refaire surface, même pour le dîner... Jin avait pourtant préparé sa soupe de nouilles préférée, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, Kazuya était exténué.  
  
Comme d'habitude, Kengo n'était pas là, laissant le champ libre à un meilleur ami aux motivations douteuses. Cependant, le comportement du petit ami de Kame était de plus en plus étrange : parfois, il restait dans l'appartement plusieurs jours à la suite, semblant vouloir monopoliser son partenaire, avant de disparaître pour quelques jours sans donner de nouvelles...   
  
« Il est passé où ton pote œnologue ? » avait demandé Jin. « tu n'as plus besoin de lui pour tes épisodes ? »   
  
« ...j'ai refusé d'aller à un dîner avec ses amis... il ne l'a pas très bien pris. »  
  
C'était un triste spectacle que de voir Kame essayer de l'appeler sans obtenir de réponse, mais un fond d'énervement et de lassitude était palpable. Puis, il finissait toujours par revenir, tard dans la nuit. Ils devaient penser que Jin était endormi, mais celui-ci faisait tout pour entendre leurs disputes, espérant découvrir les prémices d'une séparation. A son grand désarroi, ces nuits-là se terminaient rapidement par des gémissements de la part de Kengo qui faisaient vite fuir l'espion loin de tout bruit.   
  
Ce que Jin ne remarquait pas, c'était l'absence des soupirs de Kame.  
  
Après avoir rangé la vaisselle, Akanishi tapa doucement sur la porte de sa chambre avant de la pousser. L'acteur était allongé, ses yeux grands ouverts, scrutant le plafond.   
  
« ...Kame ? »  
  
Jin ne s'était pas attendu à le découvrir ainsi.  
  
« ça va... ? »  
  
Kazuya abaissa ses paupières et soupira avant de tourner son visage vers son ami.  
  
« Plus ou moins. » Il semblait si fatigué et blasé. « C'est Kengo, il... je le trouve bizarre en ce moment. Je me demande si on est faits pour être... amis. »  
  
Le rythme cardiaque de Jin s'était considérablement accéléré : ce sujet était presque tabou et le fait que Kame y fasse allusion le rendait fébrile.  
  
« Ah.. ? »  
  
« ...il veut toujours me présenter à tout le monde... je suis peut-être parano mais... j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas moi en tant que personne qu'il veut montrer mais l'idole Kamenashi... » Kame se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il hésitait à poursuivre. «...et pourtant j'ai parfois aussi l'impression que je lui fais honte, c'est constamment l'ascenseur émotionnel. Je ne pourrai jamais m'intégrer à son monde. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait sa place dans le mien... »  
  
Un soupir se fit à nouveau entendre.  
  
« ...Excuse moi, je ne devrais pas t'embêter avec ça. » ses lèvres s'étirèrent finalement en un sourire mais celui-ci semblait lui coûter beaucoup d'efforts. « Tu voulais regarder le nouvel épisode de Kami no Shizuku ? »  
  
« Oui~ tu veux que je prépare un apéro dans le salon ? » Jin s'efforça de parler d'une voix légère, espérant masquer l'effet qu'avaient produit sur lui ces paroles. Au moins, il réussissait à ne pas manifester sa joie en empêchant ses lèvres de faire un énorme sourire. Kame ne semblait pas avoir des sentiments pour Kengo... c'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'il avait eue depuis un moment. Tout n'était pas perdu... le couple pourrait peut-être être séparé ! Jin sentit de nouveaux espoirs l'envahir et ses rêves semblèrent d'un coup bien plus réalisables. Ces pensées lui donnaient envie d'agir de suite mais il se retint, de peur de tout ruiner en allant trop vite.  
  
« j'ai un peu la flemme de bouger... ça te gêne si on regarde ça ici ? » marmonna son interlocuteur d'une voix encore faible.  
  
Devant le regard confus de Jin, Kame hocha sa tête en direction du mur opposé.  
  
La machoire de l'aîné tomba :  
  
« HA ?? POURQUOI T'AS PAS DIT DEPUIS LE DEBUT QUE TU AVAIS UN ECRAN GEANT DANS TA CHAMBRE !!  
  
-je viens de faire installer ça aujourd'hui, c'est nouveau » Kame s'étira avant d'ajouter : « je voulais pouvoir regarder des films avant de dormir.  
  
-yattaa mais c'est trop bien ! attends mais plus jamais je ne regarde un film sur la télé pourrie du salon !  
  
-attends attends, elle est très bien la télé de mon salon !  
  
-Oui mais celle-ci elle est limite plus grande que moi !! Allez allez vite, ça va commencer ! »  
  
Kame ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant un tel enthousiasme. Jin pouvait être tellement...mignon quand il s'y mettait. Mais tandis que cette pensée irrépressible effleurait son esprit, son cœur se serra. Il ne devait pas...  
  
***  
  
Jin regretta finalement de n'avoir pas insisté pour regarder le drama dans le salon : Kame avait une fois de plus fini par s'endormir, mais la taille du lit ne l'obligeait pas à se reposer sur son ami, contrairement à ce qu'imposait l'espace restreint du canapé. Le drama perdait d'un coup son intérêt principal... Certes, Kanzaki Shizuku était très mignon et l'histoire était intéressante mais... Jin voulait jouer avec les cheveux de Kame, sentir son souffle calme assoupi contre lui. Ce contact était peut-être simple et innocent, mais Jin y tenait énormément.  
  
Sans bruit, il se leva pour ramener l'apéritif qu'il avait préparé au salon. Ce n'était pas son genre de rester sans rien faire devant un écran : au moins, avec la boisson et le grignotage, il aurait de quoi s'occuper.  
Tandis que le saké brûlant s'infiltrait entre ses lèvres, ses inhibitions le quittèrent peu à peu. Ses yeux se permirent alors d'errer sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Kame, sa gorge, la courbe de son dos, ses hanches...   
Même sans rien faire, Kazuya était si désirable. Cela le rendait fou. Toute sa volonté était réquisitionnée pour l'empêcher d'agir, cela le démangeait tellement...   
  
Kame soupira dans son sommeil en se tournant. Son T shirt le serrait par endroits, mettant en avant ses épaules bien dessinées. Sa silhouette était encore fine mais ce n'était plus le Kazuya fluet d'autrefois. Juste au-dessus de son pantalon, Jin aperçut le petit grain de beauté en bas de son ventre. Cette zone si douce... il voulait tant l'embrasser...  
  
Jin sentit les muscles au bas de son dos se contracter tandis que son esprit se laissait complètement embrumer par ses désirs. Profitant du sommeil de Kame, il se permettait de jeter des regards embrasés sur son corps... des instincts insoupçonnés se réveillaient en lui. Ce n'était plus seulement ses lèvres qu'il voulait goûter, mais toute la peau laiteuse de son torse. Ses pectoraux, son ventre... Ses mains étaient parcourues de frissons et il avait tout le mal du monde à se retenir de soulever le tissu fin recouvrant son abdomen. Et cette petite parcelle de peau découverte juste au dessus de l'ouverture de son jean... Pour la première fois, Jin voulait déguster ce qui se trouvait en-dessous. Il n'y avait plus aucune ambiguïté, et l'idée de l'embrasser dans des zones inexplorées faisait s'emballer son rythme cardiaque... il n'aurait jamais, jamais cru qu'il aurait un jour envie de faire ça.   
  
C'était en contradiction avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu et pensé jusqu'à présent et pourtant... ses lèvres n'attendaient qu'une chose.  
  
Jin glissa vers le corps endormi, s'allongeant sur le côté auprès de lui. Il posa son coude sur le matelas pour soutenir sa tête, son visage surplombant à présent celui de Kazuya. Ses traits délicats étaient si paisibles... tout était si parfaitement dessiné, de ses sourcils à la courbe de ses paupières, en passant par la peau rosée de ses lèvres...   
  
Il s'abaissa pour absorber son odeur, voulant tout scruter, tout mémoriser. Le moindre grain de beauté, le moindre cil... il n'aurait peut-être plus d'autre occasion de profiter de sa présence de si près...   
  
Les paupières de Kame se levèrent doucement, mais Jin ne cilla pas, toujours hypnotisé. Le regard chocolat se plongea dans le sien, fondant, alléchant.  
  
« Jin ? » chuchota-t-il.  
  
Jin était sans voix, encore dans son état de transe. Voir ses lèvres de si près... ses pulsions s'en trouvaient décuplées.   
  
« Je te regarde dormir » fut enfin sa réponse. Sa voix était à peine audible et si douce... « Tu es vraiment... très beau Kazuya » Son sérieux déstabilisa le plus jeune qui ne sut que dire. Seul son pincement de lèvres témoignait du fait qu'il avait entendu. Ils étaient si proches qu'il sentait la respiration chaude de Jin contre ses pommettes.  
  
« ...Jin » c' était à peine plus d'un murmure... leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, cherchant des réponses tandis que tous leurs sens s'éveillaient. Leurs corps ne se touchaient pas mais étaient pourtant conscients de leur proximité inhabituelle...  
  
« Kazuya. Tu sais que je t'adore, ne.  
  
-...plus ou moins, selon les périodes.  
  
-Non. Toujours. »  
  
Kame ne se sentait pas à l'aise, son espace personnel était envahi, et son masque ne tenait plus... comment pouvait-il cacher ses pensées à si peu de centimètres de la personne qui le troublait le plus au monde... il devait s'échapper... vite. Mais Jin n'en avait pas fini.  
  
« Tu es... ma personne préférée. »  
  
La gorge de Kame se noua. Pourquoi Jin disait-il cela maintenant... il aurait voulu pouvoir répondre qu'il en était de même pour lui, mais c'était tellement plus compliqué. D'une part, ces mots lui donnaient envie de le serrer fort dans ses bras, mais d'autre part cette affection débordante lui avait tant nui en entretenant ses illusions. Parfois, il se demandait si tout n'aurait pas été plus simple s'ils n'avaient jamais eu une amitié aussi fusionnelle.  
  
-...j'en ai marre que tu boives Jin, ça te fait dire des conneries » répliqua Kame, mais ses lèvres tremblaient.  
  
-quand on boit c'est la vérité qui ressort. Je devrais peut-être te faire boire pour que tu sois plus ouvert avec moi. Au lieu de ne me montrer qu'un de tes multiples rôles.   
  
-Je ne joue pas un rôle... je ..tiens énormément à toi moi aussi.  
  
-tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer. »  
  
Les lèvres de Kame ne lui obéissaient plus... une grimace involontaire s'était figée sur son visage tandis que ses yeux clignaient de plus en plus. Il ne devait pas craquer... il ne devait pas laisser tomber ses derniers remparts...   
  
Si seulement Jin savait combien il l'avait aimé... combien de larmes avaient coulé par sa faute.  
  
« Jin s'il te plaît... je ne peux pas... »  
  
Cette conversation remuait des souvenirs douloureux. Des sentiments enfouis. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais y penser, il avait tout fait pour...   
  
Jin fut troublé par le regard qu'il rencontrait. Le visage de Kame s'était décomposé en quelques instants, il paraissait à présent si fragile et semblait presque terrifié.   
  
« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? »  
  
Kame détourna son visage en respirant profondément.  
  
« Hé... Kame. tu peux me parler si ça ne va pas... »  
  
Jin ne reçut en retour qu'un silence et un interlocuteur qui refusait à présent de le regarder. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que Kazuya reprit la parole.  
  
« Je vais me doucher, et après je vais me coucher. Retourne dans ta chambre. »  
  
Cette voix calme sonnait si faux... Jin aurait voulu soulager cette douleur qu'il commençait à percevoir, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer, n'en connaissant pas les causes.   
  
Le lendemain, Kame se comporterait à nouveau comme si rien ne s'était passé. Faire comme si de rien n'était commençait à devenir sa spécialité.  
  
***  
  
On dit que le Dimanche est le jour du repos. Pourtant, Kengo savait que le repos était la dernière chose qu'il aurait en se rendant chez Kamenashi en fin de semaine. Ce matin il avait été réveillé par des voix résonnant à travers le couloir, en provenance de la cuisine. S'étirant dans le lit vide et intact de Kame, il gromela en maudissant la source de bruit.  
  
 _iiit's a showtime, showtime, Jiyuu ni naru tame breaaak away~ tama ni usa harashite..._  
  
Oh non... ces deux imbéciles avaient encore décidé de chanter en préparant le petit déjeuner... Un léger sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait qualifié Kame d'imbécile. Mais le fait était qu'il se demandait de plus en plus ce qu'il faisait là.  
  
 _No matter matter matter !!_  
  
Dans quelle maison de fous s'était il mis. Kengo finit par se lever et se traîner jusqu'à la cuisine. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ce n'était toujours pas fini.  
  
« HEY DOMUU !  
  
-oy Jin je crois que ça suffit là, on est à la maison » mais Kame n'en réprimait pas moins son fou-rire.   
  
Heureusement que Jin avait un don pour faire le débile : cela permettait toujours de dissiper tout malaise... il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait utilisé cette technique après une dispute, et à chaque fois Kame se laissait tomber dans le piège.  
  
Ce n'est qu'après avoir repris son souffle qu'il remarqua la présence de Kengo qui avait l'air bien moins ravi que lui.  
  
« ...J'espère qu'on ne t'a pas réveillé...  
  
-Si. Mais tant pis. Il y a quoi à manger ? »  
  
Kame fut déstabilisé par tant de froideur... certes, leur relation battait de l'aile depuis un moment, mais cette irruption était des plus désagréables. La matinée avait été parfaite jusque là...  
  
« Il ne reste pas grand-chose, vu que ce bakanishi a pratiquement fini les céréales devant la télé hier soir» dit Kame, un maigre sourire renaissant sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Eh attendez, comment je pouvais savoir que vous alliez vouloir manger des céréales ce matin alors que d'habitude je suis le seul ! » déclara le coupable sur un ton des plus sérieux.  
  
Kengo n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait... le sourire de Kame était-il devenu attendri ?? Il ne savait plus si ce qu'il ressentait était de la jalousie ou simplement de la rage.   
  
A son grand malheur, Kame et Jin étaient encore d'humeur à chantonner après le repas, en faisant la vaisselle   
et en rangeant l'appartement... ils n'étaient définitivement pas du même monde.  
  
 _I wanna beee your..loooveeer..._  
  
Kengo grinça des dents. Cette complicité qu'il était incapable de partager... c'était insupportable.  
  
Pour s'aérer, il alla chercher le courrier.   
  
Tandis qu'il marchait, une sensation désagréable s'installa au creux de son estomac. Cet Akanishi faisait ressortir chez lui des pensées si cruelles qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'être un monstre, mais son dégoût pour tout rappel du monde de la Johnny's était incontrôlable. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'interview, de séance photo... dès qu'il entendait KAT-TUN à la radio, il éteignait le son. Sa révulsion était devenue comme une seconde nature, et malgré les dernières onces de culpabilité qu'il pouvait ressentir, c'était souvent le cœur lourd qu'il se rendait chez Kazuya... Il sentait bien que son petit ami lui filait entre les doigts...  
  
Arrivant enfin à la porte, il souleva le paillasson. Sous les différentes enveloppes au nom de Kamenashi se trouvaient de nombreux journaux, l'acteur voulant se tenir au courant des impressions données par les médias sur son drama. Kengo retourna à la cuisine, sans prendre le temps de lire les titres.  
  
En tournant les pages entre ses doigts, Kame resta impassible. Ses jours se creusèrent tandis qu'il essaya de garder un ton de voix détâché, mais pour toute personne le connaissant un minimum, les signes de son angoisse étaient évidents. Jin quant à lui n'était pas aussi discret. « C'est inadmissible !! les gens qui écrivent ces articles n'ont rien dans le crâne ou quoi ?? »  
  
Les ratings de Kami no Shizuku restaient à un niveau plutôt faible. Mais surtout, ce qui affectait le plus Kazuya était les médisances des journaux. Apparemment il était supposé porter malheur aux séries dans lesquelles il jouait...  
  
« t'inquiète pas, Kame, ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi, c'est l'histoire qui est pourrie, qui est-ce qui s'intéresse au vin au point de regarder un drama à ce sujet... il n'y a que les fans fidèles pour ça ! » dit Jin en tentant de le rassurer.  
  
« ...parce que toi t'es un 'fan fidèle' ? » gromela Kame d'une voix inaudible. « en tout cas merci c'est cool de savoir que tu trouves le drama pourri... »  
  
« Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !! » s'empressa de répondre Jin, mais Kengo ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre.  
  
« C'est bizarre, pourtant le manga est sensé avoir du succès... c'est pas l'histoire qui cloche, il doit y avoir un autre problème. »  
  
 _Non mais il est con ou quoi, pourquoi il en rajoute une couche !_  
  
Une fois de plus, Jin dut contenir ses pulsions... il n'avait qu'une envie, lui coller son poing en pleine figure. Si possible en lui cassant le nez.  
  
Kame lui lança un regard noir tandis que Jin s'occupait de lui répondre.  
  
« Non mais ne compte pas sur un œnologue pour être objectif dans le domaine des dramas, ça ne connait rien à ce monde-là » dit-il sans quitter Kengo des yeux et sans le moindre ton de plaisanterie dans sa voix.  
  
« C'est pas que j'y connais rien, c'est juste que j'ai autre chose à faire que de regarder ces conneries.  
  
-visiblement t'as pas autre chose à faire que d'insulter Kame ! »  
  
L'atmosphère devenait tendue. D'une part, Kazuya voulait calmer le jeu, mais d'autre part, il aurait voulu comprendre pourquoi Kengo avait commencé à dire des choses aussi cruelles. Etait-ce pour le punir de ne plus vouloir rien faire depuis quelques soirs ? Le fait d'être en manque lui faisait-il perdre la tête ?  
  
Il finit par choisir la solution de facilité.  
  
« Je pars au boulot. A ce soir. »  
  
En entendant le léger tressaillement dans sa voix, Kengo comprit qu'il était allé trop loin... mais la bête en lui que la présence de Jin avait réveillée s'en réjouissait. Il sentait bien que sa satisfaction était malsaine mais il perdait peu à peu tout contrôle... seule son envie de faire mal réduisait sa frustration.  
  
***  
  
Il était 2 heures du matin lorsque Jin retourna à l'appartement. Il avait une fois de plus tenté de se forcer à sortir dans ses endroits habituels mais avait fini par s'ennuyer... alors, il avait à nouveau compensé en buvant.  
  
Titubant jusqu'à sa chambre, il ne remarqua pas Kengo qui zappait devant la télé du salon.  
  
Une fois le pas de la porte de sa chambre passé, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Un coin dur sous son oreiller éveilla sa curiosité : c'était le cadeau d'Ueda qu'il avait caché là.  
  
Un rire stupide quitta ses lèvres...   
  
_Muhuhu petit cadeau, petit cadeauu~_  
  
il l'avait ouvert quelques jours plus tôt et ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait d'abord choqué, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus sobre, cela le faisait plus rire qu'autre chose. Au fond, il s'était toujours douté qu'Ueda avait un côté pervers. Mais de là à s'imaginer qu'il était capable d'offrir un sex toy à Kame...   
  
Cette nuit, l'idée ne lui paraissait plus aussi incongrue... après tout, ça pouvait toujours être utile pour une personne seule voulant passer un bon moment.... Kame ne devait pas avoir été enchanté vu que l'emballage n'avait pas été ouvert. Du moins, pas avant que Jin ne mette les mains dessus.  
  
Et ce soir, Jin était d'humeur expérimentale.  
  
Ses mains hésitaient encore lorsqu'il ouvrit la boîte... mais l'alcool acheva de lui donner le courage nécessaire.  
  
Il le passa doucement contre sa joue en refermant ses yeux... ses désirs de la derniere session de Kami no Shizuku refaisaient surface. Il se souvenait... le bas-ventre exposé de Kame, son parfum qui lui faisait tourner la tête.  
  
« Nn.. Kazuya... » Sa voix éraillée était emplie du désir qu'il ne cherchait plus à cacher.  
  
Il voulait goûter cette peau, rendre Kame fou jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse en en demandant plus... il voulait tellement...   
  
Ses lèvres s'apposèrent autour de l'objet tandis qu'il se mit à en lécher le bout, perdant les derniers restes de conscience qu'il avait. Sa main libre alla glisser entre ses jambes pour accentuer son excitation et renforcer son illusion.   
  
_Je perds complètement la tête...qu'est-ce que je suis en train de foutre..._  
  
Mais il n'arrêta pas. « ha... » des images erotiques faisaient se contracter tous ses muscles. Il imaginait la tête de Kame rejetée en arrière contre ses draps, ses lèvres murmurant son nom... le grain de beauté de son bas-ventre brûlant vibrant sous ses lèvres... ses soupirs se perdant dans des tons aigus. Jin devait continuer à lui faire jouer cette musique si délicieuse, ne serait-ce que dans ses pensées.  
  
Il se mit alors à accélérer son rythme, ses dents éraflant la surface synthétique jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à bien positionner sa langue...   
  
« Unn.. »   
  
Plus fort, plus sensuellement... ses lèvres devenaient toujours plus gourmandes. Le lit semblait se balancer sous lui, il n'avait plus conscience du monde qui l'entourait et ne retenait pas un seul de ses soupirs.  
  
Ses caresses appuyées sur son propre corps, ses lèvres de plus en plus habiles, son imagination débordante, tout accroissait son désir. Bientôt, il sentit qu'il lui en fallait plus... Son Kazuya imaginaire l'invitait à aller plus loin. Ne pas pouvoir sentir sa peau brûlante contre la sienne le rendait fou... il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter... il avait tellement besoin de sentir Kazuya le posséder complètement.  
  
D'une main tremblante, il ôta ses vêtements, se retrouvant nu sur la couverture... Sa peau frissonna contre les draps frais, mais cela ne fit qu'accroître sa sensibilité. Refermant ses yeux, il cambra son dos, ses tétons se durcissant tandis que tout son torse de soulevait sous une respiration devenue lourde. Il fit glisser la surface humide qu'il avait goûtée contre la peau hâlée de son ventre, laissant une trace brillante le long de cette caresse le traversant jusqu'à son entre-jambe... Ses yeux se refermèrent tandis qu'un soupir bruyant lui échappa.   
  
Le cœur battant plus vite que jamais, il écarta sa cuisse en continuant à faire suivre au sex toy son chemin. Son excitation était à son sommet, il sentait les pulsations de son cœur à travers tout son corps... il allait venir d'un moment à l'autre.   
  
« ...fuck... » sa main hésitante frôla une zone vierge. Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était complètement...  
  
« Et après, ça dit que c'est hétéro. Ferme la porte de ta chambre la prochaine fois que tu rentre bourré.»  
  
Le choc.  
  
Une explosion, et pas de plaisir.  
  
C'était comme si on lui avait mis une grosse claque. La plus grosse de sa vie. Le temps qu'il se redresse pour trouver la source du bruit, la porte avait été refermée. Avait-il rêvé ? Avait-il bien entendu la voix... de Kengo ?  
Etait-ce son angoisse qui lui avait fait imaginer cette intervention ?  
  
Malgré les grandes inspirations rapides que Jin prenait, son cœur refusait de se calmer... Ses yeux grands ouverts, il était trop choqué pour bouger.  
  
l'illusion était brisée, et de la pire façon possible.   
  
_Merde.  
MERDE._  
  
Jin avait envie de disparaître.  
Et de commettre un meurtre.   
  
***


	16. Chapter 16

Kengo rangea la dernière bouteille dans la réserve. La nuit était tombée et ils n'étaient plus que deux au bureau. Il leur restait encore à nettoyer les verres dont ils s'étaient servis.  
  
« Alors, tout va bien avec Kamenashi ? » demanda son collègue en attrapant un torchon.  
  
Il avait finalement avoué l'identité de son petit à ami à une personne qu'il jugeait digne de confiance. Cela était devenu insupportable de ne jamais pouvoir en parler à personne. De plus en plus, il ressentait le besoin de partager son énervement pour tenter de se soulager.  
  
« Bah... comme toujours en ce moment, pas spécialement. Akanishi est toujours là, et ça devient de plus en plus évident pour moi qu'il veut se taper Kame. »  
  
Son collègue interrompit son activité pour fixer son ami avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-oh putain Kengo... tu te rends compte de ce qu'on pourrait gagner en vendant cette histoire aux magazines...  
  
-attention tu m'as juré de garder le silence alors ne me trahis pas. J'ai beau avoir une envie viscérale de me venger, je ne peux pas faire ça.  
  
-Te venger ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »  
  
Kengo poussa un soupir de frustration en se passant une main dans les cheveux.  
  
« Non... mais se sentir de trop, sentir les yeux de son copain s'illuminer à chaque fois qu'un autre entre dans la pièce, sentir qu'il est ailleurs dans sa tête quand on n'est que tous les deux, ça devient de plus en plus pénible.  
  
-le salaud... ça se fait pas de traîner une histoire comme ça. Ce mec, laisse tomber, il se sert de toi pour baiser. »  
  
Kengo ne dit rien, mais le discours de son ami ne faisait que confirmer des pensées qui s'étaient installées depuis un moment. Il avait l'impression que toute once d'affection avait disparu entre eux, ne laissant place qu'à une habitude malsaine.  
  
« Moi je dis, quitte-le » poursuivit-il «et fais le en grande pompe pour lui apprendre que même si on est une star on ne se sert pas des gens comme ça.  
  
-en grande pompe ... mouais... »  
  
S'ils se séparaient, ils ne se reverraient probablement jamais. Avec un léger pincement de cœur, il se dit que quoiqu'il fasse, Kame n'était pas du genre à se venger, il était trop... gentil pour ça.  
  
Mais sa frustration qui s'était accumulée au fil du temps avait fini par envelopper son cœur de haine. Peu importe ce que sa raison lui disait, son besoin de faire du mal était trop fort.  
  
***  
  
 _Ses poumons se remplirent d'un coup d'oxygène : il avait enfin rejoint la surface après avoir été désarçonné par une vague plus puissante que les autres. Rejetant vite ses cheveux en arrière pour dégager son visage, Kame pressa ses doigts contre ses paupières pour en sortir les derniers restes d'eau salée, respirant toujours profondément. Une fois apaisé, il regarda en direction de la berge. Jin, Yamapi, Ryo et d'autres juniors étaient toujours en pleine partie de foot : personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa chute et tant mieux... il préférait que les autres ne voient que le Kazuya maître de la houle.  
  
Ses bras fatigués tremblaient légèrement tandis qu'il nageait à la recherche d'une autre vague à prendre, mais c'était une fatigue agréable... c'était la fin de la journée, et une soirée tranquille au coin d'un feu les attendait.  
  
Ces week-ends « nature » occasionnels que leur organisait la Johnny's faisaient partie de ce que Kame préférait.  
Une ondulation de l'eau s'approchait, devenant de plus en plus importante... Le jeune garçon saisit l'occasion en nageant rapidement à sa rencontre tandis que l'écume commençait à apparaître à son sommet.  
  
Le grondement de l'eau se fit entendre tandis que ses mollets chancelants le supportaient, il fallait qu'il tienne ! D'autant plus que Jin venait de lever les yeux dans sa direction...  
  
« KazuYA ! KazuYA ! KazuYA ! » s'était-il mis à scander.  
  
A la vue de son enthousiasme, la montée d'adrénaline de Kame s'accompagna d'une accélération de son rythme cardiaque loin d'être directement liée à son activité. Il espérait que la fraîcheur de l'eau l'empêcherait au moins de rougir...  
  
« allez allez allez ! »  
  
Il y était presque, la vague avait quasiment perdu toute son intensité. L'eau devenait rapidement moins profonde, et la planche de Kame toucha le sable.  
  
« yeaaahhh ! » Jin accourut pour lui taper dans la main « high five ! » prononça-t-il tout fièrement en anglais.  
  
« tu gères !! »  
  
« Merci mais tu sais je me suis entraîné toute la journée pendant que toi tu t'amusais à tacler Ryo... d'ailleurs il a pas l'air super en forme » dit Kame en tentant sans succès de masquer son envie de se moquer. Un Ryo à terre incapable de bouger... cela ne faisait du mal à personne d'être remis à sa place de temps en temps.  
  
« Je n'ai pas fait que le tacler, j'ai pris plein de photos avec ton appareil, tu m'en veux pas ? »  
  
Le regard de Kame devint d'un coup glacial.  
  
« ...Tu... ne l'as pas posé dans le sable au moins ?? »  
  
« Euh non non gomen !! Je te le rends tout de suite !! désolé je... j'ai fait très attention promis »  
  
« ...et... les autres ont regardé dedans ou... ? » demanda Kame  
  
« ... tu crois que j'ai envie que tout le monde voie les poses débiles que je fais devant toi ? T'inquiète pas je ne suis pas malade ! »  
  
Cependant le rire de Jin mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut un Yamapi se tordant de rire sur sa serviette avec un objet noir entre les mains...  
  
« ...merde »_  
  
***  
  
[](http://lempi.skyrock.com/photo.html?id_article=2995994175&id_article_media=10255217)  
  
  
***  
  
La voix du manager résonnait dans la salle de réunion tandis que le soleil hivernal inondait la pièce d'une lumière blanche et froide. Il leur expliquait les enjeux de leur prochain single en faisant défiler une série de slides. Tous ces graphiques et tous ces chiffres n'avaient qu'une vague signification pour eux, et seul Maru interrompait parfois l'exposant avec des questions en réhaussant ses lunettes sur son nez. Junno louchait sur les notes de l'aîné en se demandant pourquoi il se fatiguait à faire tout ça.  
  
Kame tentait également de se concentrer, mais ces derniers temps il était souvent distrait par un léger crissement de crayon. Il suffisait qu'il détourne les yeux un instant de ses feuilles pour ensuite les retrouver recouvertes de gribouillis de Jin. Au lieu d'écouter, celui-ci s'amusait à susciter des soupirs d'énervement chez son hôte en couvrant ses prises de notes de cœurs au milieu desquels il inscrivait « JIN ».  
  
« Heureusement que j'ai rangé mon script dans mon sac » marmonna Kame.  
  
« Quoi, tu ne les aime pas mes petits cœurs ? »  
  
« je les adore » dit-il sarcastiquement en roulant des yeux. « je vais juste devoir photocopier les papiers d'Ueda maintenant, je peux pas ramener ça chez moi. »  
  
« pff t'es pas drôle. » Jin rabaissa son bonnet pour couvrir ses yeux avant de s'allonger à moitié sur la table.  
Kame laissa finalement apparaître un sourire à moitié résigné. Qu'est-ce qu'il était con....  
  
Ils furent rappelés à l'ordre par le manager. « Akanishi ? Kamenashi ? Vous avez une remarque peut-être ? »  
  
 _On n'est plus des gamins... c'est quoi cette agence qui nous traite comme des gosses éternels..._  
  
Jin releva son bonnet pour apporter sa contribution : « C'est bon on a compris, il faudra encore qu'on se tartine de maquillage et qu'on se déhanche bien, et ça sera dans le sac. Les chiffres, ça viendra après. Au pire, si c'est pas le cas, c'est pas nous qui allons perdre notre job alors... »  
  
« détrompez-vous. Dois-je vous rappeler ce qui est arrivé à...  
  
-c'est bon, c'est bon, on le fera votre PV plein de gloss dégueu. » Soupira Jin.  
  
« Vous pouvez compter sur nous, manager-san ! » dit soudain Maru en se levant pour s'incliner.  
  
Après quelques longues minutes, la réunion fut terminée et les jeunes hommes furent enfin libérés.  
  
Tandis que Koki se glissait derrière le dossier de la chaise de Kazuya pour partir, il se figea.  
  
« Kazu-chaan... »  
  
Kame reconnut immédiatement son ton taquin surjoué. La multitude de petits cœurs avaient sûrement dû attirer son attention. Kazuya décida de couper court à toute remarque :  
  
« Tout ça c'est l'œuvre de Jin, hein...»  
  
« Je serais toi, je me méfierais ! » répliqua le rappeur en remuant les sourcils d'un air suggestif, sans se douter que l'ironie dans ses mots n'avait pas lieu d'être.  
  
***  
  
Ses baisers se voulaient fiévreux mais il ne désirait plus rien. Le contact du corps de son partenaire était devenu un automatisme.  
  
Une part se Kazuya se sentait coupable de vouloir rompre sans raison valable. Alors il continuait de jour en jour, traînant cette relation comme on traîne une corvée. Pas un frisson, pas une palpitation. Sa vie entière était devenue un jeu d'apparences.  
  
« Tu sais sur quoi sur quoi je suis tombé aujourd'hui... » murmura Kengo entre deux baisers. « Sur un magnifique photoshoot de toi en train de manger du raisin... »  
  
Son sourire en disait long sur ce qu'il avait en tête.  
  
Kazuya se laissa glisser à genoux en ayant l'intention de se forcer à lui faire passer un moment agréable, mais il ne put finalement s'y résoudre.  
  
« ça ne va pas ? » dit son partenaire face à son immobilité.  
  
« ... » Kazuya ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait dire...  
  
« ...c'est quoi cette tête, je te dégoûte maintenant ? » Sa voix était d'un coup bien moins enjouée. Kame se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé tomber son masque bien trop longtemps et se ressaisit.  
  
« C'est ce qu'on va voir » répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil identique à ceux qu'il avait répété des milliers de fois sur scène, avant de s'attaquer à l'attache de sa ceinture.  
  
Tandis que ses mains agissaient machinalement, il ne put plus ignorer sa révulsion. Il ne voulait plus... il fallait trouver un moyen de mettre fin à cet engrenage.  
  
***  
  
 _« surtout, n'oublie pas de prendre du persil, Kame en a besoin pour demain. »_  
  
Jin gromela en vérifiant s'il restait encore quelque chose sur la liste de courses que Kengo lui avait confiée.  
  
 _« Il nous faut tout ça pour 20h, ne sois pas en retard »_  
  
Et puis quoi encore, comme si Jin était leur boniche... Il gromela ainsi sur tout le chemin, les sacs en plastique pleins à craquer laissant des marques sur ses mains. Il était prêt à faire des efforts pour Kame, faire des courses pour lui ne lui posait aucun problème. Mais de penser que cela allait bénéficier à Kengo aussi l'énervait au plus haut point.  
  
19h58.  
Il lui restait juste à traverser la rue, tout devrait se passer comme prévu.  
  
Il fallit tomber dans les escaliers en cherchant son double de la clé tandis qu'il maintenait en équilibre ses différents sacs.  
  
Il tourna silencieusement le loquet, espérant se glisser discrètement à la cuisine sans avoir à croiser Kengo.  
  
Tandis qu'il traversait le couloir en silence pour se diriger vers les placards, un bruit attira son attention. Un bruit bien trop proche... qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre à travers une porte fermée. Mais pas cette fois-ci.  
  
Il n'avait pas envie de savoir, mais la pièce principale était un passage obligé pour atteindre la cuisine. Pendant un moment de folie, il crut pouvoir passer inaperçu.  
  
Mais son sang se glaça lorsque le couloir déboucha sur le salon.  
  
Pendant un instant, il n'y eut que le néant dans les pensées de Jin. Il était pétrifié. Puis vint son envie de vomir et sa colère, aussi bouillonnante que les yeux de Kengo qui le fixaient étaient glaciaux et moqueurs.  
  
Il avait tout prévu ce salaud...  
  
« Sois là pour 20h, sans faute ! »  
  
Les poings de Jin tremblaient.  
  
Kazuya ne l'avait pas aperçu, occupé par sa tache et de dos. Tandis que les doigts de Kengo empoignaient ses cheveux de façon pseudo-sensuelle pour le diriger, Kame avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son énervement. Ce genre de fantasme de dominant-dominé, c'était pas du tout son trip. Par le passé, il avait pourtant éprouvé du plaisir à lui faire ce genre de gâterie... mais aujourd'hui cela lui laissait une impression malsaine. Il se sentait utilisé.  
  
Sans quitter Akanishi des yeux, l'œnologue renforça son emprise sur les cheveux de Kame tandis que sa voix prit un ton détestable pour dire « ...Tu vois que t'aimes ça... mhh »  
  
Kazuya fronça les sourcils  
  
« J'aime quand tu fais la salope pour m...»  
  
C'était trop.  
  
« Me parle pas comme ça connard. » dit-il sèchement entre ses dents. Il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de ses hanches en éloigant son visage.  
  
Son regard n'avait jamais été aussi furieux.  
  
Kame n'était pas du genre à insulter, mais Kengo avait dépassé les limites. C'était rare qu'il ressente tant de rage, mais il n'acceptait pas d'être traité n'importe comment.  
  
A sa grande surprise, ses mots ne suscitèrent qu'un rire jaune chez son partenaire tandis qu'il refermait son jean.  
  
« Ca ne se fait pas d'être vulgaire comme ça Kamenashi, on ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières à ton agence ? »  
  
...Kengo se foutait-il de sa gueule ou quoi ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de parler comme un salop d'un coup...  
  
« Kengo, qu'est-ce que tu veux. Arrête tes conneries et dis moi ce que tu veux »  
  
Kengo, le regarda, incrédule. Son sourire forcé s'évapora.  
  
« Ce que je veux ? » Il ne cachait plus la rage dans sa voix. Il ramassa et enfila sa veste. « Tu te fous de ma gueule, t'héberges un mec et vous n'arrêtez pas de vous draguer mutuellement, tu crois que je vais rester tout sourire et applaudir ?  
  
-On ne se drague pas du tout.  
  
-Arrête. De toute façon, j'ai vu tes albums photos remplis de photos de lui  
  
-t'as... quoi ? » Ce con avait fouillé dans ses affaires ??  
  
\- j'ai vu comment tu le regardes amoureusement sur toutes les images où tu es avec lui, j'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. »  
  
Le cœur de Kame manqua de s'arrêter.  
  
« Ces albums sont vieux. On était gosses. Tu ne peux pas me juger sur ça. » dit-il calmement. Mais pourquoi se justifiait-il de toute façon. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer une minute de plus en présence de cet homme.  
  
« Alors tu ne le nies même pas... putain, je me barre d'ici. »  
  
Kazuya ne dit rien... il aurait préféré que ça se termine d'une façon plus agréable.  
  
Un bruit retentit : les sacs de courses avaient été jetés au sol.  
  
« Casse-toi, casse-toi, casse-toi connard ou JE TE DEFIGURE ET MEME TA MERE NE POURRA PAS TE RECONNAITRE !!»  
  
Une silhouette accompagnant cette voix familière apparut, attrapant brutalement le col de Kengo pour le projeter contre le mur.  
  
 _Jin.  
  
Jin.  
  
Jin._  
  
Kame ne pouvait plus respirer.  
  
Panique.  
Angoisse.  
Honte.  
  
Qu'est-ce que Jin foutait là.  
  
 _NonNonNon. Tout mais pas ça._  
  
***  
  
Une pluie torrentielle fendait la nuit, battant contre les vitres du balcon. Kame n'était toujours pas rentré et Jin commençait à s'inquiéter... était-il à l'abri ? Etait-il seul ?  
  
Il avait disparu pendant que son meilleur ami affrontait Kengo... il n'avait même pas pu voir son visage. Seule la porte qui claquait l'avait prévenu de son départ.  
  
Il était 3 heures du matin et l'appartement était toujours désert.  
  
Pour une énième fois, Jin composa son numero pour n'être que redirigé vers son répondeur. Le téléphone de Kazuya était probablement éteint.  
  
Il se sentait si mal... aurait-il dû ne rien faire et s'éclipser sans que Kazuya ne le voie ? Mais sa rage avait été insoutenable.  
  
 _Je t'en prie, ne me fuis pas..._  
  
Lorsque Jin se réveilla après sa courte nuit, un message écrit l'attendait sur son téléphone.  
  
«Je pars pour trois jours.  
J'aimerais qu'à mon retour tu sois retourné vivre chez toi.  
Merci. »  
  
***


	17. Chapter 17

_Est-ce ton sourire hésitant, ton regard devenu parfois timide... ? Depuis quelque temps, je ne reconnais pas le Jin que nous étions allés chercher à Narita au retour de son hiatus.  
  
Je sens que je perds pied.  
  
Je t'en prie..._  
  
Kazuya acheva de se raser en silence, ses yeux éteints plongés dans l'image que réflétait le miroir. Lorsque le moment vint de s'essuyer le visage, il appuya avec plus de force que nécessaire. A chaque fois qu'il apercevait ses lèvres, il repensait à la façon dont Jin l'avait surpris, à la rage qu'il avait lue dans son regard. Jin ressentirait-il dorénavant le même dégoût que lui en voyant sa bouche ?  
  
Il se sentait sali et humilié...  
  
Une douleur à la tête le fit grimacer. Son front brûlant témoignait de la fièvre insoutenable qu'il avait dû attraper en errant toute la nuit sous la pluie.  
  
 _Cela ne change rien pour moi, même si tu m'as menti toutes ces années, je t'aime quand même..._  
  
Kame frissona en fermant ses paupières, espérant chasser cette rêverie. Ce qui l'irritait le plus étaient les fantasmes de réconciliation qui s'immisçaient dans son esprit. Comme si leur amitié pourrait se poursuivre comme si de rien n'était... comme si Jin accepterait sans broncher cette double-vie qu'il avait menée. Cette angoisse de tout perdre lui donnait la nausée.  
  
« Kazuya ? Tout va bien ? Tu as besoin d'un gant de toilette peut-être ? » résonna la voix étouffée de Koki à travers la porte.  
  
Kame s'éclaircit rapidement la gorge pour répondre qu'il n'avait besoin de rien.  
  
Cette nuit, Tanaka lui avait ouvert la porte sans poser de questions. Il savait déchiffrer les signes pour savoir quand le silence était nécessaire.  
  
Bien des fois, Kazuya avait été sur le point de lui avouer son plus grand secret... après tout, peut-être s'en doutait-il déjà. Mais le bon moment ne semblait jamais venir.  
  
« J'ai acheté des muffins chauds pour le petit déj, ne tarde pas trop sinon je vais tout manger tout seul ! »  
  
***  
  
La journée était passée en silence.  
  
Kame avait passé plusieurs heures seul, à errer dans l'appartement de Koki ou à simplement rester immobile dans le canapé, perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
Il y avait une bonne raison qui l'avait fait venir ici plutôt que chez Ueda... il n'était pas d'humeur à ce qu'on le taquine ou à ce qu'on lui demande de raconter quoi que ce soit. Koki savait garder ses distances... après tout, il avait appris à connaître l'équilibre dont avait besoin Kazuya par le passé.  
  
Cependant, après de longues minutes de silence au cours desquelles il l'observa, Koki décida d'essayer de trouver un moyen de briser la glace.  
  
« ...J'irais bien faire un Karaoke là. »  
  
Cette phrase inattendue eut le don de faire lever les yeux à son interlocuteur.  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
« Bah oui, ça fait trop longtemps ! On y allait souvent pendant Tatta Hitotsu no Koi pourtant ! » _Aussi pour te remonter le moral_ ajouta-t-il dans ses pensées.  
  
L'effet de surprise garda le regard de Kame alerte pendant quelques instants supplémentaires, mais ses yeux s'étinrent rapidement à nouveau. Il tenta en vain de dissimuler un soupir qui ne fit qu'accroître l'inquiétude de Tanaka.  
  
Si Kame n'arrivait pas à cacher sa peine, c'était que cela n'allait vraiment pas.  
  
« ...Je crois que j'ai besoin de rester au calme. »  
  
Koki n'insista pas.  
  
***  
  
Deux jours s'étaient écoulés sans le moindre signe de la part de Kame. Jamais les heures de Jin s'étaient autant éternisées. Il avait l'impression de perdre la raison, à tourner en rond sans arrêt avec toujours cette satanée sensation d'étouffer...  
  
Cette stagnation, cette incertitude, c'était insupportable.  
  
Il ne comptait plus ses appels sans réponse, ses messages commencés puis effacés. Il était cependant persuadé d'avoir rempli au moins la moitié de la mémoire du tééphone de Kame avec son harcèlement.  
  
 _« Kame reviens. »  
  
« Excuse moi d'avoir tapé Kengo... »  
  
« En fait non, il mérite de mourir »  
  
« Non pas que ça me gêne que tu sois de ce bord mais... »  
  
« Kame décroche »  
  
« Il faut qu'on parle »  
  
« décroche ou je saute sur ton lit »  
  
« ...tu m'en veux de pas avoir fait le ménage depuis un mois c'est ça... ? ...désolé »  
  
« Ca y est j'ai tout nettoyé, tu peux revenir !!!!!! »  
  
« ...Reviens... sinon je finis tout le chocolat. »  
  
« Ca fait 3 fois que le voisin passe et me voit, il va finir par croire dur comme fer à l'akame... »  
  
« ... désolé je comptais pas vraiment le faire mais... j'ai fini par manger les 3 plaquettes T_T ... »  
  
« ...Kami no Shizuku c'est trop compliqué si t'es pas là pour m'expliquer. »  
  
« Kame »  
  
« Kame »  
  
« Kame »  
  
  
  
« I miss you. »_  
  
Ses doigts tremblèrent lorsqu'il appuya sur la touche « envoyer »... il n'osa plus rien écrire de plus.  
  
***  
  
«Sympaa l'appart ! Pourquoi il ne nous invite jamais ?? »  
  
Ryo se promenait dans le hall d'entrée, admirant le miroir géant ornant le mur.  
  
« l'éclairage est pas mal, on pourrait faire des soirées vraiment cool... je crois que je vais envisager de redevenir son pote. Le seul truc c'est qu'il risque de pas pouvoir se retenir de me sauter dessus si je me rapproche trop.  
  
-...Ryo ta gueule » marmonna Yamapi.  
  
Les deux amis avaient fini par venir rendre visite à Jin, inquiétés par sa voix sans vie au téléphone. Le principal concerné ne quittait d'ailleurs pas son portable des yeux, guettant le moindre signe de la part de Kame.  
Mais il avait beau attendre, pas un mot de sa part n'apparaissait.  
  
Soudain l'écran de son téléphone s'illumina, mais à son grand regret, ce fut le nom d'Ueda qui s'afficha.  
Il alla s'isoler dans la chambre d'amis pour pouvoir lui parler tranquillement.  
  
« Tatsuya c'est la grosse grosse grosse merde.... Le collègue, le pote, il a vu le copain du...  
  
-Jin ça suffit, tu peux dire Kame, tu peux dire Kengo. J'ai pas le temps de faire semblant de ne rien savoir.  
  
-... hein ? quoi ? ... Tu sais quoi au juste ??  
  
\- J'ai su que Kame était avec Kengo dès le départ, alors toutes tes histoires de pote et d'œnologue...  
  
-....putain non c'est... c'est pas... fuck » gémit-il.  
  
-C'est bon arrête de faire le surpris, c'est qui qui t'a envoyé squatter chez Kame après tout ? C'est moi ! Maintenant explique moi pourquoi il vient de m'appeler pour que je te vire de son appart. »  
  
***  
  
 _What is love..._  
  
***  
  
Le silence.  
  
Essayer d'obtenir un signe, même un rejet, n'importe quoi, mais juste un signe...  
  
Vouloir avoir une raison d'espérer que l'on existe toujours aux yeux de l'autre...  
  
Espérer que l'on n'a pas été effacé de son existence pour toujours.  
  
Avoir la sensation de tomber  
  
De perdre ses repères.  
  
  
Une semaine passa ainsi sans que Kazuya ne lui donne de nouvelles. Jin ne quittait cependant pas son appartement, une boule d'angoisse à l'estomac... Indépendamment de l'évolution récente de ses sentiments, cette amitié avait été très importante pour lui tout au long de sa vie... Ce silence lui était doublement insupportable. De quoi Kazuya avait-il peur ? Si seulement il s'exprimait au lieu de disparaître, Jin aurait pu le rassurer, répondre à ses inquiétudes, tout faire pour sauvegarder quelque chose... mais là, il n'y avait juste rien à faire  
  
Parfois ce silence l'énervait, parfois il lui donnait envie d'exploser. Kame était-il prêt à l'effacer de sa vie pour si peu ? Mais ensuite, son calme reprenait le dessus... Il tenait tant à lui... s'il avait besoin d'espace, il fallait le lui laisser. Même si cette distance était une torture, même s'il se sentait inutile et rejeté, s'il y avait une personne pour qui il était prêt à faire des efforts, c'était bien Kazuya. Kazuya qui l'avait toujours accompagné en silence au cours de tous ses moments difficiles. Kazuya qui avait toujours tout accepté de sa part...  
  
C'était à présent à son tour de le lui rendre.  
  
Mais en même temps...  
  
Il savait que dans certains domaines il fallait lui forcer la main pour qu'il se lance.  
  
Ueda lui disait que la meilleure solution était de lui sauter dessus dès qu'il le verrait, mais Jin n'était pas convaincu...  
  
  
Avec toutes ces pensées en tête, il rebaissa ses yeux vers les pages qu'il feuilletait. Suite aux allusions de Kengo qui l'avaient troublé, il avait recherché ces fameux albums photo pour y trouver des éléments de réponse. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de difficulté à les retrouver, l'œnologue les ayant laissé bien en évidence.  
  
  
  
Tant de souvenirs lui revenaient... tant d'affection remontait à la surface, lui faisant d'autant plus ressentir ce qu'il était en train de perdre avec la disparition de son meilleur ami.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça...  
  
Puis, un décor familier apparut.  
  
Des plages de sable fin, un soleil d'été, la ville de Yugawara. Des jeunes Johnny's aux sourires étincelants, mais surtout, surtout, des photos de Jin et Kame. Ainsi que beaucoup de photos de Jin seul...  
  
La sensation qu'il éprouvait en découvrant ces clichés étaient étrange... il avait toujours su que Kazuya avait une passion pour la photographie, mais il n'avait pas pris conscience de cette quantité d'instants qu'il avait immortalisés. On y voyait le sens du détail, son objectif visant tantôt un profil à contre-jour, tantôt un simple sourire chaleureux...  
  
Kazuya avait semblé le voir à travers des yeux différents, capturant la beauté d'un détail insoupçonné, la magie d'un moment en apparence anodin.  
  
Des vieux souvenirs ressurgirent comme d'un vieux rêve.  
  
  
  
Ce week-end à l'onsen, bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait... Cela avait été le cadre de sa première expérience catastrophique.  
  
Cela avait été le cadre d'un incident qui avait failli leur coûter leur amitié.  
  
Cela avait été... effrayant et merveilleux à la fois.  
  
Il se souvenait de la silhouette fine de Kazuya que le clair de lune laissait apercevoir... de son envie irrépressible de le rejoindre dans le bassin. De leurs baisers fervents.  
  
 _How could I be so fucking stupid . . ._  
  
***  
  
Il était minuit passé lorsque le loquet de la porte bougea. Kazuya soupira de soulagement en découvrant l'obscurité de son appartement visiblement déserté.  
  
Il déposa ses sacs dans l'entrée, trop exténué pour défaire sa valise. Le manque de soins s'ajoutant à la fatigue avaient aggravé son état et son corps n'attendait qu'une chose : un long sommeil réparateur. Il se traina jusqu'à sa chambre où il acheva de se déshabiller avant se laisser tomber sur son lit, la fraîcheur du drap contrastant avec son front brûlant.  
  
Le murmure de l'eau le berçait, apaisant ses frissons. Il détestait tant être malade...  
  
Il devait absolument réussir à se remettre sur pied pour le lendemain matin.  
  
Ses muscles se détendirent peu à peu, ses paupières se baissèrent dans la pénombre.  
  
« ...Qu'est-ce que tu fous là. »  
  
Kame mit plusieurs instants avant de reprendre conscience du monde réel, de se rendre compte qu'il ne rêvait pas.  
  
Seul un gémissement étouffé par l'oreiller marqua son réveil.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que. Tu fous. Ici. » répéta Jin d'un ton plus insistant et énervé.  
  
Son premier réflexe en le voyant avait été du soulagement : Kame était de retour, Kame allait bien. Mais son comportement de ces derniers jours lui était resté en travers de la gorge.  
  
Le propriétaire des lieux finit par tourner son visage vers Jin.  
  
« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question... je te rappelle que je t'avais dit de part... »  
  
« Putain Kame, tu m'envoie un message pourri pour me virer, mais t'as pas été foutu de répondre à UN SEUL de mes messages !! Moi je poireaute ici, je passe pour un con, je m'inquiète pour toi, je m'imagine tout un tas de scénarios catastrophes, et toi... toi... » Il agitait ses bras sans trouver les mots justes. « T'en as juste rien à foutre de moi c'est ça ? »  
  
Kame fronça les sourcils « Tu délires, arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu sais très bien que c'est pas vrai. »  
« quand je vois la facilité avec laquelle tu m'effaces de ta vie du jour au lendemain... oui, je devais juste être l'imbécile de service c'est ça... »  
  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jin lui sortait une telle remarque et Kame en avait assez d'entendre ces bêtises. Ses yeux tombèrent sur des albums photos abandonnés sur le matelas et il sentit la colère commencer à monter.  
  
« Ca pour être un imbécile, tu l'es ! » dit-il sèchement en se levant. « Comment tu peux sortir des conneries pareilles. »  
  
Jin le dévisageait, après tout, Kame se mettait rarement en colère. Mais ce soir-là, c'était trop.  
  
« Je t'accueille chez moi, sans poser de questions, je te laisse rentrer à pas d'heure même quand je travaille le lendemain, je te fais couler ton putain de bain le matin pour qu'on n'arrive pas en retard, et tu me dis que je n'en ai rien à faire de toi ?? »  
  
Son torse se souleva sous sa respiration, son cœur battait si vite, chaque mot risquait de déraper, chaque phrase risquait d'aller trop loin.  
  
 _Mais quel con, toujours aussi aveugle._  
« Tu sais très bien. tu sais très bien que... » Sa gorge se noua.  
« Ah Putain. »  
  
Ses yeux commençaient à le piquer, faiblesse qui l'irrita encore davantage. Il respira profondément pour se ressaisir.  
  
Le regard de Jin devint inquiet.  
  
« ..Kame... »  
  
« Jin. Tu les as regardés ces albums photos je présume ? » finit-il par lâcher.  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Et qu'est-ce que t'en dis. »  
  
Jin hésita. Il y aurait tellement de choses à dire...  
  
« ... Ce sont de beaux souvenirs. »  
  
Kazuya le fixa sans rien dire pendant quelques instants avant de lui tourner le dos pour chercher certains clichés en particulier.  
  
Jin fixa ses épaules nues et respira profondément.  
  
S'il ne se lançait pas maintenant, il avait la sensation qu'il ne se lancerait jamais.  
Il en profita alors pour se rapprocher d'un pas lent, se plaçant derrière lui pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.  
  
Kame frissonna en sentant le torse de Jin frôler ses omoplates.  
  
 _Pourquoi après tant d'années, si peu de chose suffit à me rendre dingue..._  
  
« Tu crois que si je n'en avais rien à faire de toi il y aurait tant de photos de toi... ? »  
  
Sa voix était bien plus faible que précédemment. Tous ses regrets, toute sa douleur remontaient à la surface.  
  
La main de Jin se posa sur sa taille.  
  
Le souffle de Kame s'arrêta. Ce contact qui aurait été anodin dans un autre contexte le troublait. Ce n'était pas seulement sa taille mais tout son corps qui s'était mis en état d'alerte.  
  
« ...C'est normal, j'étais très beau. » dit la voix chaude de Jin au creux de son oreille, provoquant un frisson le long de son échine.  
« ... » Kame se mordit la lèvre.  
« ...Tu l'es toujours tu sais... » finit-il par murmurer d'une voix à peine audible.  
  
L'autre main de Jin rejoignit sa peau. Kame sentait bien que ses mouvements étaient hésitants, mais cette étreinte dans laquelle il l'enveloppait était si chaude, si sincère... les battements de son cœur contre son dos étaient si rapides...  
  
« Kazuya... » Ce murmure se perdit dans les cheveux d'ébène du plus jeune, laissant échapper la frustration de Jin, son besoin de contact qu'il n'osait initier.  
  
 _Do you also want this..._  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, profitant chacun du réconfort de la présence de l'autre.  
  
Lorsque Kazuya se tourna pour lui faire face, Jin eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir les traces humides sur ses joues avant qu'il enfouisse son visage contre son épaule.  
  
Son cœur se serra... il ne voulait pas le voir comme ça.  
  
« Kazuya... »  
  
Il l'enveloppa à nouveau contre lui. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir absorber sa peine....  
  
« Kazuya, il faut qu'on parle... »  
  
« ...Pas maintenant, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va éclater »  
  
Sa fièvre lui donnait de telles nausées que le simple fait de rester debout était un immense effort. Son corps ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps et Jin s'assura de le tenir fermement tandis qu'il vacillait.  
  
« attends, viens on va s'allonger. » dit-il d'une voix douce.  
  
Sa voix apaisante et protectrice... c'était le même Jin qu'il avait toujours aimé. Il le guida vers le lit, souleva la couverture pour l'y border.  
  
« Je vais te chercher ta fameuse trousse de médicaments»  
  
***  
  
Jin était blotti sous la couette derrière Kazuya. Le sommeil de ce-dernier semblait léger : il tremblait et ne cessait de bouger, sous le regard inquiet de son invité. Un soupir trahit le fait qu'il était finalement éveilé.  
  
« Shh Kazuya... détends toi... »  
  
« ...J'ai pu..tain de fr...oid »  
  
« ... » Jin carressa ses cheveux en espérant le soulager.  
  
« ...Le PV dem..ain... je ne vais pas pouv... »  
  
« shh... » Kame entendit la couette se déplacer avant de sentir Jin se rapprocher. « Et là ça va mieux ? »  
murmura ce-dernier en encerclant son torse de ses bras, se collant contre son dos.  
  
Kame tressaillit imperceptiblement à ce contact renouvelé... cette proximité lui rappelant ce qui avait presque été un aveu. Mais son mal de tête dissipa son malaise. Sa maladie limitait son état de conscience, l'empêchant d'être trop fébrile. Il se sentait juste bien au creux de ces bras forts et chauds, son corps se détendant peu à peu dans cette étreinte.  
  
« ça va aller Kazuya » lui murmurait Jin au creux de la nuque, ses lèvres effleurant sa peau, son nez s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux de jais. « ça va aller » répéta-t-il avant d'apposer ses lèvres pleines contre la peau sensible derrière son cou.  
  
Malgré son état, Kazuya se figea.  
  
Les lèvres de Jin poursuivirent derrière ses oreilles, avant de remonter sur sa tempe.  
  
Son souffle, l'odeur de sa peau...  
  
« Jin... » soupira Kame.  
  
« Shh.. »  
  
Un baiser de plus contre sa nuque et Kame sentait qu'il ne répondait plus de lui-même...  
  
Jin ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, sa propre conscience semblait avoir été abandonnée en dehors de leur cocon de tendresse. Seul le bien être de Kazuya comptait. Ni lui ni son ami ne se préoccupaient de ce qu'il était raisonnable de faire ou pas... Jin se laissait porter par son élan de douceur et Kame l'acceptait.  
  
***  
  
Lorsque Kame ouvrit les yeux, il eut un moment de flottement. Une mélodie familière arriva à ses oreilles depuis la cuisine. Comme d'habitude, Jin chantonnait ce qui lui passait par la tête... Kame secoua la tête avec un sourire désabusé, visualisant Jin en plein délire avec une poele à la main.  
  
Mais les souvenirs de la veille effacèrent rapidement son expression joviale.  
  
Il s'était montré si vulnérable... il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, mais Jin avait compris. Et cette nuit... avait-il rêvé ? Des picotements traversaient la peau de sa nuque tandis qu'il y repensait...  
  
Qu'allait devenir leur relation à présent ?  
  
Il soupira et se décida à se lever. Par miracle, sa santé semblait bien meilleure... cela faisait au moins un point positif.  
  
Après une longue douche qui lui permit de reprendre un peu ses esprits, Kazuya pénétra dans la cuisine.  
  
Jin était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Le soleil matinal illuminait sa peau dorée tandis que la fumée s'élevait doucement autour de son visage.  
  
 _« ...C'est normal, j'étais très beau. »  
« ...Tu l'es toujours tu sais... »_  
  
Kazuya savait qu'il ne devait pas le regarder comme ça...  
  
« Avec les paparazzi, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que tu te mettes en petite tenue devant ma fenêtre... »  
  
Jin ne répondit pas et continua à fumer, se contentant de l'accueillir avec un de ses sourires dont lui seul avait le secret. La façon dont ses yeux étincelaient, dont ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière dégageaient son visage... Kame aurait tellement aimé... caresser sa joue, passer sa main doucement dans ses cheveux... l'embrasser... l'embrasser... encore, et encore.  
  
Il se détourna de lui, prétextant chercher des céréales. C'était plus facile de prononcer ces mots sans avoir à lui faire face.  
  
« Tu n'as pas peur de rester comme ça devant moi... maintenant que tu sais. Tu sais que j'aime les hommes, Jin. »  
  
Kame entendit ses pieds nus claquer contre le carrelage lorsqu'il redescendit de sa place.  
  
«Tu crois que j'aurais dormi avec toi si ça me gênait ? Tu te stresses pour rien des fois, tu sais.»  
  
La respiration de Kazuya reprit.  
  
Après un court temps de réaction vint la réalisation.  
  
Jin ne le fuirait pas, Jin ne lui en voulait pas.  
  
Jin l'acceptait.  
  
Un grand sourire manifesta son soulagement.  
  
Il avait vécu avec ce poids pendant si longtemps, il avait été si angoissé...  
  
C'était fini. Il était libre. Libre d'être sincère. Libre d'être enfin lui-même.  
  
  
Lorsqu'il s'installa dans sa voiture aux côtés d'un Jin qui sifflotait un vieil air, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut-être, _peut-être_ il aurait droit au bonheur.  
  
  
  
***


	18. Chapter 18

Ce matin-là, le temps de Zushi était frais et venteux. Le cadre était familier pour Kame et Koki, les deux membres ayant déjà travaillé sur ces lieux pour Tatta Hitotsu no Koi. L'endroit évoquait des sentiments partagés chez Kazuya... d'une part, cela lui rappelait le début d'une amitié plus marquée avec le rappeur, mais d'autre part, cela avait aussi été une période difficile...  
  
Il cligna des yeux pour chasser ces pensées et se diriga vers la loge : une journée ordinaire de tournage débutait, comme toujours, par la séance de maquillage.  
  
Jin et Ueda étaient les premiers installés, les autres membres ayant encore des sujets à aborder avec le manager.  
  
« Madame... vous ne pensez pas qu'on a un peu trop de gloss là ? » soupira Jin.  
  
« Estime-toi heureux, tu es bien mieux loti que moi. » répliqua Ueda.  
  
Cela ne suffit pas à convaincre Jin que son sort n'était pas à plaindre alors le blond poursuivit.  
  
« Et puis~ j'en connais un à qui je suis sûr que ça plaira. »  
  
« Ta gueule Ueda. » les joues poudrées de Jin étaient devenues encore plus roses.  
  
Ueda se contenta de ricaner dans son siège, laissant la maquilleuse perplexe.  
  
« Tu dis n'importe quoi, son truc c'est plutôt tous les concepts comme le naturel, l'authentique. »  
  
« Crois moi, je te connais assez pour te dire que même si tu ne l'avoueras jamais, le toi authentique c'est le Jin plein de gloss qui fait la pute. »  
  
Ce à quoi Jin répondit avec un doigt d'honneur. Ueda l'ignora.  
  
« Bon... tu en es où alors ? »  
  
« tu veux un double doigt d'honneur peut-être ? »  
  
C'est le moment que choisit Kazuya pour entrer. Devant le geste de Jin, il releva ses sourcils.  
  
« ...Jin... évite de faire ça devant une femme. »  
  
La maquilleuse bredouilla des excuses confuses, elle ne savait plus où se mettre.  
  
« Mais Kame, regarde moi ce maquillage horrible ! »  
  
Le plus jeune observa son visage, ses yeux s'arrêtant un instant sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Arrête, c'est très bien. »  
  
«vraiment... ?» son air restait dubitatif.  
  
« Pour un PV de Johnny's. »  
  
« Connard»  
  
« Jin, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? » soupira Kazuya en regardant la maquilleuse d'un air désolé.  
  
« T'es cheveux aussi c'est très bien. Pour un PV de Johnny's évidemment. » dit Jin pour le taquiner.  
  
« Oy. Toi... on va régler ça tout à l'heure. »  
  
« j'attends de voir ça~ »  
  
Le sourire de Jin avait refait surface.  
  
Depuis leur réveil, il y avait quelque chose de tellement... chaleureux dans les yeux d'Akanishi. Etait-ce à cause de la nuit passée ? Dans tous les cas, il était évident que leur attachement avait atteint un degré différent depuis que son aîné avait emménagé chez lui. Leur amitié avait toujours été particulière, mais il n'y avait pas eu d'échanges de tels regards depuis si longtemps.  
  
C'était un regard plein d'affection et de confiance.  
  
 _I care so much about you._  
  
Kame ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.  
  
Ueda secoua la tête d'un air désabusé « Si je vous dérange... »  
  
***  
  
Cependant, les cheveux ondulés de Kazuya ne posèrent rapidement plus problème à Jin. Allongé sur le canapé, à moitié assoupi, il l'observait faire des allers-retours à travers ses paupières mi-closes. Kazuya semblait avoir à nouveau minci... son menton et sa taille avaient presque retrouvé leur finesse... était-ce le stress du drama, les disputes avec Kengo... ?  
  
 _Il a juste besoin de quelqu'un comme moi pour bien le nourrir et prendre soin de lui~ se dit Jin en s'endormant._  
  
  
  
[](http://lempi.skyrock.com/photo.html?id_article=3019123287&id_article_media=13777911)  
  
« Jin... »  
  
Une voix douce à peine audible le tira de son sommeil.  
  
« Jinjin » Le son de sa voix à présent accompagné d'une petite secousse douce sur son ventre. « Il faut se réveiller, on t'attend sous la pluie pour finir... »  
  
Le mot « pluie » fit grogner Akanishi.  
  
« ...C'est à cause de toi que je suis crevé, laisse moi dormir encore un peu. »  
  
La main quitta son ventre.  
  
« ... si j'avais su que tu étais là, je serais pas rentré hier. »  
  
Jin ouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Hey. Je suis content que tu sois rentré, oublie ce que j'ai dit. »  
  
Kame hocha la tête, mais son regard évitait celui de Jin.  
  
« Hey. » répéta Jin fermement pour qu'il le regarde. Sa voix s'adoucit pour la suite : « ...je veux que tu me réveilles toujours comme ça dorénavant. »  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
« Comme ça » dit Jin en imitant le petit geste contre son ventre, ce qui fit éclater de rire Kame.  
  
« Pscht t'es vraiment un gros bébé. Dépeche toi, on est en retard~ »  
  
***  
  
« Alors Maru t'as eu le cran d'inviter Sachiko-san à dîner ou pas encore ?»  
  
« Tu sais, c'est pas avec ton nez que tu vas la draguer »  
  
« Maru, ta perruque a glissé »  
  
« Maru ya un insecte dans ton v... non je rigole. »  
  
La nuit était tombée et le groupe se dirigeait vers l'extérieur pour tourner d'autres plans. La fatigue de la journée se manifestait chez Jin par une envie irrépressible d'harceler Maru.  
  
Le groupe était fatigué, cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'on leur faisait refaire des prises identiques à cause de leur manque de coordination. Mais plus ils recommençaient, plus ils étaient démotivés et leur danse échouait une fois sur deux.  
  
« La prochaine prise potable, on la garde » soupira le caméraman  
  
« On peut recommencer sans probl.. » commença Kame  
  
« Parle pour toi, j'ai des choses prévues pour la soirée moi. C'est pas toi qui filme ta partie solo en dernier » gromela Ueda.  
  
Une assistante se hâta de leur apporter des petits fours tandis qu'une autre leur proposa des coupes de champagne.  
  
« on va jamais s'en sortir... » marmonna Kame après avoir avalé quelques gorgées.  
  
Le réalisateur profita de la pause pour s'éclipser à l'intérieur.  
  
Kazuya frissona en sentant le vent s'infiltrer sous sa veste.  
  
« mets ça » Jin installait son écharpe en fourrure autour de son cou. « Ils auraient dû t'en donner une aussi, ça te va bien ! »  
  
Le froid était instantanément oublié. Plus à cause du sourire de Jin qu'autre chose.  
 _I don't want to give in but I just can't help it..._  
  
« Tu vas pas avoir froid comme ça ? » s'inquiéta Kame.  
  
Jin haussa les épaules.  
  
« au pire, je saute dans la piscine, elle est chauffée. » Ce baka avait toujours des idées pas possibles...  
  
« Je suis sûr que l'équipe du tournage serait ravie de te voir arriver trempé... »  
  
« chiche ? » dit-il en remuant les sourcils.  
  
Le réalisateur revint à ce moment-là, coupant court aux projets de Jin.  
  
« C'est bon, on a décidé qu'on prenait la prise 7 ! On passe à la suite ! »  
  
***  
  
Le staff avait prévu une soirée sur place pour que le groupe puisse se détendre. Des buffets bordaient la piscine, remplis de plats les uns les plus tentants que les autres.  
  
Jin se tenait sur un balcon donnant sur la mer. La lune se reflétait dans l'eau sombre, les nuages ayant disparu. Si la pluie s'était arrêtée, l'air était quant à lui toujours aussi frais.  
  
Où Kame était-il passé ? Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il ne l'avait pas vu... probablement une scène à tourner pour son drama encore...  
  
Il rentra finalement pour se rallonger sur le canapé, n'ayant pas très envie de rester avec le groupe sur la terrasse... Il ne se sentait pas capable de se détendre avec eux comme si de rien n'était. Toutes ses pensées étaient occupées par Kame, cela devenait frustrant de ne pas agir. S'il attendait encore, Kazuya se trouverait quelqu'un d'autre, et cette pensée seule donnait à Jin des frissons dans le dos.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'il finit par s'endormir à nouveau, bercé par les tintements éloignés de vaisselle et les échos des conversations au bord de la piscine.  
  
  
  
Il fut réveillé par une odeur de crevettes frites et d'autres plats qui le faisaient saliver. Etait-il encore en train de rêver ? Il n'y avait pas eu de nourriture près de lui lorsqu'il avait fermé les yeux...  
Il prit ensuite conscience d'une présence assise à ses côtés. Entrouvrant les yeux, il découvrit un Kazuya immobile, ses prunelles chocolat le scrutant. Pas un bruit ne troublait la nuit paisible.  
  
Kame cligna des yeux et détourna son regard dès qu'il vit que Jin était réveillé. il n'avait pas voulu se faire surprendre à l'observer ainsi...  
  
« Je t'ai remonté quelques trucs à manger avant que les autres ne dévorent tout. T'as même de la sauce pour le ebi fry. »  
Il parlait vite pour cacher son trouble.  
  
Jin se mis lentement en position assise, ses cheveux encore ébourriffés.  
  
« Hn.. » il s'étira en battant ses paupières. Avec Kazuya dans les parages, il n'avait plus aucune envie de dormir.  
  
Kame continuait à parler des plats en tendant la main vers une des assiettes, mais il se figea.  
Les bras de Jin se glissaient autour de sa taille tandis que sa jambe s'inserrait derrière lui.  
  
« Jin ? »  
  
Celui-ci ne bougea pas, resserrant au contraire son étreinte autour de son torse, se collant contre son dos.  
 _Please don't do this..._  
  
« Merci pour tout ça Kazuya.»  
  
Sa voix grave était à peine audible, son souffle faisait naître des frissons dans le cou de Kazuya.  
  
Ses mains glissèrent sur ses reins, sur son ventre. Cette caresse chaude était à la fois sensuelle et appaisante.  
  
 _What are you doing, stupid._  
  
Kame ne savait que penser... avec son comportement des dernieres semaines, Jin l'avait habitué à une proximité plus prononcée. Cependant, ce que Jin faisait ce soir était différent. Sa fébrilité était palpable.  
 _Je ne peux pas me permettre de succomber encore..._  
  
« Kazuya... »  
  
Encore un murmure grave au creux de son oreille...  
Un murmure sensuel que Kame avait rêvé d'entendre pendant si longtemps.  
  
Les mains de Jin retrouvèrent sa peau, tout comme la veille.  
Tout comme la veille, le plus jeune ne put que constater combien il était sensible à ce toucher de velours.  
Le pouls du plus âgé tambourinait contre ses omoplates... Kame rêvait-il ou bien n'était-il bien pas le seul affecté par ce contact ?  
  
Les pensées de Kazuya se perdirent dans une nausée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Les doigts de l'aîné s'étaient enroulés autour du bord de son débardeur.  
La voix de Jin lui sursurrait des paroles qu'il arrivait à peine à distinguer.  
  
« S'il te plaît.... Laisse moi... » son murmure trahissait son angoisse. Jin n'attendit pas de réponse à la permission qu'il demandait, tirant doucement le débardeur au-dessus des épaules de Kazuya.  
 _I know I shouldn't... but you make me want to trust you._  
  
Au contact de l'air, des frissons apparurent sur sa peau dénudée... ce geste qu'il acceptait... c'était comme s'il acceptait de s'abandonner tout entier à Jin.   
  
L'aîné ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait cela. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait le déshabiller, il ne voulait rien précipiter. Il avait simplement un besoin d'intimité si fort, un besoin de le sentir plus proche encore...  
  
 _Why am I letting you do this...  
I can't think anymore._  
  
Jin resserra à nouveau ses bras autour de son torse à présent dévêtu, inspirant son odeur, ses lèvres frôlant sa tempe. Il voulait rester auprès de lui ainsi pour toujours.  
  
Caressant doucement ses cheveux, il ressentait cette proximité comme un soulagement après une longue attente.  
  
Lorsque Kame tourna enfin son visage vers lui, ce fut un regard tellement tendre qu'il rencontra qu'il sentit sa gorge se nouer.  
  
Les lèvres de Jin bannirent ensuite toute pensée en se posant sur les siennes.  
Pendant un instant, Kazuya fut trop troublé pour réagir.  
  
Tant de douceur, tant de lenteur... ce n'était pas qu'un désir que Jin assouvissait.  
Son baiser lui parlait sans mots.  
  
 _Tu m'as manqué_  
  
Il lui parlait d'une histoire, de souvenirs... d'amour.  
  
Ce souffle, ces lèvres.  
Kazuya avait envie de pleurer.  
  
Il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour accueillir toute l'affection que Jin lui offrait. Ce contact, il l'avait tant désiré.  
  
« Kazuya... »  
  
Un murmure avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.  
Kazuya l'embrassa en retour et ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté.  
Ils étaient à nouveau comme les deux gamins se laissant aller au bord d'un onsen.  
  
Mais cette fois-ci, l'étreinte chaude de Jin lui disait clairement qu'il ne partirait pas.  
  
Kazuya passa sa main dans les cheveux de Jin, terminant sa caresse sur sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser. A présent que le plus âgé lui avait offert ses lèvres, il ne voulait plus les lui rendre.  
Sa langue connaissait sa bouche par coeur. Après toutes ces années, il savait encore le faire frémir.  
  
C'était familier et étranger à la fois. Les épaules de Jin n'étaient plus aussi frêles, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant et protecteur dans sa carrure.  
  
Et ces gestes si doux...  
  
 _I won't hurt you again._  
  
Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Jin ne le lâcha pas.  
Kame se mordilla le coin de la lèvre, inquiet de la réaction de Jin, ce à quoi ce-dernier répondit avec un énorme sourire.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait... Jin n'avait plus le moindre doute.  
  
 _I said I love you said I love you said I love you  
I still can't find any other words than "I love you", let our bodies do the talking  
I said I love you said I love you said I love you, love you  
My body's talking to you_  
  
***  
  
A nouveau parmi les autres membres et l'équipe du tournage, Jin était intenable. Personne ne comprenait ce qui le rendait si euphorique, mais personne ne s'en plaignit : Jin leur servait à chacun des assiettes remplies après ses visites du buffet.  
  
« Et des ebi fry pour mon Kazu-chan~ »  
  
« Merci~ »  
  
Kame ne put s'empêcher de rougir imperceptiblement. Il avait juste envie d'embrasser cette tête d'imbécile.  
  
Même si une part de lui voulait rester méfiante, il avait envie de se laisser aller et de profiter de la soirée. Il aurait tout le temps de se poser des questions plus tard.  
  
« Tu veux mon écharpe ? »  
  
« ça va t'inquiète »  
  
Le sourire ne quittait plus les lèvres de Kazuya. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi il était en train de se plonger, mais qui pouvait résister à un Jin aux petits soins ?  
  
Junno, Koki et Maru étaient occupés en train de se disputer les dernières parts de gâteau, mais Ueda ne manquait pas un mot de leurs échanges. Il ricana en sirotant son cocktail.  
  
Ils en avaient mis du temps ces deux idiots.  
  
***  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

« KAMPAIII ! »  
  
Le bouchon fit résonner le cadre qu'il percutait.  
  
Un rire féminin se fit entendre au milieu de tout le brouhaha tandis que le champagne moussant fut versé dans des dizaines de coupes.   
  
La fumée de cigarette s'échappait lentement entre les lèvres de Ryo, confortablement installé dans son canapé. Depuis le début de la soirée, ses yeux suivaient discrètement Rachel, une jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée il y a quelques jours.  
  
Elle parlait à présent à Yamapi sur le balcon, mais son regard ne manquait pas d'occasionnellement croiser celui qui l'observait. A chaque fois, le coin de ses lèvres tressaillait en un sourire imperceptible... Elle avait beau être discrète, elle n'avait pas non plus l'air complètement innocente.  
  
Yamapi se tourna à son tour vers lui, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Pi avait intérêt à ne pas être en train de parler de lui...  
  
Parfois Ryo se demandait d'où son ami connaissait tant de belles femmes. A chaque soirée, il arrivait accompagné de nouvelles amies, les unes les plus ravissantes que les autres. Japonaises, Américaines, Coréennes, Chinoises... toutes les merveilles du monde étaient amies de Yamapi.  
  
Mais par chance, Yamapi était aussi un des meilleurs amis de Ryo... ce qui lui offrait ainsi un large réseau de connaissances indirectes des plus agréables.  
  
Rachel étant partie discuter avec ses amies, Yamapi laissa son sourire mesquin s'installer en rentrant au salon pour rejoindre Ryo.  
  
« Je t'ai connu plus discret que ça » le taquina-t-il.  
  
« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. » fit Ryo en expirant une fois de plus sa fumée.  
  
« En tout cas... Rachel avait mine de rien l'air très intéressée de savoir si ton emploi du temps d'idol te laissait du temps libre... de savoir si tu occupais déjà ce temps avec quelqu'un d'autre... eheh tu lui plais bien bien, veinard. »  
  
« Ta gueule » grommela Ryo, mais au fond de lui, il sentait déjà ses poumons gonfler sous l'effet de l'euphorie dont il réprimait toute manifestation.  
  
A ce moment-là, il se dit qu'ils avaient eu l'idée du siècle en organisant cette soirée. Elle permettrait à Jin de sortir non seulement de son asociabilité mais aussi de la légère dépression qui semblait s'être installée récemment.   
  
C'était tout de même curieux que Kame ait disparu ainsi pendant plusieurs jours... était-il revenu pour tourner le PV au moins ?  
  
Il ne rentrerait probablement pas à la maison ce soir, en tout cas cela faciliterait les choses... Les soirées improvisées de ce type, Ryo n'était pas certain que cela lui plaise.  
  
Une voix dans le couloir attira son attention.  
  
« Jin te voilà enfin ! on pensait que jamais tu n... Kame ? Tu devais pas avoir un tournage toute la nuit ? »  
  
...Ryo se figea.   
  
Mission « fête surprise » : échec.  
  
***  
  
Le petit savon parfumé glissait sur ses doigts, mais Jin n'y prêtait aucune attention. Le son de l'eau sortant du robinet l'avait mis dans une transe. Plongé dans ses pensées, même les échos de la fête de l'autre côté du mur ne parvenaient à le distraire.  
  
Il avait enfin réussi à faire un pas vers Kame... cela faisait-il de lui un autre homme ? Lui, se sentait complètement différent, et pourtant personne n'avait rien remarqué. Pourtant, il aurait juré que toute son apparence criait « J'AI EMBRASSE KAZUYA ! ».  
  
Il releva les yeux vers le miroir en face de lui : il n'en était rien. S'il scrutait chaque partie de son visage, tout était identique à la veille. Et pourtant, sous cette expression calme se cachait un véritable chaos. C'était comme si son corps était traversé de millions de pulsions.  
  
En soi, cela n'était pas bien différent des pensées qu'il avait eues tout au cours du mois précédent, mais maintenant que Kame ne s'était pas opposé à ses avances, maintenant que son corps savait que la réalisation de ses fantasmes était en fait possible... ça en devenait intenable.  
  
Kazuya devait probablement être en train de se changer en cet instant précis... peut-être enfilait-il un de ses petits t-shirts moulants...   
  
_...pitié que ce soit le gris._  
A chaque fois que Jin le voyait avec, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, le...  
  
Ses mains tremblèrent sur le bord du lavabo tandis qu'il inspira profondément. Il devait absolument se calmer. Surtout au vu des personnes présentes.  
  
Au moment-même où il rouvrit ses yeux, le portable de Jin vibra  
  
 _« Tu peux me dire pourquoi Kame vient de me demander s'il peut dormir à la maison ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?? »_  
  
Jin lut à peine la seconde phrase, claquant déjà la porte de la salle de bains derrière lui.  
  
Il se faufila entre les « invités » à la recherche de Kazuya mais en vain : il n'était plus dans le salon.  
  
***  
  
Lorsque Jin ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il se sentit paralysé par le regard de Kame.  
  
Il reprit cependant ses esprits. Il le fallait. S'il ne réussissait pas à retenir Kazuya, s'il disparaissait encore pour plusieurs jours, il ne pourrait le supporter.  
  
« Ne pars pas chez Ueda... »  
  
Endurer encore cette solitude, attendre encore, c'était hors de question.  
  
Ce regard perçant ne le lâchait pas. Il était évident que les démons de Kame étaient sur le point de prendre le dessus...   
  
Ses yeux brillaient, ses dents retenaient sa lèvre inférieure.  
En plus... il avait mis le fameux t-shirt.  
  
Jin répéta sa demande.  
  
« S'il te plaît... ne pars p... » Mais ses mots s'évanouirent.  
  
Son corps semblait avoir oublié le besoin de respirer. Seul son cœur tambourinant follement dans sa poitrine témoignait de son agitation, ainsi que ses pupilles suivant les mouvements de son vis-à-vis.  
  
Kame était près, beaucoup trop près.  
  
Une collision.  
  
Ses épaules étaient plaquées contre le mur.   
  
Ses poignets le furent aussi.  
  
Ses poumons s'étaient vidés de tout air.  
Ou peut-être se remplissaient-ils tellement qu'il ne les sentait plus, il ne savait plus.  
  
 _Fucking shit....._  
  
Jin était prisonnier.  
  
Un soupir brisa le silence, Jin se rendit compte que c'était le sien.  
  
Une fièvre gagna tout son corps tandis qu'il s'abandonnait sous la force des muscles de Kazuya, sous la force de son désir.  
  
 _Is this really happening..._  
  
  
Ses omoplates rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois la paroi et cette fois-ci Kazuya l'appuya avec encore plus de force contre le mur, se maintenant contre lui. Le visage du plus jeune était relevé vers lui, ses yeux à quelques centimètres à peine de lui.  
  
Son regard ne fut inquisiteur que pour un instant.  
  
L'emprise sur ses poignets se relâcha.  
  
  
  
Les doigts de Jin se nouèrent à ses cheveux dès l'instant où les lèvres de Kazuya retrouvèrent les siennes.  
  
 _Those lips..._  
Des bruits étouffés, un besoin insatiable...  
  
Loin d'être un baiser doux comme plus tôt, celui-ci était vorace, exigent, en demandant toujours plus. Un gémissement quitta la gorge de Jin sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.  
  
Jamais des baisers lui avaient tant donné la nausée. Jamais des baisers n'avaient tant attisé ses désirs.   
  
_I just... want to be all yours..._  
  
  
Les doigts de Jin quittèrent ses cheveux pour caresser ses épaules, sa taille... pour presser son dos, et le tirer encore plus contre lui.   
  
Encore un soupir bruyant, des lèvres libérées à peine le temps d'un souffle.  
  
 _I want you so much..._  
  
  
Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau tandis qu'ils reprenaient leurs esprits, les lèvres de Jin encore entre-ouvertes, en suspens. Son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.  
  
« ...Jin... tu me dis tout de suite si tu veux arrêter... » murmura Kame. Jin aimait combien cette voix était différente de celles qu'il prenait en public... une voix douce, éraillée par moments, intime... une voix destinée à lui seul.  
  
« Bien sûr que non...» La voix tendre de Jin donnait envie à Kazuya d'oublier toute retenue. « A moins que tu tiennes absolument à retourner avec les autres... »  
  
« Non non... » s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Il baissa les yeux un instant. Rougissait-il? « je suis bien avec toi ici... »  
  
***  
  
Le dos de Jin s'enfonçait dans la couette, Kazuya piégeant sa taille entre ses cuisses.  
  
Jin était tellement irrésistible ainsi... jeté contre le lit, les cheveux en bataille autour de son visage... son torse hâlé contrastant avec la blancheur des draps.  
  
Kazuya avait l'impression qu'il pourrait jouir simplement en le regardant allongé ainsi, son corps entier en attente d'une caresse, ses yeux pleins de désir... Il voyait les frissons parcourir sa peau sombre, ses pectoraux se soulever.  
  
  
Lorsque Kame l'aida à retirer ses vêtements, Jin sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer encore. Les gestes de Kazuya étaient si attentionnés, si tendres, prêts à s'arrêter à la moindre hésitation, au moindre refus.  
  
Un bouton défait, un autre... une fermeture éclair...  
Le bruissement du tissu contre sa peau...  
  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jin se retrouvait nu avec quelqu'un. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était avec Kazuya... Kazuya qui le connaissait depuis toujours. Kazuya qui avait toujours été auprès de lui.  
  
Il ressentait une certaine pudeur, comme si c'était une première fois. Mais cependant, se retrouver ainsi avec lui semblait tellement naturel. C'était comme si c'était l'aboutissement de leur relation... c'était si logique... pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt.  
  
 _This is meant to be..._  
  
« Kazuya... » Jin releva son torse pour être à hauteur de son partenaire, lui attrapant la nuque pour l'embrasser à nouveau. « S'il te plaît... enlève moi ça » murmura-t-il en serrant à son tour le tissu de son haut entre ses doigts. « Je veux te sentir contre moi... »  
  
Kazuya en mourait d'envie... c'était si facile de céder. Mais il hésitait. Dans les yeux de Jin, il n'y avait pourtant que des certitudes.  
  
« Je ne sais pas... ça ne te fait pas peur de toucher un homme ? » finit-il par demander.  
  
Se laisser toucher, c'était compréhensible ... Mais toucher un corps que l'on n'avait pas l'habitude de désirer, c'était autre chose. Kazuya se souvenait des conséquences de sa première tentative de repousser les limites et ne voulait plus vivre ça.  
  
« Bien sûr que ça me fait peur. »   
  
Kazuya se pinça nerveusement les lèvres mais Jin caressa à nouveau sa nuque, son cou. Car même si c'était lui le novice, c'était le plus jeune qui avait besoin d'être rassuré.  
  
« Mais ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai très envie... avec toi et personne d'autre » acheva-t-il.  
  
  
Kame ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais toutes ces invitations rendaient la tache difficile. Jin avait toujours été du genre à se jeter à l'eau pour tout, quitte à le regretter après...  
  
Son doute devait se lire sur son visage.  
  
« Enfin... je ne veux pas te forcer non plus si toi t'as pas envie... » reprit Jin.  
  
« Tu rigoles... j'ai l'air de pas avoir envie ? »  
  
Le message de son regard embrasé était clair. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sensuellement sur ses pectoraux pour ponctuer ses dires. Cette peau de velours... comment résister.... Elle l'attirait comme un aiment.  
  
Chaque muscle, chaque creux, chaque ombre... il voulait posséder Jin tout entier.  
  
« Je pense juste... » il fit glisser ses lèvres contre ses pectoraux, ses côtes...  
Jin avait la sensation que chaque fibre de son corps se hérissait. « qu'il y a un temps pour chaque chose » Le souffle de Kazuya chatouillait ses abdominaux. A chaque effleurement de lèvres contre sa peau, Jin sentait son besoin de contact devenir de plus en plus pressant.  
  
« Un... temps... ?»  
  
 _I can't wait. I need you now_  
  
« Kazuya si tu me laisses comme ça je vais.. »  
  
Une main se fit aventureuse...   
  
« ...h... »  
  
Le corps de Jin se cambra à sa rencontre.  
Plus... il avait besoin d'en avoir encore plus...  
  
Puis le poids de Kazuya fut à nouveau au-dessus lui.  
Un baiser fiévreux et soudain fit taire son gémissement mais son corps ne manquait pas de réagir.  
  
« Dis moi d'arrêter... » Le visage de Kazuya était remonté le temps de lui susurrer ces paroles.  
  
 _Baka... ne t'arrête jamais..._  
  
Pour toute réponse Jin releva son bassin pour renouveler la friction entre eux.  
  
  
« Touche moi encore.. »  
  
  
Kazuya ne se fit pas prier.  
Ces mots... il avait pensé ne jamais les entendre.  
  
Lorsque Kame embrassa son ventre, son nombril... son aine... c'est avec plus de soin, plus d'amour que jamais.  
Cette peau, cette odeur... il voulait qu'elles soient siennes pour toujours.  
  
Les paupières de Jin se refermèrent...ses doigts caressèrent à nouveau les cheveux du plus jeune.  
  
  
Il n'avait jamais été aussi agréable de sentir toutes ses forces le quitter.  
  
Il sentait qu'il pourrait se confier tout entier à Kazuya sans hésiter.  
  
  
Un contact supplémentaire acheva de lui faire perdre toute retenue.  
  
« ...... ...»  
Son dos s'arqua tandis qu'il emplissait ses poumons d'air, sa respiration sonore.  
  
Il écarta ses cuisses encore davantage.  
  
Son ventre se creusa encore « Kazu..ya... » cela n'avait pas d'importance que le son de sa voix soit plus aigü, ils étaient tous deux trop absorbés par la situation pour y prêter attention.  
  
Entre ses doigts, sa tête se mouvait sans fatigue tandis que sa propre excitation devenait de plus en plus insoutenable.  
  
 _I need more... more_  
  
Il rouvrit ses yeux pour l'observer... leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.  
Celui de Jin était plein d'abandon.  
Celui de Kazuya trahissait toutes les émotions qui le traversaient.  
 _Ne t'inquiète pas... il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur...  
  
  
  
Il ne s'agit pas simplement de plaisir..._  
  
Une dernière caresse dans ses cheveux...  
Un dernier soupir.  
  
Puis il ne fut plus temps de réfléchir  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
C'était le dernier jour du tournage de Kami no Shizuku.  
  
Le ciel était d'un gris-blanc mais la température restait agréable.   
  
Sur le toit du bâtiment, les maquilleuses appliquaient les dernières touches sur les visages, le réalisateur supervisait les derniers réglages des caméras.  
  
« Kamenashi-san, vous êtes prêt ? »  
  
Heureusement, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de répliques à apprendre. Au cours de cette dernière semaine, Jin avait monopolisé la plupart de son temps libre... mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.  
  
« Oui oui, tout va bien. »  
  
Le réalisateur sourit. Kamenashi avait vraiment fait du bon travail. Malgré toutes les critiques, il avait toujours tenu bon... il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta.  
  
« Excusez-moi... »  
  
Jin surgissait de la loge, une pile de feuilles à la main.  
  
Kame eut envie de rire devant la bouche en « O » de son employeur. Il avait effectivement omis de les prévenir qu'un visiteur imprévu viendrait ce jour-là. Mais qu'y pouvait-il si Jin avait refusé de le lâcher dès leur réveil...  
  
« Akanishi-san ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ici ! »  
  
Kame était certain que tout autre intrus aurait été raccompagné à la porte sans ménagement.  
  
« Que puis-je pour vous ? »  
  
Jin avait un crayon coincé entre les lèvres. Il reparcourut ses feuilles en faisant ses derniers pas vers eux.  
  
« J'ai lu le script... j'ai pensé que certains passages risquaient... de ne pas plaire au public. Et croyez moi, le public des Johnny's, je le connais bien... »  
  
Kazuya fronça les sourcils. Que faisait donc ce Bakanishi...  
  
« Ah... vraiment ? » L'enthousiasme du vieil homme semblait avoir cédé place à un malaise.  
  
« Par exemple... ce passage-ci me paraît complètement superflu. »  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait...  
Kame et le réalisateur baissèrent les yeux sur la page pour voir quel passage Jin avait barré.  
  
« En fait... toute la scène ne sert à rien... mais le bisou alors... il sort vraiment de nulle part ! Je vous prie de m'excuser monsieur, mais je vous assure que j'ai suivi tout le drama avec grande attention, et vraiment... ce baiser n'a pas lieu d'être ! »  
  
Tout s'expliquait enfin... Kazuya soupira en secouant la tête.  
  
« Jin. C'est pas le moment de faire des modifications de dernière minute...  
  
-mais attends...  
  
-T'inquiète pas, c'est vraiment pas la Lune. J'ai déjà fait plein de scènes de ce genre. »  
  
Jin ne pouvait dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait, mais il était évident dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas ravi.  
  
« Kazuya. Es-tu vraiment certain... » _de vouloir faire ça sous mes yeux, de me faire chier alors que je suis venu jusqu'ici pour passer du temps avec toi..._  
  
Kame passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'il perdait son assurance.  
Cependant la solution vint d'elle-même.  
  
« Akanishi-san... vous avez raison. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit... je pensais faire plaisir aux téléspectateurs en mettant les deux protagonistes en couple sur la fin mais... j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt pour rendre ça cohérent avec les épisodes précédents... »   
  
Kame n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Etait-ce l'aura d'idole, ou du moins de célébrité, de Jin qui avait eu raison de la détermination de son interlocuteur ?   
  
« C'est trop tard pour changer le dialogue, nous devons tourner maintenant.   
  
-mais ce n'est pas trop tard pour enlever le baiser. » termina Jin avec un sourire victorieux.  
  
«... »  
  
  
Une courbette plus tard, Kame et Jin se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls.  
  
Le plus jeune se laissa tomber au fond de son fauteuil.  
  
« Content ?  
  
-très~ » répondit Jin avec le sourire.  
  
-tu sais très bien que mes baisers de drama ne sont jamais très... approfondis on va dire. Et même si ça l'était, tu sais que ça ne compte absolument pas pour moi.  
  
-Oui mais je veux te garder rien que pour moi. »  
  
Depuis quelques jours, Kame avait l'impression d'avoir son cerveau tout ramolli. Tout le mettait dans état mielleux, tout le rendait heureux...  
  
Tout... mais surtout Jin.  
  
« J'aime quand tu fais ton jaloux...  
  
Jin se contenta de lui sourire à nouveau. Un de ces sourires qui donnaient toujours envie à Kame de l'embrasser sans plus attendre.   
Il baissa ensuite le ton de sa voix pour murmurer la suite au creux de l'oreille de Kazuya.  
  
« Ce soir on refait la scène version NC17 à la maison... et tu gardes cette tenue parce que si tu savais à quoi je pense là, on serait déjà dans la voiture. »  
  
 _Baka..._  
  
« Si tu es sage... » répondit Kame avec un clin d'œil.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Les mois sont devenus chauds.   
  
Nos peaux sont bronzées, mais ce ne sont pas des vacances.  
  
La musique nous remplit tous entiers, résonnant au plus profond de nous.  
  
Car que l'on le veuille ou non, cette musique, c'est nous.  
  
Cette musique, c'est ce avec quoi nous avons grandi.  
  
C'est ce qui nous a réunis.  
  
  
 _« NA NA NA SA-KU KA NA HARUKANA YAKU~SOKU  
MA-WA-RU, NA MO NA-I YAA~KUU~SOKUUU.... » _  
  
  
Nous courons sur cette scène, des milliers de personnes criant notre nom...  
  
Nous sommes épuisés, cela fait bientôt un mois que ceci est presque notre quotidien.  
  
Mais je cours avec toi... et c'est tout ce qui compte.  
  
Tant que nous vivrons cette aventure ensemble  
  
Tant que ton sourire sera à mes côtés  
  
J'aurai toujours la force de continuer.  
  
  
 _« Ma sueur ruisselle et flotte dans le vent  
Alors que je cours jusqu'à l'endroit où tu m'attends  
Le rêve auquel nous croyions ce jour-là  
Est gravé en moi par cette lointaine promesse.  
Elle tourne en rond, cette promesse lointaine. »  
  
  
“I believe your promise  
  
  
But there is no promise forever, baby” _  
  
  
  
Si seulement cela avait pu ne jamais s'arrêter.  
  
Nous aurions été si heureux.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
[](http://lempi.skyrock.com/photo.html?id_article=3036243683&id_article_media=24881575)  
  
[](http://lempi.skyrock.com/photo.html?id_article=3036243683&id_article_media=24881597)  
  
  
  
  
****


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention on passe a 2016!  
> A noter que j'ai commence a ecrire cette partie en octobre 2011, avant toute histoire de mariage dans la vraie vie. Ainsi, cette histoire s'ecarte de la version "Canon" des faits.

Le soleil méditerranéen plongeait le salon dans une lumière orangée, éclairant la feuille d'une enfant studieuse.  
  
Louisa était une jeune fille modèle. Le soir, en rentrant, elle faisait sagement ses devoirs sous l'œil attentif de sa nourrice, en attendant que ses parents rentrent.  
  
Son papa, Alberto, était un petit journaliste travaillant pour la presse locale. Il ne se passait jamais grand-chose dans leur petit village côtier, à part peut-être en été, lorsque les touristes affluaient. Sa maman enseignait l'italien à l'école du coin. Il y avait de moins en moins d'élèves : aujourd'hui, tous les jeunes mariés préféraient partir dans les grandes villes.  
  
Mais entre ces deux salaires et d'occasionnels cours particuliers, ils avaient suffisamment de ressources pour vivre tranquillement.  
  
Le samedi matin, Louisa distribuait les journaux. Tous les voisins la connaissaient et l'appréciaient. Il n'était pas rare qu'on lui donne des bonbons, ce qui avait le don de stresser sa mère.  
  
« Tu vas avoir plein de caries et on devra te conduire tout le temps chez le dentiste si ça continue ! »  
  
« Mais le Monsieur il a dit que si je ne prenais pas ses bonbons, ce serait son chien qui les mangerait, et s'il les mange il va être malade ! »  
  
La jeune femme secoua sa tête... ils avaient toujours de bonnes excuses.  
  
***  
  
La pleine lune se réflétait dans la mer. L'air encore chaud s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte...  
  
L'atmosphère était lourde, mais il y avait quelque chose d'agréable à se laisser aller sur son lit une nuit d'été, sans penser à rien.  
  
Pas de claxon éloigné, pas de lumières aggressives... pas d'agitation citadine. Juste quelques criquets brisant le silence.  
  
Une vie tranquille, loin de tout.  
  
Une vie tranquille, pour tout oublier.  
  
***  
  
Kazuya se réveilla avant l'aube : il avait attendu ce jour avec tant d'impatience, tout devait se dérouler parfaitement. Aujourd'hui commençait un stage qu'il avait eu la plus grande difficulté à obtenir.  
  
Pendant plusieurs années, il avait pu vivre sur ses économies sans inquiétude. Ce n'était pas que l'argent lui manquait à présent, mais il ressentait le besoin de faire quelque chose...  
  
C'était trop tard pour se consacrer au baseball... il n'était plus assez jeune pour être un athlète de haut niveau. Il avait donné quelques cours à des enfants, mais ce n'était pas le sport le plus populaire en Italie.  
  
Parfois, Kazuya se demandait encore pourquoi il avait choisi ce pays. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu était de partir loin...  
  
Cela avait commencé par une semaine de vacances, deux...  
  
Les villes, les monuments, cette sensation de déambuler dans musée vivant, Kazuya était immédiatement tombé sous le charme.  
  
Il y avait aussi le soleil, la mer, cette impression que le temps passait lentement, que l'on avait tout le temps du monde.  
  
Loin de la précipitation des coulisses des plateaux télés. Loin des flashs d'appareils photo, loin des journalistes insistants.  
  
Kazuya referma la porte de sa villa orangée avant de se diriger vers son portail. Le soleil avait commencé à pointer son nez au bord de l'eau, les profils sombres des palmiers et cyprès se dessinaient contre le ciel doré.  
  
Il ne regrettait absolument pas son choix.  
  
Refermant le coffre de sa voiture sur son matériel, il prit le volant pour se diriger vers ce qui serait une nouvelle aventure.  
  
***  
  
  
En plein cœur de New York, une limousine noire se glissait entre les gratte-ciels.  
  
« C'était vraiment nécessaire de prendre une voiture comme ça... ? » soupira le jeune homme.  
  
L'assistante tremblait des pieds à la tête, elle devait être nouvelle.  
  
« _Mister Akanishi_ » dit-elle avec son accent américain avant de poursuivre dans un japonais maladroit, « Je pensais qu'il fallait vous assurer le meilleur confort... Je suis désolée si j'ai mal a... »  
  
Le sourire chaleureux de Jin la calma quelque peu.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas... merci quand même. C'est juste que c'est pas avec ça que je vais passer inaperçu »  
  
« Oh, _Sir_ , vous savez, dans ces quartiers-ci ce sont plutôt les voitures ordinaires qui sortent du lot. »  
  
Les rues défilèrent sous ses yeux en silence. Il n'avait tellement pas envie de participer à cette satanée conférence... mais le papy avait lourdement insisté et Jin était bien placé pour savoir que quand Johnny voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait toujours.  
  
Il se crispa dans son fauteuil lorsqu'ils tournèrent le coin d'une avenue, découvrant une foule de femmes plus ou moins jeunes, pour la plupart asiatiques. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pouvant expliquer leur présence.  
  
« _Sir, are you alright ?_ »  
  
« _Never better_ » répondit-il sarcastiquement en plaçant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.  
  
Il s'aperçut que de nombreuses personnes portaient des pancartes... voire même...  
  
« Des uchiwas ?? Ca fait des siècles qu'aucun de mes fans n'utilise d'uchiwa ! »  
  
C'est alors qu'il aperçut deux personnes en train de sortir d'une voiture, provoquant cris et hystérie dans la foule.  
  
« ..P...Pi ??! Oh le con !! il m'a pas dit qu'il venait ! »  
  
Jin ouvrit la porte sans attendre d'instructions et se mit à courir.  
  
***  
  
Yamapi reposa son verre sur la table de sa chambre d'hôtel tandis que Jin s'allumait une cigarette.  
  
« ...Je vois que j'ai bien fait de réserver une chambre fumeur. »  
  
« Evidemment, tu viens ici sans me prévenir, alors ne t'attends pas à ce que je te lâche d'une semelle. »  
  
Pi éclata de rire « J'ai vu ça, même une foule de fangirls ne t'a pas arrêté alors qu'en général tu les fuis comme la peste »  
  
« Arrête, j'aime mes fans. »  
  
« Mouais mouais. Surtout quand elles détruisent tes tympans en se jetant sur toi comme tout à l'heure ».  
  
Jin frissonna en repensant à l'épisode douloureux qui avait précédé et préféra changer de sujet.  
  
« Bon, alors dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?  
  
-comme toi, je suis là pour la conférence que Johnny a organisé...  
  
-arrête tes conneries, tu me caches un truc. Moi je suis là pour ouvrir l'évènement avec un discours de merde sensé inspirer tous les Johnny's qui aspirent à débuter aux US. Toi ?  
  
-moi je suis là pour faire le beau sempai qui n'a pas besoin de parler pour inspirer les gens.  
  
-Pfft Pi tu me fais penser à Ryo ! D'ailleurs il devient quoi ? »  
  
Le regard de Yamapi s'assombrit mais il semblait en même temps avoir envie de rire.  
  
« T'imagine pas le casse tête... il est dans une merde pas possible avec la Johnny's.  
  
-quoi ?? » A la grande surprise de Jin, Pi prenait un malin plaisir à raconter cette histoire.  
  
« Au départ il prétextait écrire une autobiographie... il l'a envoyé aux éditeurs, jusque là, tout va bien. Sauf que papy a fait infiltrer la maison d'édition, et surprise : dans son « ouvrage », il colporte plein de ragots et casse tout le monde.  
  
-haha, un bestseller assuré. En fait, c'était pas con comme idée !  
  
-Oui, sauf que maintenant la Johnny's se bat pour ne pas le faire publier. Il se fatigue pour rien, c'est pas comme s'il avait mis de vrais secrets dedans... c'est vraiment que des salades.  
  
-aalala. Faudrait qu'il vienne ici aussi le nabot... »  
  
Pi réajusta sa position dans son fauteuil. « ... Tu te doutes qu'avec cette histoire, il n'a pas été convié à la conférence... c'est pas de sitôt qu'il sera envoyé aux US »  
  
Jin tapota sa cigarette sur le cendrier, fronçant les sourcils devant l'air moins jovial de son ami.  
  
« ...Tu crois qu'il risque quelque chose ? »  
  
« Bah tu sais, à notre âge, qu'est-ce que la Johnny's peut bien nous faire de toute façon. Au pire, il n'aura pas de retraite, j'en sais rien moi. »  
  
« 'à notre âge', arrête » ricana Jin. « on n'est pas vieux... la preuve, regarde le succès que t'as eu à l'entrée. »  
  
Pi le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
  
« ...ben quoi ? »  
  
« Jin. Tu as regardé la tête qu'il y avait sur les uchiwas ? »  
  
« ...elles criaient comme des folles pour toi ! »  
  
« ...t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Tu as vu que je n'étais pas seul au moins ? »  
  
« Arrête fait pas le modeste, elles étaient toutes là « Yama-chaaaan !!!!! Yama-chaaaan !!!! »  
  
« ...... Yama-chan, Yama-chan... c'était pour Yamada ! »  
  
  
  
Ils passèrent ainsi la soirée à échanger les derniers ragots et dernières nouvelles au sujet de leurs connaissances communes. Ryo s'était reconverti en journaliste à temps partiel, tout en poursuivant d'occasionnelles apparitions aux côtés des Kanjani8. Yamada était le Johnny's le plus populaire, étant à présent assez âgé pour attirer toutes les générations. Une rumeur selon laquelle il s'apprêtait lui-même à partir en solo circulait.  
  
« Il aurait raison de se barrer » marmonna Yamapi. « Perso, je vois mal la Johnny's continuer encore longtemps. C'est déjà un miracle que la compagnie ait survécu jusqu'ici. A moins de complètement changer leur style... ça va mal tourner... »  
  
Jin se gratta la tête en fronçant les sourcils. « Parle pas de malheur... »  
  
« T'as pas de soucis à te faire toi, mais pense à tous les Juniors qui ne vont plus à l'école mais qui ne sont pas assez connus pour avoir des économies de côté... »  
« Bah ils auront qu'à se faire racheter par une autre compagnie... bref sers moi un autre verre, tu me donnes mal à la tête avec tes histoires... »  
  
Ils décidèrent alors de ne plus parler de leur travail.  
  
  
***  
  
Depuis que Kazuya était parti, il avait coupé les ponts avec tous sauf sa famille et ses amis les plus proches. Au travail, seul Johnny Kitagawa en personne savait où le contacter. Certes, Kame restait lié à la JE par son contrat, mais la société avait accepté de le laisser faire une pause indéfinie.  
  
KAT-TUN avait connu de belles années de gloire, mais la Johnny's était en déclin. Cela ne se voyait pas de l'extérieur, mais vu de l'intérieur, le manque de renouveau était flagrant.  
Le groupe était toujours officiellement en activité, leurs apparitions se faisaient néanmoins de plus en plus rares. Le grand public n'était pas informé que Kazuya était à l'étranger. Selon la presse, il faisait juste profil bas. Peut-être travaillait-il sur un projet secret, peut-être avait-il une maladie incurable... la Johnny's avait fréquemment dû démentir des rumeurs les unes les plus fausses que les autres.  
  
Cependant, depuis quelque temps on ne parlait plus de lui. Même pour quelqu'un comme Kamenashi Kazuya, la presse avait besoin de matière pour pouvoir continuer à écrire à son sujet.  
  
De temps en temps, Kame recevait la visite d'anciens collègues, c'était l'occasion pour eux de s'offrir des vacances au bord de la mer. Il n'y avait qu'une exigence : venir avec des tenues simples qui n'attireraient pas trop l'attention des riverains.  
  
Le problème était que Kazuya n'avait pas la même notion de la discrétion que tout un chacun... ses cheveux décolorés laissaient déjà de nombreux voisins perplexes. Pour eux, le mot « japonais » évoquait un salaryman ordinaire, ou au mieux, des geishas, des jardins zen...  
  
  
  
Alors lorsque Tegoshi arriva avec ses lunettes à motif léopard, les murmures furent multipliés.  
  
  
  
Kazuya gara sa jeep devant la gare du village, enfila son chapeau et ses lunettes par mesure de sécurité avant de se rendre sur le quai.  
  
Le ciel était d'un bleu profond et la lumière éclatante : un temps parfait pour accueillir un touriste Japonais.  
  
Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir Tegoshi au loin, avec son slim vert pomme et sa veste en cuir garnie de piques.  
  
« Heureusement que je lui ai dit de s'habiller discrètement... » soupira Kame, mais un énorme sourire refusait de quitter ses lèvres.  
  
« KAZUYA !! » Le regard de Tegoshi s'illumina lorsqu'il aperçut son hôte.  
  
Kame grimaça bientôt en sentant les piques s'enfoncer à travers son débardeur.  
  
« Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que t'es bronzé ! » s'exclama-t-il en tâtant ses bras.  
  
« Eh eh, qu'est-ce que tu crois, c'est pas pour rien que j'ai choisi la Dolce Vita. »  
  
« Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir !! »  
  
Ca faisait longtemps que Kazuya n'avait pas été confronté à un sourire aussi communicatif, et Dieu que c'était agréable !  
  
« Moi aussi Yuya... allez viens, j'ai des réservations pour ce midi ! »  
  
***  
  
Tegoshi passait la plupart de son temps à la plage, étant aussi essentiellement venu pour renouveler son bronzage. La première raison restait d'avoir des nouvelles de Kame, mais qui se plaindrait de pouvoir ainsi faire d'une pierre deux coups.  
  
Depuis que Kazuya avait commencé son nouveau stage, il avait à peine du temps à lui consacrer. Entre les voyages où il accompagnait le photographe sur ses shootings professionnels, les cours particuliers qu'il prenait, il avait un emploi du temps presque comparable à celui d'une idole moyenne. Evidemment, cela restait des broutilles vis-à-vis de ce qu'il avait connu personnellement par le passé. La longueur de ses nuits restait raisonnable et le rythme de vie lent italien lui faisait du bien. Il était très actif mais sans s'épuiser.  
  
Son instructeur était surpris par sa motivation et sa capacité de travail. Il était pourtant évident que ce japonais inconnu n'avait pas besoin d'une activité professionnelle pour subvenir à ses besoins. Le mystère restait entier, Kazuya ne lui ayant donné que son prénom, en se gardant bien de lui communiquer son surnom célèbre. Heureusement, l'expert ne semblait pas avoir poussé ses recherches trop loin.  
  
Kazuya voulait absolument être le plus discret possible sur son passé. Il ne souhaitait aucun traitement particulier et surtout, il ne voulait souffrir d'aucun préjugé.  
  
Heureusement, son jeu d'acteur lui permit de faire semblant de découvrir à quoi ressemblait un studio et quels étaient les outils les plus utilisés. Que ce soit pour les projecteurs ou les lentilles des cameras, il écoutait attentivement les explications comme si tout lui était inconnu.  
  
Lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison, il trouvait un Tegoshi de plus en plus noir, mais au sourire toujours aussi étincelant. Il était visiblement très satisfait de son séjour.  
  
« La semaine dernière pendant que tu n'étais pas là, je suis allé à Milan et c'était génial !! Je me suis un peu emporté côté shopping mais... »  
  
« Un peu... » répéta Kazuya en voyant un coin entier de la pièce occupé par des sacs en papier de tous les magasins de luxe auxquels il pouvait penser.  
  
« ...mais c'est dommage que tu sois toujours occupé... j'aurais pensé qu'ici, tu aurais un peu de temps pour toi... »  
  
Kazuya sourit.  
  
« J'ai tout le week-end de libre là. Si tu veux, je vais te faire visiter le coin, il y a vraiment des belles plages. »  
  
Tegoshi lui sourit en retour.  
  
Il était si heureux de le voir sourire à nouveau...  
  
« Tu prends toujours si bien soin de moi Kazuya~  
-c'est normal, tu ferais pareil pour moi. »  
  
 _Tu as déjà tant fait pour moi...._  
  
  
***  
  
  
 _« La semaine prochaine, ne ratez pas le nouvel épisode de Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge ! Un drama pour toute la famille qui vous fera rire et pleurer.»  
  
Yuya arrêta la radio et ferma son sac. La journée de tournage était enfin terminée. Celle-ci avait été plutôt éprouvante, entre les différents lieux qu'ils avaient dû rejoindre, les scènes à la piscine...  
  
Il sourit en se remémorant la petite crise que Kazuya avait faite avant de se couper les cheveux... après tout, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu les cheveux aussi courts. Mais ça lui allait tellement bien, on aurait dit qu'il retournait en enfance.  
  
  
« T'inquiète pas Kazuya, cheveux longs ou courts, tu resteras le K kakkoi de KAT-TUN ! » l'avait-il taquiné.  
  
Et puis cela lui donnait un air de fraicheur... Tegoshi aimait définitivement cette nouvelle coupe. Il n'avait pas manqué de lui faire savoir en lui ébouriffant les cheveux toute la journée.  
  
« Aargh arrête ça va pas recommencer !! » grommelait Kame, mais Tegoshi voyait bien à ses pommettes roses que cela ne l'embêtait pas autant qu'il le laissait entendre.  
  
« Que veux-tu, j'ai grandi en entendant les aventures de Pi et Ryo en quête de destruction de la coiffure de Kamenashi... c'est mon tour aujourd'hui ! »  
  
Kazuya grogna. « C'est bien parce que c'est toi... »  
  
« ...t'avais qu'à pas te faire une coupe aussi mignonne~ »  
  
Kazuya avait soupiré en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.  
  
  
  
C'est dans cette même position que Yuya le retrouva dans sa loge lorsqu'il ouvrit doucement la porte.  
  
« Kazuya je m'en vais, bonne soirée~~ ! » dit-il avec son sourire habituel.  
  
« Bonne soirée~ » s'était-il attendu à entendre, comme d'habitude. Mais il n'y eut pas de réponse.  
  
« Kazuya ... ? »  
  
Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Yuya referma la porte.  
Ses épaules étaient immobiles. Le silence de la pièce était tout sauf paisible.  
Il avança silencieusement vers lui, inquiet.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? » murmura-t-il, de peur de le déranger.  
  
La voix de Kazuya se fit enfin entendre, assourdie.  
  
« Excuse moi... »  
Il se força à enfin relever la tête.  
  
« Bonne soirée Yuya. »  
Sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi faible. Aussi... absente.  
  
Ses yeux brillaient.  
Ils étaient rouges.  
Kazuya avait beau être un formidable acteur, Tegoshi voyait bien la différence entre ce regard-ci et celui des scènes de drama.  
  
Si les scènes filmées lui faisaient déjà mal au cœur, ce n'était rien comparé à la réalité.  
  
Les lèvres de Kazuya tremblèrent. Il détourna soudain les yeux, comme s'il avait honte... comme s'il ne voulait pas être vu ainsi.  
  
« A demain. Excuse moi. »  
  
« ... »  
  
Tegoshi aurait tant voulu faire quelque chose... n'importe quoi. Rester passif était insoutenable.  
  
Que faire quand les mots ne viennent pas...  
Que faire quand on a le cœur déchiré mais qu'on ne peut rien faire...  
  
Yuya ne réfléchit pas.Il obéit à ses instincts.  
  
Kazuya sentit des bras frêles encercler ses épaules.  
  
« Kazuya... »  
  
Il sentit sa joue chaude contre sa nuque. Sa respiration était irrégulière... comment pouvait-il être si bouleversé en ne connaissant rien à la situation ?  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être adorable parfois... il n'avait pas la moindre idée du tumulte que Kazuya traversait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager sa souffrance.  
La douleur n'en était pas amoindrie.  
  
Mais ces petites mains, ce regard inquiet... cette étreinte spontanée...  
Le monde n'était peut-être pas un enfer.  
  
Peut-être cette douleur finirait-elle par devenir supportable.  
Mais pas aujourd'hui.  
  
Aujourd'hui était le jour où tout commençait à s'écrouler.  
  
***  
  
Comment des sujets anodins ont-ils fini par empoisonner notre existence...  
  
Nous nous serions sûrement éloignés de toute façon...  
Trop de choses nous opposaient.  
  
Mais parfois, parfois, je rêve d'un monde où tu n'aurais jamais eu à partir. Un monde où il n'y aurait pas eu de gouttes pour faire déborder le vase.  
  
  
  
On ne peut malheureusement pas changer le passé.  
On peut seulement apprendre à vivre avec.  
_


	21. Chapter 21

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, Les KAT-TUN n'étaient qu'à 5 pour leur répétition. Nakamaru avait dû s'absenter pour son examen de fin de semestre et ne l'aurait raté pour rien au monde.  
  
« We are... KAT-TU !! » cria Junno en courant à travers la salle, pour finir avec son t-shirt renversé sur sa tête par Koki.  
  
« KAT-TU, n'importe quoi toi. »  
  
« On devrait faire une chanson 'All the things he said' » marmonna Ueda depuis son fauteuil où il feuilletait le dernier VOGUE. « Les fans ado~reraient une perf Akame là-dessus. » ajouta-t-il sans mauvaise intention.   
  
La vision des fans de l'Akame était une blague sans ambiguïté pour les membres du groupe, mais les principaux concernés préféraient éviter le sujet, ce-dernier les mettant mal à l'aise depuis que les fantasmes des fans étaient devenus une réalité secrète. A présent, ils surveillaient encore plus le moindre mot déplacé.  
  
« All the things Taguchi said ça serait plus adapté à notre public je crois » répondit Kame en tentant d'atténuer le sourire qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir en croisant le regard de Jin.  
  
Des images d'eux deux en train de chanter du taTu s'étaient imposées à son esprit...il ne doutait pas que Jin puisse atteindre les notes les plus aigües mais...  
Non, chanter du KAT-TUN c'était définitivement mieux.  
  
Souvent , Jin se demandait pourquoi Maru se cassait la tête pour ses études. Avec KAT-TUN il avait un avenir assuré, il n'aurait pas à se poser de questions du côté de ses finances... il pourrait passer ses soirées à s'amuser sans s'inquiéter pour son futur.   
  
Pourtant, Nakamaru ne manquait pas un cours. Peu importe les activités du groupe, il était un des élèves les plus assidus.  
  
« Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferai jamais. C'est à notre âge qu'on doit se défoncer dans le travail, après on n'en aura plus l'envie, et peut-être pas la force non plus... »  
  
Jin regardait ses yeux pleins d'étoiles lorsqu'il parlait de ses devoirs... il avait vraiment du mal à le comprendre. Des milliers voire des millions d'élèves rêveraient d'être a sa place, de pouvoir ne rien faire, et lui, au lieu de profiter de tout ça...  
  
« tu veux dire que c'est à notre âge qu'on doit se défoncer à s'amuser, c'est pas à 40 ans que je vais commencer à faire la fête ! Tu devrais sortir plus souvent, après tu regretteras de ne pas l'avoir fait.  
  
Jin s'était moqué de lui, ne manquant jamais une occasion de le faire. S'il n'embêtait plus Nakamaru Yuichi, alors il ne s'appelait plus Akanishi Jin.  
  
« Pschht t'es trop sérieux. Allez, je paye ta boisson pour toute ta soirée si tu viens ! »  
  
  
  
  
Cette nuit-là, Kazuya s'était endormi en entendant la voix de Jin chantonner « Have~I~crossed~the liiiine... » sous la douche...  
  
Il n'y avait pas de doute : nul besoin d'élargir le répertoire de KAT-TUN à la pop pseudo-lesbienne russe. _  
  
***  
  
Cette nuit comme d'autres, la chaleur empêchait Kazuya de dormir. Debout au bord de son patio, il observait la fumée de sa cigarette s'envoler dans l'obscurité.  
  
Certaines autres nuits comme celles-ci, il avait sorti son téléphone portable de sa poche, sur le point d'envoyer un message pour finalement se raviser.  
  
Avec le temps, il n'arrivait plus à écrire de messages spontanés à Jin. Parfois il commençait à taper quelque chose mais finissait par tout effacer car cela sonnait trop faux.  
  
C'était plus facile de ne rien dire...  
A force qu'il soit si peu présent, Jin ne lui écrivait plus beaucoup non plus.  
  
Pour leurs anniversaires, pour le nouvel an... quelques messages épars témoignant du fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas mutuellement effacés de leurs vie.  
Mais le contenu était toujours creux.  
  
C'était tout ce qu'il restait d'une autre vie.  
  
  
  
« Ca va ? »  
  
Kazuya se retourna. Tegoshi se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
« Tu ne dors pas non plus ? »  
  
« Je dormais à moitié et je t'ai entendu passer à côté du canapé. »  
  
« Ah merde, je suis désolé... »  
  
Tegoshi balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main avant de le rejoindre au bord de la terrasse. S'appuyant sur la rambarde, il prit la cigarette que Kame lui tendait.  
  
Après quelques instants en silence, il demanda :  
  
« Dis...ça ne te manqua pas le Japon parfois ?  
  
-Si, bien sûr. Mais je suis bien ici aussi, et je veux en profiter autant que possible... parce que le jour où Johnny me rappellera, je ne pourrai pas lui dire non. Pas après ce qu'il m'a accordé. »  
  
Yuya hocha la tête en silence.   
  
Kame disait qu'il se sentait bien, il avait l'air tranquille, apaisé. Mais malgré tout, Yuya le connaissait assez bien pour remarquer même un simple battement de cils de travers. Malgré ses dires, Kazuya n'était pas non plus heureux et Tegoshi n'était pas dupe.  
  
***  
  
 _Comme avant chaque Music Station, les KAT-TUN passaient par une case obligatoire : le maquillage.  
Jin enleva son bonnet en se mordant les joues. Si on le tartinait encore de gloss, il allait devenir fou.  
Sur un écran était diffusé le dernier PV des Hey Say Jump.  
  
Il avait mal à la tête.  
Etre aveuglé par des projecteurs et assourdi par des cris était la dernière chose qu'il voulait aujourd'hui.  
  
Lorsqu'il vit la maquilleuse approcher avec son tube et son pinceau, il eut tout le mal du monde à retenir sa grimace.  
  
Le manager passait en revue la performance qui était prévue.  
  
« Si vous pouviez lever le petit doigt à la fin ça serait bien. Et puis comme d'habitude, les clins d'œil et tout ça, ça sera parfait. »  
  
« Je crois qu'on a l'habitude et qu'on le fait sans que vous nous le demandiez... » répondit Kame.  
  
Jin observait la scène à travers le miroir en face de lui. Il avait la sensation de n'être qu'un spectateur alors qu'il était sensé être un des acteurs principaux. _  
  
Est-ce que je vais devenir fou si je reste là où je suis, à répéter les mêmes schémas encore et encore.  
  
 _Jin trouvait le monde injuste. Il y avait tellement de professions pour lesquelles il était facile de démissionner, de décider de faire autre chose. Personne ne reprocherait à un salaryman de changer d'entreprise au bout de 10 ans... tout le monde a le droit de vouloir changer d'horizon..._  
  
Est-ce que je ne risque pas de perdre trop de choses à vouloir trop gagner...  
  
Qu'est-ce que je veux faire de ma vie...  
Est-ce que je suis à mon maximum...  
Est-ce que je ne me ferme pas des portes en me complaisant dans mon quotidien sécurisé.  
  
 _Tellement d'interrogations, Jin en avait encore plus mal au crâne. Le plus simple était de ne pas y penser, mais cela ne faisait que repousser le problème.  
  
Les mots de Nakamaru lui revinrent en tête : _  
  
« Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferai jamais. »   
  
_...Si Jin se décidait à faire quelque chose, il ne faudrait pas trop tarder..._  
  
« C'est à notre âge qu'on doit se défoncer dans le travail, après on n'en aura plus l'envie, et peut-être pas la force non plus... »  
  
 _C'est pas à 40 ans qu'il allait se lancer en solo, quand plus personne ne prêterait attention à lui.  
A cet-âge-là... peut-être aurait-il une famille.  
  
Jin chassa ces pensées. Il était avec Kame.  
La famille était un projet qu'il devait oublier...  
  
Même si on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve, cela serait inutile de se torturer en pensant à des sacrifices qu'il n'avait pas encore vraiment faits.  
  
Quitter Kame, c'était hors de question.  
Quitter KAT-TUN, c'était compliqué...  
  
C'était une position pour laquelle 90% des juniors tueraient. KAT-TUN... ça avait été toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas traiter ça a la légère.  
  
« ...Je peux aussi être très heureux en restant là où je suis. » conclut-il, mais il avait des nœuds dans l'estomac.  
  
C'est ainsi que Jin coupait court à ces réflexions qui tournaient en rond dans sa tête.  
Parfois, il avait juste envie de crier à son cerveau de se taire.  
  
  
  
C'est plus facile d'ignorer les questions qui nous rongent, de faire comme si de rien n'était. Surtout lorsque le présent nous berce dans l'illusion qu'on n'aura jamais besoin de chercher plus loin. _  
  
***  
  
Tegoshi posa sa bouteille de bière par terre. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et ils n'avaient pas bougé.  
Après tout, ils avaient dormi presque toute la journée. La température était encore agréable et le temps dégagé laissait apercevoir les étoiles.  
  
Kazuya s'était allongé sur un hamac, son chapeau posé sur son visage par réflexe.   
  
Certes, ce calme faisait du bien à Kame, mais Tegoshi n'aimait pas ça. Malgré les apparences, il avait l'air si seul, isolé... Yuya aurait tant aimé le ramener au Japon avec lui. Kazuya pourrait aussi se ressourcer au calme là-bas, auprès de sa famille et de ses amis. Ce cadre idyllique laissait un arrière-goût désagréable à l'invité, comme si Kazuya lui donnait l'impression de s'être volontairement enfermé dans une cage dorée.  
  
Mais il savait aussi que s'il faisait part de ses réflexions au principal intéressé, celui-ci balaierait ses arguments en détournant le sujet de la conversation.  
  
***  
  
« Attends-moi ! tu vas trop vite ! » cria Kame, mais pour toute réponse, Tegoshi pédala de plus belle, dévalant la pente en criant « Kamehamehaaaa---hayaku !!! On va arriver en retard ! »  
  
Le vent dans ses cheveux, Kame pédalait à sa suite.  
  
Le paysage méditerranéen défilait à leurs côtés, la mer scintillant entre les arbres.  
Un dernier virage, une dernière descente, et ils arrivèrent enfin à l'autogare.  
  
Ils garèrent leurs vélos au parking prévu à cet effet avant de courir pour attraper le bus qui partait.   
  
  
C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent en route pour Rome.  
  
  
  
  
  
Malheureusement, ce fut un temps pluvieux qui les accueillit. Tegoshi insista pour payer les frais de logement, choisissant un palace situé tout près du centre historique. Visiblement, ses goûts bling bling n'avaient pas changé, mais Kame ne s'en plaignit pas. Le Stadio Olympico di Roma n'était pas très loin et il allait y avoir un match de baseball qu'il ne voulait pas rater. De plus, son tuteur photographe devait les y rejoindre, ayant été sollicité pour prendre des photos à but caritatif avec des athlètes.  
  
Tegoshi avait voulu faire du tourisme, mais le temps maussade lui donna une excuse pour se contenter de shopping. Ainsi, il ne s'ennuya pas en l'absence de son ami.  
  
  
  
Kazuya remercia le ciel de lui avoir donné l'idée de mettre un chapeau et des lunettes malgré la pluie : après tout, il était dans une capitale des plus touristiques où affluaient les asiatiques et sa présence en Italie n'avait toujours pas été officialisée.  
  
Il poussa la porte vitrée du bar où il avait rendez-vous. Son professeur était déjà installé au fond, penché sur son café.  
  
« Buongiorno ! » Dit Kazuya en s'installant  
« Ciao Kazuya. Ton voyages'est bien passé ? »  
  
Une fois débarrassées des questions de politesse, ils purent se consacrer à leur nouveau projet. Le photographe expliqua qu'on lui avait confié la réalisation d'un photobook sur les médaillés des précédents Jeux Olympiques, ce livre devant être revendu lors des nouveaux jeux. L'intégralité des fonds serait reversée à une association caritative.  
  
Son objectif était de faire ressortir la vigueur, la force des athlètes d'une part, mais aussi de montrer qu'ils avaient une part de douceur, de simplicité.  
  
« Typiquement, sur la page de gauche je ferais apparaître la personne en pleine action, en train de sauter ou quelque chose en lien avec son sport, alors que sur la page de droite la personne serait immobile, et là on privilégierait plutôtleur expression, leur profil... quelque chose de beaucoup plus calme et doux, tout en restant le plus 'nature' possible »  
  
Kazuya hochait la tête tandis qu'on lui montrait quelques clichés qui avaient déjà été pris : une scène d'escrime, une épée dégainée, un nageur suspendu entre le plongeoir et l'eau.  
  
« Ce qui est important, c'est de ne pas s'identifier à un journaliste sportif. Notre but n'est pas d'illustrer un sport mais de capturer les deux composantes de l'homme : le côté bestial, plein d'énergie, et le côté calme et posé. »  
  
  
  
Des problèmes insoupçonnés surgirent cependant lorsque vint le temps de photographier les gymnastes.  
Kazuya se rendit immédiatement compte de l'erreur qu'il avait faite en acceptant cette mission lorsqu'une Japonaise menue entra dans le studio.  
  
 _Merde_  
  
Il se hâta d'aller dans la chambre voisine, prétextant devoir aller chercher du matériel.  
S'il eut de la chance pour cette fois-là, ce ne fut pas le cas lors du prochain athlète.  
  
Le photographe lui avait collé l'appareil entre les mains, s'éclipsant à son tour en disant : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de disparaître, mais celui-là c'est toi qui t'en occupes, je dois faire un appel urgent. »'  
  
Paniqué, Kazuya manqua de faire tomber l'appareil. Sa distraction l'empêcha de reconnaître le visage du nouveau-venu.  
  
« ...Ka... Kamenashi-san ? »  
  
 _Eh merde..._  
  
Kame gémit intérieurement en relevant les yeux.  
Ce visage était vaguement familier. Où l'avait-il déjà vu ?  
  
« ...on se connaît ? » répondit-il, évitant la question.  
  
Il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant le sourire de son interlocuteur faiblir imperceptiblement. Il était probablement déçu de ne pas avoir plus marqué ses souvenirs.  
  
« Je suis Nagasaki Shunsuke » dit-il en inclinant la tête « Vous aviez animé une émission où j'avais battu le record du monde de saut... c'était pour un slam dunk... »  
  
Un slam dunk...  
Les yeux de Kazuya prirent note de ses petits bras musclés, de son débardeur moulant, de ses cheveux bien coiffés. Ah oui, ses souvenirs commençaient à se préciser.  
  
« Ca date ! Vous avez une bonne mémoire ! »  
« On n'oublie pas facilement une journée passée avec Kamenashi Kazuya ! »  
  
Ses yeux pétillaient. Kazuya se dit que s'il ne se rattrapait pas vite, on allait encore répandre des rumeurs sur lui comme quoi il était un connard. Après tout, il se rendait compte qu'il avait répondu de façon assez froide et commençait à le regretter...  
  
« Je m'en souviens. »  
Malgré son envie d'être plus hospitalier, aucun mot chaleureux ne venait.   
  
« Si vous voulez bien venir devant les projecteurs, on va commencer. » dit-il en tentant un sourire.  
  
Il n'y pouvait rien si l'époque de leur rencontre correspondait à un passage difficile de sa vie... c'était impossible pour lui de repenser à ces jours-là avec joie. Cependant Shunsuke n'y était pour rien. Il avait été adorable tout au long de l'émission (et très mignon...). Si Kame n'avait pas été si préoccupé par ses problèmes, peut-être que...  
  
Kazuya s'éclaircit la gorge pour couper court à ses pensées.  
  
« Par ici s'il vous plaît... »  
  
***  
  
A la fin de la journée, Kame retrouva Shunsuke dans un bar que celui-ci lui avait indiqué.  
Après quelques heures de collaboration, le « vous » avait cédé place au « tu » et l'ambiance s'était détendue. Une fois que l'athlète lui avait promis de ne dire à personne qu'il l'avait vu, Kazuya était devenu beaucoup plus ouvert.  
  
Sirotant chacun un mojito, ils parlaient de choses et d'autres. Shunsuke lui demandait si l'Italie lui plaisait, Kazuya lui posait beaucoup de questions sur ses activités pour ne pas avoir à parler de lui-même.  
« Je suis en Europe pour une série de compétitions, mais je repartirai ensuite à Tokyo. Tu comptes y retourner bientôt ? »  
  
Kazuya eut un rire jaune.  
  
« Pour ma part, plus je reste loin, mieux je me porte. »  
  
Devant l'expression du visage de son vis-à-vis, il s'empressa d'ajouter.  
  
« Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le Japon. C'est mon pays, j'y suis très attaché. Mais... Je crois que j'ai passé l'âge de me dandiner sur scène. »  
  
Shunsuke hocha la tête sans rien dire. Peut-être devait-il rediriger la conversation vers des sujets moins sensibles.  
  
« Tu loges où sinon ?  
-je suis avec Tegoshi à l'hotel. »  
  
Kazuya rit en voyant les yeux de Shunsuke traduire en toute transparence sa prise de conscience.  
  
« Tegoshi.... c'est pas... ?  
-Tegoshi Yuya de NEWS, oui.  
-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble »  
  
Kame s'étouffa sur sa gorgée.  
Une fois sa toux et les milles excuses de Shunsuke calmées, il put mettre les choses au clair.  
  
« Ah mais pas du tout, je ne suis pas du tout avec lui ! Désolé si tu pensais découvrir un scoop haha. »  
  
Shunsuke se confondit en de nouvelles excuses.  
  
« De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis de ce bord-là ? » demanda Kame le plus naturellement du monde, jubilant devant les pomettes moites de son interlocuteur qui devenaient de plus en plus roses. Kazuya trouvait tous ces petits signes de nervosité trop mignons.  
  
« En fait... cette émission que tu avais animée... c'était pas la première fois qu'on se voyait. »  
  
« ah bon ? » Kazuya était intrigué. Où ailleurs aurait-il pu le rencontrer ?  
  
« Oui. Mais ça date. Et je ne sais pas si tu as une bonne mémoire en ce qui me concerne. »  
  
C'était au tour de Shunsuke de jubiler intérieurement devant un Kame gêné. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de le taquiner plus souvent. Si on lui en donnait encore l'occasion...  
  
« En fait, quand j'étais encore un mini-athlète gringalet, j'allais à un club de sport très régulièrement pour m'entraîner. Sauf qu'à un moment, ils ont dû faire des travaux dans notre stade et... on est venus s'entraîner dans les locaux de la Johnny's. »  
  
Au fur et à mesure du récit de Shunsuke, les souvenirs de Kame se précisaient.  
Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait...  
  
« Il y avait eu une soirée organisée par Yamashita... je pense qu'il avait voulu nous impressionner. »  
  
« Je m'en souviens, je m'étais fait une crête ce soir-là je crois. Par contre, entre la chicha et l'alcool, mes autres souvenirs de la soirée sont plutôt... très vagues. »  
  
Shunsuke réajusta sa position dans son siège. Il semblait hésiter à poursuivre.  
  
« Comment dire. Si j'avais voulu livrer un scoop aux journalistes, j'aurais pu le faire il y a longtemps, mais ce n'est absolument pas mon genre. »  
  
Kazuya comprenait de moins en moins bien.  
  
« ...je ne vois pas trop ce que tu insin... »  
  
« Je t'ai vu avec un mec » dit-il en avalant la moitié des mots.  
  
 _...Quoi ??_  
  
Kazuya le dévisagea.  
« C'est pas possible. Tu fais erreur. »  
  
« Non mais... » Il toussa dans sa serviette, mais Kame le soupçonnait de simplement chercher une excuse pour se cacher. «c'est pas grave, oublies, on n'en parle plus »   
  
Ils restèrent quelques instants en silence, Kazuya creusant dans ses souvenirs.  
  
 _La soirée de Yamashita...  
Ses fameux amis, Mika et surtout, surtout Haru....  
  
Le bruit d'une porte qui claque.  
Un « Gomen » précipité.  
Une cabine de toilettes.  
Petit gymnaste est devenu grand. _  
  
Oops.  
  
« Ah. »  
  
Kazuya se gratta la tête. Il savait qu'il était en train de rougir à son tour, il devait avoir l'air bien bête.  
Il reposa ses yeux sur la personne devant lui. Il semblait avoir envie de s'enterrer sous terre, regrettant de s'être aventuré sur de tels sujets.  
  
Un sourire réapparut sur les lèvres de Kazuya.  
  
« Effectivement... tu as raison. Mais laissons de côté ces vieilles histoires, dis moi plutôt où tu loges toi. »  
  
Maintenant qu'il se savait démasqué, autant passer à la vitesse supérieure.  
  
Le jeune homme lâcha sa serviette en bredouillant sa réponse. C'était fou ce que Kame trouvait un homme musclé et timide mignon.  
  
Malheureusement, Shunsuke avait un avion à prendre le soir-même.  
Cela ne les empêcha pas d'échanger leurs cartes de visite.   
  
Après tout, Kazuya aurait peut-être besoin de le rappeler pour une session photos privée.  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

Jin entrouvrit la fenêtre de sa voiture pour laisser sortir la fumée de sa cigarette. Son chapeau incliné, ses éternelles lunettes de soleil sur le nez, il observait l'allée en toute discrétion.  
D'autres voitures commencèrent à s'arrêter devant lui, avant de repartir. C'était la fin de la journée, toutes les mères venaient récupérer leurs enfants.  
  
A ses côtés, Joey augmenta le son de la radio, pensant détendre son ami, mais celui-ci écarta sa main pour éteindre.  
  
« C'est pas le moment qu'on se fasse remarquer. »  
« _Relax, dude_ , on n'entend rien dehors » répondit-il, mais il n'insista pas.  
  
Jin tambourina sur le volant en se pinçant les lèvres. La personne qu'il guettait devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.  
  
Une jeune femme sortit enfin d'une grande quatre-quatre noire. Ses cheveux longs étaient entièrement tressés et ses lunettes dissimulaient son regard métisse.  
Du haut de ses talons interminables, elle traversa la rue pour entrer dans la crèche.  
  
Jin fulminait, la main sur la porte, prêt à bondir.  
Joey appuya sur un bouton pour fermer la voiture à clé.  
  
« ...C'est pas le moment de lui faire une scène devant tout le monde... »  
  
Lorsque Jin la vit ressortir, un bébé sur un bras, l'autre occupé par des sacs en papier Dior et son téléphone qu'elle regardait, il sentit sa rage bouillonner de façon encore plus incontrôlable.  
  
« Elle dit que je n'apporterais que du malheur et du chaos dans sa vie, mais elle croit peut-être qu'elle est un bonne mère elle ??! Putain... » Il frappa le volant.  
  
Joey suivit ses gestes avec inquiétude mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter...  
  
« Il faut que j'aille la voir. »  
« Ca ne servira à rien... elle ne te fera que de nouvelles menaces et te redira des horreurs. »  
« Mais je ne peux pas la laisser faire ça... je... putain... »  
  
Joey ne l'avait jamais vu lancer des regards aussi noirs.  
  
La jeune femme retourna dans sa voiture à vitres teintées, disparaissant à nouveau de leur champ de vision, disparaissant à nouveau de leur vie.  
  
Jin regarda dans le vide pendant quelques instants.  
  
Comment certaines personnes pouvaient-elles être aussi diaboliques.  
Parfois, il se disait que les choses auraient peut-être été bien pires s'ils avaient fini par se marier, comme cela avait été initialement prévu... elle avait si bien dissimulé son côté monstrueux. Elle avait réussi à berner sa famille, ses amis... pour finalement disparaître du jour au lendemain, laissant Jin régler seul le désordre qu'elle laissait derrière elle.  
  
« ...Si tu savais combien je la hais... »  
« Je sais... »  
  
Joey regarda une nouvelle fois Jin. Il fallait qu'ils partent d'ici. Continuer à se morfondre ne lui ferait que du mal.  
  
« Allez viens... on rentre chez toi. Ta mère t'attend pour un repas de famille. »  
  
Jin se frotta les yeux en silence avant de reprendre le volant.  
Il ralluma la radio, toute excuse étant bonne pour empêcher son cerveau de fonctionner.  
  
***  
  
Cela s'était passé il y a trois ans, le soir de son 29ième anniversaire.  
  
Cela faisait des années que Jin parlait de fonder une famille, mais il n'avait jamais eu le temps de vraiment se poser pour y penser. Et voilà que sa 29ième année était passée et il n'était pas plus avancé.  
  
Toute la journée avait été déprimante, depuis le message de Kame envoyé à 4 heures du matin (un simple « Joyeux anniversaire Akanishi », il était probablement réveillé à cause de son travail. Workaholic un jour, Workaholic toujours.) jusqu'au repas avec ses frères, tous mariés avec au moins deux enfants.  
  
Ses amis lui avaient organisé une fête « pseudo-surprise ». S'il n'avait pas été déprimé, elle aurait été parfaite. Il aurait même ri devant l'entrée de la boîte en forme de cercueil, sensée symboliser le début de la fin de sa vie.  
Mais ce jour-là, l'humour noir n'était pas ce qui lui aurait convenu le mieux.  
  
C'était cette nuit-là qu'il avait rencontrée.  
Elle n'était même pas sur la liste d'invités. Plus tard, il se dit que devait être le Diable en personne qui l'avait fait entrer.  
  
Voilà comment à bientôt 32 ans, Jin Akanishi se retrouvait quasiment au même point qu'à 28. Une vie seul, indépendant, mais entouré de ses amis.  
  
La vie de famille ne le faisait plus autant rêver. En fait, il avait surtout l'impression que c'était un rêve auquel il n'avait pas droit.  
On lui avait tant répété que son enfant finirait comme tant de jeunes trop exposés aux journalistes dès leur plus jeune âge, drogués, ne sachant que faire de leur argent ou de leur vie.  
Cela était si éloigné de son idéal tranquille...  
Un idéal qui lui était interdit.  
  
Pi avait essayé plusieurs fois de lui ouvrir les yeux sur le fait que sa mésaventure lui avait donné une vision erronée, bien trop pessimiste de la réalité. Mais Jin refusait de l'écouter.  
  
  
***  
  
Heureusement, sur tous les autres plans, Jin était épanoui.  
Dans son salon trônaient un disque qu'il avait enregistré avec Fergie, une photo de lui et Lady Gaga lors d'une remise de prix et divers autres évènements importants pour lui.  
  
Son canapé et ses chambres d'amis étaient presque toujours occupés par des amis de LA venus lui rendre visite, si bien qu'il ne s'ennuyait jamais.  
  
Tous les mois, il était responsable de la colonne d'actualité musicale dans la revue Dazed & Confused. Il était libre d'y écrire plus moins tout ce qu'il voulait. Il avait bien signé un contrat avec la Johnny's il y a quelques années où il s'engageait à ne pas dire du mal des produits de la société, mais Jin avait largement de quoi occuper ses articles sans dire un mot au sujet de l'Entertainment.  
L'éditeur le laissait faire, de toute façon ils ne cherchaient pas à faire vendre leur magazine comme de la vulgaire presse à scandales.  
  
Jin devait donc régulièrement se concentrer pour pondre un article qui ne les ferait pas regretter de l'avoir embauché. Parfois, il y glissait des souvenirs qu'il avait d'artistes avec qui il avait collaboré.  
Pi ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en lisant le brouillon qu'il avait écrit à l'occasion de la sortie de l'album de Lady gaga.  
  
« Un vrai fanboy, comme c'est mignon. Rappelle-moi, c'est au cours des deux secondes où tu as pris cette photo avec elle que tu as pu sentir _'sa grande gentillesse et humanité'_ ? »  
  
Une autre fois, Jin avait été tenté de mentionner le nouvel album de KAT-TUN. Mais la même semaine était sorti un nouveau single de Britney Spears...  
Se sentant lamentable, il avait fini par seulement ajouter en fin d'article « Il y a aussi d'autres sorties cette semaine, CHECK THEM OUT ! »  
  
D'autre part, on lui avait recommandé d'être plus méfiant vis-à-vis de son twitter. Depuis ses singles américains, il avait gagné un nombre incalculable de followers. Chacun de ses mots était suivi et analysé, mais cela n'empêchait pas Jin de continuer à envoyer des photos, comme par exemple une carte de bar où était inscrit « Jin tonic » ou des chaussettes dorées qu'un fan lui avait offertes. ( _«Johnny-san would love these. Perfect for Sexy zone's new costumes!!!!_ » avait-il ajouté en commentaire)  
  
Bref, Jin aimait son quotidien. C'était presque tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.  
Il pouvait enfin dire qu'il n'avait plus le sentiment d'être un simple pion.  
  
  
  
Occasionnellement, il rencontrait Maru pour dîner. C'était fou combien cet homme paraissait intemporel. Les années passaient, mais il restait toujours le même. Voir Maru, c'était un peu comme voir sa mère. Jin ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais cela avait le même côté rassurant. Il aimait particulièrement le voir en rentrant de tournée, comme pour valider qu'il était bien rentré en territoire familier.  
  
Maru écoutait toutes ses aventures, écarquillant les yeux lorsque Jin lui racontait des choses dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant.  
  
« ...Il y avait donc des filles suspendues au toit en train de... ? »  
  
Jin adorait voir Maru toussoter dans sa serviette pour cacher sa gêne. Il sentait que jusqu'à sa mort, le plaisir de l'embêter ne lui passerait jamais.  
  
Mais Jin avait beau rire, Maru n'était pas le seul à se retrouver coincé. Le plus âgé ne se moquait jamais, il faisait toujours semblant de ne pas remarquer le malaise lorsque celui-ci s'installait. Notamment lorsque Jin demandait des nouvelles des autres membres.  
  
« Ca fait longtemps que KAT-TUN n'a rien sorti ! Au moins un an ! qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
« On nous a donné des petites vacances... »  
« Des vacances. Johnny ne donne jamais des vacances. »  
« Les temps changent, que veux-tu. Aujourd'hui, si Yamada fume il ne lui arrivera rien. »  
  
Ils parlèrent des projets personnels de Maru depuis qu'il avait fini ses études. Il envisageait de monter sa propre boîte mais hésitait encore, de peur que ses activités avec KAT-TUN l'empêchent d'y consacrer suffisamment de temps.  
  
« Ca fait deux ans qu'on est en pause... à mon avis Johnny ne va pas tarder à nous faire refaire faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard»  
  
« Arrêtez tous avec ça, on n'est pas vieux !! » gémit Jin.  
  
« Non... mais lui, Johnny, il n'en a plus pour longtemps. » dit Maru. « Je me demande ce qu'on va tous devenir une fois que... »  
« T'inquiète pas, je doute qu'il dirige vraiment encore tout tout seul comme au bon vieux temps. Rien ne s'écroulera... pas d'un coup en tout cas. »  
« Merci, c'est rassurant... » c'était rare que Maru fasse de l'ironie. Jin préféra détourner le sujet de la conversation.  
  
« T'as des news de Junno ? »  
« Rien de spécial... il a la même copine que depuis toujours, ils sont toujours aussi bien ensemble, tout va bien. Je crois qu'il s'est lancé dans l'immobilier, mais c'est juste à titre individuel qu'il achète des trucs pour y habiter ou pour investir... »  
« Il s'ennuie pas à ne faire que ça ? » Jin avait du mal à imaginer le Junno blagueur avait qui il avait grandi passer ses journées à faire des calculs, à acheter et vendre.  
« Non, il a aussi fait du mannequinat ! Surtout en Corée et en Chine, c'est fou, tout le monde se l'arrache ! »  
  
Jin rit en imaginant Junno avec ses cheveux de Bidou, baladé d'un défilé à un autre.  
  
Les plats qu'ils avaient commandé arrivèrent à leur table. Jin huma l'odeur du bœuf frit, il mourrait de faim et n'attendit pas que Maru ait attrapé ses baguettes pour se jeter sur la nourriture.  
  
Il ne demanda pas de nouvelles des autres, mais Maru les lui donna tout de même.  
  
« Ueda ne fait rien de spécial. Il n'est plus avec son copain. Il a écrit un livre de contes de fées qui ne marche pas trop mal »  
Jin releva les sourcils. Il avait vraiment du mal à imaginer l'Ueda qu'il connaissait écrire des contes. Ueda avait peut-être eu une attirance pour le fantastique quand il était ado, mais aujourd'hui cette période était sensée être bien révolue...  
  
« Koki... il anime des émissions de Johnny's et à part ça il s'occupe de sa famille, il a encore une petite fille qui vient de naître. »  
L'estomac de Jin se serra. Etait-ce parce que Koki jouissait de ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à construire lui-même ?  
  
« Kame, il fait de la photo en Italie en incognito. »  
  
Jin hocha la tête.  
« Ca doit être cool, des vacances là-bas. »  
  
« C'est pas des vacances. Il habite là-bas depuis deux ans. En fait... » Maru hésita avant de poursuivre. « ...C'est pour ça qu'on est en 'vacances' depuis deux ans... Je ne sais pas comment il a convaincu Johnny de le laisser partir, mais c'est chose faite. »  
  
Que s'était-il passé il y a deux ans pour que Kazuya décide de partir ainsi d'un coup ?  
  
« ...Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ... ? »  
  
« Non, non, je ne pense pas. Mais je pense qu'on a tous besoin d'une coupure de temps en temps. Kame n'a jamais fait de coupure de sa vie. »  
  
***  
  
Jin ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux ans. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être ça la raison pour laquelle Kame était parti. Jin ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter cette explication.  
  
Kame et lui s'étaient séparés bien avant ça...  
Il avait dû refaire sa vie entre temps. Un détail de la vie de Jin n'était pas sensé l'affecter.  
  
Quand il y pensait, il se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait même pas eu de vraie rupture. Leur relation était juste complètement tombée en déconfiture.  
Quelques disputes, un éloignement progressif, avec de moins en moins de messages.  
  
La rancune qui avait causé leurs premiers éloignements avait disparu depuis longtemps, mais le gouffre entre eux était resté.  
  
En vérité, ils n'avaient plus rien en commun.  
  
  
  
Kame avait fini par accepter le désir d'indépendance de Jin. Devant les caméras, il l'avait très vite soutenu. En privé, le soutien avait fini par venir aussi, plus tard.  
  
Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de sortir ses griffes au début.  
  
 _You're hurting me. I'll hurt you too so you see how it feels._  
Il savait exactement où appuyer pour lui faire mal.  
  
Ils avaient été bien stupides.  
Se lacérant pour des détails insignifiants.  
Le problème principal n'était plus le départ de Jin.  
  
  
S'éloigner avait été la meilleure solution pour espérer sauver quelque chose à long terme.  
  
  
Les mois qui avaient suivi le départ de Jin de KAT-TUN avaient été difficiles pour tous les deux. Jin n'avait pas réussi à regarder le DVD de la tournée asiatique plus d'une fois. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si tout était rose de son côté. Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient retournées contre lui. Il savait qu'il s'y était mal pris et ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit simple. Ceux à ses côtés pensaient peut-être lui faire plaisir en se moquant des singles de KAT-TUN qui suivirent, mais cela avait l'effet contraire.  
  
Ryo ne manquait pas de se moquer de tous les hamburgers qu'il avalait, lui demandant si lui et Kame avaient décidé de faire un concours à qui grossirait le plus.  
  
C'était la première fois que Jin lui lançait un regard aussi noir.  
  
  
Mais ces évènements-là étaient anciens. C'était il y a six ans, ils avaient eu le temps d'en faire le deuil.  
La preuve, il n'y avait plus aucune animosité dans leurs messages.  
Kame l'avait même félicité pour le succès de son duo avec Fergie.  
  
Certes, ils s'appelaient toujours « Kamenashi » et « Akanishi », mais les choses s'étaient bien améliorées entre eux. Ils s'écrivaient à la même fréquence que deux cousins éloignés, officiellement tout allait bien.  
  
Mais il y a deux ans, le temps d'un appel, la façade selon laquelle tout était rentré dans l'ordre, ce masque auquel Jin avait presque cru avait menacé de s'écrouler.  
  
  
***  
  
 _C'était une nuit relativement calme, malgré les voitures qui roulaient et les bâtiments toujours illuminés.  
  
La journée avait été belle.  
Mais même le temps le plus beau ne pouvait calmer un cœur agité.  
  
  
  
Jin avait décroché dès la première sonnerie.  
  
« Kamenashi ? »  
  
Il ne répondit pas de suite, ne s'étant peut-être pas attendu à ce que Jin décroche aussi vite.  
  
« Je pensais tomber sur ta messagerie à cette heure-ci... » avait-il enfin dit.  
  
« ah... non, j'ai trop de préparatifs à faire, j'ai l'impression que je ne peux plus dormir ! » Un rire nerveux lui échappa. « Tu vas bien ? »  
  
Kazuya avait esquivé sa question.  
  
« Je voulais juste te prévenir. Merci pour ton faire-part. »  
  
Le regard de Jin oscilla vers la pile de faire-parts qu'il devait encore envoyer. Il avait mal au poignet rien qu'en pensant à toutes les enveloppes qu'il avait à préparer. Celles destinées à ses amis d'enfance et à sa famille avaient été les premières à partir.  
  
Le mariage n'était prévu que pour dans quelques mois, mais il fallait s'y prendre à l'avance pour préparer ce genre d'évènement. Tout devait être parfait.  
  
  
Kame tenait toujours le petit carton entre ses doigts, il n'avait pas pu le lâcher depuis qu'il avait ouvert l'enveloppe. Il avala sa salive mais sa gorge semblait toujours aussi sèche.  
  
C'était la première fois qu'il avait tant de mal à dissimuler ses émotions, mais comment pouvait-il rester de marbre face à une telle nouvelle.  
  
« Je suis vraiment... heureux que tu aies réussi à réaliser un autre de tes rêves. Mais je ne pourrai pas être là. Je suis désolé. » reprit-il.  
  
Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil.  
  
« ...J'aurais aimé que tu sois là » dit doucement Jin. « Toutes les personnes importantes pour moi seront là. »  
  
...Est-ce qu'il s'était autant distancé des autres personnes « importantes pour lui » ?  
Au milieu de sa douleur, Kame sentit sa rage bouillonner.  
Il se retint de lui poser la question. Ce n'était pas le moment.  
  
Au ton de la voix de Jin, Kame savait qu'il était sincère. Sa présence semblait vraiment lui tenir à cœur. Après tout, ils avaient grandi ensemble. Kazuya se demandait si Jin avait effacé le reste de sa mémoire.  
  
« Akanishi. » se força-t-il à dire. « Je pense que c'est mieux pour toi et pour elle que je ne sois pas là. »  
Autant dire les choses clairement. Il ne se voyait pas inventer des excuses.  
  
Sa gorge se nouait à nouveau... Il ne pouvait pas laisser Jin entendre ça.  
  
« ...Kazuya.... »  
  
Un silence à nouveau.  
Kame ne voulait pas l'entendre dire son prénom. Il ne voulait pas qu'il rende les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.  
  
« Je ne peux pas. Désolé. »  
  
Une ligne coupée précipitamment.  
Un silence final.  
  
_  
***  
  
  
Les lumières des gratte-ciels de Tokyo illuminaient l'intérieur du Taxi malgré les vitres teintées. Kame était exténué.  
Il avait énormément de respect pour Johnny-san. Il avait également un fort sens du devoir. Il s'était engagé à revenir au moindre appel.  
Mais ce soir, Kame détestait Johnny.  
  
Tout s'était passé très vite. Dès qu'il avait raccroché, des hommes étaient apparus à sa porte pour faire ses valises.  
  
Johnny avait parlé d'urgence, mais Kame le soupçonnait de lui en mettre plein la vue pour lui rappeler que le boss, c'était lui.  
Kazuya n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça pour connaître sa place, mais il suivit le cours des évènements sans protester.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait à Tokyo, à une heure du matin, dans un taxi en route pour le bureau de Johnny. Comment le vieux espérait-il prolonger sa durée de vie en lui donnant rendez-vous à une heure pareille ?  
Il y a 24h à peine, Kazuya avait été en train de planifier un voyage à Paris avec son tuteur. Il avait vraiment été très excité à l'idée de ce voyage... pour que tout le projet tombe finalement à l'eau.  
  
C'est en grinçant les dents qu'il claqua la porte de la voiture derrière lui avant de monter les marches vers l'entrée du bâtiment.  
  
Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Lorsque Kame regarda l'écran, il vit que c'était un numéro japonais inconnu. Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un message à cette heure de la nuit ?  
  
 _« Welcome back to work !!!! \o/ \o/ \o/  
Ryo ; ]  »_  
  
Comme si Kame n'était pas déjà assez énervé comme ça.  
Comment ce crétin avait-il appris qu'il était de retour ?  
  
Il rangea son téléphone pour suivre la secrétaire qui l'attendait, même s'il connaissait déjà le chemin par cœur.  
  
Ses vêtements étaient froissés, sa coloration avait besoin d'être refaite, et Kame soupçonnait qu'un rasage après un si long vol ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il n'était vraiment pas en état d'avoir une réunion d'affaires.  
  
« C'est ici, Kamenashi-san. »  
La secrétaire lui indiqua une porte, s'inclina, puis repartit.  
  
Kame ne frappa pas. Après tout, on l'attendait.  
Il tourna la poignée et entra.  
  
A peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il se figea, avant d'avoir refermé la porte derrière lui.  
La source d'information du crétin de tout à l'heure n'était plus aussi mystérieuse.  
  
Jin Akanishi était installé en face de Johnny.  
  
  
  
  
  
***


	23. Chapter 23

La pièce sentait le tabac, le dernier mégot de Jin laissant encore échapper de la fumée dans le cendrier. Si Johnny l'avait laissé fumer dans son bureau, c'est que l'heure devait être grave. Le nombre de mégots mena Kame à la conclusion que Jin devait être là depuis un moment.  
  
« Johnny-san. Akanishi. » Kazuya s'inclina.  
  
Sa voix était calme et posée. Pourtant, derrière ce visage impassible, les pensées de Kame partaient dans tous les sens. Que faisait donc Jin là ?! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas l'air surpris ? Le jeu d'acteur de Jin avait beau s'être amélioré, il ne jouait jamais de double-jeu en privé.  
  
« Bonsoir Kamenashi-kun» répondit le vieillard en hochant la tête vers le fauteuil à côté de Jin.  
  
Ce dernier tourna furtivement son regard vers le nouvel-arrivé.  
  
« Salut. » marmonna-t-il, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'anormal au fait d'être convié par son patron à un rendez-vous au milieu de la nuit. Comme si cela ne faisait pas plusieurs années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.  
  
Son regard fut immédiatement reporté sur Johnny qui reprit la parole.   
  
« Comme je l'expliquais à Akanishi-kun avant votre arrivée, j'ai besoin de vous pour mon dernier projet. »  
  
 _Dernier ?_  
  
Johnny posa son verre et croisa ses doigts sur la table. Il semblait si fatigué et fragile  
  
« Je souhaite faire faire un documentaire sur ce qui a été fait dans la Johnny's Entertainment pendant que j'étais là. »  
  
Devant le froncement de sourcils de Kame, il ajouta plus d'explications :  
  
« ...J'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de me retirer pour passer mes derniers jours tranquillement auprès de ma famille. Je pense que le monde est en train de changer... que le monde que j'ai créé ne pourra rester tel quel. Je veux donc rassembler tout ce qui a marqué la Johnny's Entertainment dans un documentaire qui restera dans les annales. Pour que dans 20, 30 ans, les Japonais puissent replonger dans leur passé le temps d'un DVD. Pour qu'ils montrent à leurs enfants que notre musique n'a pas toujours été mondialisée et sans charme. Pour que vous tous puissiez regarder et vous souvenir d'où vous venez. Vous verrez, quand vous aurez mon âge... vous serez heureux de pouvoir voir ça. »  
  
Jin écoutait d'une oreille en répondant aux SMS de Ryo. Le vieux avait beau avoir un discours sentimental, Jin savait qu'il voulait surtout renflouer les caisses de sa descendance tant que le public était encore réceptif au style des années 1990.   
  
Avant l'arrivée de Kame, il avait eu droit à tout un blabla sur les coûts et dépenses de la JE. Il n'avait pas tardé à dire à Johnny que s'il avait voulu devenir comptable, il ne serait pas entré dans l'Entertainment. Mais le vieux suivait simplement sa stratégie : convaincre Jin avec les chiffres, persuader Kame avec l'affectif.  
  
 _« Si tu refuses, c'est la retraite de centaines de Johnny's qui s'envole à cause de ta flemme »_  
Jin n'avait pas manqué de rétorquer que ce n'était pas de sa faute si le budget de la société avait été mal géré et que ce n'était pas à lui de rattraper des erreurs qui n'étaient pas les siennes.  
  
Puis Johnny lui avait fait comprendre que sans arrivée de nouveaux capitaux, ce ne serait pas seulement les Juniors n'ayant jamais débuté qui en pâtiraient mais aussi certaines plus grosses pointures de l'agence qui avaient eu le malheur d'investir leur fortune dans la JE.  
Certaines paroles de Johnny lui avaient glacé le sang.  
  
  
  
En attendant, son argumentation mielleuse semblait fonctionner sur Kame. Celui-ci hochait la tête, son expression neutre. Il se doutait probablement que l'argent était aussi un mobile, mais il n'avait pas autant l'esprit de contradiction que Jin. De plus, après ces années que la Johnny's venait de lui accorder en Italie, il se voyait mal refuser quoi que ce soit à l'agence.  
  
« Et en quoi consistera notre travail ? » demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu les autres membres ? »  
  
« Les autres membres n'ont pas une dette envers moi. Et je pense que le légendaire duo Akakame fera l'affaire. »  
  
Depuis quand Jin avait-il une dette envers Johnny ? Certes il l'avait « laissé » partir en solo mais....  
N'ayant pas assisté au début de leur conversation, Kame ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jin accepterait.  
  
« Je pense faire un coffret avec un DVD par groupe-phare. Chaque partie sera diffusée séparément sur la chaîne nationale qui viendra avec la meilleure offre... on verra ça quand on sera plus avancés. Puis on sortira le coffret entier plus tard. »  
  
Finalement, la composante financière n'était plus si discrète que ça...  
  
« Vous êtes les premiers à qui je confie cette mission, vous serez mon 'groupe-test'. J'ai préparé un programme détaillé avec mes conseillers. »  
  
Johnny sortit de son tiroir deux dossiers qu'il leur distribua.  
  
« Tous vos déplacements seront pris en charge par nos sponsors. »  
  
« Nos déplacements ? »   
  
« Vous avez un parcours à réaliser sur les traces de KAT-TUN. Evidemment, sur les lieux de vos plus grands concerts, mais aussi dans des endroits où vous avez tourné des émissions ou dramas. »  
  
Johnny les bassina avec divers détails pendant encore une heure avant de les laisser repartir.  
Une secrétaire vint ensuite les raccompagner jusqu'à l'ascenseur.  
  
Ils marchèrent côte à côte sans un mot. Kazuya feuilleta le dossier sans vraiment en lire le contenu, Jin referma la fermeture éclair de sa veste.  
  
Tandis qu'ils descendaient, Kame enfila ses lunettes de soleil.  
Les yeux de Jin suivirent son mouvement.  
  
« Pas trop crevé après ton voyage ? » demanda-t-il en rangeant son téléphone qui continua à vibrer dans sa poche.  
  
« Ca va. » répondit Kame.  
  
Sa peau était plus bronzée que jamais. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient endommagés par le soleil, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer son allure estivale. C'était étrange d'avoir un bout d'été dans cette boîte d'acier.  
  
« En tout cas t'as l'air en forme. » reprit Jin. «L'Italie a dû te faire du bien. »  
« Hm. C'était bien oui. »  
  
L'ascenseur arriva au rez-de-chaussée.  
« Bonne nuit Akanishi. Et à bientôt je suppose. »  
« Hai. A bientôt. »  
  
Kazuya marcha d'un pas rapide vers le taxi qui l'attendait.  
Ce n'est qu'une fois assis qu'il laissa échapper un long soupir.  
  
Qu'est-ce que le vieux manigançait...  
  
Et puis Jin. Il avait été silencieux pendant toute la réunion. Kame sentait que les heures qu'il serait mené à passer avec lui risquaient d'être peu confortables.  
Leur court échange dans l'ascenseur avait été tout sauf décontracté.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Dans un premier temps, Jin fut inconsolable.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça... » gémissait-il dans son salon où Josh ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. « J'ai passé des années à essayer de me détacher de mon image de Johnny's, et là on me fait replonger dedans à pieds joints ! »  
  
« Calme toi, tu vas juste te promener avec Kamenashi en racontant vos souvenirs de bac à sable, pas de quoi te recoller une image d'idole sur le dos. » répondit son ami.  
  
« Non.... J'ai lu le programme détaillé hier... ils comptent même essayer de me faire chanter du vieux Takki avec de l'anglais qui ne veut rien dire ! Merci pour ma crédibilité aux US... »  
  
« Parce tu crois que t'étais crédible avec tes « We're so Titanic but we'll never be sinking » ? »  
  
« Ta gueule, les fans adorent Bass Go Boom.»   
  
Josh haussa les épaules et changea de sujet.  
  
« Et puis Kamenashi a l'air moins craignos qu'il y a quelques années. Ca devrait bien se passer. »  
  
Jin ne releva pas l'insulte. Parfois il se demandait comment le destin faisait pour toujours faire apparaître parmi ses amis des personnes adorant se moquer de Kame.  
  
Mais d'un autre côté, c'était si difficile de réellement le connaître quand on ne l'avait jamais côtoyé. Ses amis américains ne connaissaient de lui que des affiches et des morceaux de PV.  
  
Leur culture était si différente qu'ils auraient facilement pu se moquer de n'importe quel autre Johnny's, mais Kame était une cible facile : pour les étrangers, il incarnait tout un monde étrange qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Pour les japonais, c'était une célébrité reconnue par toutes les générations, atypique tout en étant irréprochable. D'une part, son comportement modèle perturbait ses détraqueurs qui cherchaient à tout faire pour trouver quelque chose qui clochait. D'autre part, il suscitait aussi des convoitises. Enfin, certains le trouvaient juste bizarre. Jin reconnaissait que Kame avait toujours été un peu spécial à ses heures, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi s'acharner sur lui non plus...  
  
« Et puis si tu peux pas blairer sa compagnie, t'avais qu'à dire non. » reprit Josh.  
  
Jin soupira.  
Avec ce que Johnny lui avait dit, cela aurait été impossible.  
Et puis le problème ne venait pas de là. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne le supportait pas, loin de là.  
  
Mais force était de constater qu'ils étaient presque devenus étrangers l'un à l'autre, leur passé n'étant là que pour leur ajouter un malaise supplémentaire.  
  
Ils n'avaient plus l'âge d'angoisser pour de telles situations... ils étaient sensés être assez matures pour pouvoir travailler ensemble en toute circonstance.  
  
Cependant Jin savait qu'entre lui et Kame, rien ne se déroulait jamais comme prévu.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jin redoutait son retour dans les coulisses des plateaux télé aux côtés de Kame, mais tout passa en un éclair.  
Lorsqu'il arriva au bâtiment du Music Station, il découvrit que son partenaire se préparait déjà depuis plus d'une heure. A peine Jin installé à son tour dans son fauteuil, Kazuya se leva pour aller poser des questions à la styliste.  
  
Plusieurs assistantes dissimulaient mal leur excitation face à la présence inouïe de ces deux idoles, ensemble. Heureusement, elles restèrent tout de même professionnelles et ne posèrent pas de questions.  
  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, lorsque Jin se préparait à entrer en scène, il aperçut Kame en train de terminer sa chanson.  
Depuis l'entrée, Jin l'observait. Sa peau scintillait légèrement sous les projecteurs. La coiffeuse lui avait appliqué des soins donnant à ses cheveux l'air soyeux.  
  
Sa voix était un peu cassée, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas chanté. Mais cela n'apportait que plus de charme à son « Vivo per lei » maladroit. Tous, y compris Jin, étaient impressionnés. Ce n'était pas une voix veloutée de Johnny's ordinaire. C'est Kamenashi, tout simplement.  
  
Ses sourcils froncés, sa concentration était presque palpable. Après tout, cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds sur scène.  
  
Jin eut à peine le temps de relâcher un souffle à la fin de sa chanson que ce fut son propre tour.  
  
Les projecteurs, les cris... Jin, lui, n'avait pas eu le temps d'en perdre l'habitude.  
  
Revenir sur un plateau télé avec Kame, c'était déjà assez déstabilisant, alors Jin ne s'était pas compliqué la vie en choisissant une de ses chansons électro avec beaucoup de playback. Ses lunettes de soleil lui permettaient de ne regarder personne en particulier, et d'ignorer tout ce qui risquait de le perturber sans se faire remarquer.  
Les quelques passages qu'il devait chanter par lui-même se déroulèrent sans encombre.  
A la fin, il vit du coin des yeux Kame l'applaudir machinalement.  
  
Jin fut ensuite invité à le rejoindre sur le banc des invités. Ses doigts pianotèrent nerveusement sur son genou.   
Kazuya quant à lui ne semblait absolument pas perturbé.  
  
« Merci de nous avoir rejoints sur ce plateau ! » le présentateur arborait un sourire immense. Il savait très bien qu'il était en train de battre les records d'audience de la dernière année. « Alors, parlez-nous de votre projet ! Quand aurons-nous droit à quelques chansons KAT-TUN version AKakame ? »  
  
Jin bondit presque sur son siège. Il réajusta sa posture en replaçant ses lunettes.  
 _Panique à bord_  
Il releva les yeux vers Kame, et le vit répondre en toute tranquillité.  
  
« Peut-être une prochaine fois si vous êtes sages »  
Des cris, un clin d'œil, une, un sourire qui suscite encore plus de cris.  
  
Jin finit par prendre l'expression la plus neutre possible, espérant dissimuler l'ascenseur de sensations qui le traversaient. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour cacher ses réactions impulsives.  
  
Certains reprochaient peut-être à Kame d'être faux, de toujours jouer un rôle, mais Jin ne savait que trop bien que cette capacité était une qualité incontournable dans le showbiz. Quand on est constamment sous les projecteurs, on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser place au naturel, à moins de ne pas éprouver le besoin de garder un jardin secret à l'abri des journalistes.  
Vu la situation, ce n'était absolument pas le cas des deux invités.  
  
Ce n'était pas pour rien que Jin avait toujours causé des problèmes : Il avait une facilité incroyable à dire justement ce qu'il ne fallait pas, intentionnellement ou non.  
  
« Est-ce que vous vous êtes beaucoup vus en privé au cours de ces dernières années, en particulier depuis le retrait de Kamenashi-san ? »  
  
« Pas vr... »  
  
Kazuya coupa la parole de Jin.  
  
« Nous avons tous les deux été très occupés. Mais on essaie quand même de se voir de temps en temps. Pas plus tard qu'hier soir on a dîné ensemble, on a pu discuter... » Il hochait la tête en parlant, la bouche en cœur. « ça faisait longtemps, c'était très bien. »  
  
 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ??_  
  
Ils n'avaient absolument pas dîné ensemble. Mais le public ne manqua pas de réagir.  
On pouvait vraiment leur faire croire n'importe quoi.  
Jin se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus rester muet pour toute l'émission et décida de se lancer.  
  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, il eut conscience que ses premiers mots risquaient de faire sauter au plafond son voisin.  
  
« Je ne pense pas qu'on dînera à nouveau ensemble de sitôt... »  
  
Il évita son regard mais sentit son corps se figer imperceptiblement.  
 _T'inquiète, je ne ruine pas ton histoire..._  
Il fut un temps où Kame lui aurait fait confiance sans se poser de questions. Jin supposa qu'il avait fait trop de maladresses entre temps.  
  
« ...J'ai mis de la sauce tomate dans son plat quand il avait le dos tourné, il n'est pas près de me le pardonner vu combien il déteste ça...»  
  
Tandis que les autres étaient occupés à rire, Jin vit les épaules de Kazuya se détendre à nouveau.   
  
  
***  
  
  
De retour au vestiaire, le manager responsable de leur projet les félicita en applaudissant.  
Il était rayonnant.  
  
« Génial le coup de la sauce tomate ! Ca y est, pour tout le Japon, Akakame est de retour ! »  
  
« Oui enfin... ça ne se joue pas à une phrase près... »  
  
« Ne soyez pas si pessimiste Akanishi. Vous verrez, ça se passera très bien».  
  
Kazuya se dirigea vers son fauteuil sans rien dire et fit signe à la maquilleuse pour qu'elle vienne le débarbouiller. Jin hésita un instant, puis s'installa dans le siège à côté.  
  
Il attendit que la maquilleuse tourne le dos pour parler.  
  
« Comme d'habitude, tu avais un tour dans ton sac... »  
  
Kame sourit faiblement.  
  
« C'est pas vraiment un tour. Tu sais bien que c'est comme ça que ça marche ici. On donne aux fans et à l'agence ce qu'ils veulent, si on peut faire quelque chose qui nous plaît en même temps, c'est en bonus. »  
  
Jin n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec sa vision des choses, mais ce n'était pas nouveau.  
« ...C'est pas pour rien que j'ai tout fait pour me barrer. »  
  
Kazuya ne répondit pas et Jin se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.  
  
Les minutes suivantes passèrent dans un silence entrecoupé par les vibrations occasionnelles du portable du plus jeune.  
Jin était tenté de lui faire une remarque concernant ses progrès vis-à-vis de la technologie mais il préféra s'abstenir.  
  
Pensant être seuls, ils sursautèrent en entendant leur manager intervenir à nouveau.   
  
« Vous savez quoi... je pense que ça serait bien que dans les faits aussi, vous dîniez ensemble de temps en temps. Si vous êtes tout le temps comme ça, j'envoie ma démission à Johnny. Il va falloir y mettre un peu du vôtre, et pas seulement devant les cameras si vous voulez être un minimum crédibles.»  
  
Kazuya ferma ses yeux. Ce manager ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de s'occuper de personnes de leur âge. Son discours marcherait peut-être sur des ados, mais pour des trentenaires ça n'était plus forcément adapté.  
  
En l'absence de réponse, le responsable les laissa, secouant sa tête.   
  
« ...T'es libre ce soir ? » dit la voix de Jin au bout de quelques instants.  
Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne lui avait pas posé cette question.  
Son regard se porta sur lui, hésitant.  
  
« Non... » mentit Kame.  
  
Jin hocha la tête en se mordant les joues. Il ne s'était pas particulièrement attendu à une réponse favorable. Leurs retrouvailles étaient encore trop fraîches...   
Mais il aurait tout de même pu faire un effort.  
  
« Dis moi quand tu seras libre. On fera un truc. » ajouta-t-il alors. Au fond, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils pourraient se dire au cours d'un dîner. Mais même s'ils n'avaient plus rien en commun, Kazuya était quelqu'un qui avait marqué sa vie et il ne souhaitait pas l'en effacer.  
  
Kazuya gardait toujours ses paupières fermées.  
« Ok. »  
  
Son ton était neutre. Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix, mais son manque d'engouement était à la limite de la froideur.  
Jin soupira.  
 _Pourquoi est-ce que je me casse la tête pour ça de toute façon..._  
  
Lorsque Kazuya rouvrit les yeux, Jin était déjà parti.  
  
  
  
  
  
***


	24. Chapter 24

Le rythme de plus en plus rapide de la musique traversait son corps tandis que des mannequins ondulaient le leur contre les barreaux au centre des podiums.  
  
Les lumières clignotaient, rendant tous les mouvements saccadés.  
  
Une inconnue se dansait devant lui, sa chevelure interminable et ses hanches aux mouvements de plus en plus sensuels. Lorsqu'elle approcha son bassin du sien, Jin ne recula pas, adaptant sa danse à la sienne. Les cuisses de la jeune femme effleurèrent le haut de sa jambe. Sa main s'aventura derrière sa nuque, tout son corps se collant à lui.  
  
Une pause dans la musique avant que celle-ci ne reprenne de plus belle.  
  
Sa respiration contre son cou, sa peau douce... c'était le genre de personne que Jin aurait bien ramené chez lui. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait à LA. A Tokyo c'était plus compliqué...  
  
Même si c'était très...très tentant.  
  
 _Au diable les précautions._  
  
Il lui fit signe de la suivre pour aller fumer dehors (et plus si affinités).  
  
  
***  
  
  
Jin se réveilla avec un mal de crâne terrible. Pourtant il aurait dû être habitué à de telles soirées arrosées. C'était probablement son âge qui commençait à prendre le dessus sur son rythme de vie.  
  
Les draps à ses côtés étaient encore tièdes mais vides.  
  
Elle avait vraiment été très jolie... un corps parfait, douce sans être trop sage non plus, un brin drôle... Cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de disparaître sans laisser de mot ni de numero de téléphone. Peut-être estimait-elle qu'une nuit avec Akanishi Jin suffisait.  
  
Peut-être pensait-elle qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à vouloir une vraie relation.  
  
Peut-être l'avait-elle vu se réveiller deux heures après leurs ébats pour aller passer de longues minutes à fumer sur le balcon.  
  
Jin avait toujours su à quelle vie il aspirait... il avait ce rêve d'une vie de famille, une belle maison, un jardin avec une balançoire.  
  
Mais ses mauvaises expériences avaient eu raison de ses idéaux. Il n'aspirait plus à rien du tout.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Jin cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ils étaient bien dans le salon de Madame Kamenashi, accompagnés de toute une équipe de tournage. Elle racontait sa version de faits que tous connaissaient déjà : leur inscription aux auditions, le pantalon adidas de Jin, les cheveux en piques de Kazuya. Ce n'est que lorsque la camera fut éteinte et que l'équipe les laissa seuls qu'elle abandonna son discours bien répété.  
  
« Ca me fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir Akanishi-kun ! Kazuya aussi bien entendu, mais je lui ai assez répété depuis son retour combien il m'avait manqué ! »  
  
Elle ébourriffa ses cheveux blonds comme s'il était encore un petit garçon.  
  
« Me refais plus jamais le coup de partir comme ça presque sans donner de nouvelles ! »  
  
« Mais je t'ai appelée, Oka-san ! » protesta Kame.  
  
« Peu importe ! Deux ans loin de la maison c'est trop ! »  
  
Entendant la casserole siffler, elle s'excusa pour aller préparer le thé. Les deux hommes laissés seuls restèrent en silence quelques instants, profitant du calme de la maison.  
  
L'endroit n'avait quasiment pas changé depuis leur enfance. Retrouver ce cadre familier était si agréable et reposant. Jin se souvenait de week-ends passés ici, de jeux stupides faits parfois aux dépens des frères de Kame.  
Ses parents l'avaient toujours accueilli à bras ouverts, comme l'un des leurs.  
  
Ses visites étaient cependant devenues de plus en plus rares après le début de KAT-TUN, avant d'être réduites à néant à partir de 2010. C'était un des nombreux aspects auxquels il avait oublié de penser en prenant un nouvelle direction avec sa carrière.  
  
Cependant, Madame Kamenashi ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle savait que toutes les idoles étaient toujours très occupées. Evidemment, elle avait conscience que Jin avait dû créer des remous en quittant le groupe, mais elle estimait qu'ils étaient assez grands pour régler leurs histoires entre eux.  
  
« Ca me surprends que tu aies accepté de l'inclure dans les videos » dit enfin Jin.  
« ... C'est à elle qu'il appartient d'avoir le dernier mot. De toute façon, des fans avaient déjà trouvé la maison il y a quelques années, alors c'est pas comme si personne ne la connaissait. »  
  
Jin hocha la tête. Cela faisait à présent presque un mois que Kazuya était rentré au Japon. Même s'ils ne se contactaient pas en dehors du travail, ils réussissaient à se parler sans trop de mal. Un mur invisible subsistait cependant, un mur d'autant plus difficile à abattre qu'ils n'avaient pas tant ressenti sa présence auparavant - lorsque leurs communications se limitaient à deux sms par an.  
  
Ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme se de rien n'était, il y avait tant de non-dits que l'air semblait lourd. Combien de temps résisteraient-ils encore ainsi ?  
  
  
La mère de Kame revint enfin avec des bols fumants. Elle avait si heureuse de les revoir tous deux, cela leur serrait le cœur de se dire que tout n'était qu'une supercherie. Elle devait se rendre compte que tout n'était pas rose, mais elle pensait certainement que l'initiative de véritablement reprendre contact venait d'eux-mêmes.  
  
« Alors Akanishi-kun, racontez-moi un peu ! Vous habitez où maintenant avec votre femme ? Je ne suis pas contente, vous ne me l'avez jamais présentée ! »  
  
Jin était pris de court. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce qu'elle aborde cette question !  
  
Kame s'était immobilisé, camouflant son visage dans le bol de thé.  
Jin reposa le sien sur la table.  
  
«...Comment vous expliquer... » Il inspira profondément. Ce n'était pas une situation qu'il aurait voulu résumer en une seule phrase... « Je me suis malheureusement trompé à son sujet. Elle n'était pas qui je croyais qu'elle était. »  
  
Son interlocutrice eut du mal à masquer sa surprise.  
  
« Je... pardon d'avoir évoqué le sujet... je ne savais pas... »  
  
« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. En tout cas le mariage n'a jamais eu lieu. »  
  
Kame posa à son tour son bol sur la table.   
Il se leva d'un coup, prétextant aller chercher encore du thé.  
  
« Mais j'ai déjà tout appor... »   
  
Il avait déjà disparu.  
Jin n'avait pas eu le temps de voir l'expression de son visage.  
  
Sa mère soupira.  
S'assurant que Kazuya ne pouvait les entendre, elle baissa d'un ton le son de sa voix.  
  
« Vous savez, Akanishi, parfois je m'inquiète pour mon garçon. Il ne semble pas près de se marier. Dès que j'aborde le sujet, il esquive la question. »  
  
Jin ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait pensé qu'après toutes ces années, la famille de Kazuya connaîtrait les préférences du fils.  
  
« Oh, ne vous inquiétez-pas, je suis sûr qu'il a beaucoup de succès. »  
  
« Est-ce que vous savez s'il est tombé amoureux d'une italienne ? ... ou alors... » le ton de sa voix devint plus sombre.  
« est-il avec une femme mariée ? S'il croit que je ne suis pas au courant qu'il aime les femmes plus âgées ... » elle secoua la tête d'un air désabusé. Jin semblait être son dernier espoir. « Vous avez toujours su lui soutirer tous les secrets.»  
  
Jin eut un faible rire.   
« Vous savez, ça n'est plus si facile. »  
  
« S'il disparaît à l'autre bout de la planète pour une femme, je ne m'en remettrai pas. Faites quelque chose pour qu'il rencontre quelqu'un ici ! »  
  
« Oka-san... »  
  
Son sourire touché en entendant ce vieux réflexe surgir acheva d'enfoncer Jin dans sa culpabilité. Ils avaient été si proches à une certaine époque.  
Même après toutes ces années, son affection pour lui semblait intacte. Pour elle, il était toujours le petit Jin-kun. Comment cette affection avait-elle pu subsister... ?  
  
  
  
  
C'est ainsi que Jin se retrouva avec une promesse faite à la mère Kamenashi de faire sortir son fils avec son gang. Kame n'avait pas manqué de lui faire savoir que depuis, sa mère le harcelait au téléphone pour savoir où il en était.  
  
Pas un mot ne fut prononcé au sujet du mariage.   
  
***  
  
  
Jin lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un bar de Roppongi en fin de soirée, afin de boire un verre avant d'aller en boîte. Kazuya n'avait pas trop su quoi mettre... cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas fait de sortie de ce type. Il n'avait cependant pas beaucoup de soucis à se faire : ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était Best Jeanist et même en piochant dans son armoire les yeux fermés, il était certain d'avoir une tenue correcte.  
  
En entrant dans le bar, il ôta son chapeau et fut guidé vers une table au fond de la salle.  
  
Les américains présents remarquèrent à peine son arrivée. Il s'installa dans la seule place disponible, entre un black et un mexicain, sentant que cet entourage n'était pas ce à quoi sa mère avait rêvé en pensant le faire rencontrer plein de filles.  
  
« Konbanwa... »  
  
Les deux hommes lui rendirent un sourire mal à l'aise, leur regard vide indiquant qu'ils n'avaient rien compris.  
C'est une rousse aux côtés de Jin qui lui tapota l'épaule pour lui indiquer l'arrivée de Kazuya. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il appela immédiatement un serveur pour lui commander à boire.  
  
Lorsque la coupe arriva, il se leva en faisant taire les autres convives.  
  
« Guys, I really wanted you to meet my ex-bandmate, Kamenashi. We're working a stupid project for our boss, so ... cheers! »  
  
Divers variantes de “Cheers” et “yaay” résonnèrent autour de la table. Tous semblaient sincèrement curieux et affichaient des sourires sympathiques.  
  
 _Ex-bandmate...  
Stupid project..._  
  
Kazuya préféra ne pas réagir et inclina machinalement la tête.  
« Nice to meet you» murmura-t-il.  
  
Dans un premier temps, il essaya de parler avec ses voisins dans un anglais maladroit, mais leurs regards perplexes la moitié du temps n'étaient pas des plus encourageants. Il finit par avoir pitié d'eux, les abandonnant à leurs discussions pour faire semblant d'être occupé par son téléphone.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'il vit un message s'afficher sur son écran.  
  
 _« Twitter me dit que tu t'apprêtes à passer la nuit dehors, c'est l'Italie qui t'a fait changer tes habitudes ? Tu voulais jamais sortir quand c'était moi qui te proposais avant : p»_  
  
Ueda. Cela faisait bien longtemps.  
 _Twitter ?_  
  
Kame leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Jin ranger son téléphone, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Le manager allait être content de lui.  
Sa voisine lui dit quelque chose qui le fit exploser de rire.  
  
Kazuya ne se souvenait pas quand était la dernière fois que Jin avait souri comme ça pour lui.  
  
***  
  
Plus la soirée avançait, plus Kazuya comprenait comment ce gouffre s'était creusé entre eux. Il avait l'impression de ne s'être jamais autant ennuyé de sa vie.  
  
Il croisa enfin Jin à l'extérieur où ils s'étaient rendus pour fumer.  
Celui-ci vint s'appuyer sur le mur à côté de lui en allumant sa cigarette.  
  
« Alors ? Ca te plaît ? »  
Kazuya ne put retenir un rire jaune.  
« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »  
  
Jin ne semblait pas comprendre. Pourquoi Kamenashi lui répondait-il sur ce ton ?  
« Moi je trouve l'endroit super cosy ! c'est classe et confortable, les cocktails ils sont super bons, qu'est-ce qu'il te manque ? »  
  
Kame mordit sa langue en se demandant comment formuler ce qu'il avait à dire.  
« Des gens à qui parler peut-être ? Des gens qui ne me considèrent pas comme un bout de décor ? »  
  
Jin le regarda avec des yeux ronds  
« Pedro est pas comme ça ! Il est adorable avec tout le monde, c'est pour ça que je t'ai mis à côté !! »  
Il semblait sincèrement surpris, et pourtant Kame venait de passer l'heure la plus longue de sa vie en sa compagnie.  
« Il parle pas un mot de Japonais ! »  
« Mais... tu parles un peu anglais ! » La voix de Jin hésita légèrement en prononçant « un peu », de peur de blesser son interlocuteur.  
« Pas assez pour parler avec un mexicain !! Pourquoi tu m'as mis au milieu de cette foule d'étrangers, tu sais très bien que... »  
« Tu viens de passer deux ans à l'étranger, comment je pouvais deviner que tu ne voulais pas ça. »  
  
Kame soupira de frustration. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention des autres fumeurs, il tenta de parler moins fort, grinçant la suite entre les dents.  
« Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu m'as invité. Si c'est pour ma mère tu sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien, je ne vais jamais me marier. Si c'est pour le manager, ton tweet aurait suffi sans que je sois présent en vrai. »  
  
Jin était surpris que Kame sache ce qu'était un tweet mais le cours que prenait la conversation l'empêcha d'accorder beaucoup de temps à cette pensée.  
Jin se passa une main sur le visage.  
  
« Ecoute Kamenashi. Je suis d'accord avec le manager, je pense qu'on devrait tous les deux faire des efforts pour que ça se passe bien. »  
  
« J'ai passé trop de temps à faire des efforts pour les autres dans ma vie, en particulier pour toi. J'ai largement eu ma dose. »  
  
Le cœur de Jin battait à tout rompre, il ne respirait plus. La façade de Kame était en train de se désintégrer sous ses yeux.  
  
Le plus jeune savait qu'il s'apprêtait à dire choses qu'il devrait peut-être garder pour lui, mais il n'en pouvait plus. S'il gardait encore toutes ces pensées à l'intérieur, il allait exploser.  
  
« Tu nous fous tous dans la merde, tu nous fais du mal, et tu reviens après, la bouche en cœur, pour qu'on s'entende à nouveau bien. Tu crois pas que c'est trop facile ?! »  
  
« Mais de quoi tu parles Kame, je croyais que cette histoire était loin derrière nous ! KAT-TUN se porte très bien sans moi, on avait tiré un trait sur ce problème il y a longtemps ! »  
  
Kame gemit devant son incompréhension. Allait-il devoir lui dire mot à mot ce qu'il pensait pour qu'il comprenne ?  
  
« Je ne parle pas seulement de KAT-TUN. Je parle de ... nous. J'ai pas envie de revenir là-dessus.»  
Sa colère déliait pourtant sa langue, laissant s'échapper de ses lèvres des mots qu'il aurait retenus dans d'autres circonstances. « Je trouve juste que c'est trop facile pour toi de toujours partir et revenir après, un grand sourire aux lèvres comme si de rien n'était. Je sais très bien qu'une fois ce projet fini tu vas encore disparaître de ma vie, alors à quoi bon faire semblant... à quoi bon... »  
  
« Moi je vais encore disparaître ?? » Jin ne pouvait le laisser poursuivre sa tirade. « Excuse moi, mais s'il y a quelqu'un qui m'a ignoré pendant des mois, c'est toi ! Tu t'es complètement coupé de moi. S'il y a quelqu'un qui a tout fait pour effacer l'autre de sa vie, c'est toi ! »  
  
Kame n'avait plus aucune envie de poursuivre cet échange. Chaque mot ne faisait que rouvrir ses blessures.  
  
« C'était nécessaire ! Tu voulais quoi ? Que je sois ton témoin à ton mariage ? Que je ne dise rien alors que... »  
Kame inspira en fermant les yeux.  
  
« Tu ne me dis jamais ce que tu penses Kamenashi. Comment tu veux que je me comporte comme tu le souhaites si je ne sais rien de ce que tu as en tête. Je ne sais pas ce qui compte pour toi aujourd'hui, je ne connais rien de ta vie, je ne connais pas tes amis. Alors oui, c'est facile de m'accuser de m'éloigner, de tourner le dos, mais sache que tu l'as fait bien avant moi et de façon bien plus radicale. »  
  
 _I don't care what you say, you just fucked up. Massively._  
  
« Ca t'intéresse vraiment, ce qui fait ma vie aujourd'hui ?» rétorqua sèchement Kame. « Je sais très bien que tu t'ennuierais avec mes amis. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on se force alors qu'on ferait mieux de se rendre à l'évidence. »  
  
« Non. »  
Kazuya releva la tête.  
  
« Non », répéta Jin fermement. Il ne le lâcherait pas comme ça « On a peut être été cons tous les deux. Mais on va finir ce putain de projet. Et je te jure que le jour où tu me présenteras tes amis, je ne m'ennuierai pas. »  
  
« Psht.»  
  
Kazuya roula ses yeux, n'en croyant pas un mot, puis se détourna pour terminer sa cigarette.  
  
Il fut sauvé de son calvaire par l'arrivée de la rousse.  
  
« Jin, we're going to the club, get your coat »  
«Thanks Aubree, I'll be there in a sec»  
  
Elle repartit après avoir souri à Kame. Elle avait l'air gentille. Peut-être aurait-il passé une meilleure soirée si cela avait été elle à côté de lui dans le bar.  
  
« Je suppose que tu ne veux pas venir... ? »  
« Merci pour l'invitation mais non.»  
  
  
  
Ce soir-là, il n'y eut pas de danse avec une inconnue. Pas d'inconnue ramenée à la maison.  
  
Parfois Jin se demadait comment il avait réussi à en arriver jusque là.   
Comment peut-on détruire une relation à ce point ?  
  
  
  
Tandis que Kazuya rentrait chez lui, il envoya une réponse à Ueda.  
  
 _«Tu peux me créer un compte Twitter stp ?? »_  
  
  
  
  
***


	25. Chapter 25

_« KxK started following you»_  
  
La notification fut perdue au milieu d'un océan de mails de twitter redirigés automatiquement vers le courrier indésirable.  
Jin ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement que tout un univers qu'il avait imaginé à l'abri des yeux de Kame était en train d'être découvert.  
  
 **Jin_Akanishi** Night out with the usual yeggas, niggas, and special guest Kamenashi~ #AKAKAME _01 sept. 00:24_  
 **Jin_Akanishi** @CKAY26 ur new single is the shit. Everyone CHECK IT OUT! _13 aug. 23:38_  
  
Kame prefera ne rien écrire avant d'être habitué à la plateforme. Pour le moment, il avait encore du mal à se repérer. Et puis son seul contact étant Jin, il n'avait pas forcément envie de se faire démasquer immédiatement par le public.  
  
Son regard se posa un instant sur le « #AKAKAME ». Jin n'avait-il pas peur que les fans aient l'impression qu'il se foutait de leur gueule ??  
  
Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour philosopher sur ce sujet, devant se préparer pour un nouvel épisode de tournage.  
  
Aujourd'hui, ils devaient filmer les coulisses du Shounen Club ainsi que reparler de quelques performances marquantes.  
  
« Il y en a eu tellement ! Je ne me souviens pas d'une en particulier... » disait Jin. «C'était sympa parce qu'on chantait avec plein d'autres juniors. Je me souviens avoir angoissé avant de passer pour chanter Hesitate, c'était une des premières chansons où j'avais participé de façon substantielle à l'écriture. Quand j'y repense maintenant, elle craint un peu quand même. »  
  
« Je pense que c'est pas parce qu'une chanson ne correspond pas aux critères usuels de 'cool' qu'elle craint. » répondit Kame « L'important, ce sont les sentiments qui s'en dégagent et les sentiments qu'on fait ressentir au public. »  
  
« Oui mais on peut toucher plus de monde quand on est cool... » se défendit Jin.  
  
« Je préfère toucher les gens par de belles paroles que par un aspect purement Marketing. »  
  
« Mais qui te dit que c'est incompatible de toute façon ? »  
  
« Merci beaucoup pour vos avis ! » se hâta de dire le cameraman en faisant signe aux assistantes d'applaudir, voulant éviter que la conversation n'ait le temps de s'envenimer.  
  
Il n'y avait pourtant eu aucune animosité dans l'air, les deux interlocuteurs restant posés, mais le réalisateur préférait prendre trop de précautions plutôt que pas assez. On l'avait prévenu que sa tâche risquerait d'être difficile...  
  
Depuis leur altercation de la veille, le calme était revenu. Au fond, dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur était peut-être ce par quoi ils auraient dû commencer pour amorcer un déblocage. Même si un léger malaise subsistait, la paroi qui les séparait s'affinait.  
  
***  
  
Comme promis, Kazuya organisa rapidement une soirée avec quelques amis, afin de donner à Jin l'occasion de les rencontrer et surtout de voir comment il se comporterait.  
  
Il prit un malin plaisir à sélectionner certains de ses amis les plus éloignés des milieux que fréquentaient Jin. N'étant pas complètement sadique (juste un peu), il lui recommanda de venir avec quelqu'un au cas où ça ne passerait vraiment pas avec les autres invités.  
  
La première chose à laquelle Jin pensa en arrivant était qu'il se sentait autant dans son élément qu'à la soirée où il avait suivi Kame et Kengo il y a fort longtemps. Il se surprit lui-même à penser à ce temps là qui ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit depuis des années. Ca semblait presque être une autre vie.  
  
Il y avait une foule d'amis de divers âges et de tous horizons : des artistes, des danseurs, des sportifs, des œnologues (au grand désarroi de jin)... Il en connaissait certains de vue vite fait, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi il pourrait parler avec eux.  
  
« Akanishi, te voilà ! » Jin voyait bien que le sourire de Kame était à moitié malicieux. Cependant il crut un instant y déceler plus de la taquinerie que de la méchanceté. C'était le genre de petite moquerie qui lui aurait presque donné envie de sourire en retour s'il avait été moins mal à l'aise.  
  
Kazuya l'introduisit à un groupe d'hommes en costume, éditeurs de diverses revues musicales. Il s'était peut-être dit qu'ils auraient des choses à se dire vu que Jin était responsable de la page « musique » de Dazed & Confused.  
  
Jin les écouta parler de leur travail en se servant de petits fours disposés sur la table devant eux. Il ne manqua pas de se dire qu'il devrait penser à demander à Kame le nom de son traiteur car c'était vraiment déilcieux. Il ne tarda cependant pas à se séparer d'eux pour rejoindre Aubree qu'il avait emmenée avec lui, ne voulant pas la laisser seule.  
  
Il remarqua qu'elle était cependant loin de s'ennuyer, en pleine conversation avec Mika.  
  
« Whaat ? He was _that_ blonde ?”  
  
Jin préféra s'éloigner pour ne pas entendre la suite. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de raconter à son amie toutes les aventures que ses cheveux avaient connus, mais visiblement une autre source d'information était apparue.  
  
 **Jin_Akanishi** boooooored... someone help mee~ _10 sept 22:07_  
 _KxK favorited your tweet._  
  
Jin cligna des yeux devant son téléphone. Une marée de notifications envahit le petit écran, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se poser de questions. Les pseudos des fans menaient toujours à confusion de toute façon.  
  
Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le buffet, il retomba nez-à-nez avec Kame.  
  
« Pas si vite, j'ai encore des gens à te présenter ! »  
  
Il ne prenait même plus la peine de cacher ses mauvaises intentions, un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres.  
Il tourna la tête pour appeler une des convives.  
  
« Miyao-chan ! Viens, que je vous présente ! ».  
  
  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, après que le danseur l'ait bassiné avec des détails techniques de ballet, Jin commença vraiment à se demander si tout n'avait pas été orchestré de A à Z pour le piéger. A chacune de ses conversations, il voyait Kame l'observer du coin des yeux, guettant le moindre signe d'ennui.  
Mais Jin ne cèderait pas, il avait promis qu'il tiendrai bon !  
  
  
Deux heures plus tard, Kame vint le rejoindre sur le canapé où il s'était installé, ou plutôt affalé.  
  
« Alors ? » demanda-t-il, l'air faussement innocent. Jin se redressa immédiatement, tentant de récupérer une expression vive.  
  
« C'était... enrichissant ? » répondit-il d'un air moyennement convaincu malgré lui.  
  
« Tsk, c'est pas la peine de faire semblant, je t'ai bien vu cligner des yeux en tentant désespérément de ne pas t'endormir. Et puis « I'm bored, help me », c'est assez clair comme message. »  
  
« Je ne clign... qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? » demanda Jin, coupant court à sa protestation.  
  
« Ton tweet. »  
  
« De quoi... quel tweet... » Jin sentit sa confusion se transformer en merde merde merde.  
  
Kame ne put retenir son ricanement victorieux en sortant son téléphone pour montrer à Jin son propre compte avec son dernier post.  
  
« Attends, depuis quand tu suis twitter ???? » Une montagne de tweets les uns les plus stupides que les autres lui revinrent en tête, et il se demanda si Kame avait tout vu, d'un coup  
  
« Depuis qu'on m'a dit hier que tu m'avais mentionné. J'ai décidé de m'inscrire pour avoir des armes pour me défendre... et puis ça me permettra de mieux savoir qui est 'le Jin d'aujourd'hui' ! »  
  
« 'Le Jin d'aujourd'hui', ça n'a pas de sens, ce 'Jin' tu l'as sous les yeux, pas la peine de passer par un écran ! » gémit Jin. Si sa vie de Johnny's le suivait jusque Twitter, c'était la fin !  
  
« Toute occasion de me foutre de toi est bonne à prendre, alors mon abonnement Twitter je le garde~ » ricana-t-il encore. C'était plus fort que lui, Kazuya n'arrivait plus à se retenir. La vengeance était si agréable.  
  
« Eeh !! »  
  
Devant le visage alarmé de Jin, Kame sourit en se frottant les mains.  
  
« Mh. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir Kamenashi. Tu t'attaques à un expert dans le domaine... »  
  
« Tu peux tweeter ce que tu veux jusqu'au bout de la nuit, c'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de dormir. »  
  
Pendant que Kame partit se chercher à boire, Jin se laissa retomber au fond du canapé en soupirant. Quelque chose lui disait que Kazuya apprendrait très vite à se servir de sa nouvelle application.  
  
***  
  
Leur mission comprenait un aspect promotionnel allant au-delà de simples apparitions télévisées. Les magazines se les arrachaient pour des interviews ou séances photos.  
  
Ayant l'embarras du choix, le manager se permettait de n'accepter que les revues d'un certain standing, estimant que les deux chanteurs avaient passé l'âge de se retrouver entre deux articles de Juniors à paillettes.  
Les photos de mode étaient privilégiées : moins on leur demandait de parler de leur ressenti vis-à-vis de la mission, moins ils risquaient de dire des bêtises.  
  
Cela ne les empêchait pas de refaire quelques photoshoots « à l'ancienne » pour satisfaire les fans nostalgiques du bon vieux temps. Des chiots, des chatons, tout moyen était bon pour amadouer le public. Certaines méthodes étaient faites pour perdurer de décennie en décennie...  
  
  
Enfin ce qui devait arriver arriva : une interprétation de chanson de KAT-TUN fut programmée.  
  
  
Parmi toutes les chansons qui auraient pu être choisies, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur MIRACLE.  
Jin avait tout simplement envie de s'arracher les cheveux.  
  
« Je ne me souviens même pas de ces paroles de merde ! »  
  
« Il te reste deux heures pour les revoir, le temps de te faire maquiller et coiffer. » répondit calmement Kame.  
  
Pendant que la maquilleuse lui faisait baisser les paupières, Jin récitait tant bien que mal les paroles que Kazuya tentait de lui faire répéter.  
  
Heureusement, seuls les juniors étaient chargés de danser. Ils avaient été sélectionnés par leurs soins lors d'une visite surprise à la Jimusho la veille. Demander en plus à Jin de refaire sa chorégraphie d'antan, cela aurait fait trop d'un coup.  
On l'avait cependant mis en garde que cet aspect-là ne serait pas éternellement mis de côté.  
  
En guise de soutien, Pi et Ryo lui avaient promis de se débrouiller pour s'incruster sur le plateau.  
  
Mais une fois sur scène, il était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit.  
  
Entre les projecteurs aveuglants, les dizaines d'uchiwas des quelques fans invités et leurs cris, il était déjà assez difficile pour eux de chanter la chanson sans se tromper de mot ou de note.  
  
 _Come into my life, make it so miiracle~~miiracle~_  
  
Le public était en euphorie, et pourtant cette chanson était loin d'être leur meilleure.  
Mais c'était en quelque sorte un retour aux sources, un bond en arrière comme si rien n'avait changé.  
  
Au départ, Jin s'était appliqué uniquement par respect vis-à-vis des juniors. Ils avaient eu l'air si émerveillés à l'idée de faire une performance à leurs côtés... Jin détestait décevoir les enfants. Même s'il s'agissait de Johnny's.  
  
Et puis une fois à nouveau dans le bain, ce n'était pas si difficile de se laisser entraîner.  
Il se surprit à voir les paroles lui venir d'elles-mêmes, sa voix retrouvant de vieux automatismes.  
  
Cette chanson était tellement stupide...  
Mais malgré lui, un sourire s'était installé sur ses lèvres.  
  
Il avait oublié combien le niais contribuait à la bonne humeur.  
  
  
Son sourire s'affaiblit cependant à la fin de la chanson.  
Le présentateur était explosé de rire en invitant Pi et Ryo à les rejoindre sur le plateau.  
  
Dans leurs mains, il y avait des uchiwas personnalisés que Jin aurait préféré ne jamais voir.  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
***  
  
  
Le plus gros choc était cependant encore à venir.  
  
  
Ce jour-là, Kame avait été en retard. Jin se dit plus tard qu'il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond...  
  
L'émission avait déjà démarré, les lumières s'étaient tamisées et une sourde musique commençait à se faire entendre, devenant de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que les projecteurs révélaient l'invité surprise. Une voix off s'était mise à chanter du rap jusqu'à ce que la personne sur scène démarre.  
  
Un bonnet épais, une capuche par-dessus, de grosses lunettes de soleil...  
Cet aspect familier était légèrement perturbant.  
  
Puis un coup de projecteur illumina une mâchoire barbouillée de khôl.  
Un semblant d'imitation de barbe et de moustache.  
  
 _Oh non il a pas fait ça..._  
  
Jin eut un moment de flottement. Il devait être mal réveillé...  
  
Et pourtant, c'était bien Kame qu'il avait sous les yeux, le caricaturant à coups de « Yo » mal placés au milieu d'une chanson des Pussycat Dolls.  
  
Tous les invités étaient explosés de rire, Jin ne savait pas trop comment il devait le prendre. Avait-il été un sujet de plaisanterie nationale au cours de toutes ces dernières années sans s'en rendre compte ?  
  
De toute façon, il pouvait toujours prétendre après coup que tous ses choix avaient été faits exprès pour faire rire... de la barbichette à la capuche brillante par-dessus son bonnet...  
  
 _« ...I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe... »_  
  
C'était tellement.. inhabituel d'entendre Kame chanter du RnB...  
Ses difficultés de prononciation ne passaient pas inaperçues...  
Ainsi que ses déhanchés à la Jin « old school »....  
  
« Attendez je suis pas d'accord ! Pourquoi il chante les parties des filles, en quoi ça me représente ?? »  
  
Mais ses protestations ne furent que noyées dans des rires supplémentaires. Lui-même était partagé entre l'envie de rire et de pleurer.  
  
Heureusement, il s'agissait d'une version raccourcie de la chanson.  
  
Jin resta bloqué la bouche en « o » pendant que Kazuya le rejoignait sur le plateau.  
  
« Toi... toi... » Il pointa un doigt incertain vers le coupable. « tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !! »  
  
Les fans crièrent, les journalistes se partagèrent des sourires connaisseurs. Peut-être pensaient-ils qu'il s'agissait d'un skit bien répété, mais le choc de Jin était bien réel.  
  
« Quoi, tu vas te mettre du gloss et de la fourrure et dire que tu es moi ? »  
  
Les cris ne se firent pas attendre.  
Kame ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la transformation brusque de l'expression du visage de Jin, de choqué à pensif.  
  
« ... c'est une possibilité... »  
  
Au fond, Jin savait très bien qu'une telle caricature ne vaudrait rien. La fourrure ça collait à n'importe quel Johnny's.  
Mais il devait absolument trouver un moyen de rendre à Kame la pareille.  
  
  
Dans les coulisses pendant la publicité, les maquilleuses reprirent leur ballet de re-poudrage tandis que les coiffeuses réarrangèrent chaque mèche.  
Pour Kame, ce fut plus compliqué car tout était à refaire pour lui redonner son apparence normale.  
  
Le portable de Jin ne tarda pas à vibrer.  
  
 _« omg. Trop ressemblant.»_  
  
En cet instant-là, Jin crut qu'il allait assassiner Pi.  
  
 _« Rdv au Lex à 1h ? »_  
  
Ryo, voilà une personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Voilà une personne qui savait comment lui remonter le moral !  
  
Cependant son message suivant le fit rejoindre la liste de personnes à abattre :  
  
 _« Je t'offre de quoi noyer ton humiliation dans l'alcool. »_  
  
« Kame je te déteste. »  
  
« Ravi de l'apprendre... » marmonna le principal concerné. Il voyait bien que le téléphone de Jin était la source de ses malheurs.  
  
« T'as une double dette envers moi maintenant. »  
  
« Hein ? » Le blond était perplexe.  
  
« L'émission d'aujourd'hui. Et la fois où t'a déserté ma soirée. Cette fois-ci t'auras pas d'excuses, il y aura aussi des japonais. Et même si les boîtes c'est pas ton truc, tu restes au moins jusqu'à 3h. »  
  
Kame releva un sourcil.  
« Sinon quoi ? »  
  
« Sinon la prochaine fois je me ramène sur le plateau de la NHK déguisé en toi et je danse sur du Britney.»  
  
« N'importe quoi toi...» il soupira. « OK, ok, je viens à ta soirée. Mais si je me fais chier je vais pas attendre 3h pour partir. »  
  
  
Jin ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il avait en lui ce sentiment de victoire. Après tout, à l'origine c'était le manager qui leur avait recommandé de se voir plus en dehors du travail.  
  
Mais le fait de traîner Kame en boîte malgré son aversion pour ce genre de lieu lui apportait une satisfaction particulière.  
  
  
  
  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Kame en train de s'éclater sur le podium avec Pi.  
Tous les deux n'arrêtaient pas de se dire des choses à l'oreille en rigolant, faisant des signes de la tête vers Jin.  
Mission vengeance : échec.  
  
En plus ce salaud avait le cran de lui envoyer d'énormes sourires pour bien lui montrer que tout allait bien.  
  
 _Fuck Kamenashi. Et son sourire._  
  
Jin se tourna vers Ryo pour trinquer une énième fois.  
Celui-ci arborait également un énorme sourire malicieux.  
  
« allez arrête de bouder, tu sais bien que qui aime bien chatie bien.»  
  
 _Fuck Ryo aussi._  
  
Jin avala sa boisson d'une traite. Fuck tout le monde. Il avait décidé que cette soirée serait géniale et il en serait ainsi.  
  
  
  
  
***


	26. Chapter 26

***  
  
La première fois que Jin lui posa une question plus personnelle, la main de Kame tressaillit imperceptiblement sur le volant. Il n'y avait pas de cameras dans les environs, ce n'était donc pas un simple jeu pour faire plaisir au public.  
  
« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il en regardant dans le rétroviseur extérieur.  
  
« Tu es avec quelqu'un en ce moment ? » Kazuya avait donc bien entendu. Pourquoi diable Jin lui posait-il une telle question ??  
  
Il tourna sa tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. « Ca t'intéresse ? »  
  
Le vent automnal faisait voler leurs cheveux. Malgré le sujet abordé, la décapotable rouge de Kame poursuivait tranquillement sa route le long de la côte. Cette semaine-là, ils devaient se rendre à Okinawa. Le soleil rendait encore l'atmosphère tiède et permettait à Kame de garder le toit de son 4x4 ouvert. Tout moyen était bon pour conserver la couleur dorée de sa peau.  
  
« C'est ta mère, depuis qu'on s'est vus l'autre fois elle ne me lache plus. Je suis chargé de découvrir qui est ta conquête du moment. »  
  
« Du moment ? » Kame roula des yeux « elle croit peut-être que je suis un playboy ? Je ne change pas de mec comme de chemise. »  
  
« Tu ne lui as jamais présenté personne, c'est compréhensible qu'elle se pose des questions. »  
  
« Je crois que j'ai déjà causé assez de troubles à ma famille avec ma carrière, je ne vois pas pourquoi je pousserais le bouchon plus loin avec le reste. »  
  
Jin hocha la tête en silence avant de regarder la mer. Le soleil bas en faisait scintiller la surface. A force de fréquenter les plages de LA, il avait oublié combien les côtes nippones pouvaient être belles.  
Traversant cette zone inhabitée, seuls dans la voiture, ils partageaient un moment rare en tête à tête. C'était une sensation assez étrange mais Jin se dit qu'il ferait mieux de profiter de la situation.  
  
« Bref, mais oui ça m'intéresse. »  
  
Kame était pour le moins surpris. En plus Jin s'étirait en souriant comme s'il parlait de n'importe quel autre sujet banal.  
  
« Je viens de rentrer d'Italie. J'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit en dehors du boulot. »  
« Okay. »  
  
Jin regardait à présent tout droit, vers l'horizon. A travers ses lunettes, Kazuya pouvait apercevoir les battements lents de ses cils.  
  
« Et en Italie ? Les mecs sont aussi beaux que la rumeur le dit ? »  
  
Kame éclata de rire.  
« C'est quoi ces questions Akanishi. »  
  
« Je suis juste curieux ! »  
  
« Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait de coucher avec un italien ? »  
  
Jin manqua de s'étouffer sur sa salive.  
« J'ai pas dit ça !!! »  
Kame rit de plus belle en le voyant rougir.  
  
« Allez avoue que tu veux savoir. »  
  
« Ta gueule !! »  
  
Jin grommela quelque chose d'inaudible avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre.  
Il avait du mal à croire qu'il venait de parler cul avec Kame.  
Enfin « parler » ... le sujet avait été rapidement clos.  
Trop rapidement ?  
  
Du coin de l'œil, il observa le conducteur froncer les sourcils en essayant de lire un panneau au loin. S'il attendait trop, le moment opportun serait passé et il n'était pas certain d'oser revenir sur le sujet de sitôt.  
  
« hum. Alors ? »  
  
« J'ai rencontré quelques personnes, mais rien de très... long terme. »  
  
« Et donc ? »  
  
« Donc quoi ? » Jin avait-il décidé de se mettre en mode relou ?  
  
« Ben les italiens... »  
  
Kame roula une nouvelle fois des yeux.  
A ce moment-là, une voiture les dépassa à toute allure en klaxonnant, coupant court à leur conversation et Jin n'osa la relancer ensuite.  
  
Ce fut finalement Kazuya qui conclut.  
  
« Si tu veux vraiment savoir, t'as qu'à aller en Italie tester par toi-même. Même si je doute que les gens que j'ai rencontrés soient ton style. »  
  
« C'est quoi mon style ?? » Jin ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait pris ce ton blessé, mais c'était sorti tout seul.  
  
« Blonde avec de longues jambes, des mini-shorts, une belle poitrine... »  
  
« T'en connais beaucoup des mecs avec une poitrine ? »  
  
« Pi ? »  
  
Jin fit une grimace. « Jamais de la vie. Il est pas blonde. »  
Contre le gré de Kame, son cerveau lui rappela que ses cheveux à lui étaient blonds.  
« Je savais pas que tu cherchais un mec... si tu veux quelques adresses à Tokyo... »  
Kame ne savait même pas exactement pourquoi il disait ça. C'était probablement dû au plaisir de parler d'un sujet tabou.  
C'était étrange et irrépressible à la fois.  
  
« Non non, je veux rien du tout ! » Cette conversation devenait du grand n'importe quoi.  
« On arrive bientôt ? »  
  
« ...tu changes de sujet de façon aussi subtile qu'un gamin de 6 ans. »  
  
Jin se contenta de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, il se promit de ne pas quitter la fenêtre des yeux jusqu'à la fin du trajet.  
  
Visualiser Kame avec d'autres hommes, c'était... bizarre. Il sortit son téléphone pour s'occuper avec d'autres pensées.  
  
***  
  
On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les deux collègues soient redevenus amis. Mais du moins, leur relation était de moins en moins tendue. Au fil des émissions, il arrivait plus fréquemment qu'ils échangent un regard, un rire. Oui, en quelque sorte, un lien au moins professionnel s'était recréé.  
  
Comment pouvait-il en être autrement avec toutes les imbécilités qu'on leur faisait faire, entre remonter des toboggans glissants, apprendre à des juniors à faire des sauts périlleux alors que les plus courageux d'entre eux protestaient qu' eux « les vieux » n'y arrivaient plus eux-mêmes.  
  
Il y avait à présent de moins en moins de malaise dans leurs adieux en fin de journée, le plus souvent accompagnés d'un sourire et d'un signe de la main. Les yeux de Jin n'étaient plus aussi blasés qu'au départ et avaient retrouvé un certain éclat. Il se surprenait à éprouver un certain plaisir à fredonner des airs qu'ils s'était juré de ne plus jamais chanter.  
  
Kazuya n'était pas surpris que la carrière solo de Jin ait bien fonctionné. Il s'était efforcé de ne pas y faire attention au cours des dernières années, mais leurs dernières performances télévisées le confrontaient à nouveau à cette voix.  
  
Mis à part le fait qu'elle était un peu plus éraillée qu'auparavant, c'était toujours la même. Elle tantôt guidait tantôt soutenait les chansons, parfois avec douceur, parfois avec force. C'était un courant imprévisible, un courant par lequel il était si agréable de se laisser porter...  
  
Si Kazuya se laissait parfois envelopper par ce torrent chaud, il se ressaisissait vite.  
Il s'était juré de ne plus s'y noyer.  
  
Pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait l'entendre à nouveau... l'entendre mettre du cœur dans ces chansons oubliées.  
  
Il avait longtemps cru que Jin garderait un blocage, qu'il voudrait pour toujours enfermer le KAT-TUN de son passé dans une cage, loin. Pourtant, même si Jin ne disait rien à ce sujet, son plaisir à chanter était évident. Etait-ce par nostalgie ? Etait-ce car ces chansons étaient plus drôles à chanter que ses chansons « cool » ?  
  
Par manque de membres, ils ne chantaient souvent que de très courts extraits au milieu de medleys avec des juniors, mais c'était suffisant pour remuer quelque chose en Kame.  
  
Remuer quoi, il préférait ne pas y penser.  
  
***  
  
Leurs emplois du temps étaient d'autant plus chargés qu'ils avaient également des activités chacun de leur côté.  
Pour fêter les dix ans de Nobuta wo Produce, un DJ Tokyoïte avait remixé Seishun Amigo, pour le plus grand bonheur des anciens fans. C'est ainsi qu'un soir, Kame se retrouva invité à une soirée avec Yamapi, sans Jin.  
  
Une chose n'avait pas changé au cours des années : Pi avait toujours autant d'amis et surtout d'amies. Ce soir il y avait même un de ses amis coréens. Yamapi ne laissa pas pour autant son ami blond de côté, présentant Kame à ceux qui venaient lui parler, dansant avec lui.  
  
Kazuya l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas toujours été proches, mais Yamapi avait su être présent lors de certains moments particulièrement difficiles de sa vie, notamment lorsque KAT-TUN s'était retrouvé à 5. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.  
  
En attendant, ils avaient une agréable soirée devant eux.  
  
Ce que Kame ne savait pas, c'était de nombreuses pensées traversaient l'esprit de Pi à son sujet.  
  
Le voyant danser devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, son ami se disait qu'il avait l'air heureux...  
Seulement, il l'avait déjà connu avec des sourires encore plus étincelants, des yeux bien plus pétillants.  
Un retour en arrière n'était peut-être pas possible mais...  
  
Il n'était pas non plus aveugle à l'amélioration de ses rapports avec Jin.  
Le moment de lui raconter un épisode qu'il avait toujours gardé pour lui était peut-être venu.  
  
  
Quelques heures après minuit, Yamapi et Kame étaient affalés sur un canapé chez Pi, exténués après avoir dû faire de grands sourires et parler de tout et de rien avec tout le monde. Après toutes les coupes que leurs interlocuteurs leur avaient offertes, il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils restent assis. Le métier de Johnny's était toujours aussi fatigant, en solo, en groupe ou en unit, en début comme en fin de carrière...  
Avec l'âge, ils n'avaient plus forcément autant d'énergie qu'avant pour enchaîner émissions, enregistrements et soirées.  
  
Cela faisait quelque temps que Kame n'était pas venu ici. Ses yeux errèrent autour de lui pour découvrir les environs: l'appartement était décoré avec bon goût, dans un style simple et épuré. Il était aussi mieux rangé que celui de Jin, bien que cela faisait aussi très longtemps que Kame n'y avait pas mis les pieds.  
  
Yamapi murmurait parfois des choses inaudibles, les syllabes se mélangeant dans le mauvais ordre. Il était visiblement en moins bon état que son invité.  
  
Celui-ci remercia le ciel que Pi avait facilement accepté de prendre un taxi au lieu de conduire lui-même. Il s'apprêtait à aller chercher un verre d'eau lorsque une phrase le figea.  
  
« Tu sais » disait Pi, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement. « Jin, il a essayé de m'embrasser une fois. Je m'en souviens encore aujourd'hui.»  
  
Kame sentit son sang se glacer.  
« Pi, je vais te mettre au lit, la soirée a été assez longue pour toi je crois. »  
« Oh tu sais, t'inquiete pas, Jin était bien bien ivre. »  
  
Kame n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça. Il ne voulait pas entendre que Jin avait aussi fricoté avec Pi. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir toute sa vision de son adolescence s'écrouler. Il avait toujours cru que ce que Jin et lui avaient partagé avait été quelque chose d'unique, pour chacun d'entre eux.  
  
« C'était une semaine ... »  
« Pi, j'ai vraiment pas besoin d'entendre ça. » dit sèchement le blond.  
« ...une semaine avant son mariage qui est tombé à l'eau. »  
  
Cette phrase eut le don d'interloquer Kame. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf ça.  
  
Il fronça les sourcils, une part de lui ne voulant rien savoir, une autre le tenant en place, en silence.  
De toute façon, quelle douleur pouvait-on lui infliger de plus. Avec l'expérience et le temps, il avait probablement fini par devenir immunisé contre toute histoire désagréable au sujet de Jin. Du moins, il l'espérait.  
  
« Il avait organisé un week-end de fête continue chez lui pour clore son célibat...  
  
  
 _Pi venait d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes de l'appartement de Jin lorsque celui-ci le poussa à l'intérieur en le suivant, claquant la porte derrière lui.  
  
« Eeh Jin je sais que t'as autant bu que moi mais c'est chacun son tour ! »  
La lumière était éteinte mais la pièce était si petite qu'il pouvait facilement détecter la chaleur du corps derrière lui.  
  
« Jin ? » Pi se retourna vers lui et eut à peine le temps de sentir les mains de Jin saisir ses avant-bras que son dos heurta le mur. Jin n'avait pas été violent, Pi se laissait faire sans résister. Après tout, s'il faisait confiance à quelqu'un, c'était bien à lui. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se demander ce qu'il était en train de foutre.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu... »  
  
Il sentit un souffle étranger contre son visage pendant une fraction de seconde.  
Des lèvres tremblantes contre les siennes.  
Les lèvres de Jin.  
  
Sous le choc, Pi ne réagit pas....  
Et puis c'était Jin... il ne se voyait pas le repousser et ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.  
Une respiration étrange attira son attention. Etait-ce un sanglot étouffé ?  
  
Lorsque Jin écarta son visage, Yamapi resta immobile un instant, seuls leurs souffles troublant le silence.  
Le temps de retrouver ses esprits, il prit ses épaules dans ses mains, les resserrant en lâchant un soupir de frustration. Sentant son vis-à-vis trembler, quelque chose dans son coeur se brisa. Il encercla doucement Jin de ses bras avant de le serrer contre lui.  
Le cœur du futur marié battait à tout rompre.  
Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?  
  
« Jin... » murmura-t-il de sa voix la plus tendre. Quelque chose clochait, il le sentait. Jin était si fébrile. « ...tu sais bien que je ne... »  
  
Un nouveau soubresaut traversa la gorge de Jin.  
Alarmé, Pi le serra encore plus fort. Ses doigts caressèrent ses cheveux tandis qu'il poursuivait. «... tu sais que je t'aime... juste pas comme ça... »  
  
Jin resserra ses poings autour de son T-shirt. Des amis comme lui, il n'y en avait pas deux.  
  
« Jin.. » chuchota-t-il à nouveau. Ca lui faisait mal de le sentir si malheureux.  
Sa respiration sembla enfin sensiblement se calmer.  
  
« Je... J'ai peur de faire une bêtise... » murmura enfin Jin d'une voix brisée.  
Ses joues étaient humides, Pi les sentait contre son cou.  
  
« Ne dis pas ça... » Jin ne s'était jamais autant senti protégé... Pi n'avait jamais été aussi démonstratif. Mais ce soir, ce soir il en avait tellement besoin. « Je suis sûr que tu feras un très bon mariage... »  
  
Jin sentit son estomac se nouer.  
Sa langue quant à elle se déliait. Il ne pouvait plus tout garder en lui, cela le rendait fou.  
  
« Parfois... »  
Devait-il mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait ? Cela ne risquait-il pas de rendre sa douleur encore plus réelle ?  
  
Pi ne desserra pas son étreinte, l'écoutant patiemment.  
Après un soupir, les derniers mots sortirent. «...Parfois... il me manque tellement... »  
  
Pi ne répondit pas immédiatement. Le baiser de tout à l'heure prenait un nouveau sens.  
De quel homme pouvait-il parler ? Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'alternatives.  
  
Jin ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa relation avec Kame, et Pi n'avait jamais voulu le forcer, préférant se contenter de doutes non confirmés. Mais les paroles de Jin de ce soir clarifiaient bien des choses.  
  
« ...Il le sait ? »  
« Non. »  
  
La voix de Jin tremblait dangereusement._  
S'il te plaît ne pleure pas....  
 _Il continua à lui caresser les cheveux, le pressant contre lui.  
  
Que pouvait-il lui dire... sa propre gorge commençait à se nouer.   
« Tu vas être très heureux dans ton mariage Jin... J'en suis sûr. N'y pense plus. Pense au magnifique bébé que tu vas avoir.»  
  
Pi avait envie de donner un coup de pied au mur en prononçant ces mots. Mais une semaine avant de se marier, était-ce le moment pour se remettre en question comme ça ?  
  
« ....D'accord. »  
Un reniflement se fit entendre.  
  
Yamapi détestait prendre la responsabilité du choix de son ami d'enfance. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire d'autre... c'était certainement le meilleur choix pour son bonheur, le meilleur choix pour réaliser tous ses rêves.  
  
Cette fille avait intérêt à être irréprochable.  
Et surtout, elle avait intérêt à le rendre heureux._  
  
  
  
« ...vu ce que je lui avais dit de faire, j'ai mené une enquête express sur la fille. Et j'ai eu raison car j'ai découvert des choses... » Poursuivit Pi. Il était très sérieux mais Kame ne l'écoutait plus.  
  
Il avait envie de perdre la faculté de penser.  
  
« Dis moi Yamapi. » Sa voix était rauque. « Je peux squatter ta chambre d'invités cette nuit ? »  
S'enfermer seul au plus vite.  
Faire le vide dans sa tête.  
  
Comment était-il sensé réagir à ce que Pi venait de lui dire.  
  
Même des années après leur séparation... alors même qu'il semblait avoir tourné la page...  
Jin avait encore pensé à lui.  
  
« Kame... »  
  
Pi le regardait dans les yeux. Le trouble qu'il y trouvait lui prouvait qu'il avait visé juste.  
Ce Bakanishi... avec ses histoires, il lui donnait autant mal à l'estomac en les vivant qu'en les racontant.  
  
Kazuya savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il risquait de dévoiler plus qu'il ne devrait... mais le regard de Pi en disait long sur les certitudes qu'il avait.  
  
Il se leva pour marcher vers sa chambre, le propriétaire des lieux le suivit.  
« Kame attends.»  
  
Celui-ci s'arrêta, mais ne tourna pas complètement son visage.  
« Si tu veux ... dire quelque chose ou... enfin, je suis là. »  
  
Le blond hocha la tête.  
« Merci Yamapi.»  
  
Lorsque la porte de la chambre se referma, Pi se demanda s'il avait bien fait.  
Mais certains secrets sont faits pour être révélés.  
  
  
***


	27. Chapter 27

Le repas s'était achevé il y a plus d'une heure, mais tous les invités n'étaient pas encore partis. Le silence était brisé par une télévision en sourdine et par les tintements de la vaisselle que Kazuya avait insisté à laver.  
  
La soirée avait été tranquille et agréable, Junno détendant l'atmosphère avec une remarque stupide dès qu'un sujet sensible était abordé par inadvertance.  
  
C'était la première fois depuis des années que les KAT-TUN s'étaient retrouvés tous ensemble de façon informelle.  
  
Maru s'inclina en remerciant Jin pour le repas. Celui-ci rit devant son geste de politesse.  
  
« T'es devenu un vrai salaryman, des pieds à la tête ! » dit-il en regardant son costard. Maru était venu directement après un entretien, sans avoir eu le temps de se changer.  
  
Ca lui avait fait tellement plaisir de tous les revoir... Même si Jin avait déjà eu des nouvelles via leurs connaissances communes, c'était autre chose de les entendre parler en personne de leurs projets, de leur vie.   
Même sans être proches, c'était toujours agréable de revoir ces personnes qui avaient marqué sa jeunesse.  
  
Koki avait ramené des photos de sa famille et Jin n'avait jamais vu un papa aussi fier...   
Junno quant à lui leur avait fait un mini-défilé à travers le salon pour leur montrer ce qu'il avait appris, un croche-patte d'Ueda mettant fin à sa démonstration.  
  
Oui, cela avait définitivement été une bonne soirée.  
  
Une fois la porte refermée derrière Maru, Jin respira profondément avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.  
  
« Hey. Tu t'en sors ? »  
  
Il se tint dans l'embrasure de la porte, observant Kazuya devant l'évier.  
  
« T'as pas besoin de faire ça » reprit-il, « la femme de ménage vient demain. »  
  
« Tu veux que je parte c'est ça ? » répliqua Kame en souriant.  
  
Jin se sentit inexplicablement gêné.  
« Non non !! ...tu peux rester autant que tu veux. »  
  
Il attrapa un torchon pour essuyer les plats propres.  
Ils passèrent ainsi quelques minutes en silence, poursuivant machinalement leurs gestes.  
  
Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient jamais fait la vaisselle ensemble.  
  
Même sans échange verbal, une atmosphère paisible régnait.   
Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas ainsi partagé des gestes simples du quotidien.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas ainsi sentis en harmonie.  
  
Tandis que Kame tendait un énième plat à Jin, il remarqua une tête de mort jaune poussin dans ses cheveux.  
« Sympa ton élastique... »  
  
« ah ? » Jin fronça les sourcils en tâtant sa queue de cheval, il avait pris ce qui lui tombait sous la main et ne se souvenait plus de ce que c'était.  
  
 _Ah._ C'était un élastique qu'il avait kidnappé en repartant de chez Kame... à l'époque où il y passait encore la plupart de ses nuits.  
  
« Désolé, j'ai jamais pensé à te le rendre... »  
« Je crois qu'il s'est très bien adapté à son nouveau propriétaire, garde-le. »  
  
Le sourire de Kazuya ne dissimulait aucune rancune. Il semblait sincèrement heureux de passer cette soirée en sa compagnie.  
  
Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son regard aujourd'hui, mais Jin n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce dont il s'agissait précisément.  
  
  
Depuis que Kame était rentré d'Italie, Jin avait souvent eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à « Kame l'idole ». Il avait toujours parfaitement joué son rôle sans aller plus loin, comme en témoignait sa froideur initiale. Certes, la glace s'était un peu brisée avec le temps, Mais ce soir, il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi en plus.  
  
Ses sourires, ses yeux en demi-lune... c'était un Kazuya en toute simplicité, ouvert, sincère.  
  
Jin se disait qu'il était peut-être parano, mais il se sentait exposé. Les yeux de son invité semblaient plus perçants, plus attentifs, comme s'ils cherchaient des réponses.  
  
Et puis vraiment, c'était quoi ces sourires ??  
Presque... tendres.  
  
Kazuya cherchait-il à le déstabiliser ou quoi ?  
  
***  
  
Si quelqu'un avait été déstabilisé, c'était bien Kame.  
Il avait réussi à recomposer son apparence le lendemain de la nuit chez Pi, lorsque ce-dernier le reconduisait chez lui.  
  
« Bien dormi ? » avait-il demandé en démarrant la voiture.  
Kazuya avait haussé les épaules.   
  
« ca va... merci de m'avoir hébergé. »  
  
« Y'a pas de problème, tu viens quand tu veux ! »  
  
Yamapi était vraiment gentil...  
Ses mots de la veille se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête.  
  
Pi avait ri tandis qu'ils passaient devant une affiche où Ryo posait sur un nuage.  
  
« T'as vu ça ? Genre que Ryo c'est un ange... mon œil, oui. »  
  
Heureux d'avoir un sujet pour détourner ses pensées, Kame avait décidé d'exploiter cette occasion.  
  
« Jin m'a raconté qu'il devait sortir un livre mais que Johnny-san n'était pas d'accord... ça s'est fini comment cette histoire ? »  
  
Pi se mordait l'intérieur de ses joues, comme s'il se retenait de rire mais Kame ne comprenait pas vraiment où était la blague.  
  
« Ryo a accepté de se plier aux volontés du vieux. Mais en échange de quelques faveurs... »  
  
« Des faveurs ? »  
  
« Disons que Ryo est devenu un homme d'influence à la JE et qu'il peut à présent se permettre de donner son avis sur tout au sein des hautes sphères... »  
  
Ce livre devait vraiment contenir des choses que Johnny voulait garder cachées pour qu'il accorde une telle contrepartie...  
  
« Ok donc si je comprends bien, il faut être gentil avec Ryo maintenant, c'est ça ? »  
  
« T'inquiète, les bons filons comme toi n'ont pas de soucis à se faire. Et puis tu sais, Ryo t'aime bien hein. »  
  
Kame avait dubitativement relevé ses sourcils.  
« Si tu le dis... »  
  
***  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Jin et Kame furent à nouveau convoqués par Johnny.  
  
Jin nota que Kame avait retrouvé un comportement un peu plus normal. Il avait peut-être retrouvé ses esprits depuis l'autre fois...  
Cela tombait bien, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'être distrait pendant un entretien avec le boss.  
  
Ils montèrent les marches jusqu'à l'accueil où ils furent accueillis par des hôtesses, bien qu'ils connaissent le chemin par cœur.  
  
Un voyage dans l'ascenseur plus loin, ils frappèrent enfin à la porte entrouverte de Johnny avant d'entrer.  
  
« Ah, vous voilà »  
  
Les deux nouveaux-arrivés s'inclinèrent et s'installèrent sans attendre d'instructions. Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient dû venir ici ensemble.  
Que ce soit à cause de bouteilles cachées dans leurs dortoirs quand ils étaient ados, pour l'annonce de leur collaboration dans Gokusen ou pour leur coup de gueule car le boss tardait trop à faire débuter KAT-TUN... ce lieu était lié à beaucoup de souvenirs pour eux.  
  
Johnny ouvrit une boîte de cigares pour leur en proposer, mais les deux déclinèrent l'offre.  
  
« Ah, quoi que.. » se reprit Jin, avant d'en prendre un pour le ranger dans sa poche.  
Kame roula des yeux et Johnny ne réagit pas, cela faisait longtemps qu'il était habitué à ses bizarreries.  
  
« Je voulais vous féliciter, vous faites vraiment du bon boulot. » dit-il enfin.  
  
Kame se remit à respirer normalement. Il n'avait pas eu de craintes particulières en venant, mais avec Johnny on ne pouvait jamais savoir.  
  
« On approche de la fin du projet... pour vous récompenser pour tout ça, on pensait faire la dernière étape à l'étranger, au choix là où Kamenashi a passé ces dernières années, ou bien à Los Angeles. »  
  
Tandis que les pensées de Kame restaient fixées sur la partie parlant de l'approche de la fin, il vit la bouche de Jin faire un « O ».  
  
« Kame t'étais où ? Milan ? Rome ? » sa voix légèrement tremblante trahissait son excitation.  
« Non, c'était un petit villag... »  
« On peut aller à LA s'il te plaît ?? » Jin avait clairement décidé de ne pas y aller par mille chemins.  
  
Kame eut du mal à retenir un nouveau roulement de yeux en voyant combien le mot « village » avait suffi pour rayer l'Italie des choix envisageables.  
  
« T'as pas envie de découvrir un nouvel endroit ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Mais tu verras, LA c'est génial ! Et je pourrai te présenter à plein d'amis ! »  
« Si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois que t'as essayé de faire ça, ça ne m'a pas trop réussi. » railla-t-il, sans vraie méchanceté dans la voix.  
  
Johnny pianota sur le rebord de la table, se disant qu'il était bien généreux de faire preuve d'indulgence vis-à-vis du fait qu'il était ignoré dans son propre bureau.  
  
« Alleez je te jure que ça sera génial ! Si on part dans un village on va se faire chier ! »  
  
Le vieux toussa.  
  
« J'ai plein d'amis qui pourraient nous loger en plus. »  
  
Leur patron les interrompit enfin.  
  
« Ne vous occupez pas du logement, tout sera déjà arrangé. Choisissez juste votre destination assez rapidement, car on doit aussi organiser le départ de toute l'équipe de tournage avec vous. »  
  
Les yeux de Jin étaient plein d'espoir.  
« S'il te plaît... »  
  
Kame soupira.  
« Bon... va pour LA... »  
  
***  
  
C'est ainsi que LA retrouva la première page de toute la presse People japonaise.  
  
Les journalistes s'en donnaient à cœur joie, sachant que l'akakame était le meiileur argument de vente qu'ils avaient eu depuis des années.  
  
« La célèbre agence Johnny's Entertainment vient d'annoncer l'envoi d'Akanishi et de Kamenashi à Los Ageles ! Kamenashi serait-il à son tour intéressé par une carrière amércaine ? Le Nouveau Monde sera-t-il aussi sensible à leurs charmes que leurs fans nippons ? »  
  
Lors de leur arrivée à l'aéroport, ils furent assaillis de journalistes.  
  
« Kamenashi-san, qu'allez-vous faire là-bas ? »  
« Avez-vous prévu un single en anglais ? »  
  
C'était assez pénible de répondre en traînant sa valise, mais Kame le fit tout de même.  
  
« C'est un simple voyage que je fais avec Akanishi. Il n'y a pas de projet de single en plus. »  
« Mais alors pourquoi les équipes de tournage de la NTV font-elles le voyage avec vous ? »  
« C'est un secret~ »  
  
Les journalistes rirent, même s'ils auraient souhaité plus de détails. Parfois, il fallait être un peu fayot pour obtenir des informations.  
  
« On espère que vous ne serez pas partis pour six mois... »  
« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'apprendre l'anglais, 6 jours suffisent. »  
  
Jin ignora l'allusion mais accéléra le pas. Le plus vite ils étaient débarrassés de cette foule, le mieux ce serait.  
  
« Bon voyage !! »  
« A bientôt ! »  
  
« Bye byyye » dit Jin, ouvrant la bouche pour la première et dernière fois, ravi d'en avoir fini avec les questions stupides.  
  
C'était étrange, même plusieurs jours après la confirmation du voyage, même après avoir tenu les billets d'avion entre ses mains, Jin avait encore du mal à y croire.  
  
Ce n'est qu'une fois installé dans son fauteuil 1e classe aux côtés de Kame qu'il ne put plus se dire qu'il était en train de rêver.  
Malgré ses nombreux allers-retours, chaque départ vers LA gardait une aura magique à ses yeux, comme si chaque départ correspondait à la réalisation d'un rêve.  
  
Il se tourna vers son voisin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Merci d'avoir accepté, je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas ! »  
« J'espère bien ! »  
  
Kame avait voulu lui faire un sourire condescendant mais c'est un sourire authentique qui prit le dessus.  
  
 _Oh non, pas le retour de ce regard..._  
  
Jin était mal barré si Kame se remettait à agir comme lors de son dîner avec KAT-TUN.  
  
« S'il y a un truc pour lequel j'ai vraiment hâte, c'est la plage. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas surfé, et mon bronzage est en train de mourir. » concéda le blond.  
  
« Ha, tu vois ! Je t'avais dit que c'était une bonne idée. J'ai toujours raison. » répondit victorieusement Jin.  
  
« Baka... »  
  
Tandis que l'avion décollait, des papillons envahirent son estomac.  
  
Ce voyage allait vraiment être génial.


	28. Chapter 28

Un tourbillon incontrôlable.  
  
Des flots turquoises agités.  
  
Des cheveux jetés en arrière, une planche habilement guidée.  
  
Cela faisait longtemps que Kazuya ne s'était pas retrouvé face aux vagues, et Dieu que cela faisait du bien. Respirer à nouveau cet air salé, se sentir emporté sous un soleil encore haut dans le ciel, c'était une de ses sensations préférées au monde.  
  
L'eau était assez fraîche, mais cela ne gâchait en rien son plaisir. L'été avait beau être déjà loin, c'était inimaginable d'aller en Californie sans profiter de la côte, et ce, qu'il vente ou qu'il pleuve.  
  
***  
  
C'était évident que c'était ici que Jin se sentait dans son élément. Malgré la superbe suite que la Johnny's leur avait réservée (n'étaient-ils pourtant pas sensés avoir des problèmes financiers ?), les deux amis passaient plus de temps dehors que dedans.  
  
Le jour, ils continuaient à tourner des videos dans le centre-ville, dans les lieux touristiques ou dans les studios où Jin avaient travaillé. Kame crut que Jin allait s'évanouir de honte lorsqu'on leur demanda de chanter Andalucia ni Akogarete sur la plage, les pieds dans l'eau.  
  
En effet, c'était impossible de privatiser la zone et de nombreux passants s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que t'as à ricaner comme ça ? » demanda le brun.  
« Rien, c'est juste marrant de te voir reprendre ton look de Johnny's à chemise mouillée semi-transparen..aAARgh !! »  
  
La chemise de Kame était à présent aussi trempée et Jin affichait un sourire victorieux. Il avait toujours été doué pour éclabousser les gens, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.  
  
« Au moins, on ne risque pas de nous demander de faire la choré où on ramasse nos vestes par terre avec les dents... » reprit Jin.  
« A moins que le staff veuille qu'on boive la tasse. » dit Kazuya en grimaçant, tentant de se débarrasser des gouttes d'eau qui s'étaient infiltrées dans son dos.  
  
Jin releva la tête.  
« ça alors, Kamenashi serait-il en train de se rebeller ? »  
  
Le blond roula des yeux.  
« Tu m'appelles encore Kamenashi après tout ce temps? »  
  
***  
  
Un autre jour, ils furent invités sur le plateau de MTV, dans une émission animée par Usher.  
Jin ne tenait pas en place, lui demandant maladroitement au bout de 5 minutes s'il voudrait bien faire un duo avec lui.  
  
Usher avait éclaté de rire, s'excusant en disant qu'il ne chantait plus vraiment...  
La plupart des questions tournaient autour d'Akanishi, celui-ci s'étant bien ancré dans le marché américain depuis quelques années.  
  
Cependant le présentateur, le public et Kame semblaient bizarrement très bien s'entendre.  
Tous s'amusaient à lui faire répéter des phrases les unes les plus imprononçables que les autres pour rire de son accent, de ses mines concentrées, ses mimiques embarrassées....  
  
« Jin, tu devrais donner à ton pote des cours » dit Usher, « il n'a pas progressé du tout depuis que je l'ai rencontré... »  
  
Jin cligna des yeux.  
« Vous vous connaissez ? »  
  
Kame lui tapa le sommet du crâne, ce qui fit rire tout le public. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de ce type de comportement.  
  
« Baka... Supidnishi, je l'ai interviewé. »  
...C'était bien son genre de faire une blague que personne ne pourrait comprendre...  
  
Les joues de Kame étaient roses et ses yeux brillaient. Pour une raison mystérieuse, il était on ne peut plus joyeux. Peut-être pourrait-il s'intégrer dans son groupe d'amis blacks finalement.... Tout le plateau semblait l'adorer.  
  
En même temps, Kame avait tous les outils pour réussir, avec un sourire et une bouille comme ça...  
  
Jin secoua la tête pour reprendre le fil de la conversation.  
  
« C'est fou que vous vous connaissiez depuis si longtemps et que vous ayiez gardé contact après tout ce temps. Comment vous avez fait ? » reprit Usher.  
  
Jin aperçut leur manager derrière les cameras, au bord de la syncope. Leur faisait-il si peu confiance que ça ?  
  
« Ca n'as pas toujours été facile » dit Kame.  
  
 _What ?_ Pourquoi de sortait-il pas un de ses discours habituels ? Jin était confus.  
  
Heureusement, un traducteur était présent sur le plateau : pour les réponses courtes, Kame pouvait encore se débrouiller, mais dès que cela s'allongeait, c'était plus compliqué...  
  
« Ce que je veux dire c'est que... plus on avance dans nos carrières, plus on est occupés, et avec des emplois du temps aussi chargés, c'est dur de rester en contact avec tout le monde. En particulier avec ceux qui prennent d'autres directions que nous... »  
  
Jin regarda ses pieds. Que pouvait-il bien dire de toute façon. Ce n'était pas la vraie raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient éloignés, mais c'était la version la plus racontable.  
  
Usher quant à lui faisait des bruits d'approbation. « Je vois. »  
  
« Mais quand on connaît très bien quelqu'un, je pense qu'un lien subsiste quoi qu'il arrive... » Poursuivait le blond, « Même si toute personne change, une part de nous ne change pas. Je pense que le gamin qu'on a été reste tapi au fond de nous toute notre vie... de façon plus ou moins visible. »  
  
Des images de leur enfance dans les dortoirs de la Johnnies' revenaient à l'esprit de Jin. Il se souvenait encore des pièges tendus par yamapi, des disputes avec Ueda qui faisait déjà sa diva... « Dans le cas d'Akanishi... le côté gamin est resté très très visible je crois. »  
  
« Ehhhh !!! »  
  
Jin le frappa à son tour, mais quelque chose en lui se sentait tout bizarre.  
Comme s'il avait de la barbapapa à la place du cerveau.  
  
 _Why do you always make me feel so stupid.  
Why do I enjoy it so much..._  
  
***  
  
C'est ainsi que leurs journées s'écoulèrent paisiblement à LA.  
  
Kame commençait à comprendre pourquoi Jin aimait tant cet endroit. C'était si loin de tout ce qu'ils connaissaient que c'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait.  
  
Bien que de nombreuses activités aient été prévues pour eux, ils avaient aussi quelques soirées libres qu'ils pouvaient passer avec des personnes extérieures au staff.  
  
Kame ne fut pas surpris de voir que Jin avait une fois de plus la main généreuse pour se servir à boire. Ils avaient rejoint quelques amis dans une villa à quelques kilomètres de là. Certains visages semblaient vaguement familiers, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour la plupart des convives. Kame reconnut cependant la rousse de sa première soirée « américaine » catastrophique.  
  
Celle-ci semblait l'avoir aussi reconnu, car elle vint s'installer à ses côtés sur le balcon.  
Une cigarette entre les lèvres, elle formula une question que Kazuya, n'entendit qu'à moitié, mais il lui offrit néanmoins son briquet.  
  
En contre-bas, Jin jouait au foot dans le sable, sans aucun respect des règles et avec un peu plus de chutes que dans un jeu normal...  
  
Les deux fumeurs le regardaient sans un mot tandis qu'il criait « GOAAAAAAL !!!! ».  
Qu'est-ce que ce Bakanishi pouvait être stupide des fois. Avait-il oublié qu'il y avait des voisins qui voulaient peut-être dormir ?  
  
Mais malgré tout, ce côté inconscient faisait partie du charme auquel ses admirateurs étaient sensibles...  
  
Kame finit par se rendre compte qu'Aubree le regardait à son tour. Pourquoi se sentait-il gêné d'un coup ?  
Son expression donnait l'impression qu'elle tirait certaines conclusions.  
  
« Tu es un ami d'enfance de Jin, c'est ça ? »  
S'il allait devoir tenir une conversation entière en anglais, ça allait être compliqué...  
  
« ...A peu près »  
« ça se voit. » dit-elle, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.  
  
Kame se redressa.  
« Huh ? »  
  
Comment une chose pareille pouvait-elle « se voir ».  
  
« Même si vous ne parlez pas trop devant nous, ça se sent qu'il y a un lien de longue date. Ca se voit dans vos regards. C'est mignon.»  
  
Le blond ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, alors il haussa les épaules. Heureusement, son interlocutrice avait déjà reporté son attention sur les wannabe footballeurs.  
  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Kazuya sursauta en sentant une main se glisser au creux de son dos. Jin venait de le rejoindre.  
  
« J'ai gagné » mumurait-il, son souffle chaud contre son oreille. « j'ai marqué trois buts. »  
  
Des frissons parcoururent les épaules du plus jeune.  
  
Il se retourna et fit un pas en arrière.  
Appuyant ses reins sur la rambarde, il scruta Jin d'un air confus.  
  
« oui j'ai vu. Bravo ! » dit-il, son ton détaché n'atteignant pas ses yeux.  
  
Malheureusement, Jin avait suivi son mouvement, ses mains à présent posées sur la rambarde de part et d'autre de son bassin.  
  
« J'étais triste. »  
Mais qu'est-ce que Jin racontait encore ?  
En plus toujours avec ce souffle bien trop proche...  
  
« ...Quoi ? » La voix de Kazuya s'était faite aussi basse que la sienne.  
Chaque seconde semblait durer une éternité. Les yeux alertes de Kame remarquaient le moindre mouvement, la moindre respiration de Jin.  
  
« J'avais pensé que tu m'applaudirais. Tu n'es pas un bon supporter Kazuya. »  
Malgré ces paroles, les bras de Jin se refermaient autour de sa taille.  
  
Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Quelques verres suffisaient-ils à anéantir le peu de neurones qu'il lui restait ??  
Comment sa voix pouvait-elle devenir aussi grave et sensuelle pour dire de telles sornettes...  
  
« ...J'aime pas le foot. Je.. Je vais aux toilettes.»  
  
***  
  
Une fois seul sur le balcon, Jin soupira, sa peau regrettant le contact qu'il venait de perdre.  
Ses pulsions lui disaient d'appeler Pi. Son cerveau tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter s'il ne voulait pas lui dire des choses qu'il regretterait plus tard.  
  
Mais bordel, il n'avait rien fait de mal... ça lui avait semblé tellement naturel de l'enlacer.  
Peut-être à la lumière du jour aurait-il un autre regard sur la chose.  
  
***  
  
En effet, le lendemain matin, Jin fixa longuement le plafond après s'être réveillé.  
  
Une vibration persistante de son téléphone l'arracha cependant à ses pensées. Qui est-ce qui le dérangeait à une heure pareille ?  
  
« Moshi moshi. » marmonna-t-il.  
  
***  
  
Kazuya marchait dans le couloir de l'hôtel lorsqu'il vit la porte de la chambre de Jin s'ouvrir puis se refermer immédiatement.  
Il se figea dans ses pas. Jin avait-il décidé de l'éviter ?? Etait-ce à cause de l'incident de la veille ? Ce n'était pourtant pas du tout son genre de faire ça.  
  
Kame reprit alors son chemin d'un pas ferme et alla toquer à son numero.  
  
  
Pas de réponse.  
Il toqua à nouveau.  
  
« Jin, je sais que tu es là.»  
  
Il entendit des mouvements de l'autre côté de la porte avant que celle-ci s'ouvre.  
  
Lorsque Kame entra, sa mâchoire tomba. Il s'était attendu sauf au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.  
  
Le lit était sauvagement défait et on aurait dit qu'une bouteille avait été jetée contre le mur. Des morceaux de verre gisaient au sol.  
  
Une colère sourde se mit à bouillonner en lui. Akanishi avait-il poursuivi une fête trop arrosée dans sa chambre ? Quel imbécile...  
  
Lorsqu'il se retourna, c'est cependant un Jin livide qu'il trouva, les yeux masqués par des lunettes de soleil opaques.  
  
« Jin. » Dit-il sèchement. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »  
Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, il perdait patience.  
  
Le brun était immobile. Après quelques instants ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, tremblantes.  
  
« C'est... ma fille. »  
Le cœur de Kame s'arrêta.  
  
« ... pardon ? »  
  
C'était là un sujet tabou que Jin n'avait jamais abordé avec lui.  
Avait-il bien entendu ?  
  
« Ma fille. La... femme qui lui sert de mère a fait une connerie, je.. »  
Sa voix se brisa.  
  
La main de Jin se retrouva dans la sienne. Kame la lui avait saisie par réflexe.  
  
« Que s'est-il passé ? » dit-il, sa voix s'adoucissant immédiatement.  
A chaque seconde, il prenait conscience de détails qu'il n'avait pas remarqués : sa respiration irrégulière, ses tremblements...  
Quelque chose de grave devait être arrivé.  
  
« Elle... elle est aux urgences. Elle a été laissée sans surveillance dans une baignoire trop grande pour quelqu'un de son âge. »  
  
Une larme brillait sur sa joue.  
Kazuya ne supportait pas de le voir pleurer...  
  
« Jin... ne pleure pas je t'en prie... »  
Le brun détourna son visage.  
Sa respiration refusait de se calmer et ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus.  
  
Il inspira plus fortement.  
Kame crut que c'était pour retrouver ses esprits, mais Jin explosa.  
  
« Elle va la tuer un jour!!» cria-t-il, haletant.  
Il jeta ses lunettes au sol et laissa sa tête retomber.  
Il n'en pouvait visiblement plus.  
  
« Je ne peux pas... » murmura-t-il, comme essoufflé. Il semblait avoir déjà usé sa gorge avant l'arrivée du jeune homme. « je ne peux pas la laisser avec ce... ce monstre !! »  
  
La deuxième main de Kame rejoignit la première pour entourer celles de Jin, fermement. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état-là...  
  
« Jin. » dit-il, presque avec véhémence. « On va trouver une solution. Je te promets, ça ira. »  
« Non... non. ça ne va pas aller. Ça ne va pas aller !! »  
  
Une crise de panique semblait s'emparer de lui.  
Désemparé, Kame obéit à ses instincts, serrant encore plus les doigts de Jin entre les siens, au point de lui faire mal.  
  
« Je te mets sur le premier vol pour Tokyo. Et j'appelle un ami avocat qui va te sortir de là. »  
« Je ne veux pas créer des complications pour tout le monde... On n'a pas besoin de ça. »  
  
Kame l'ignora. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de dire ça. Où était le Jin revendicateur qui ne lâchait rien ?  
  
« Je t'amène à l'aéroport. Ta fille a besoin de toi maintenant »  
  
« Elle ne me connait même pas... »  
Cette voix faible et sans espoir, c'était insoutenable.  
  
« Shh. Allez... viens. »  
  
***  
  
Dans le taxi, Jin eut une nouvelle crise.  
  
Une main fermement sur son épaule, Kame ne le quittait pas d'une semelle.  
  
« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi... ? »  
« Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin d'être impliqué dans un scandale. Si... si ton avocat intervient, ça va faire un bruit fou dans les tabloids. »  
  
Kame secoua la tête.  
« C'est pas grave. Il y a des choses qui valent la peine qu'on se batte pour elles, peu importe les conséquences. »  
  
Jin se laissa tomber en arrière sur le dossier du fauteuil, les yeux fermés, en inspirant profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Les coins de ses yeux étaient encore humides et il avait encore envie de vomir.  
  
Kazuya ne savait pas encore quelle excuse il allait inventer pour expliquer à l'équipe l'absence de Jin. Les tabloids s'en chargeraient certainement très vite de toute façon.  
  
Voir son son ami ainsi... Voir cette personne chère dans un tel état lui donnait aussi mal à l'estomac.  
  
Les palmiers défilaient au bord de l'autoroute, mais cette image n'avait plus rien d'idyllique.  
A ce moment-là, la seule chose qui pouvait les faire rêver c'était de se réveiller dans une autre réalité.  
Des voitures décapotables les dépassaient, des filles couvertes de marques riant sur la banquette arrière.  
En cet instant là, ils se sentaient plus étrangers que jamais.  
Ils étaient comme dans une bulle que le monde extérieur n'atteignait plus.  
  
Lorsque le moment vint pour Jin de quitter la voiture, il se retourna vers Kame, comme pour dire quelque chose.  
  
Il se contenta finalement d'une petite pression sur les doigts que sa main quittait, son pouce esquissant une brève caresse.  
  
 _Merci._  
  
Il n'y avait pas eu de mots échangés, et pourtant, Kazuya sentait son cœur battre dans tout son corps.  
« Fais attention à toi ! » lança-t-il par la fenêtre pendant que Jin récupérait son bagage.  
  
Les lèvres de celui-ci s'étirèrent en un faible sourire, le temps d'un instant.  
Il inclina la tête, puis disparut dans la foule.  
  
***  
  
Sur tout le chemin du retour, le cœur de Kame ne cessa de battre aussi vite.  
  
Etre confronté à Jin sans défenses...  
Cela l'avait secoué, c'était indéniable.  
  
Parfois, il faut un accident pour achever de mettre à nu des liens trop enfouis.  
Parfois il faut avoir mal pour finir d'ouvrir les yeux.  
  
***


	29. Chapter 29

Un tintement de verre retentit contre le comptoir tandis que Jin posait son verre. L'alcool n'était pas une solution... Il n'était pas un ivrogne et voulait garder l'esprit clair.  
A ses côtés, Josh tapota sa cigarette contre le bord du cendrier.  
  
Ils parlaient peu, mais la simple présence d'un être familier était réconfortante.  
  
Ces jours-ci avaient été extrêmement fatigants pour Jin, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Entre les visites la nuit à l'hôpital, pendant le sommeil de sa fille, et ses journées plongées en discussion avec l'avocat que lui avait recommandé Kame, les seuls moments où il arrivait à trouver un peu de calme étaient ceux passés ainsi, en silence auprès de ses amis.  
  
Le blond avait bien eu raison à propos de son avocat, on pouvait entièrement lui faire confiance. Aucune rumeur n'était apparue au sujet de l'incident dans la presse. Cela rendait la situation moins pénible que ce que Jin avait imaginé. Rien n'était encore gagné, il sentait bien que son angoisse ne le quitterait pas de sitôt... mais un espoir était apparu. Aussi mince qu'elle soit, toute chance de sortir sa fille de son environnement était à saisir.  
  
Josh écrasa cigarette terminée avant d'en chercher une autre.  
  
« T'en veux une ? »  
  
Jin hocha la tête. Il aurait peut-être fallu qu'il songe à arrêter de fumer un jour... Surtout si...  
Non, Jin ne pouvait se permettre de se faire trop d'illusions.  
Il savait que s'il commençait à imaginer une vie avec sa fille, et que la procédure qu'il avait enclenchée échouait, sa désillusion serait insoutenable.  
  
Josh ne savait pas trop si Jin voulait parler de ses soucis ou au contraire les oublier et discuter d'autre chose... Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rester là, à ses côtés.  
  
« ...T'es pas obligé de me tenir compagnie tu sais... c'est gentil, mais.. je veux pas te faire perdre ton temps »  
Murmura Jin.  
  
Son ami roula des yeux.  
« Tu plaisantes ? ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vus. »  
  
Le chanteur sourit faiblement, puis replongea son regard dans le contenu de son verre qu'il ne touchait pas.  
Dans son malheur, il avait bien de la chance : depuis son arrivée à Tokyo, il n'avait pas passé une seule soirée seul.  
Même s'il ne disait pas grand-chose, ses amis savaient respecter son besoin de calme.  
  
Son cœur se serra.  
C'était un sentiment étrange... à sa douleur s'ajoutait son affection pour ses proches. Sans eux, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il serait devenu.  
  
Le premier soir, Pi avait été là à l'aéroport pour l'attendre.  
Et même s'il se sentait abattu, achevé, une vague de soulagement s'était abattue sur lui en le voyant.  
  
Pi était là. Pi le serrait dans ses bras.  
Tout irait bien.  
  
Et même si le monde devait s'écrouler autour de lui...  
Il savait qu'il y aurait toujours des épaules pour le soutenir.  
  
***  
  
Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Kame s'occupait comme il pouvait, se promenant le long de la plage, des vestes de plus en plus chaudes sur les épaules. En effet, plus l'automne avançait vers sa fin, plus le temps se refroidissait... il allait sûrement bientôt devoir complètement abandonner ses baignades.  
  
Malgré le confort de l'hôtel et la beauté du cadre, le temps semblait long.  
Pourtant, Dieu sait que les distractions abondaient... mais sans son acolyte préféré, les différents évènements n'avaient plus le même attrait.  
  
Une part de lui regrettait de ne pas avoir suivi Jin, mais à deux il aurait été plus compliqué de cacher leur arrivée aux journalistes.  
  
A chaque fois que son portable vibrait, Kame se jetait dessus au cas où ce serait des nouvelles.  
Il avait bien reçu un sms le prévenant que Jin était bien arrivé et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour lui mais...  
  
Comment ne pas s'inquiéter en se remémorant son regard perdu, ses mains tremblantes.  
  
Kazuya soupira.  
Il ne pouvait rien faire depuis LA, à part lui écrire. Mais Jin avait probablement autre chose à faire que de lire une montagne de messages inutiles.  
  
Il faisait tourner son téléphone entre ses doigts en se demandant s'il devait ou non envoyer ce qu'il avait en tête, lorsque soudain, l'écran s'illumina.  
  
 _« Hello Kame !  
Je suis à LA pour un tournoi, j'ai entendu que t'y étais aussi.  
ça te dit qu'on se voie ?  
Shunsuke. »_  
  
Ses sourcils s'élevèrent en guise d'interrogation. Shunsuke ?  
Ses pensées étaient tellement éloignées de ce sujet qu'il mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qu'il lisait.  
  
Shunsuke. L'athlète qu'il avait croisé en Italie... et il y a fort longtemps à une soirée entre Juniors.  
  
Kame n'avait pas trop la tête à sortir, mais ce mec était vraiment sympa, et il ne voulait pas laisser dépérir une relation avec une personne avec qui il était certain de pouvoir bien s'entendre.  
  
Il lui envoya alors un message pour lui proposer de venir prendre un café à l'hotel. Après tout il était un mec honnête, sympa, adorable, et Kazuya souhaitait sincèrement mieux le connaître.  
  
***  
  
Jin posa sa tasse sur la table de la cuisine. Boire du chocolat chaud, c'était beaucoup mieux que des shots dans un bar. Pi avait toujours des très bonnes idées.  
  
Cette nuit, il dormait chez son meilleur ami, c'était bien mieux que de rester seul chez lui à s'embourber dans des pensées noires.  
  
Il entendait Tomohisa s'affairer dans sa chambre d'ami pour préparer son lit.  
  
« T'as besoin d'aide ? » lança-t-il, se trainant à travers le couloir pour le rejoindre.  
« Je gère, t'inquiète ! C'est juste que Kame avait tellement bien refait le lit la dernière fois que la femme de ménage a oublié de le changer. »  
  
Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, la curiosité de l'invité avait été éveillée.  
  
« Kame a dormi ici ? »  
« Ouep. Tu sais, c'était après la soirée là... Nobuta Revival ou je sais plus quoi. »  
Jin hocha la tête.  
« Ca se passe comment avec lui d'ailleurs ? »  
  
Il haussa les épaules et ne manqua pas le regard perçant de Yamashita. Il faisait semblant d'être désintéressé, mais Jin n'était pas dupe.  
  
« Ca se passe bien... » répondit-il néanmoins, l'air de rien. « enfin, on s'entend bien. C'est marrant, j'avais pas pensé qu'on jour on redeviendrait comme ça... »  
  
Pi se pencha pour achever de mettre la housse de couette en poursuivant avec ses questions.  
« C'est-à-dire ? »  
« Ben... on s'entendait bien avant ce projet aussi hein... » dit Jin d'une voix hésitante. Ce n'était pas si facile de mettre les mots justes sur ce qu'avait été leur relation jusque là. « c'est juste qu'on ne se parlait pas. »  
  
Pi secoua la tête, un rire désabusé lui échappant.  
« J'aime ta conception de 'bien s'entendre' alors » ironisa-t-il.  
  
Jin l'ignora avant de poursuivre.  
« Ce que je veux dire c'est que... je me rends compte qu'au fond c'est toujours notre bon vieux Kame. En plus vieux bien sûr.»  
  
Pi rigola, cette fois-ci plus légèrement. « Bravo pour cette observation Jin. On a vieilli, eh oui. »  
  
Ils soupirèrent tous les deux en se plaignant, à moitié sérieusement, du temps qui passait trop vite.  
Une fois le lit prêt, ils retournèrent au salon pour calmement siroter une dernière boisson devant la télé.  
  
Blottissant confortablement son dos contre le dossier du fauteuil, Jin pensait en avoir fini avec l'interrogatoire de son ami, mais il se trompait.  
  
Après lui avoir donné un faux espoir de répit, Pi reprit :  
« Ca te fait quoi du coup de le côtoyer à nouveau comme ça... ça doit faire bizarre non ? »  
  
Bizarre. Etait-ce vraiment le mot adapté ? Il était vrai que Jin ne savait pas vraiment où Kame et lui en étaient.  
Leurs retrouvailles avaient été cordiales, bien que quelque peu froides...  
Puis ils avaient fini par s'habituer l'un à l'autre, par se redécouvrir...  
En rétrospective, Jin était vraiment heureux qu'ils aient réussi à parcourir ce chemin ensemble.  
Tout allait à l'encontre de leur réconciliation, et pourtant ils avaient réussi.  
C'était aussi étrange, car à chaque nouveau jour en la compagnie de Kame, il n'était pas insensible au fait que celui-ci avait toujours les mêmes sourires, les mêmes répliques (Peut-être un peu plus évoluées que celles qu'il faisait en tant qu'adolescent tout de même)...  
  
Et à chaque fois que son regard croisait les yeux joyeux du plus jeune, quelque chose en lui se serrait... c'était comme si une main se refermait autour de son cœur et que sa respiration ralentissait....  
Peut-être était-ce le fait de retrouver une personne importante de son passé qu'il avait cru perdre qui le bouleversait ainsi.  
  
C'était assez inexplicable, mais peut-être que le mot « bizarre » pouvait coller à la situation finalement.  
  
« Ouais... » Jin se mordit la lèvre, fixant le pied du lit. « Je m'attendais pas à ce que tout devienne presque comme avant. »  
  
« presque ? »  
  
Jin sourit faiblement en relevant les yeux.  
« On n'a plus trop l'âge de jouer et courir dans les couloirs comme on le faisait dans les dortoirs de la Johnny's... ».  
  
Pi essaya de contenir sa frustration. Ce n'était pas à cet « avant »-là qu'il avait voulu faire allusion.  
Mais son interlocuteur semblait ne pas avoir terminé.  
  
« Je suppose... qu'il y a des choses dont ne se rend pas compte qu'elles nous ont cruellement manqué, tant qu'on ne ressent pas la joie de les avoir retrouvées... »  
  
Pi releva un sourcil.  
Jin était lui-même surpris de ce qu'il venait de dire.  
Mais une fois les mots sortis de sa bouche, il se rendait bien compte que c'était vrai.  
Oui, il s'était reconstruit une vie après leur rupture, une vie qui s'était finalement en partie écroulée par la suite, mais au quotidien il avait pensé mener une vie qui n'était pas trop mauvaise...  
  
Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé une sorte de quotidien avec Kame, les choses avaient changé.  
Dans un premier temps, il ne s'était pas posé de questions en voyant que leurs journées ensemble étaient de plus en plus agréables.  
C'est surtout en s'éloignant du taxi et en se retrouvant à nouveau seul qu'il devenait évident que cette présence familière allait lui manquer.  
  
A présent qu'il avait à nouveau repris l'habitude partage du quotidien avec lui, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour se passer de sa présence pendant tout ce temps.  
  
« Me dis pas que Kame ne t'a jamais manqué. » finit par dire Pi d'une voix basse.  
Il repensait évidemment à la confession d'un Jin éméché à quelques jours de son mariage... le baka se souvenait-il seulement des mots qu'il avait prononcés ?  
  
L'expression calme du visage de Jin vacilla.  
Il avait toujours tenté de se persuader que cet épisode de faiblesse avant son mariage avait été une erreur.  
C'était facile de rejeter la responsabilité de ce qu'il avait dit sur l'alcool et le stress...  
Mais au fond...  
Il ne savait que trop bien que c'était sa vraie nature qui avait pris le dessus ce soir-là.  
  
Sa respiration se coinça un instant, mais Jin maîtrisa rapidement l'émotion qui menaçait de faire surface.  
  
« C'est pas ça... » répondit-il, se ressaisissant à temps afin de ne pas paraître trop suspect. « C'est pas qu'il ne me manquait pas, mais je m'étais juste habitué à ma nouvelle vie. Quand on n'a pas le choix on s'habitue à t... »  
  
« Rahh tais toi Jin.»  
  
Jin releva les sourcils.  
Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Pi lui coupait la parole en gromelant.  
  
Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans sa voix, et son regard ne laissait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il ne lui voulait que du bien.  
  
« On a toujours le choix. » reprit-il d'une voix plus douce. « Toi, le mec qui a défié toues les règles de la Johnny's, tu ne peux pas dire qu'il n'y a pas le choix. Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi important. »  
  
Jin resta immobile.  
Pi parlait comme quelqu'un qui en savait plus que ce qu'il laissait entendre. Avait-il donc deviné à qui il avait fait allusion lors de sa confession en état d'ivresse ?  
  
« ...Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. » finit-il par lâcher.  
« Eh bien moi je sais. » dit Pi, posant sa main sur son genou. « Réfléchis bien à ce que tu veux et aux choix que tu fais. Kame n'est peut-être pas du genre à verbalement s'étendre sur ce qu'il ressent, mais si tu le connais aussi bien que moi, tu sais lire les signes. »  
  
Bien sûr que Jin savait lire les signes.  
Il avait d'innombrables souvenirs de réveils aux côtés de Kazuya, Jin lui murmurant des mots doux en n'obtenant pour toute réponse qu'une caresse ou un sourire plein d'affection.  
Combien de fois Jin l'avait-il réveillé avec des « _Love you_ » sans réponse.  
Et pourtant, il avait été l'homme le plus heureux au monde.  
  
Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de mots clichés de la part de son amant... tout le monde n'avait pas la même façon de communiquer ses sentiments, et Kame n'avait malgré tout jamais laissé la place au moindre doute, son langage corporel parlant pour lui.  
  
« ...Il a vraiment été adorable avec moi avant mon départ... » avoua-t-il enfin, son cœur se serrant à nouveau. Etait-ce à cause des souvenirs que cette conversation venait d'évoquer ?  
  
Il se souvenait encore de la sensation de sa main dans la sienne dans la voiture en direction de l'aéroport.  
« ...je n'ai jamais douté de son affection quand on était... très proches. »  
  
Ses joues devinrent roses tandis qu'il se rendait compte de la confession qu'il venait presque de faire.  
Avant même que son cerveau n'enregistre ses pensées, les mots qui suivirent quittèrent ses lèvres :  
« et même maintenant... »  
 _Même maintenant...  
  
Même maintenant....  
Quand il me regarde, quand il me tient la main..._  
  
« maintenant c'est pareil... »  
  
Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.  
Comment avait-il pu ne pas interprêter les signes plus tôt ?!  
  
Ces sourires chaleureux, ces petits gestes insignifiants... il savait très bien quels sentiments cela traduisait, et pourtant quelque chose lui avait voilé les yeux.  
Etaient-ce ses préoccupations au sujet de sa famille, leur passé trop chargé de problèmes qui l'avaient empêché d'être alerte, ou bien était-il simplement un imbécile ?  
Peu importe les raisons.  
  
Des picotements traversaient sa main.  
Le manque qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Kame s'abattit sur lui comme une cascade.  
  
Il voulait retourner à cet instant dans le taxi, garder sa main dans la sienne encore plus longtemps, ne plus le lâcher.  
  
 _Oh God qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive..._  
  
Pi le regardait bizarrement : le tourbillon de pensées qui le traversaient devait probablement se manifester sur son visage.  
  
« Jin... ça va ? »  
  
Jin entrouvrit les lèvres sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire.  
Au final, ce n'est qu'une respiration tremblante qui lui échappa.  
  
Alarmé, Yamapi lui passa immédiatement un bras autour des épaules.  
« Jin, respire un bon coup... »  
  
L'invité ferma les yeux et expira.  
« Ca va aller. Calme-toi... »  
Inspirer, expirer.  
  
 _Why the fuck do I want to cry..._  
  
Il cligna des yeux, espérant chasser les picotements qui venaient d'y naître.  
  
Evidemment qu'il était secoué. Une telle prise de conscience ne pouvait se passer sans manifestation physique.  
Son cœur ne s'était pas calmé, des images du visage de Kame se succédant à une vitesse folle dans son esprit, retraçant ces mois qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble.  
  
Kazuya angoissé dans l'avion, Kazuya sortant de l'eau à LA, heureux de le retrouver sur la plage.  
Kazuya le regardant tendrement en faisant la vaisselle avec lui...  
  
Jin se sentait d'un coup submergé par ses émotions.  
Pendant tout ce temps, il avait senti qu'ils se rapprochaient à nouveau, que cela le rendait heureux...  
Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'allait plus sur les lieux de tournage de leur documentaire en trainant les pieds...  
Et là, ce déclic ne faisait que redonner sens à des sentiments qui n'avaient jamais vraiment disparus, mais qu'il avait simplement trop longtemps refoulés.  
  
De l'air, du calme.  
Inspirer.  
Expirer.  
  
Heureusement, la voix douce de Pi continuait de l'aider à se détendre.  
« Ca va aller... »  
  
Etaient-ce les évènements de ces derniers-jours qui avaient exacerbé sa sensibilité ?  
Il n'avait jamais été aussi fragile auparavant...  
« Pi... »  
  
Sa voix faible se perdit dans le silence. Il n'était pas en état d'avoir une conversation.  
« Shh... » chuchota Pi, lui caressant les cheveux.  
Ce geste simple et répété l'aida à retrouver une respiration normale.  
  
Si Pi avait dit que ça irait, les choses allaient forcément se résoudre.  
Non ?  
  
Trop fatigué et émotionnellement éprouvé pour réfléchir plus longuement, Jin finit par s'endormir ainsi, sur les genoux de son ami.  
  
***  
  
Le coucher de Soleil en face de sa chambre d'hôtel était aussi magnifique que d'habitude. Kame sortit son téléphone pour prendre une photo et envoya tout de suite un MMS à Jin.  
  
« _Dommage que tu rates ça. On pense bien à toi ici._ » tapa-t-il, après avoir effacé un « _je pense bien à toi_ ».  
  
« Tu fais quoi ? » dit Shunsuke, pendant qu'il regardait la fausse cheminée du salon.  
« J'envoie une photo du coucher de soleil à un pote qui a dû partir. »  
  
Shunsuke se retourna pour le regarder.  
« Un ami proche ? »  
  
Kame resta pensif... il ne savait pas vraiment comment définir sa relation présente avec Jin.  
  
« On a grandi ensemble, on a toujours de près ou de loin fait partie l'un de la vie de l'autre. »  
« Je vois... c'est pareil avec deux potes de mon club. »  
  
Kame lui sourit mais pour une certaine raison, ce sourire sembla triste aux yeux de l'invité.  
  
Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux changer de sujet.  
  
  
  
  
La soirée en compagnie du sportif avait été très agréable, mais suite à leur brève conversation à propos de leurs amis d'enfance, Kazuya avait remarqué que les avances de son interlocuteur étaient moins insistantes.  
  
Kame ne pouvait nier que c'était un soulagement.  
Il était vrai qu'il l'avait lui-même un peu dragué en Italie, mais la situation avait changé.  
Sa bouille et ses petits muscles était pourtant toujours autant à son goût, mais le contexte n'était plus le même.  
En Italie, Kame avait voulu avoir une nouvelle vie, il avait été comme dans une bulle.  
  
Mais depuis ce projet, depuis son rapprochement avec Jin... il ne pouvait ignorer certains signes.  
  
Il essayait de se dire que ses pensées incessantes à son sujet n'étaient que de l'inquiétude platonique vis-à-vis de son ami et de ses soucis de famille, mais une autre part de lui se moquait des excuses qu'il s'inventait.  
  
Lorsque Shunsuke lui avait lancé un regard qui voulait tout dire sur ses intentions à son égard, Kazuya avait paniqué.  
  
 _Ne me regarde pas comme ça  
Je ne peux pas  
Je ne peux plus..._  
  
La partie de son cerveau qui le taquinait sur ses raisons de s'inquiéter pour Jin ne manquait pas de lui dire qu'il pouvait très bien flirter avec Shunsuke, que rien ne l'en empêchait.  
  
 _C'est pas possible, comment je pourrais le draguer..._  
  
Il l'avait pourtant déjà fait, en Italie.  
  
 _J'ai pas la tête à ça.  
Là j'ai juste envie que Jin soit là._  
Gémissait-il intérieurement.  
  
A peine cette pensée ayant pris forme, Kame eut envie de mettre sa tête sur la table et de disparaître.  
  
Avec cette phrase clairement énoncée, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant.  
Cette pensée était digne de l'ado de 13 qu'il avait été...  
  
Comment était-ce possible de redevenir aussi lamentable... après des années d'effort, des années où il avait réussi à enterrer les démons de son passé, il avait suffi de quelques semaines à côtoyer son premier amour pour à nouveau complètement perdre pied.  
  
Au début, tout avait semblé au moins contrôlable...  
Mais depuis son départ, il était impossible de ne pas cruellement ressentir son absence comme un vide.  
  
Pourquoi les gens disaient-ils « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur » alors que c'était tout l'inverse.  
Si Jin n'était pas rentré à Tokyo, Kazuya n'aurait pas été frappé avec tant de force par l'ampleur de son besoin d'être auprès de lui.  
  
Il s'était à nouveau habitué à sa présence quotidienne, à ses blagues stupides, sa volonté débordante d'être cool, tous ces défauts qui le rendaient attachant et qui ne faisaient que donner chaud au cœur de Kame.  
Et si Kazuya commençait à penser à ses sourires, à sa gentillesse, à leur complicité retrouvée...  
C'était intenable.  
  
  
Et puis merde. Et alors s'il était une cause perdue ? C'était son droit.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kame décida qu'il en avait assez d'être raisonnable, qu'il en avait assez de réfléchir.  
  
A Tokyo, à LA, peu importe. Mais il fallait absolument qu'il revoie Jin.  
  
***


	30. Chapter 30

***  
   
Kazuya n'avait dormi que quelques heures lorsqu'il commença à prendre conscience du lever du soleil.  
Il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé, mais la lumière orangée le tirait petit à petit de sa bulle.  
  
Le murmure familier de Tokyo vint à ses oreilles. Pendant un moment de flottement, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, avant de se souvenir que son avion avait atterri dans la nuit, le ramenant de l'autre côté du Pacifique.  
Ses repères retrouvés, Kame se laissa à nouveau glisser dans un état mi-réveillé, mi-endormi.  
Ne pas avoir d'obligation de se lever, c'était rare et il voulait en profiter.  
  
Des traces de ses pensées nocturnes s'accrochaient encore à son esprit, et le blond tenta de se remémorer ces images agréables.  
  
Ce furent d'abord des souvenirs sensoriels qui lui revinrent. La douceur d'une peau, son odeur.  
Le grain d'une peau hâlée, un torse musclé.  
  
Peu à peu, les images redevenaient plus nettes.  
Cette peau, c'était celle de Jin.  
  
Kazuya sourit dans son oreiller, s'étirant en soupirant doucement... mais ce fut un soupir de contentement et non de malheur.  
  
Ce ne fut pas non plus un soupir de culpabilité : avant de quitter LA n'avait-il pas justement décidé de céder à ses impulsions ? Il avait décidé de ne plus se voiler la face vis-à-vis de ses sentiments et n'éprouvait donc plus aucun scrupule à se laisser submerger par ses fantasmes.  
  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repensé à ça, et il n'avait plus aucune envie de s'en priver. Ces instants entre la nuit et l'aube, à cheval entre la conscience et l'inconscience... c'était un cadre parfait pour se laisser aller, se laisser envahir de souvenirs.  
  
Peut-être était-ce car ses pensées avant de s'endormir avaient toutes été pour son ancien amant.  
Peut-être était-ce car leur complicité de plus en plus prononcée lui avait remémoré leur vie commune...  
  
  
Ses doigts se refermèrent doucement autour de son drap, faute de pouvoir se refermer autour des mains de la personne qui l'obsédait.  
  
Son cœur battait si vite...  
  
 _Leurs doigts entrelacés...  
Un Jin se laissant guider timidement._  
  
Kazuya se souvenait encore de leur première fois, d'un Jin stressé et courageux à la fois...  
  
 _Le bruissement des draps contre sa peau, les frissons imperceptibles de son torse au contact de l'air..._  
  
Perdu dans la chaleur des draps, c'était facile de se replonger dans une illusion presque complète.  
  
 _Des caresses apaisantes dans ses cheveux noirs...  
Des yeux amoureux ne le quittant pas un seul instant...  
  
Des baisers d'abord sauvages puis de plus en plus doux ;  
« Hun... Kazuya. »_  
  
Kazuya frissonna. Sans qu'il en soit conscient, son corps avait commencé à réagir. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec de tels souvenirs...  
Si seulement Jin avait pu être contre lui à la place du matelas...  
  
 _Le toucher tant attendu de cette peau hâlée, son odeur délicieuse.  
Cette chaleur inespérée.  
  
Ce moment, ils avaient voulu le savourer.  
Ce moment, Kazuya en avait mémorisé les moindres détails..._  
  
Kazuya rouvrit les yeux, sa gorge inexplicablement nouée.  
  
 _Il avait caressé les paumes de ses mains retournées, comme pour le rassurer...  
Ces mains, il s'était décidé de ne plus jamais les lâcher.  
  
  
Son instinct de protection n'avait jamais été aussi fort.  
Il ne craignait pas que la douleur fasse fuir Jin... mais un besoin viscéral avait pris possession de lui. Le besoin de d'offrir le meilleur de lui-même. Le besoin que chaque geste transcrive son affection, son désir de se donner tout entier.  
  
Cet acte n'était pas une prise de possession mais une union, l'accomplissement de sentiments forts.  
  
« tu as mal.. ? »  
  
« non... »  
  
Les doigts crispés de Jin avaient trahi un mensonge.  
  
Des mouvements freinés, une reprise encouragée_  
I love you so much...  
  
 _« Kazuya... »  
  
Jin avait enfoui son visage grimaçant contre son épaule. Kazuya n'avait pas tardé à chercher son regard, caressant encore son front, sa joue, ses cheveux.  
  
« Tu veux que j'arrête ? » avait-il murmuré « On s'arrête quand tu veux... »  
« Non... » il rougissait._  
  
Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait été adorable.  
  
 _« je suis désolé de pas être plus... » avait-il doucement ajouté.  
  
« Shhh... c'est comme tu es que je te veux... »_  
C'est comme tu es que je t'aime.  
  
 _« J'ai pas envie que tu décides que tu ne m'aimes plus parce que je suis une merde... je te promets que la prochaine fois je... »  
« Jin... » Une interruption à la fois ferme et pleine d'affection.  
  
Le moment de l'embrasser pour le faire taire était venu.  
« Arrête de dire des conneries. »  
  
Peu importe si Jin avait été maladroit. Cela ne changeait en rien le fait que ce moment était tout ce à quoi Kazuya avait toujours aspiré.  
  
Sentir son cœur battre près du sien, sentir ses bras l'étreindre, ses ongles le griffer. Ses jambes le tirer encore plus contre lui.  
Sentir leurs souffles se mélanger, se perdre contre leurs peaux.  
  
« ah... Kazuya... »  
  
L'entendre soupirer son nom...  
  
  
« fais encore ça... »  
_  
  
Je pourrais tout faire pour toi...  
  
  
 _Kazuya n'était pas du genre à dire des niaiseries.  
Mais en voyant Jin se confier tout entier à lui ainsi, comment pouvait-il penser autre chose.  
  
  
« Jin.... »_  
  
  
Ses yeux étaient devenus humides.  
 _Même sans paroles, tout fut dit dans son étreinte.  
  
Il l'avait tellement, tellement aimé.  
  
Ce n'était pas le plaisir d'un instant, ce n'était pas une aventure.  
C'était l'amour de toute une vie._  
  
  
L'amour de toute une vie.  
  
***  
  
  
En atterrissant à Tokyo au beau milieu de la nuit, Kame avait maudit le décalage horaire. Une fois de plus, Johnny l'avait fait revenir d'urgence, et vu les circonstances du départ de Jin, le blond avait craint que cela ne présage rien de bon.  
  
Johnny l'avait néanmoins laissé rentrer chez lui, lui faisant un semblant de concession pour son confort.  
Il valait mieux que Kazuya soit reposé pour la nouvelle qu'il avait à lui annoncer, lui avait-il dit.  
  
Le boss lui avait également demandé de ne pas annoncer à Jin son arrivée.  
Après ses échanges incessants de sms avec son acolyte depuis quelques jours, c'était étrange de devoir se retenir...  
Cela avait été si agréable de retrouver l'habitude de lui écrire pour un oui ou pour un non.  
A chaque nouvel éclat de rire au téléphone, à chaque «à très bientôt~ » chaleureux de sa part, Kazuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
Bientôt, ils se retrouveraient pour tourner l'épisode final du documentaire.  
  
Bientôt, mais en attendant Kazuya devait passer par la case Boss.  
  
C'est ainsi avec un léger nœud à l'estomac qu'il monta dans le taxi qui l'attendait en bas de son immeuble à 10 heures.  
  
« Kamenashi-san » dit le chauffeur en s'inclinant, lui ouvrant la portière.  
  
Kame hocha la tête en s'installant à l'arrière du véhicule  
  
***  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau de Kitagawa, l'employé qui l'y avait conduit invita Kame à entrer.  
« Je reste dehors, je vous ramènerai chez vous ensuite. »  
  
Kame respira un bon coup et poussa la porte.  
  
  
  
L'endroit était toujours aussi familier, avec toujours le même vieillard assis derrière son bureau.  
A des moments comme ceux-ci, le blond avait presque l'impression d'avoir affaire à un homme immortel. Il avait toujours fait partie de sa vie et semblait ne pas être prêt d'en sortir.  
  
Aujourd'hui, pourtant, ce vieillard avait l'air particulièrement fatigué et contrarié.  
  
« Kamenashi. Installez-vous. »  
  
Le plus jeune ne dit rien et obéit. L'horloge sur le mur tiquait doucement. Un néon au fond de la pièce clignotait de temps à autre.  
  
L'atmosphère aurait dû être calme, mais quelque chose dans le regard de son interlocuteur le perturbait.  
  
« Je voulais d'abord vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour notre société ces-derniers temps. Vous avez toujours été un très bon élément. »  
  
Pour une certaine raison, ces paroles ne le rassuraient pas.  
« Merci Monsieur. »  
  
Chaque moment de silence était insoutenable. Pourquoi le vieux ne pouvait-il pas dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur d'un coup pour en finir ?  
  
Après un silence, son employeur reprit la parole.  
  
« Vous avez raison de me remercier. Car vous ne le savez probablement pas, mais nous vous avons aussi toujours protégé. »  
  
Kame avala sa salive.  
Protégé ?  
Il masqua cependant sa surprise.  
« Je sais que c'est un privilège que vous m'avez fait en me laissant partir en Italie... »  
  
« Je ne parle pas de ça. »  
  
Johnny releva les yeux pour le fixer. Un regard aussi perçant, ce n'était jamais bon signe.  
  
« Vous avez toujours été un très bon élément » répéta-t-il. « C'est pourquoi nous avons longtemps fermé les yeux sur certaines choses ...sur certaines dépenses que nous devions faire pour vous. Vous rentabilisiez tous nos investissements, donc cela n'a jamais posé de problème. Mais aujourd'hui... bien que le solde reste positif, la situation devient un peu limite... »  
  
Kame avait mal à la tête.  
« En quoi je vous coûte plus cher qu'un autre ? Je n'ai jamais abusé des notes de frais ni des autres moyens que vous mettez à disposition de la plupart de... »  
  
« C'est vrai. Mais nous savons depuis longtemps que vos pratiques en dehors du travail sont à risques. »  
  
Le cœur de Kame s'arrêta de battre.  
« Q... Quoi ? » murmura-t-il, oubliant toute politesse.  
  
Dans bien d'autres métiers, personne ne serait venu lui chercher noise concernant sa vie privée.  
Evidemment, c'était différent pour une vie d'idole.  
Rien n'était jamais pareil pour des idoles.  
  
Un étau se resserrait autour de ses poumons, un étau qu'il avait toujours plus ou moins ressenti, toujours plus ou moins craint.  
Aujourd'hui, il était impossible à ignorer.  
  
« Quel est le problème. » dit-il enfin, aussi calmement que possible.  
  
Johnny ne le quittait pas des yeux. Après un nouveau moment de silence, il soupira et ouvrit un classeur.  
A l'intérieur se trouvaient de nombreux relevés bancaires, des preuves de paiement, et bien d'autres documents que Kazuya n'avait pas l'habitude de consulter.  
  
Pendant un instant, il espéra avoir mal compris la source du problème.  
Peut-être que cela n'avait rien avoir avec sa vie privée.  
Peut-être y avait-il seulement un problème comptable à régler, une simple formalité administrative...  
  
« Dans ce classeur, il y a trois noms. Trois personnes à qui nous versons des pensions depuis plusieurs années. Il ne s'agit pas de sommes énormes, mais avec le temps, cela finit par s'accumuler. Savez-vous pourquoi ? »  
  
Kazuya secoua la tête.  
  
Johnny prononça trois noms qui ne lui disaient absolument rien.  
  
« Je ne vois pas de qui il s'agit. » dit le blond. « Pourriez-vous m'expliquer le rapport avec moi ? »  
  
Johnny sembla hésiter, mais il finit par sortir une grande enveloppe de chaque pochette.  
  
« Ces trois personnes ont des éléments compromettants, voire extrêmement compromettants sur vous. Ca a commencé en 2006, mais d'autres personnes gênantes sont apparues au cours des années. Habituellement, nous rompons immédiatement nos contrats avec les idoles concernées pour faute grave, mais avec vous c'était différent. Nous ne pouvions pas nous séparer d'un de nos meilleurs éléments... »  
  
La gorge de Kazuya s'assécha. Il ne supportait plus d'entendre Johnny parler de lui ainsi. Cela lui donnait encore plus l'impression de n'être qu'un simple pion.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas. Je ne connais pas ces personnes. »  
  
« Connaissez-vous les noms de toutes les personnes avec qui vous avez eu l'occasion... d'interagir ? »  
  
Le ton de sa voix et son regard ne laissaient aucun doute quant au type d'interaction auquel il faisait référence.  
  
Kazuya resta sans voix. Etait-il en plein cauchemar ?  
L'insouciance de son réveil il y a quelques heures était bien oubliée.  
  
Ses conquêtes... il n'y en avait pas tant que cela, du moins le nombre était insignifiant en comparaison avec Ueda ou avec la plupart des autres homosexuels qu'il avait eu l'occasion de connaître.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas pensé... et ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel il aimait particulièrement revenir.  
En y réfléchissant, il connaissait en général leurs prénoms, mais il pouvait très bien s'agir de faux... après tout, il avait lui-même déjà utilisé des pseudonymes par le passé.  
  
Il avait pourtant toujours pris un maximum de précautions, ne se permettant des aventures qu'avec des personnes qu'on lui avait recommandé auparavant... toujours des connaissances de connaissances...  
  
Souvent il avait été tenté de ne plus respecter les règles qu'il s'était lui-même imposées. Souvent des hommes terriblement excitants lui avaient fait des avances, mais il avait toujours tout refusé, tout sauf ce qui semblait être sécurisé.  
  
Tout cela en vain.  
Certains l'avaient visiblement trahi.  
Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas été assez vigilant lors de certaines soirées où il s'était cru en sécurité...  
  
Au fond, il avait toujours eu la sensation de vivre avec une lame suspendue au-dessus de son cou...  
Il s'était laissé bercer par l'illusion qu'elle ne tomberait jamais.  
  
Devant son silence, Johnny poursuivit.  
  
« Nous avons toujours eu assez de recettes pour couvrir ces histoires. Si ça s'était arrêté là, nous aurions probablement pu continuer ainsi encore longtemps. »  
  
 _Encore longtemps_... cela signifiait-il que dès que Kame aurait arrêté d'être rentable, tout aurait éclaté au grand jour ?  
  
« Mais il y a quelques mois, quelqu'un a fait surface avec beaucoup plus de supports visuels... presque de quoi faire un documentaire entier. Une mine d'or pour lui, un gouffre financier pour nous. »  
  
Kame ne voulait plus rien entendre. Il avait envie de vomir.  
Il avait l'habitude d'être utilisé à des fins financières, mais là... là... c'était trop.  
Il ne savait même pas s'il voulait savoir qui lui avait fait ça. Un ancien amant, un stalker habile...  
  
Pourquoi s'en seraient-ils pris à lui ?  
Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter que...  
  
  
Mais après tout, il s'était déjà posé ces questions tant de fois, et en vain.  
Dans la vie, on n'a pas que ce que l'on mérite.  
  
« Nous avons réussi à le faire attendre en lui promettant une grosse somme d'argent. Le problème est que la somme qu'il demande, nous ne l'avons pas encore »  
  
Son corps comme paralysé, Kazuya était presque incapable de réagir.  
  
«Heureusement si je puis dire, nous avons également d'autres sources de problèmes financiers... », poursuivit Johnny, « j'ai donc pu décréter l'état d'alerte budgétaire sans révéler à toute la direction la nature de votre cas. Nous avons donc réfléchi à une stratégie pour remettre en état nos caisses. »  
Il fit ensuite une pause, réfléchissant visiblement à la meilleure façon d'exposer la suite.  
  
« Vous penserez à remercier Nishikido Ryo. » dit-il enfin. « C'est lui qui a fait la meilleure proposition. »  
  
L'effet de surprise eut le don d'interrompre son flot de pensées de paniquées.  
« ...Pardon ? »  
Le blond releva des yeux ronds.  
  
Pour la première fois depuis le début du rendez-vous, Johnny sourit.  
  
« C'est Nishikido qui a eu l'idée de ce documentaire 'Akakame'... il disait que le fait de vous réunir devrait apporter assez de fonds pour subvenir à nos besoins... »  
  
 _L'idée de Ryo ?_  
  
« Vu que j'ai une dette envers lui, je lui ai laissé le champ libre. Il dirige tout le projet. Il ne souhaitait pas que vous le sachiez mais... en tant qu'employeur, je crois que c'est à moi de décider ce que je peux dire ou non. »  
  
Le plus jeune était trop surpris pour pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit. Trop d'ascenseurs émotionnels s'étaient succédé depuis son arrivée.  
Ryo avait décidément bien caché son jeu... Kazuya s'était déjà demandé d'où le nabot tirait toutes ses infos, il avait à présent sa réponse.  
  
« Kamenashi... » reprit Kitagawa, sa voix moins menaçante que plus tôt. « A priori, ce documentaire va nous permettre d'avoir des recettes exceptionnelles. Je vous promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour maintenir votre honneur et celui de la Johnny's Entertainment sain et sauf. »  
  
Kazuya hocha lentement la tête.  
Le vieux soupira.  
  
« Je l'ai déjà dit, mais... je ne pense pas en avoir encore pour très longtemps. Qui sait si mon remplaçant aura les mêmes priorités que moi. A votre place, je commencerais à préparer le terrain. Votre famille par exemple... je pense qu'il y a certaines choses qu'elle préfèrerait apprendre de votre bouche plutôt que par la presse. »  
  
Le vieillard observa Kame devant lui... il avait visiblement encore du mal à se remettre de toutes ces révélations.  
Peut-être Johnny y était allé un peu fort.  
  
« Je sais que j'ai été un peu direct, c'était voulu. Kamenashi, on ne plaisante pas avec ces sujets, et vous avez bien de la chance d'avoir mon soutien dans cette affaire. J'ai préféré clarifier les choses, car je pense que vous êtes assez mûr pour supporter cette pression et voir la vérité en face.»  
  
Kame baissa les yeux en essayant de respirer un bon coup.  
  
« Rien de grave n'est arrivé encore. Mais il faut juste que vous soyiez prêt. »  
  
Prêt. Peut-on être prêt pour ce genre de chose ?  
  
  
« Je comprends... » murmura-t-il enfin après un long silence. « Je vais faire le nécessaire. »  
  
  
Le nécessaire...  
Kazuya n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il pouvait se préparer à une révélation d'une telle envergure.  
  
La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était temps d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec ses parents.  
Une conversation qu'il repoussait depuis bien trop longtemps.  
  
  
En se levant pour quitter le bureau, ses yeux se posèrent sur le dernier dossier dont Johnny lui avait parlé.  
Le prénom qu'il y aperçut renouvela son envie de vomir.  
  
 _Haru._  
  
***


	31. Chapter 31

***  
  
Kazuya avait l'impression qu'il venait tout juste de s'endormir lorsque des coups répétés à sa porte le tirèrent de son sommeil. Il ignora de toutes ces forces le bruit en espérant que la personne s'en irait...  
Sa visite chez ses parents n'avait finalement pas duré très longtemps.  
Et pourtant il avait quasiment passé une nuit blanche, ne s'endormant qu'à l'aube, épuisé.  
  
 _« Pars. S'il te plaît Kazuya. J'ai besoin que tu me laisse seule.»_  
  
Ces mots, Kame voudrait les oublier. Tout comme la conversation qui avait précédé son renvoi.  
  
 _« Tu veux vraiment finir seul et sans famille ? »_  
  
Des mots dits sans cruauté mais avec grande tristesse.  
  
 _« Pourquoi tu veux tout gâcher en obéissant à une... pulsion physique... »_  
  
Ce n'était pas une simple pulsion. Kazuya avait profondément aimé certains hommes. Certes, à des degrés différents, mais il refusait de considérer son homosexualité simplement sous l'angle physique.  
  
L'incompréhension, l'état de choc, voilà les seules réactions qu'il avait pu susciter auprès de ses parents.  
Jusqu'à ce que l'on lui demande de quitter les lieux.  
  
 _«Je t'aime Kazuya... mais je fais ça pour que tu réfléchisse à tes choix. Je...je veux juste que tu sois heureux... »_  
  
Une larme avait coulé sur la joue de sa mère tandis qu'elle lui demandait de la laisser.  
Les jambes de Kazuya tremblaient tellement qu'il avait à peine réussi à regagner son véhicule, avant de s'effondrer.  
  
***  
  
Les coups à sa porte avaient recommencé et son téléphone avait commencé à vibrer. Les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre que l'on a parfois besoin d'être seul ?  
  
Kazuya inspira profondément et grimaça. Reprenant peu à peu conscience, il se rendait compte qu'il s'était endormi habillé. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça.  
Sa bouche avait encore un goût de vomi. Cela faisait aussi très longtemps que son angoisse n'avait provoqué ce genre de réaction chez lui.  
  
Il ne pouvait rester au lit toute la journée... il fallait bien qu'il se décide à affronter le monde un jour où l'autre.  
 _Bam Bam Bam._  
  
Kame commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas un fou furieux de l'autre côté de la porte.  
Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains pour se laver le visage, en faisant abstraction du miroir devant lui. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas du tout présentable, mais aujourd'hui il n'en avait rien à faire.  
  
Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre pour ouvrir grand les fenêtres.  
L'air frais qui fouetta son visage le ramena quelque peu à la réalité.  
  
Son téléphone vibrait toujours. L'espace d'un instant, un espoir illumina son esprit.  
...Seraient-ce ses parents ? L'appelaient-ils pour demander pardon ?  
C'était idiot, mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses illusions de se former.  
  
Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il fut déçu en voyant le nom de Jin.  
  
Sa gorge se noua et il sentit sa respiration devenir plus difficile.  
Jin n'avait rien avoir là-dedans, c'était gentil de sa part de l'appeler...  
Kazuya se ressaisit et décrocha.  
  
« Oui Jin ? » Sa voix vacilla à peine.  
« Enfin !!! Tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs !! »  
« Pourquoi donc ? » Qu'il y avait-il de si exceptionnel à s'isoler pour quelques heures.  
« ...Je suis devant chez toi... excuse moi, j'ai paniqué et... » sa voix était en effet tout sauf calme. « Tu peux m'ouvrir s'il te plaît ? »  
  
***  
  
 _Ce matin-là, Jin avait été réveillé par un appel insistant. Cela faisait beaucoup trop de fois que l'on le tirait ainsi de son sommeil ces derniers temps.  
  
« Ryo, t'es con ou quoi, tu sais très bien que la grasse matinée est sacrée pour moi ! »  
  
« ...C'est à propos de Kame. » rétorqua Ryo après un court silence.  
  
Ces mots eurent le don de faire taire son interlocuteur.  
Ryo était rarement aussi sérieux.  
  
« Tu me fais peur... il s'est passé quelque chose ? »  
  
« Il est rentré au Japon cette nuit à la demande de Johnny et.. »  
  
« QUOI ! mais.... Je lui avais promis d'aller le chercher à l'aéroport ! » Une fois sa réaction automatique passée, il se rendit compte qu'un retour aussi soudain ne pouvait pas être bon signe. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
  
Ryo soupira à l'autre bout du fil.  
  
« Kame risque de ne pas être très bien... ça serait bien que tu passes le voir au cas où ça se serait mal passé avec ses parents... »  
  
Jin ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce que les parents de Kame venaient faire là dedans ?  
  
« Ryo, il faut que tu m'expliques. »  
_  
***  
  
Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin devant lui, Jin crut tomber de soulagement.  
Le visage qu'il aperçut lui fendit cependant le cœur.  
  
Un Kame livide aux yeux brillants se tenait devant lui.  
« Salut... » marmonna-t-il, en tentant de se forcer à sourire. Tentative qui se solda rapidement par un échec.  
  
Jin se hâta d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière lui.  
« Tu vois », reprit Kazuya, « Je suis bien vivant, pas besoin de s'inquiéter comme ça... tu dors pas d'habitude à cette heure-ci ? »  
  
Pourquoi son ami se forçait-il à essayer d'avoir l'air normal ? Jin n'était pas dupe, il voyait très bien que ça n'allait pas du tout. Il respira un bon coup. Le jeune homme s'était précipité sur les lieux sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire une fois sur place...  
Kame voudrait-il parler de sa soirée ou bien préférerait-il justement tout oublier ?  
  
Oublier n'était pas forcément la meilleure solution... Parfois il faut parler des démons qui nous hantent pour avoir la force de les combattre. Mais Jin ne voulait pas faire souffrir Kazuya en rouvrant des blessures encore trop récentes.  
  
« J'avais juste envie d'être là à ton arrivée... Ryo m'a dit que je t'ai raté à l'aéroport... après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je voulais être là pour t'accueillir... » dit-il finalement.  
  
Kame lui sourit faiblement.  
« C'est gentil de ta part... »  
  
Une fois encore, son visage triste ne faisait que rendre Jin plus malheureux.  
  
« Excuse-moi de t'avoir forcé à te lever... ton silence m'inquiétait... » reprit le brun. « Tu dois être crevé avec le décalage horaire. »  
« Le décalage horaire, c'est le dernier de mes soucis. Et puis il fallait bien que je me lève à un moment où à un autre. »  
  
Même si Kazuya n'avait pas du tout la tête à ça, il ne pouvait nier que le fait de revoir Jin avec un regard si sincère, si ouvert et affectueux à son égard, cela apaisait un peu sa peine. Au moins, il n'était pas seul et abandonné comme ses parents disaient qu'il finirait...  
  
Le blond se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas ressasser la conversation de la veille.  
  
« Excuse-moi, je te fais entrer et je ne te propose rien... » bredouilla Kame, soudain gêné. Jin avait lui-même eu son propre lot de malheurs et méritait d'être mieux traité que ça. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Thé ? Café ? »  
  
Jin sourit devant son élan d'hospitalité.  
« Te fatigue pas, je peux le faire. »  
  
Kazuya rejeta son offre d'un geste de la main, mais Jin le suivit à la cuisine.  
  
Le blond mit machinalement de l'eau à chauffer tout en ouvrant le placard pour prendre des tasses. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas servi le thé ici... il ne lui restait que de vieilles tasses qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis plusieurs années. Avec son départ à l'étranger, ces tasses fleuries avaient eu le temps de prendre la poussière. Cette céramique jaunie irait bien avec sa vie de papy isolé plus tard...  
Et voilà que malgré lui, Kame se retrouvait à nouveau envahi d'angoisse.  
  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'était fait à l'idée de ne pas avoir d'enfants, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour ses parents le laisseraient tomber...  
Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, mais...  
  
Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler.  
  
Des mains chaudes se posèrent autour des siennes.  
« Laisse-moi m'en occuper, Kazuya... » murmura Jin. « Vas t'allonger dans le canapé, j'arrive avec le thé. »  
  
La gorge de Kame se noua à nouveau. Allait-il passer toute la journée à se retenir de pleurer ? Heureusement que l'on n'attendait pas de lui qu'il travaille aujourd'hui.  
  
***  
  
Kazuya avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé et Jin n'avais pas eu le cœur de le réveiller. Son téléphone avait sonné plusieurs fois, mais rien ne pouvait le tirer de son profond sommeil.  
  
Son ami prit le portable pour le mettre en silencieux lorsqu'il vit le texte sur l'écran :  
  
« Oka-san ».  
  
L'appel entrant se poursuivait et Jin ne savait pas quoi faire... laisser sonner dans le vide ? Décrocher ?  
Il ne pouvait que deviner la tournure de la conversation familiale de la veille et n'était peut-être pas bien placé pour dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
Les secondes défilant, Jin commença à paniquer. La mère de Kazuya avait peut-être quelque chose d'important à dire... Il décida alors de foncer tête baissée.  
  
« ...Allô ? » Dit-il doucement en allant s'isoler dans une chambre.  
  
La mère de Kame ne répondit pas de suite, probablement surprise en entendant une autre voix que celle de son fils.  
  
« Est-ce que vous pouvez me passer Kazuya s'il-vous-plaît ? » dit-elle finalement.  
  
Jin connaissait bien sa voix, et pourtant elle avait aujourd'hui un timbre particulier. Son calme sonnait faux et le jeune homme pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle était désespérée.  
Pendant un instant, Jin se dit qu'elle méritait d'angoisser si elle avait causé tant de peine à son fils...  
Puis il se sermonna mentalement. Il s'agissait de la maman de Kazuya... quoi qu'il arrive, il devait rester respectueux.  
  
« Il dort » répondit-il enfin, « Mais je peux lui transmettre un message de votre part si vous le souhaitez... »  
Elle sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants. Comptait-elle lui demander d'aller le réveiller ? Elle pouvait aller se faire voir. Jin respira un bon coup pour se calmer... il ne devait pas se laisser emporter par ses sentiments...  
  
« ...Akanishi-kun ? C'est vous ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« En personne... je suis venu m'assurer que Kame allait bien... »  
 _Puisque sa propre famille est incapable de le faire_ , ajouta-t-il dans ses pensées.  
  
« ...Comment va-t-il ? »  
« Mal.» Il savait que sa franchise abrupte ferait du mal à son interlocuteur, mais il s'agissait de la vérité. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'il est venu vous voir... mais il n'est pas lui-même depuis. »  
  
Jin entendit le souffle irrégulier de Madame Kamenashi à l'autre bout du fil. Peut-être y était-il allé un peu fort ? Mais il était un homme sincère et ne se voyait pas mentir.  
« D'accord... lorsqu'il se réveillera... vous pourrez lui dire que nous avons essayé de le joindre ? » sa voix semblait en permanence sur le point de se briser. « On appelle depuis plusieurs heures mais... »  
  
«Je lui dirai... Mais je voudrais également vous dire quelque chose si vous voulez bien. » dit Jin.  
  
L'effet de surprise ralentit la réaction du parent. « ...Oui, bien sûr, qu'y a-t-il ? »  
  
A ce moment-là, Jin se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû préparer un discours plutôt que de se laisser porter ainsi par ses instincts. Mais malgré tout, il décida de se lancer. S'il ne disait pas ces choses maintenant, il savait qu'il le regretterait.  
  
« Vous avez un fils vraiment incroyable... » dit-il. « Je pense que vous vous en rendez compte... il vous a toujours donné beaucoup de satisfactions. Mais à présent il mérite lui aussi d'être heureux .. il mérite que sa famille le soutienne dans ses choix de vie. »  
  
Un reniflement se fit imperceptiblement entendre.  
  
« Nous avons toujours été très fiers de Kazuya... Nous ne voulons que son bonheur... » Jin voulu rétorquer qu'ils avaient une drôle de façon de le montrer mais se retint.  
« Akanishi-kun, » poursuivit-elle, « le milieu homosexuel est... très particulier. J'ai bien peur que Kazuya ne fasse que souffrir... »  
  
Le brun ne put plus se taire.  
« Vous ne connaissez pas ce milieu. Ce sont des clichés que vous connaissez. Kame n'aurait aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un de sérieux et attentionné. »  
  
« Et pourtant nous n'avons jamais eu l'impression qu'il était heureux en amour. » l'interrompit son interlocuteur avec une fermeté nouvelle. « Il était toujours très mystérieux et vague à ce sujet mais... je sais à quoi ressemble un adolescent au cœur brisé. Quant à son départ soudain en Italie... Vous comprenez maintenant ? Je ne veux pas que mon fils passe sa vie ainsi. »  
  
C'était au tour de Jin d'avoir mal. Il ne savait que trop bien la douleur qu'il avait causée chez Kazuya par le passé... elle n'avait d'égale que celle qu'il avait enduré lors de certaines nuit de doute et d'angoisse, et encore... Il craignait bien d'avoir causé encore plus de peine à son ancien amant. Il avait conscience de ses erreurs... C'était trop tard pour changer le passé, mais il savait qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais Kame souffrir de la sorte.  
  
« Je peux vous assurer que Kazuya a vécu de belles histoires.» murmura Jin. « et je peux vous assurer que quoi qu'il arrive, il aura toujours des amis pour le soutenir et qui feront tout pour son bonheur. Je tiens... énormément à lui. Yamapi aussi. Les membres de KAT-TUN aussi, à leur façon. Il ne sera jamais seul au monde, si c'est ça qui vous fait peur. »  
  
« ...J'ai confiance en vous, Jin... mais je sais aussi que tous les hommes ne sont pas aussi bons que vous. »  
La culpabilité noua l'estomac du jeune homme. Si elle connaissait toute l'histoire, dirait-elle la même chose ?  
Néanmoins il se devait d'éclaircir une chose :  
  
« Je crois que vous sous-estimez la capacité des femmes d'être tout aussi cruelles. » dit-il, « Homme ou femme, cela revient au même. »  
Se souvenait-elle de son histoire de mariage annulé ? Ce n'était pas le moment d'en reparler, mais l'expérience de Jin lui permettait d'affirmer son argument avec certitude.  
  
« ...Peut-être. »  
  
La mère de Kame resta à nouveau longuement silencieuse.  
« Akanishi-kun... j'ai bien peur que Kazuya ait mal compris ce que nous avons essayé de lui dire hier. Nous avons pourtant bien insisté sur le fait que nous l'aimons. »  
  
« Mais il doit penser que vous ne l'acceptez pas tel qu'il est... Croyez-moi, je l'ai rarement vu dans un tel état. Je pense que cela ferait vraiment du bien à Kazuya si vous veniez le voir. »  
Un silence de plus répondit à ses paroles.  
  
« ...Merci pour ce que vous faites pour mon fils, Jin... je sais que vous avez toujours été quelqu'un d'important pour lui... »  
  
Le cœur de Jin se serra.  
  
« ...C'est réciproque. Je ferais tout pour lui. »  
  
  
  
Ce soir-là, lorsque Jin quitta l'appartement, il aperçut la voiture des Kamenashi en train de se garer.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
La visite des parents eut l'effet rassurant que Jin avait espéré, et la fois suivante qu'il vit Kazuya, celui-ci était un autre homme.  
  
Ils étaient à nouveau dans les coulisses d'un plateau télé, en train d'être coiffés et pomponnés.  
Kame était sur place depuis plus longtemps, sa couleur et sa coupe étant à remettre à jour.  
Ses cheveux visiblement plus courts étaient entièrement enduits de produit et il patientait seul, les yeux fermés, lorsque son ami arriva.  
  
Il sursauta lorsque Jin posa sa main sur son épaule.  
  
« Hey~ » dit Jin en rigolant doucement. « C'est juste moi »  
Le nouvel arrivé s'assit sur un siège à côté pour que Kame puisse le voir.  
  
« Comment tu vas ? »  
Toute trace de l'épisode douloureux qui avait précédé avait disparu et Kame semblait en bien meilleure forme.  
  
« Ca va bien... beaucoup mieux. » Ils ne pouvaient parler de tout dans cet endroit, mais son visage serein montrait tout ce que Jin avait besoin de savoir.  
  
Ce-dernier sourit.  
« Je suis vraiment heureux alors... »  
  
Kame rougit.  
« ...Ma mère m'a dit que vous aviez parlé... Merci.... Vraiment. »  
  
Son regard en disait long sur sa gratitude.  
« Hey, c'est normal... »  
  
Jin lui serra à nouveau affectueusement l'épaule.  
Les paupières de Kame s'abaissèrent doucement.  
  
L'arrivée de la maquilleuse interrompit la conversation et Jin s'installa mieux dans son fauteuil.  
Cela ne l'empêcha pas de souvent laisser ses yeux errer vers Kazuya.  
  
Presque comme par automatisme, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite tandis qu'il dévisageait chaque détail. La courbe de son cou, ses lèvres délicates... le produit retenant les cheveux du plus jeune en arrière ne rendait que le spectacle plus agréable. C'était comme si ses habitudes n'avaient été qu'enfouies et refaisaient surface. Jin avait toujours aimé regarder Kazuya lorsque celui-ci dormait ou se reposait comme à présent.  
  
Lorsque Kame ouvrit les yeux, Jin fut pris la main dans le sac mais ne détourna pas le regard, souriant de façon espiègle. Il se félicita de ne trahir en rien son stress, comme si rien n'était plus naturel que de scruter son ami. C'était loin d'être la première fois que Kazuya le surprenait sur le fait, même si la dernière fois remontait à il y a bien longtemps...  
  
Les pommettes de Kame brillaient à nouveau d'embarras.  
« Regarde devant toi pour que madame te maquille, baka. » gromela-t-il sans vrai ressentiment.  
  
« J'étais juste en train de constater que t'as des petites rides au coin des yeux maintenant~» Il savait que Kame portait une attention particulière à la peau de son visage, entre masques et massages, et la tentation de le taquiner sur le sujet était trop forte.  
En réalité, les légers plissements de sa peau étaient à peine visibles.  
  
Kame fulmina et tourna le dos à son ami. «et toi tu pues la clope. »  
« Tsk Tsk... tu oublies que j'attends un heureux évènement, depuis que je suis rentré au Japon j'ai arrêté de fumer. »  
  
Kame se retourna d'un coup vers lui, choqué que Jin aborde un tel sujet en présence de membres du personnel. Etait-ce une gaffe ou bien préparait-il exprès le terrain pour le jour où il se promènerait en public avec sa fille ?  
Dans tous les cas Kame était impressionné par un tel revirement.  
  
Jin soupira de contentement dans son fauteuil en fermant à son tour les yeux, un énorme sourire satisfait aux lèvres.  
  
***  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Kame et Jin parcoururent le couloir les menant au plateau. Il s'agissait de l'émission finalisant le projet de documentaire « historique », néanmoins ils seraient sûrement à nouveau conviés par la suite, une fois le DVD paru.  
  
Sur les derniers mètres, la main de Jin effleura le creux du dos de Kame.  
« Par là... » expliqua-t-il, alors que Kazuya connaissait très bien le chemin.  
Arrivés derrière le rideau qui les séparait des caméras, ils s'arrêtèrent et les doigts de Jin le quittèrent. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre le décompte jusqu'à leur entrée en scène.  
  
L'adrénaline commençait à monter.  
Cela faisait longtemps que la perspective d'une émission ne l'avait pas mis dans cet état...  
Mais au fond, Kazuya savait que son pouls rapide était dû à l'anticipation de tout autre chose.  
  
  
***


	32. Chapter 32

***  
  
L'émission se passait aussi (peu) calmement que prévu, alternant performances de Johnny's que les KAT-TUN avaient fréquemment côtoyés au cours de leur carrière, et extraits du documentaire qui allait bientôt sortir.  
  
Les Kis-my-ft2 et FIVE venaient de quitter le plateau dans un tourbillon de paillettes et de plumes, leur départ accompagné par les cris du public.  
  
Les lumières faiblirent ensuite à nouveau.  
  
Une musique rythmée familière se fit entendre, de plus en plus fort. Depuis la table des invités, Jin se souvenait l'avoir déjà entendue mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le nom de la chanson.  
  
Quatre trappes s'ouvrirent au sol afin de laisser surgir quatre hommes.  
  
Tanaka, Taguchi, Nakamaru, Ueda.  
  
«EST-CE QUE VOUS ETES PRETS POUR FAIRE DU BRUIT ?!!!? » cria Koki sur le son des guitares de PIERROT.  
  
Des étincèles éclairèrent les coins de la scène tandis que les quatre chanteurs bondissaient en position.  
  
« Music saved my live~ » chanta Ueda.  
  
Jin ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il souriait. Mine de rien, les revoir ainsi dans toute leur splendeur, c'était différent de les revoir en privé. Ca faisait plaisir de voir qu'ils rayonnaient toujours autant.  
  
Kazuya ne manqua pas sa réaction et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir chaud au cœur.  
  
 _So you still care..._  
  
Etait-ce un sentiment de soulagement? Le départ de Jin n'avait plus été un sujet de frustration depuis bien longtemps, mais cela faisait du bien de voir de ses propres yeux que son passé lui tenait à cœur.  
  
Au bout de quelques mesures, la chanson se transforma en une autre. Chaque extrait laissait place a un autre plus entraînant encore, la setlist ayant été choisie pour bien faire entrer le public et les téléspectateurs dans l'ambiance.  
  
Pendant quelques mesures de Rescue, Junno s'infiltra derrière les tables des invités pour tendre le micro vers Jin, mais celui-ci se débattit en paniquant.  
  
« J'ai oublié les paro... _cry aloooone_ !! » finit-il en essayant de limiter les dégâts,  
Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, Jin vit un Kazuya incapable de se retenir de rire.  
  
Heureusement pour le brun, le medley ne tarda pas à s'achever, sur le refrain de DRAMATIC, une chanson qu'il n'avait jamais entendue de sa vie... mais Kazuya n'eut aucun mal à participer lorsqu'Ueda lui lança un micro.  
  
Une fois le volume de la musique redescendu, le public était toujours en folie. Quoi qu'en disent les mauvaises langues, les KAT-TUN étaient toujours extrêmement populaires.  
  
Les nouveaux arrivés s'installèrent enfin à la même table pour participer aux discussions de la suite de l'émission.  
  
« T-T-U-N, merci de nous avoir rejoints ! » dit le présentateur, ayant de la peine à couvrir les cris des fans présents.  
  
C'était tout de même la première fois que les six membres du groupe étaient à nouveau réunis en public. Quelques filles dans le public avaient des joues humides et semblaient défaillir à chaque geste de la part de Jin adressé aux autres membres.  
  
***  
  
C'est ainsi que Kame et Jin découvrirent de nombreux extraits du documentaire comportant des passages avec les quatre autres membres.  
  
Cela ne correspondait pas aux indications que Johnny-san leur avait données le premier soir où ils s'étaient retrouvés... mais peut-être avait-il fini par se rendre compte qu'un reportage purement « Akame » risquait de frustrer de nombreux fans. Kazuya était aussi plus à l'aise avec l'idée que tous soient inclus dans ce qui devait retracer l'histoire du groupe.  
  
Devait-il donc s'attendre à tourner des scènes supplémentaires avec les autres?  
S'il devait passer à côte de scènes avec Nakamaru, ce serait bien dommage...  
  
« DA ! » crièrent Koki et Maru depuis les écrans.  
  
Oui, c'était bien mieux ainsi, avec tout le monde.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Une fois l'étape du démaquillage passée, Jin et Kame retrouvèrent le staff pour un dîner de clôture. L'équipe ayant travaillé sur la partie "Akame" du projet étant assez importante, plusieurs tables avaient été réservées dans un restaurant situé à l'abri des regards indiscrets.  
  
L'invitation avait bien été étendue aux quatre autres KAT-TUN, cela aurait été une nouvelle occasion sympa de se retrouver ; mais ils avaient déjà des engagements par ailleurs.  
  
C'était un restaurant africain à l'ambiance chaleureuse ; une lumière légèrement tamisée et la discrétion des autres convives rendait l'atmosphère plus intimiste. Kame nota les poutres apparentes au plafond, un élément de décoration rare à Tokyo qui lui plaisait bien. Au milieu des tables trônait un bar bordé de bois où un serveur préparait des cocktails. Entre quelques tintements de verres et la musique lounge en léger fond sonore, c'était assez calme pour discuter et parfait pour se détendre avec des collègues.  
  
Ou des plus-que-collègues, se dit Kame lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Jin, les lèvres de celui-ci s'étirant immédiatement en un sourire.  
  
« Je ne connaissais pas du tout ce resto... il a l'air cool ! »  
  
Kame lui sourit en retour, « je vais noter l'adresse... après avoir mangé, si c'est vraiment bon ! »  
  
Jin sembla amusé mais ne dit rien. Après Kame l'œnologue, Kame le critique gastronomique ? Ca ferait un bon sujet de drama.  
  
« On se met là ? » proposa-t-il en montrant une banquette à proximité du bar. « on sera peut-être plus vite servis comme ça ! » C'était donc un choix murement réfléchi...  
  
« toi alors. »  
  
« Tais toi et avance ! » dit Jin en tirant la table pour lui laisser la place de se faufiler, s'installant juste après lui.  
  
« ...tant de galanterie » ironisa Kame sans réfléchir. Le sourire de Jin passa instantanément de paisible à espiègle.  
  
« Si tu veux que je sois galant, je peux l'être » dit-il toujours sur un ton léger.  
  
Le plus jeune sentit immédiatement son pouls s'accélérer mais n'en montra rien.  
Il s'étira en arrière sur son siège, d'un air faussement snob.  
  
« bien, bien... eh bien trouve moi un menu~ »  
  
Un Jin aux petits soins, c'était toujours très agréable (et mignon), se dit-il en regardant Jin chercher en vain les fichus menus.  
  
***  
  
Ils étaient déjà en train de siroter des apéritifs avec le réalisateur et quelques autres membres de l'équipe lorsque les dernières convives arrivèrent. Une voix familière se fit entendre à l'entrée du restaurant, mais Kame était trop occupé à écouter un voisin de table parler de ses dernières vacances en Italie.  
  
Il avait par ailleurs du mal à cacher son amusement devant l'air poliment intéressé de Jin... Il faudrait vraiment qu'il l'y amène un jour pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il ratait. Les US c'était certes génial, mais il y avait tant d'autres pays qui valaient la peine d'être découverts.  
  
Enfin, ca il pourrait le faire s'ils restaient en contact après la fin de ce projet...  
  
Kazuya ne laissa pas cette nouvelle pensée noire s'installer... à en croire leurs derniers échanges, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils cessent de se voir.  
  
Perdu dans ses réflexions, il fut surpris lorsque Ryo s'installa devant lui.  
  
« Saluut~ »  
  
« Bro !! » s'exclama Jin avant que Kame ne puisse en placer une « Je savais pas que tu venais ! Génial ! »  
  
Les deux amis rigolèrent en échangeant un bro-fist a l'ancienne.  
  
« Alors il vous plait ce resto ? Ou bien Jin est resté bloqué sur la carte des apéritifs...? »  
  
« Ehh.. au lieu d'être content qu'on n'ait pas commencé à dîner avant ton arrivée... »  
  
Kame posa son verre.  
« Tout à son honneur, ces cocktails sont vraiment bons et bien dosés... tu rates quelque chose si tu ne commandes rien. »  
  
Cela faisait une éternité que Ryo n'avait pas vu Kame en chair et en os. Cela faisait néanmoins belle lurette qu'il ne percevait plus Kazuya de la même façon qu'à l'époque de leur vie de Junior. Les remarques un peu bêtes qu'il avait pu faire jusqu'à il y a quelques années à Yamapi et Jin reflétaient plus un second degré (maladroit peut-être) que le véritable fond de sa pensée.  
  
A présent, avec les problèmes que Johnny-san lui avait exposés, et tout simplement avec l'expérience de la vie, il avait appris qu'on ne pouvait se moquer de tout, même ironiquement.  
  
« Je ne savais pas que tu étais expert en cocktails Kamenashi » dit-il avec une curiosité sincère.  
  
« Détrompe toi, je te parie que je fais le meilleur Mojito de Tokyo... » répondit-il, avec un regard qui en disait long sur son expertise.  
  
« Moi qui pensais que tu ne sortais pas... » plaisanta Ryo, « si tu fais le barman à domicile je comprends mieux! »  
  
« Hm. Mais seulement pour les personnes proches~ »  
  
Kame devait avoir développé ce nouveau talent au cours des années ou ils ne se parlaient plus, car Jin n'avait pas le souvenir d'en avoir bénéficié...  
  
Ryo soupira caricaturalement, la mine déçue. « c'est mal barré pour moi alors... »  
  
« Si t'es sympa ce soir... t'as toutes tes chances » dit Kame avec un clin d'oeil.  
  
Jin choisit ce moment pour s'éclaircir la gorge.  
« Si vous voulez, je vous laisse en tête à tête... »  
  
Lisant dans les pensées de son ami, Ryo ne put empêcher un sourire machiavélique de se dessiner sur son visage. « T'inquiète Jin, tu sais bien que je suis là pour le travail... » dit-il en se redressant sur son siège.  
  
« Un travail où tu nous envoies à l'autre bout de la terre en sirotant des cocktails, quel dur labeur... » gromela Jin.  
  
« Tu pourrais faire preuve de plus de gratitude... au lieu de vous envoyer à LA j'aurais pu imposer une destination moins sympa...»  
  
Il fallait reconnaitre que Ryo ne s'en était pas trop mal tiré... sans ses efforts, sans ce projet, qui sait quand Kazuya et Jin se seraient vraiment réconciliés... Une entente cordiale comme ce qu'ils avaient eu auparavant, c'était une chose, mais la renaissance d'une véritable amitié...  
  
Le temps des remerciements n'étaient pas encore arrivé, et vu la situation encore plutôt floue vis-à-vis de Jin, c'était un sujet que Kame préférait ne pas aborder tout de suite.  
  
« Cela dit », intervint-il, « je n'avais que des souvenirs très lointains de LA. J'ai bien aimé redécouvrir ça... c'était vraiment cool comme voyage...»  
  
Des remerciements portant sur des sujets neutres, cela suffirait pour le moment.  
  
Sa remarque eut cependant le don de faire sortir Jin de son état bougon. LA, cela avait été le lieu d'une proximité renouvelée. Le match de foot sous les yeux de Kame, le balcon ou Jin avait presque franchi la limite de leur amitié retrouvée... et bien sur, la fin du voyage...  
  
Ryo dut faire un effort pour ne pas fermer ses yeux: le sourire que Jin adressait à Kame atteignait un niveau bien trop mielleux pour un Nishikido. Enfin, ça c'était le Nishikido kakkoi d'Osaka qui le disait.  
  
Au fond, ca lui faisait vraiment plaisir de les voir s'être ainsi rapprochés, mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais de vive voix.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Après un repas succulent, Kazuya avait proposé à ceux qui le souhaitaient de le rejoindre chez lui et de finir la soirée au calme autour d'un verre. Jin s'était empressé de s'installer dans le fauteuil masseur tandis que le réalisateur admirait la collection de livres de Kame. Photographie, cuisine, voyages, il y en avait pour tous les goûts.  
  
« Je vais à Paris le mois prochain justement! Ça t'embête si je regarde ton guide? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
« Sers-toi, tu peux l'emporter même, je te le prête. » répondit Kame en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
  
Jin pianota sur l'accoudoir de son siège. Rester tapi ici, c'était tentant... mais l'alternative était de partager encore quelques moments avec Kame. Quelque chose au fond de lui le poussa à se lever, laissant le réalisateur et Ryo a leurs discussions.  
  
  
« Je peux t'aider? » demanda-t-il une fois le pas de la porte passé.  
  
Kazuya avait déjà commencé à s'affairer, tous ses ustensiles déjà posés sur la table.  
  
« T'inquiète c'est bon, je m'occupe de tout » dit-il en sortant ses bouteilles.  
  
Pendant quelques minutes, Jin se contenta d'observer Kame en silence. Appuyé contre le plan de travail, officiellement il ne bougeait pas pour ne pas déranger le plus jeune ; officieusement, il avait depuis cet endroit une belle vue... Dans la chaleur de l'appartement, Kazuya avait retiré sa veste et retroussé les manches de sa chemise. En somme, il était putain de beau gosse.  
  
« Ca me rappelle presque Kami no Shizuku de te voir comme ça » dit-il, brisant le silence tranquille qui avait jusqu'alors régné.  
  
La remarque était sortie toute seule. Peut-être repensait-il également à cette période car depuis le début de la soirée il n'arrivait pas a détacher ses yeux de Kame. Depuis les coulisses de NTV jusqu'au restaurant... sa simple vue suffisait à lui donner chaud au cœur.  
Non pas qu'il n'avait pas apprécié d'observer Kame plus tôt, mais les évènements plus difficiles qu'ils venaient de traverser ensemble rendaient désormais le moindre échange plus lourd de sens.  
  
Chaque échange de sourire, chaque regard chaleureux... même sans mots, le sens était limpide.  
 _  
Thank you.  
  
I care about you so much...  
  
  
Dis moi qu'on ne va pas arrêter de se voir, maintenant que notre tournage est terminé...  
_  
  
« Ah ouais? »  
  
Avec ce petit sourire en coin dont Kame seul avait le secret, comment Jin était-il sensé garder le fil de la conversation ?  
  
« Dis... » reprit Kame, en sortant de la glace du congélateur « après que les autres seront partis, ça t'embêterait de rester un peu? Y'a un truc dont j'aimerais te parler... »  
  
A ces mots, Jin se figea.  
  
« Bien sûr, aucun problème! » balbutia-t-il, quelque peu pris au dépourvu. « Rien de grave j'espère? »  
  
Le cerveau de Jin s'était empressé de faire des conclusions hâtives, allant dans le sens de ce qu'il espérait, mais il pouvait tout aussi bien s'agir d'autre chose...  
  
A moins que Jin s'arrange pour qu'il finisse par s'agir de ce qu'il désirait...  
  
Non, Kazuya avait été la pour lui pour le soutenir quand il en avait eu besoin. S'il avait besoin d'une discussion sérieuse, Jin voulait être la pour lui aussi. Ses envies, elles attendraient le temps qu'il faudrait.  
  
« Oh non, rien de grave, t'inquiète... »  
  
Toujours ce satané sourire qui pouvait vouloir dire mille choses.  
  
« C'est juste que... s'il y a une chose qui a changé chez moi au cours de ces dernières années, c'est que maintenant quand je pense quelque chose je le dis tout de suite. » Kame avait prononcé ces mots le dos tourné, attrapant des verres sur une étagère. « Tourner autour du pot par précaution, ça ne me convient plus vraiment... » acheva-t-il en lui faisant à nouveau face.  
  
« Ah... j'ai pourtant jamais eu l'impression que tu tournais autour du pot... »  
  
Au moins depuis qu'ils étaient adultes, Kazuya avait toujours été globalement direct avec leurs interlocuteurs ; en respectant les limites de la bienséance et du professionnalisme, évidemment. Et le professionnalisme a la Johnny's, ce n'était pas rien.  
  
Kame leva les sourcils et rigola.  
  
« Tu as cette impression car tu ne vois pas toutes les tergiversations dans ma tête... mais j'y travaille... moins de tergiversation, plus d'action~ » il déboucha une bouteille. « bref, tu resteras un peu ce soir, ne? »  
  
Malgré cette discussion, Kame poursuivait méthodiquement la préparation des cocktails, faisant tout proprement ; on aurait presque dit qu'il était en train de faire ca devant un photographe de magazine... Comment faisait-il pour toujours avoir la classe comme ca.  
  
Il s'essuya les mains sur son torchon et le balança sur son épaule.  
  
Jin essaya de ne pas se faire attraper en train de le dévisager encore et fit mine de regarder ailleurs lorsque Kame s'approcha pour attraper quelque chose derrière lui.  
  
« Hey... » fit une voix beaucoup plus proche que prévu.  
  
Son visage était également beaucoup trop près...  
  
Si Jin ne sursauta pas physiquement, tout son être était néanmoins en état d'alerte... d'autant plus lorsque la main de Kame effleura sa joue en une caresse.  
  
« tu m'écoutes? » murmura Kazuya.  
  
 _Is this really happening..._  
  
Le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'aîné tourna son visage contre la main en fermant les yeux, comme pour accueillir ce geste. C'était un échange simple, mais pourtant tellement intime...  
à la fois nouveau et familier.  
  
Si Jin se laissait aller, il sentait qu'il pourrait balbutier tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.  
  
 _Tu me manques tellement...  
  
Tes sourires au réveil,  
  
Tout simplement ta présence...  
_  
  
Au lieu de cela, ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser contre la paume de Kazuya.  
  
« Ça répond à ta question? » murmura-t-il enfin à son tour, ses yeux rouverts trahissant son manque d'assurance.  
  
  
  
« Jin... » une voix vulnérable qui voulait tout dire.  
  
 _I need you now._  
  
  
Jin laissa échapper un bruit incohérent lorsque Kazuya initia enfin un baiser.  
  
Bon sang... ses lèvres. Sa douceur.  
  
C'était Kazuya. Le même que l'ado qui lui avait appris à embrasser. Le même que celui qu'il avait tant aimé. C'était déjà il y a si longtemps, mais avec ce nouveau premier baiser, Jin ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à toutes leurs premières fois.  
  
  
Kame glissa ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Jin, les empoignant légèrement sous sa nuque.  
  
  
Jin ne put retenir un gémissement tout en tirant Kazuya tout contre lui.  
Les doigts de celui-ci se desserrèrent pour caresser toute la chevelure brune, plus tendrement. Pour finir par retrouver sa joue à présent chaude.  
  
« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'avais envie de faire ça... » avoua Kazuya, son front contre celui de Jin.  
  
Le plus âgé serra davantage son étreinte.  
  
«... J'avais peur que t'aies pas la tête à ça en ce moment... » avoua à son tour Jin, après un silence.  
  
Kazuya sourit. Etait-ce un sourire mélancolique?  
  
 _J'ai toujours la tête à être auprès de la personne que j'aime._  
  
Il était peut-être encore trop tôt pour dire ce genre de chose de vive voix, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.  
Puis son regard se posa à nouveau sur les lèvres de Jin.  
  
Cette fois-ci le baiser ne fut plus une surprise, mais il n'eut pas moins d'effet.  
  
Des cheveux à nouveau empoignés.  
  
Plus de langue.  
  
Kame sentit les ongles de Jin à travers sa chemise qu'il empoignait.  
  
« Hnn »  
  
Ce n'est qu'en relâchant les cheveux de Jin une deuxième fois que Kame se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient.  
  
Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait dire. Des années perdues qu'il voulait rattraper.  
Des bouts de phrases se perdaient entre toutes les émotions qui le traversaient.  
  
Jin prit ses mains entre les siennes et entrelaça leurs doigts.  
Kazuya se ressaisit.  
  
Ce moment qu'ils vivaient... c'était un nouveau souvenir précieux à ajouter à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Nul besoin de repenser aux années perdues... si ce n'est pour mieux profiter des années à venir.  
  
« Je pense que maintenant j'ai une petite idée de ce dont tu veux me parler tout à l'heure... » plaisanta Jin, pressant leurs mains jointes contre ses lèvres.  
  
Voir dans le regard du brun tant d'affection apaisa finalement le tourbillon de pensées de Kame.  
Leur vulnérabilité n'avait plus rien de gênant. C'était au contraire tellement libérateur de ne plus devoir temporiser leurs émotions.  
  
Le nouveau baiser qu'initia Jin, lent comme s'ils avaient tout le temps du monde, acheva de le libérer de tout regret.  
  
Il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Kame se sentait capable de rester toute la nuit à l'embrasser ainsi, ici, dans la cuisine.  
  
Au diable les invités.  
  
  
Au pire, ils trouveraient bien une excuse pour les faire partir rapidement.  
  
  
***


	33. Chapter 33

***  
   
«...et donc le mec à l'hôtel il comprenait rien à ce que j'essayais de lui expliquer... »  
  
Le réalisateur était en plein récit de voyage devant un auditoire passionné, au grand désarroi de Jin. Le jeune chanteur n'écoutait de son coté plus rien et faisait semblant de sommeiller au fond du canapé. S'il avait l'air fatigué, peut-être que les autres finiraient par partir ?  
  
« Jin, si t'es si fatigué, rentre dormir ! »  
  
Raté.  
Il lança un regard noir à Ryo avant de se redresser.  
  
« J'ai pas sommeil. » marmonna-t-il.  
  
En tournant la tête, il surprit le regard amusé de Kame sur lui. Le salaud, il ne faisait rien pour l'aider dans son stratagème! L'étincelle dans ses yeux fit que Jin l'excusa malgré tout. Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir après l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir dans la cuisine.  
  
En s'affalant à nouveau dans le canapé, il s'arrangea pour avoir une épaule blottie contre lui. Un petit contact l'air de rien, pour l'aider à patienter encore un peu...  
Un petit contact qui disait _Je pense à toi. Je pense à tout à l'heure._  
  
Les autres n'en pensèrent rien, mais Ryo ne fut pas dupe en les voyant échanger un sourire furtif.  
  
On aurait dit un bond dans le passé, à l'époque ou ils faisaient des soirées entre Johnny's Junior. A l'époque ou Kame et Jin étaient en permanence fourrés ensemble. A la différence près qu'aujourd'hui, Ryo était quasi-certain que leurs échanges de regards n'étaient pas simplement amicaux.  
  
« Kame en revanche tu dois être fatigué, toi. » reprit finalement Jin.  
  
« moi ? euh... non ca v.. »  
  
« Je vais aller faire la vaisselle », l'interrompit-il, se relevant soudain « ca te fera ca en moins à faire quand on sera partis ».  
  
Akanishi prit l'unique petite assiette qui trônait sur la table basse et repartit à la cuisine.  
  
Espérait-il vraiment passer inaperçu comme ca ?  
Ryo releva un sourcil avant de scruter un instant Kame.  
Leur hôte haussa les épaules, mais quelque chose se tramait, c'était sur.  
  
« Bon... » dit finalement Nishikido en posant les mains sur ses genoux. « Il se fait tard, je vais pas tarder à y aller. »  
  
C'était évident que Jin n'attendait qu'une chose : être seul avec Kame. Vu les efforts qu'il avait fait pour les réunir, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.  
  
Le jeune homme se tourna vers la dernière convive. « T'habites dans la même direction que moi je crois, non ? Si tu veux je te dépose. »  
  
***  
  
La porte enfin refermée derrière les invités, Kame alla chercher les verres qui trainaient au salon avant de rejoindre Jin à la cuisine. Pour être honnête, il avait aussi cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais. Mais en tant que bon hôte, il n'avait pas voulu les mettre mal à l'aise.  
  
Une fois dans la pièce, il trouva Akanishi appuyé contre le plan de travail, la petite assiette à présent propre dans l'égouttoir. Il y a quelques années, il l'aurait certainement juste mise au fond de l'évier... soit il avait pris de bonnes habitudes, soit il voulait faire bonne impression.  
Il sourit lorsque le plus jeune entra, et semblait sur le point de s'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il voie ses mains occupées.  
  
« Pardon » s'excusa-t-il en laissant la voie libre vers l'évier.  
  
Kazuya lui sourit en retour et alla rincer les verres.  
Du coin de l'œil, il vit Jin se mordiller la lèvre et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir chaud au cœur.  
  
De quoi s'inquiétait-il ? Ne venaient-ils pas tout juste de s'embrasser dans cette pièce moins d'une heure auparavant ?  
Mais il y avait une chose dont il se devait de parler avant de reprendre de telles activités...  
Les mains de Kame s'arrêtèrent sous le jet d'eau lorsque celles de Jin se posèrent autour de sa taille.  
« Tu disais que tu voulais me parler... ? » murmura le plus âgé.  
  
Okay... Jin avait finalement bien trouvé comment directement les replonger dans leur petite bulle.  
Son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, sa voix chaude au creux de son oreille...  
Kame ne put retenir le frisson qui parcourut son épaule.  
Difficile de garder les idées claires dans de telles circonstances.  
  
« Oui... » Répondit-il « ...c'est un sujet plutôt sérieux. »  
  
Jin ne relâcha pas son étreinte.  
  
« Mais je le suis aussi » répondit-il, sa voix plus ferme.  
  
Kame ferma le robinet et prit une inspiration. Ses mains recouvrirent celles de Jin et il s'appuya un instant contre lui. Cette chaleur, cette présence si familière... ca lui avait tellement manqué.  
Dans cette cuisine-même, ils avaient passé tellement de matinées et soirées ensemble. Ici-même, Jin l'avait enlacé d'innombrables fois.  
  
C'était tellement, mais tellement tentant de fermer les yeux, de se laisser aller.  
  
« Hey... » reprit la voix douce de Jin. « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » Sa voix ne se voulait plus sensuelle mais réconfortante.  
  
_I love you so, so much._  
  
Mais il n'y avait plus seulement leurs deux vies en jeu.  
  
« Tu m'as dit que... tu allais récupérer la garde de ta fille sous peu. » dit Kame.  
Il fallait qu'il pense à elle d'abord. Car il était certain qu'elle était la priorité de Jin.  
  
Se laisser aller a passer une nuit avec lui... si c'était pour ensuite apprendre qu'ils ne pourraient pas être a nouveau ensemble, ce serait trop dur.  
Autant directement savoir ce qu'il en était.  
  
Il prit une profonde inspiration et le léger tremblement de ses épaules alerta Jin sur son angoisse.  
Celui-ci tenta de l'apaiser en resserrant imperceptiblement son étreinte.  
  
« Oui, c'est prévu. » répondit-il.  
  
Kame mit quelques instants avant de poursuivre, laissant pour seul bruit dans la cuisine celui du frigo.  
  
« ...est-ce que pour être sur de la récupérer... » reprit-il finalement, « est-ce que tu penses que le juge préférerait te voir avec une femme ? »  
  
Jin se figea.  
A la grande surprise de Kazuya, c'est une voix amusée qu'il finit par entendre.  
  
« J'ai l'air de vouloir me remettre avec une femme ?? »  
Jin fit doucement faire volte-face à Kame.  
  
« Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux.... Tant que je ne passe pas mes nuits dehors à boire comme un trou... y'a pas de raison qu'il y ait un souci. » il s'approcha pour l'enlacer a nouveau.  
  
« ...en plus... plus besoin de sortir » son souffle chaud était à nouveau contre sa peau. « J'ai trouvé un barman qui fait les meilleurs mojitos du coin... » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
  
_Bakanishi..._  
  
Kame ne put se retenir de sourire, une partie de son inquiétude le quittant.  
  
« Pour tout te dire... » compléta Jin, ses doigts rangeant les cheveux de Kame derriere son oreille. « je me suis permis de poser pas mal de questions a ton avocat. Je ...»  
Jin rougit imperceptiblement.  
« J'ai explicitement demandé si ca risquait de poser problème d'être avec un homme, mais... non~ »  
  
_Quoi ?_  
« ...Tu lui as vraiment demandé ca ? »  
Ca, pour une surprise...  
  
Cela n'avait pas du être évident pour lui d'aborder le sujet... lui qui n'avait jusqu'à présent pas eu de raison de parler de sa bisexualité à grand monde.  
Et surtout, lui que les tabloïds cherchaient toujours a montrer sous un mauvais angle, même lorsqu'il ne faisait rien de particulier.  
  
Jin sourit.  
  
« ...Je te l'ai dit... moi aussi je suis sérieux. »  
  
Kazuya le regardait avec de grands yeux. Ceux de Jin étaient quant à eux déterminés.  
« Je voulais savoir à quoi m'en tenir... » acheva-t-il.  
  
Alors Jin y avait aussi pensé. Et avant ce soir.  
Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les tempes de Kame tandis qu'il le serra fort dans ses bras.  
  
Le soupir de soulagement de Kazuya se perdit contre son épaule et il le serra en retour de toutes ses forces, toute angoisse s'évaporant peu a peu. Son visage blotti au creux du cou de Jin, il ne tarda pas à être apaisé.  
Un poids non négligeable venait de se lever.  
  
Le sentir ainsi prés de lui, le sentir s'accrocher a lui ainsi et prouver que son besoin de proximité était partagé... il n'y avait rien de plus merveilleux.  
  
Cette dernière zone d'ombre éclaircie, il n'avait plus aucune raison de ne pas être transparent. L'heure était venue de ne plus se contenter de sous-entendus.  
Kazuya se dégagea finalement assez son étreinte pour tourner son visage vers Jin.  
  
Le regard de celui-ci était tellement tendre que Kame oublia tout ce qu'il avait prévu de dire d'autre. Ses doigts empoignèrent légèrement le tshirt du plus grand tandis qu'il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour retrouver ses lèvres.  
  
  
Qu'est-ce que Jin embrassait bien...  
Sa langue aussi douce que sa voix l'avait été. Ses gestes aussi tendres que ses regards.  
C'était peut-être lent mais pas moins intense.  
  
Redécouvrir ces sensations en prenant leur temps, en appréciant le moindre toucher, le moindre son.  
Un soupir étouffé, une main douce contre sa joue, glissant dans ses cheveux, derrière sa nuque.  
Jin pressait à nouveau Kazuya tout contre lui ; tellement fort que Kame se sentait a peine tenir sur ses pieds et que son dos penchait dangereusement au-dessus de l'évier.  
  
« Tu voulais parler d'autre chose ? » murmura Jin lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, ses yeux sombres ne laissant aucun doute quant au fait qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec ses lèvres.  
  
Kazuya n'était pas en état de réfléchir. S'il parlait, il savait que seules des niaiseries sortiraient de sa bouche. C'était très tentant de se laisser aller à les dire, mais...  
  
« ...Viens dans ma chambre. » répondit-il enfin avant de l'embrasser encore.  
  
***  
  
Cette chambre, Jin la connaissait par cœur. Certes, quelques petites choses avaient changé, mais le plus important était la : la peau de Kazuya nue contre la sienne, ses cheveux devenus ébouriffés contre les draps... ses sourires qui lui mettaient des papillons plein l'estomac.  
  
Il avait juste envie de l'embrasser encore et encore, de le serrer contre lui sans jamais le relâcher ; si ce n'est pour mieux apprécier sa peau en goutant son torse, son petit ventre. Jin le désirait tout entier. Et ces petits bruits qu'il faisait à chaque caresse de sa main ou de sa langue, c'était juste délicieux.  
  
« Jin... »  
  
Bon sang... qu'est-ce que ca lui avait manqué.  
  
Il était à peu près sur d'avoir laissé quelques traces sur le torse de Kazuya, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Cette nuit, ils ne se soucieraient pas de quoi que ce soit en dehors de cette pièce.  
Ses lèvres quittèrent ses pectoraux pour remonter jusqu'à son cou, et finalement son visage pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Non, il ne s'en laisserait jamais.  
Il caressa ses cheveux en relevant la tete pour l'observer.  
  
Les lèvres de Kame étaient encore humides et légèrement gonflées. Le voir ainsi à bout de souffle par ses soins... c'était une ses sensations préférées. Comment avait-il pu s'en passer pendant aussi longtemps ?  
Chaque endroit de sa peau au contact de Kame était en ébullition. Ne plus avoir de barrière entre eux, sentir sa chaleur tout contre lui... c'était ainsi que Jin se sentait au plus proche de lui. Pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi émotionnellement.  
Déceler le moindre battement de ses cils, ressentir la moindre de ses respirations, le moindre de ses frissions...  
Jin se sentait capable de rester ainsi auprès de lui des jours entiers.  
  
Kazuya écarta une de ses jambes en relevant le genou pour mieux caler le corps de Jin contre lui.  
Celui-ci ne put retenir un gémissement, d'autant plus lorsque Kame releva ses hanches pour intensifier leur friction.  
  
« Hn... »  
  
Les doigts de l'ainé agrippèrent sa hanche puis sa fesse tandis qu'il embrassait la peau derrière son oreille.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
Sa peau était tellement douce.  
Jin était en train de perdre la tete.  
Tout n'était plus que sensations retrouvées, soupirs d'excitation et baisers passionnés.  
  
Ses pensées ne faisaient que lui répéter en boucle ce qu'il ressentait et il était certain qu'il finirait par craquer et tout dire a voix haute.  
  
_Je t'aime.  
Tellement._  
  
« Tout va bien ? » demanda doucement Kame, la paume de sa main contre sa joue.  
Jin ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était arrêté pour le dévisager.  
  
« Plus que bien. » S'empressa-t-il de répondre, entrelaçant ses doits avec la main sur son visage pour aller l'appuyer contre le matelas, au-dessus de la tete de Kame.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il était hot comme ca.  
  
« ...Qu'est-ce que t'es beau Kazuya. »  
Il n'y avait pas de raison de ne pas faire profiter Kame de ce genre de pensée.  
Le sourire simplement heureux de ce-dernier en valait la peine.  
  
Un baiser plus loin, Jin se trouva à son tour dos contre le matelas.  
Kame n'avait eu aucun mal à le retourner, et se laisser manipuler par lui c'était aussi très agréable.  
D'autant plus que le jeune homme était très doué avec ses mains et sa langue, connaissant encore par cœur tout ce qui le faisait réagir.  
  
« Fuck »  
Ca y est, sa voix commençaient a ne plus lui obéir.  
  
Ses yeux s'étaient fermés d'eux-mêmes, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit il se rendit compte que cela avait été une erreur.  
Voir les lèvres de Kame autour lui était une des choses les plus excitantes qu'il avait jamais vues.  
  
« ...hnn.. fffuck.. »  
  
A en croire l'expression fascinée (et perverse) de Kame, il appréciait aussi beaucoup ces réactions.  
Il avait déjà avoué a Jin que ses gémissements l'excitaient tout autant que son corps... c'était il y a quelques années mais semblait toujours d'actualité.  
  
Les sensations qui envahissaient Jin étaient sur le point de l'achever.  
  
« Ah... Kazuya... reviens-la... »  
_Laisse-moi te toucher encore_.  
  
Si lors de leurs premières fois, il s'était principalement laissé guider, cette fois-ci les initiatives allaient dans les deux sens. Kame s'écarta un instant pour atteindre sa table de nuit, mais les battements du cœur de Jin ne ralentirent pas pour autant, bien au contraire.  
  
Des que Kazuya revint auprès de lui en lui tendant tout ce qu'il leur fallait, il ne put s'empêcher d'à nouveau l'embrasser.  
Apres leurs gestes plus effrénés, un nouveau baiser plus lent leur rendit peu à peu leur souffle.  
  
Le soleil commençait à se lever, plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre chaude. Le ciel encore sombre prenait des teintes de violet, d'orangé. Mais Jin n'était plus du tout fatigué et était prêt a passer une nuit blanche si c'était pour être ainsi auprès de son ancien amant.  
  
Lorsque les doigts de Jin empoignèrent encore sa hanche, Kazuya se laissa à nouveau guider sous lui.  
  
« T'es tellement hot... » laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix rauque en glissant sa main derrière le genou de Kame.  
Cette proximité lui donnait envie de dire tellement de choses, pile au moment ou il était incapable de correctement réfléchir a ce qu'il disait. D'où le fait qu'il répète quasiment la même chose deux fois de suite.  
  
« T'es plutôt pas mal du tout toi-même... »  
« Juste pas mal ?? » s'offusqua-t-il en relevant la jambe de Kame pour caler son genou contre son torse.  
  
Celui-ci secoua sa tete.  
« Baka... qu'est-ce que tu crois... »  
Son regard doux ne laissait aucun doute quant a ses pensées.  
  
Jin se sentait un peu maladroit en répétant des gestes qu'il n'avait pas faits depuis longtemps, mais le regard affectueux de Kame et leur excitation à tous les deux l'encouragèrent à franchir le pas.  
  
De plus, sa mémoire était très bonne en ce qui concernait les fantasmes de son partenaire.  
Il savait que Kame adorait regarder chacun de ses gestes... tout comme regarder son bras contracté tandis qu'il le préparait.  
  
Le plus jeune ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux, son souffle devenu plus audible.  
Etre à nouveau si intimement proche de Kame n'était pas anodin.  
Voir ses sourcils se tortiller, son torse se soulever sur le rythme de sa respiration... l'entendre soupirer son nom en s'habituant a nouveau a sa présence, l'inviter à aller plus loin...  
  
Le voir pencher sa tète en arrière et soulever ses hanches a sa rencontre...  
  
Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent le long du dos de Jin une fois ses mouvements de hanche initiés.  
Mouvements qui ne tardèrent pas à s'accélérer.  
  
Les bruits que laissait échapper Kame le rendaient fou.  
« Ah... Kazuya.. »  
  
Celui-ci rouvrit ses yeux pour fixer Jin.  
« Viens-la »  
Cette vision ne manqua pas d'emplir Jin d'un élan d'affection.  
  
Il se baissa avec difficulté pour l'embrasser. Ce fut beaucoup moins posé que leur baiser précédent.  
« ...Heureusement que t'es flexible.. » haleta-t-il, sentant le sourire de Kame contre ses lèvres avant de reprendre sa tache.  
  
Kame perdait tout contrôle et laissait simplement parler son corps... c'était quelque chose que Jin voulait pouvoir admirer encore et encore. Faire l'amour avec un Kazuya plus âgé était à la fois familier et différent. Les traces encore imperceptibles que les années avaient laissées ne le rendaient que plus cher a son cœur. Certes Jin n'arrêtait pas de dire combien Kame était « hot » et beau... mais même ridé et vieilli, il serait toujours beau a ses yeux. C'était l'homme, la personne que Kazuya était que Jin aimait, et pas seulement son corps. Ce mélange de nostalgie, d'espoir et d'affection rendaient le moindre contact d'autant plus intense.  
  
Les mouvements de ses hanches toujours rapides, Jin ne tarda pas à se sentir arriver à bout.  
Ses cheveux collés à ses tempes moites, il ne put se retenir d'accompagner son plaisir de nouveaux gémissements.  
Ses muscles le lâchèrent, mais il continua à accompagner Kazuya, entre caresses et mots doux susurrés au creux de son oreille.  
  
Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite, à cause de l'effort physique, mais aussi à cause de la conscience de ce qu'il venait de se produire. De ce qu'ils étaient en train de reconstruire.  
  
Leur respiration revenant peu a peu à la normale, ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger.  
Les pulsions irréfléchies qu'avaient eu Jin de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête s'étaient calmées... mais même au repos, même une fois ses esprits retrouvés, les mêmes pensées le titillaient.  
  
Relevé sur un coude, il observait Kame en passant ses doigts doucement dans ses cheveux.  
Son visage détendu était rayonnant.  
  
« T'aimes vraiment mes cheveux on dirait... » remarqua Kame en levant les yeux vers lui.  
  
Jin sourit.  
  
Fuck it. Il fallait qu'il le dise.  
  
« ...Pas que tes cheveux. » dit-il.  
  
Kame cligna des yeux. Quelqu'un d'autre que Jin serait passé a coté de son hésitation.  
  
« Ah vraiment ? » répondit-il en prenant un ton amusé, mais Jin n'était pas dupe.  
  
Il glissa sa main de ses cheveux à son épaule, pour finir en travers de son torse, son pouce esquissant une petite caresse.  
  
« Je t'aime.»  
  
  
Il sentit immédiatement le pouls de Kame s'accélérer.  
Il espérait que c'était bon signe. Mais il connaissait bien Kazuya. Il savait lire ses gestes, même si son amant ne communiquait pas de la même façon que lui.  
  
« ...t'as pas besoin de me donner une réponse » ajouta-t-il, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. « j'avais... j'avais juste envie de te le redire. » Il n'avait pas prévu que sa voix tremble sur la fin de sa phrase.  
  
Kame ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration.  
  
A une époque Jin le lui disait si souvent... mais c'était il y a si longtemps.  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils mettent tant de temps à se trouver... puis à se retrouver encore bien des années plus tard.  
  
Une goutte s'échappa d'une de ses paupières.  
Devant ce spectacle, Jin se sentit désemparé.  
  
« Je pleure pas. » dit Kame lorsqu'il sentit Jin essuyer la trace de larme.  
  
Ce déni n'était pas sans rappeler à Jin l'adolescent qui cherchait toujours à être cool.  
Il se rallongea à ses cotés pour mieux le reprendre dans ses bras.  
« Si tu veux... parler de quelque chose... ou justement ne rien dire. » balbutia-t-il « Je veux être la pour toi. »  
  
Le plus jeune se reblottit contre lui, absorbant tout le réconfort ; toute l'affection qu'il lui portrait.  
  
  
« ...Je suis juste heureux. » dit finalement Kazuya, ses épaules se détendant après une dernière expiration.  
  
Jin se doutait que leur échange avait autant d'importance pour Kame que pour lui, voire plus...  
Entre leurs maladresses, leurs craintes... avec tout simplement la vie qui les avait éloignés... tout n'avait pas été facile.  
On n'efface pas certaines frustrations et blessures du jour au lendemain.  
Parfois, verser une larme c'est ce qu'il a de plus libérateur.  
  
Mais dorénavant ils pourraient dire adieu au poids de ces mauvais souvenirs, et ne les considérer que comme des étapes qui les avaient conduits à aujourd'hui.  
  
Et en voyant Kazuya paisiblement s'endormir a ses cotés quelques minutes plus tard, Jin était certain que beaucoup de bonheur les attendait.  
  
Peu importe les difficultés que la vie mettrait encore en travers de leur chemin, il avait envie d'y croire.  
  
Sous la lumière violette des premiers rayons de soleil, il finit par s'endormir à son tour.  
  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci si vous avez lu jusqu'ici! Il me reste juste deux chapitre + épilogue à écrire et j'aurai fini :)
> 
> (mais je suis très très lente... la preuve, ca va faire 6 ans que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic...)


	34. Chapter 34

Il faisait chaud, bien trop chaud. Jin glissa une jambe en dehors de sous la couette... voilà qui était parfait. Il s'étira bruyamment avant d'enfoncer son visage dans l'oreiller, prêt à se rendormir.  
  
"Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu fais pour ne pas t'étouffer." murmura un Kazuya amusé à ses côtés.  
Jin tourna la tête, quelques mèches brunes en travers des yeux.  
  
"Hey~"  
  
Le plus jeune passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'aîné pour lui dégager le visage. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le coeur de Jin s'emballa doucement, le jeune homme étant encore à moitié inconscient.  
  
Une première caresse, un premier échange qui les replongea tout de suite dans leur complicité de la veille.   
Voir le sourire chaleureux de Kazuya au réveil était certainement la meilleure façon de commencer la journée.  
Lorsque celui-ci se rapprocha de lui pour l'enlacer, Jin en oublia la chaleur qui l'avait dérangé plus tôt.  
  
"Bien dormi?" poursuivit Kame, cette fois-ci sa voix beaucoup plus près, en déposant un baiser juste au coin de sa mâchoire.  
  
"Hmhm" acquiesca Jin en refermant les yeux.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, laissant le temps à tous leurs sens de doucement s'éveiller. Kazuya continuait à lui caresser les cheveux, observant ses yeux encore à moitié endormis se rouvrir et se refermer au fil du temps.  
  
Le soleil tapait sur la couette, de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que la matinée avançait. Mais ils n'étaient pas pressés.  
  
Jin s'étira finalement à nouveau entre les bras de son amant avant de définitivement se réveiller.  
Lorsqu'il se redressa, Kame pensa qu'il allait se lever, mais Jin lui prouva bien vite le contraire en se retournant pour le surplomber.  
  
"Tu travailles pas aujourd'hui?"  
murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement éraillée.  
  
Leurs levers avaient rarement été aussi tranquilles.  
  
"Non~" répondit Kame en laissant volontiers son dos s'enfoncer dans le matelas, guidé par les gestes de Jin. " j'ai la journée libre. Tu veux faire quoi?"  
  
Les yeux de son interlocuteur descendirent le long de son torse, une étincelle dans son regard prouvant qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait.  
  
"J'ai plein de bonnes idées" répondit-il avec un sourire pervers, soulevant la couverture pour pouvoir admirer la peau chaude de Kazuya encore plus loin.   
  
"Ah ouais?" Kame lui rendit la pareille en remuant les sourcils, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
  
Pour toute réponse Jin se glissa entre ses jambes et commença à déposer des baisers au bas de son cou avant de se diriger vers sa clavicule.  
  
"Je prendrai un peu de tortue et de poire au petit-dej s'il-vous-plaît~"  
  
***  
  
Il s'avéra qu'un petit-déjeuner consistant de Kame et de Nashi ne suffisait finalement pas. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à la cuisine en sirotant un bon thé accompagné de céréales (ou de cookies en ce qui concernait Jin).  
  
Celui-ci semblait très concentré en recherchant quelque chose sur son téléphone.  
Kame quant à lui vérifia ce qu'il lui restait au frigo vu que l'heure du déjeuner n'était finalement pas si loin. Il remarqua Jin s'éclipser vers le balcon, probablement pour fumer une cigarette.  
  
Pourtant, c'est un Akanishi ne sentant pas la nicotine qui retourna dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, replaçant son téléphone dans sa poche.  
  
"Tout va bien?" demanda Kame.  
  
Jin avait l'air tout enjoué suite à son appel, alors son hôte n'était pas trop inquiet. L'invité semblait néanmoins redouter la réaction de Kame et fit sa proposition d'une voix un peu hésitante.  
  
"J'ai une idée d'activité pour notre journée, mais... c'est une surprise."  
  
Kazuya releva un sourcil, tout en essayant de se remémorer si les dernières surprises que Jin lui avait faites en étaient de bonnes.  
  
"Okay... y a-t-il quelque chose que je dois savoir?"  
  
"Hmm.. faudrait que tu aies les yeux bandés sur la route..."  
Voilà l'information que Jin avait dû redouter de lui donner.  
  
"...les yeux bandés. T'as pas une alternative un peu plus sympa?"  
  
Son interlocuteur sembla pensif.  
  
"Sinon tu restes allongé sur la banquette arrière pour ne pas voir par la fenêtre... mais ça risque de paraître un peu louche si on croise des flics... ou des paparazzi."  
  
Kame alla poser son assiette terminée dans l'évier. De potentiels gros titres de presse lui passaient par la tête:   
_"Enlèvement chez les Johnny's"  
"d'Idole à psychopathe"_  
... ou simplement _"Kamenashi repéré ivre-mort dans la voiture d'Akanishi"._  
Ces satanés journalistes people, prêts à tout pour vendre...  
  
Il était bien curieux de savoir ce que Jin avait en tête, mais la perspective d'un déplacement dans ces conditions ne lui vendait pas du rêve.  
  
En se retournant à nouveau vers son invité, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de couper court à ses réflexions. En les revoyant tous les deux dans cette cuisine, des images de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans cette même pièce lui revenaient en tête.  
  
"Viens-là..."  
  
Jin ne se fit pas prier.  
Les doigts de l'aîné effleurèrent ses cheveux avant de se poser sur sa joue.  
  
"...merci d'être resté hier soir." murmura Kame.  
  
Jin sourit.  
"J'ai été assez sage pour que tu acceptes de m'inviter à nouveau?"  
  
Ce fut au tour du plus jeune de sourire. Ce sentiment à la fois d'euphorie et de paix qui l'enveloppait était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis longtemps.  
  
Il tira sur l'avant de la robe de chambre de son amant pour rapprocher son visage du sien.  
Voir le regard affectueux de Jin d'aussi près, cela n'avait pas de prix.  
  
Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser lent, les replongeant dans l'atmosphère douce de leur réveil.   
Les bras de Kame s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Jin, leur baiser devenant de plus en plus passioné.  
  
"Hn." Jin glissa ses bras autour de sa taille en le pressant contre lui, pour le maintenir à une hauteur confortable.  
Il s'était apprêté à parler, mais la langue de Kame lui avait ôté toute pensée de la tête.  
  
"Si on commence comme ça," finit-il par lâcher, tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur respiration, "je vais juste avoir envie de retourner au lit et rien faire d'autre de la journée."  
  
Kame rigola.  
"Et ça ne te plaît pas comme programme?"  
  
Jin frissonna en sentant son souffle dans son cou.  
  
"Ça me plaît carrément!" s'empressa-t-il de répondre.   
  
"...mais?"  
  
"...mais du coup..." une nouvelle hésitation. " 'faut que je fasse un appel pour annuler ma réservation..."  
  
***  
  
La curiosité de Kame finit par prendre le dessus. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir laissé Jin prendre quelques affaires sans regarder de trop près ce dont il s'agissait, il se retrouva à lui confier les clés de sa voiture tout en installant un cache-oeil sur ses yeux. Pour les passants, Kame pourrait tout aussi bien être en train de faire un somme, mais son voisin ne savait que trop bien qu'il était toute ouïe.  
  
Au moins, entre le cache-oeil recouvrant ses sourcils et son écharpe masquant une partie de son visage, on ne risquait pas de le repérer.  
  
"Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. Je suis ... quasi-sûr que tu vas adorer." dit Jin tandis qu'ils s'engageaient sur une voie rapide.  
  
"quasi? Comment ça quasi?!" protesta Kazuya.  
  
Mais c'était trop tard pour changer d'avis, la voiture s'éloignait déjà à toute allure de son domicile.  
  
"Me dis pas qu'on va à Disney."  
  
Jin rigola et se contenta d'un énigmatique "tu verras~"  
  
***  
  
Peut-être était-ce car il ne voyait rien, mais le temps semblait particulièrement long.  
Le conducteur lui assurait que cela faisait pourtant moins d'une heure qu'ils étaient sur la route.  
  
"Heureusement qu'on est en semaine, y'a vraiment pas grand monde... on devrait arriver vite."  
  
"Pourquoi, on est sur une route habituellement encombrée le week-end?"  
  
Mais Jin refusait de lâcher le moindre indice.  
  
La voiture finit par ralentir.  
"Haa enfin!!"  
  
Un silence.  
  
"Jin?"  
  
"En fait... on est pas encore arrivés, j'ai juste envie de pisser." avoua l'aîné, quelque peu embarrassé.   
  
"Désolé!!" s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant son passager se prendre la tête entre les mains.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça... je te déteste, ce soir je ne t'accepte plus chez moi"  
  
"Bébé, non..."  
  
Kame se figea et Jin sentit son regard glacial même sans pouvoir le voir. "Euh.. Kazuya je veux dire."  
  
Les épaules de Kame se mirent à trembler tandis qu'il enfouissait encore plus son visage dans son écharpe. Ce qu'Akanishi prit d'abord pour un sanglot se révéla être un rire. Un rire certes un peu nerveux.  
  
"Bon sang... je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour finir avec un baka comme toi." soupira enfin Kame.  
Il ne vit pas son voisin s'approcher et fut ainsi pris par surprise lorsque celui-ci déposa un bisou sur sa joue.  
  
"Moi aussi je t'aime." murmura Jin avant de descendre faire sa pause.  
  
***  
  
La fin du voyage se passa dans des conditions plus tranquilles, Jin attrapant régulièrement la main de Kame pour y esquisser une caresse. Des excuses silencieuses.  
  
La voiture s'arrêta enfin définitivement. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de son côté, la première chose qui frappa Kame fut la fraîcheur de l'air. Puis une odeur fraîche... une odeur de forêt. Un bruit de cascade.  
Il prit une grande inspiration. Peut-être que ce long périple en avait valu la peine.  
  
Jin le guida à l'extérieur de la voiture. Des graviers crissaient sous ses pas tandis qu'un son d'oiseau retentit au loin. Pas un bruit de voiture ne parvenait jusqu'à eux.  
  
"On est arrivé~"  
  
Kame retira son masque. La première chose qu'il vit fut un Jin essayant de faire semblant qu'il n'était pas stressé.  
  
Puis il vit la cascade qui tombait dans un cours d'eau à leurs pieds. Jin les avait guidés sur un petit pont sur le côté d'un parking, offrant une vue sur quelques poissons visibles ça-et-là, entre les rochers sombres et les restes de feuillages rouges des arbustes au bord de l'eau. Un petit bout de nature qui faisait du bien après tant de temps en ville.  
  
Un chemin s'enfonçait dans la forêt à droite de la cascade, et semblait monter une petite côte.  
  
La main de Jin s'était glissée dans la sienne.  
Un petit geste d'affection. Peut-être cherchait-il aussi à être rassuré.  
  
"...ça te plaît?"  
  
Kame respira profondément et fit semblant d'hésiter. Le visage de Jin se décomposa instantanément et le plus jeune n'eut pas le coeur de faire durer le suspense plus longtemps.  
  
"C'est magnifique..." répondit-il en répondant à son geste avec une petite pression en retour sur sa main.  
Tandis qu'ils se redirigeaient vers la voiture pour que Kame puisse mettre des chaussures plus confortables, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter:  
  
"Mais c'était vraiment nécessaire de me bander les yeux?"  
  
Jin haussa les épaules en se justifiant.  
  
"Une surprise c'est pas une surprise quand on sait où on va!"  
  
***  
  
Cette année-la, les températures avaient baissé moins vite à l'approche de l'hiver, permettant aux couleurs de l'automne de subsister un peu plus longtemps. Un mélange de feuillages verts, rouges et jaunes, des arbres commençant tout juste à se dégarnir...  
Et surtout, un chemin désert, sans personne pour poser sur eux des regards indiscrets.  
  
Cela faisait longtemps que Kame n'avait pas eu le temps de faire une balade en montagne. Ainsi, les premières minutes de montée avaient été un peu difficiles, le temps de prendre leur rythme. Jin avait dû bien vite relâcher sa main, pour s'assurer un meilleur équilibre, ses pas le guidant d'une pierre à l'autre pour éviter une pente de terre trop raide ou glissante. Mais la beauté de la nature qui les entourait valait le coup de faire quelques efforts.   
  
Si l'air avait semblé frais au premier abord, leur marche ne tarda pas à les réchauffer. Tandis qu'ils rangeaient leurs écharpes dans un sac-à-dos que Jin avait prévu, Kame avoua:  
  
"Je suis presque surpris que tu aies été aussi prévoyant. Impressionné plutôt que surpris peut-être."  
  
Ces mots semblèrent faire plaisir à son interlocuteur.  
  
"Tu n'as pas encore tout vu~"  
Jin avait visiblement hâte de lui révéler toutes ses surprises, et ses yeux pétillants ne firent que redonner chaud au coeur de Kazuya.  
  
Curieux, celui-ci reprit sa marche, après avoir bu quelques gorgées d'eau.  
  
Il devait avoir plu la veille ou l'avant-veille, car le sol était légèrement humide et l'odeur de forêt mouillée était encore présente. Cinq mètres, dix mètres, vingt mètres d'altitude de gagnés. À cette allure, il ne leur faudrait pas trop de temps pour atteindre le sommet. La vue ne donnait pour l'instant aucune indication à Kame quant à leur localisation: les arbres ne laissaient entr-apercevoir que la chute d'eau qu'ils avaient laissée derrière eux au parking, et les lacets d'une route peu fréquentée à ce moment là de la journée.  
  
Au bout d'une heure, ils passèrent devant un petit abris où une petite statuette était installée. Des banderoles fines de texte incitaient au recueillement et au calme. Des fleurs y avaient été déposées mais celles-ci commençaient à faner.  
Les deux marcheurs en profitèrent pour s'assoir un instant et souffler.  
  
"Comment t'as eu l'idée de venir ici?" demanda Kame.  
  
Jin lui avait rarement fait des surprises avec des activités en extérieur comme ça, à part pour s'aventurer dans quelques sports extrêmes lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.  
  
Une petite balade entre amoureux. C'était inattendu mais très apprécié.  
  
"Ca fait un moment que j'avais envie de venir avec toi ici... du coup c'est pas juste ce matin que d'un coup je me suis dit 'tiens et si on prenait la voiture'."  
  
C'était donc une idée de sortie qui avait eu le temps de mûrir dans les pensées de l'aîné. Le fait que ce ne soit pas qu'un coup de tête ne rendait que cette promenade plus agréable encore. Combien de temps Jin avait-il passé à les imaginer ici, et surtout, quand? Pourquoi venir a cet endroit précis ?  
  
Kame accrocha sa main au creux du bras de son voisin et glissa le long du banc pour être tout contre lui.  
"Merci pour cette surprise alors." lui dit-il doucement. "J'aime vaiment beaucoup..."  
  
"C'est à moi de te remercier, si tu m'avais pas demandé de rester hier soir..." Jin baissa les yeux. "Qui sait combien de temps j'aurais mis avant de te faire comprendre que je voulais être à nouveau avec toi."  
  
Kame rigola. Jin ne se rendait-il pas compte des signaux qu'il envoyait malgré lui?  
"Tu sais, t'es pas aussi discret que tu le penses. Monsieur-je-dévisage-mon-collègue-dans-les-coulisses... monsieur-j'enlace-mes-collègues-quand-j'ai-bu"  
  
Devant un Kame si souriant, un Kame simple et naturel, Jin ne put résister.  
"Ça s'appelle tâter le terrain..." dit-il en se libérant le bras pour le glisser autour des épaules de Kazuya. "J'enlace pas tous mes collègues pour info...et tu sais très bien que t'as jamais été juste un collègue pour moi"  
  
Il déposa un bisou sur sa joue, attendit quelques instants, guettant la réaction du plus jeune. Puis il en déposa un autre le long de sa mâchoire, le temps de laisser Kazuya le repousser au cas où cela le gênait de faire ça en extérieur. Mais ils étaient toujours seuls alors Kame ne dit rien. Il tourna au contraire son visage vers Jin pour que ses lèvres rejoignent les siennes.  
  
Ces gestes de tendresse ne pouvaient que faire oublier au plus jeune des mots peut-être un peu durs qu'il avait eus a une certaine époque déjà lointaine...  
 _"ce n'étaient que des collègues..."_  
  
Oublier, ou en tout cas pardonner.  
Kazuya avait surement su faire la différence entre des mots maladroits prononcés devant les cameras, et le fond réel de sa pensée; qu'ils soient a l'époque proches ou non... en tout cas, Jin l'espérait.  
  
A en croire la réaction détendue et chaleureuse de Kame, il était loin de se poser toutes ces questions. Alors Jin décida de ne pas se laisser hanter par de vieilles paroles et de profiter du moment présent.   
  
Pas évident de sentir grand chose à travers un gros manteau d'hiver, même dans une étreinte serrée. Leur baiser resta innocent, mais suffit à témoigner leur joie d'être là, ensemble.  
  
"On devrait faire ce genre de chose plus souvent" murmura Kame, son front posé contre celui de Jin.  
  
"De quoi, des balades ou des pauses pour se bécoter?"  
  
Kame le poussa du banc.  
  
"À ton avis!"  
  
Le jeune homme fit mine de réfléchir.  
  
"... les deux?"  
  
***  
  
Au cours de la suite de leur ascension, ils ne croisèrent qu'un vieillard qui promenait son chien.  
Ils passèrent à côté de champignons mais Kame préféra ne pas se risquer à s'empoisonner.  
  
"Mais ils ont la même tête que ceux que t'aimes bien au resto où on allait avant!"  
  
"C'était il y a plus de 6 ans, comment tu peux te souvenir des champignons qu'il y avait dans mon assiette?!"  
Jin avait visiblement une mémoire plus détaillée que ce qu'il avait imaginé.  
  
Ils n'avaient pas de quoi transporter une cueillette de toute façon, alors ils finirent par passer leur chemin.  
  
Entre phases de conversation et de marche silencieuse, cette journée était tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour se ressourcer.  
  
Au cours d'un de ces échanges, Jin lui avoua que lorsqu'il l'avait (presque) enlacé aux US, cela n'avait pas vraiment été prémédité. Kame s'en était douté, un Jin éméché agissant rarement de façon réfléchie.   
Il avoua également que son "tâtage de terrain" n'avait eu lieu que sur la fin du tournage.  
  
"Pour le reste... pour tes parents.. je l'aurais fait même sans intentions de me remettre avec toi. Je veux dire... je n'ai pas fait ça pour te séduire. Mais parce que je tiens à toi, même simplement en tant qu'ami... Je voulais être là pour toi."  
  
Kame s'arrêta de marcher et d'un coup Jin se demanda s'il n'en avait pas trop dit. Peut-être que Kazuya aurait préféré n'aborder que des sujets plus légers ici, et garder ceux plus sérieux pour un lieu privé?  
  
"Désolé, je... je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne crois pas que j'ai été sympa ces derniers temps juste pour..."  
  
"Baka.." l'interrompit Kame.  
En deux enjambées il rattrapa Jin. Ses joues étaient roses et ses yeux humides, mais cela pouvait aussi simplement être dû à l'effort de la montée.   
  
"Ne t'excuse jamais de me dire de telles choses."  
  
Le plus jeune attrapa à nouveau sa main et ils marchèrent ainsi quelque temps. Tant pis si c'était plus compliqué de se faufiler entre les rochers avec une main occupée.  
  
De nouveaux aboiements annonçant l'arrivée d'autres promeneurs les sépara néanmoins à nouveau, les sauvant probablement d'une entorse.  
  
***  
  
Plus ils approchaient du sommet, plus Jin devenait silencieux.   
  
"Bientôt arrivés!" dit Kame d'une voix soulagée en voyant le bout de la dernière montée. Il était temps: le ciel commençait déjà s'assombrir au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers la fin de l'après-midi.  
  
Au cours des derniers mètres, Kame aperçut d'abord une ligne droite bleu-gris à l'horizon.   
  
L'océan.  
  
Il se retourna vers Jin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
"La montée, c'était un piège pour me faire croire qu'on était à la montagne?"  
  
Quelques pas plus loin la vue se libéra.  
Leur promenade les avait menés au sommet d'une colline dont la vue donnait sur une baie.  
Ça pour une surprise... Kame s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.  
  
"Tu aimes toujours?" dit la voix de Jin derrière lui.  
Mais pourquoi donc était-il aussi stressé?  
  
Le ventre de Jin gargouilla soudain, ce qui fit rire son compagnon de marche.  
  
"C'est la faim qui te rend comme ça? Bien sûr que j'aime."  
Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers l'horizon.  
"J'adore la mer."  
  
"...même quand y'a pas trop de vagues?"  
  
Kame secoua la tête. "Y'a pas que le surf dans la vie."  
  
Un petit vent soufflait a cette hauteur, et Kame rentra la tête dans ses épaules pour se protéger du froid.  
"Je t'avoue que j'ai un petit creux moi aussi. Ce matin, tu parlais d'une réservation, non?"  
  
  
***  
  
Il n'était que 17h mais Jin avait oublié d'emporter à manger en partant; un dîner anticipé était donc le bienvenu après n'avoir eu qu'un petit-déjeuner en fin de matinée.  
La descente fut beaucoup plus rapide que la montée. Ce versant était beaucoup plus peuplé que celui qu'ils avaient traversé pendant l'après-midi, ils croiserent ainsi un peu plus de promeneurs.  
Kame préféra ressortir son écharpe pour masquer une partie de son visage, au cas où.  
  
Leur chemin rejoignit une route qu'ils empruntèrent en suivant les instructions du GPS de Jin.   
Ils finirent finalement par arriver devant l'entrée d'un Ryokan traditionnel qui semblait quelque peu isolé, son entrée enfouie entre les arbres. Les autres habitations se situaient pour la plupart plus bas. Au moins, peut-être seraient-ils plus tranquilles ainsi.  
  
Jin accéléra le pas, comme s'il ne voulait pas trop traîner dans l'allée menant vers l'auberge.  
  
"Jin, attends!"  
  
Kame se hâta à sa suite mais s'arrêta en voyant un panneau au-dessus de la porte. Le nom de l'auberge lui disait quelque-chose...  
  
 _Ryokan Ashikari..._  
  
D'un coup, la baie aperçue depuis le sommet lui parut familière.  
  
***


	35. Chapter 35

  
"Ravis de vous accueillir Akanishi-san" entendit Kame lorsqu'il pénétra dans le vestibule.  
  
À quelques mètres de là Jin était en train d'empocher non pas une, mais douze cartes magnétiques.  
  
"Vous avez de la chance que nous soyions en saison basse... et en milieu de semaine." disait la réceptionniste.  
  
La jeune femme semblait embarrassée de devoir faire une telle remarque et se confondait en excuses, mais Jin avait en effet eu de la chance que tant de chambres soient libres en réservant le matin-même.  
  
La vraie question était de savoir pourquoi il en avait besoin d'autant. L'incongruité de la situation avait au moins le don de distraire Kame des questions qu'il s'était posé en voyant le nom de l'auberge.  
  
"Vous avez des bagages?" demanda la jeune femme.  
  
"On a laissé la voiture un peu loin pour se balader..." répondit Jin. "Vous pourriez nous appeler un taxi s'il-vous-plaît?"  
Il se retourna alors vers Kame, l'invitant à s'approcher.  
"Je vais accompagner mon ami à sa chambre en attendant."  
  
Si la réceptionniste sembla surprise pendant quelques instants en voyant le nouvel arrivé, elle ne manqua pas d'immédiatement retrouver son professionnalisme.  
  
***  
  
Une fois qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le terrain du ryokan, un jardin japonais s'étendit sous leurs yeux, sur toute une partie de la colline. Un chemin de pierre le parcourait pour guider les visiteurs vers les différentes chambres, situées dans de petites maisons traditionnelles réparties sur la propriété de l'auberge. Si leur style était ancien, cela se voyait qu'elles étaient régulièrement rénovées. Un panneau indiquait du wifi gratuit en intérieur comme en extérieur et prouvait bien que malgré les apparences traditionnelles, le ryokan avait subi quelques modernisations.  
  
Entre jardins zens, jardins plus sauvages, fontaines naturelles ou non... allées bordées de fleurs ou d'arbustes, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Un jardinier allumait quelques lanternes le long des chemins tandis que Kame prenait connaissance des lieux.  
  
Ce paysage, Kazuya l'avait déjà vu. Mais c'était il y a plus de dix ans, et le jardin avait connu quelques transformations depuis. Malgré les oublis ou les déformations que le temps avait fait subir à ses souvenirs, quelque chose de familier demeurait - ne serait-ce que dans l'atmosphère magique des lieux, ou dans la vue magnifique.  
  
Son coeur se serra tandis qu'il se remémorait les passages empruntés avec Ueda, ainsi qu'un jeune Jin à l'époque tout blond. Pas tellement serré de tristesse, car cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait fait la paix avec cet épisode de sa vie... mais de nostalgie. C'était une sensation difficile à définir.  
  
Jin se tenait derrière lui et hésita avant de prendre la parole.  
"...on va voir notre chambre?"  
  
Kame hocha la tête et le suivit sans un mot. L'aîné sembla inquiété par son silence mais n'osa le confronter ici, où d'autres personnes pourraient les entendre.  
  
Entre graviers gris et arbres partageant les mélanges de couleurs de la forêt qu'ils avaient traversée plus tôt, ils finirent par arriver devant leur porte. Des conifères bordaient le chemin qui s'engouffrait derrière la maison. Ce type de végétation, Kame s'en souvenait – les aiguilles au sol l'avaient à l'époque piqué lorsqu'il s'était glissé en cachette vers les onsens, pour une baignade nocturne inoubliable...  
  
Il cligna des yeux, ramenant ses pensées au présent.  
  
"Tu vas voir... " dit Jin, rompant le silence. "C'est la plus belle chambre du ryokan... il y a même une terrasse toute neuve de l'autre côté".  
  
Sa voix se voulait enjouée, mais son inquiétude transparaissait là encore dans son regard. Il dut essayer plusieurs cartes magnétiques avant de trouver celle qui ouvrirait la porte.  
  
Kame ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa maladresse. Un peu de légèreté ça faisait du bien.  
Il inspira l'air parfumé du jardin avant de suivre Jin à l'intérieur.  
  
Une fois la porte refermée, le plus âgé fit volte face.  
  
"T'es furieux..."  
  
"Hein?" la remarque de Jin le sortit complètement de son était à moitié rêveur. "Pas du tout!"  
  
Jin s'approcha de lui sans répondre, pour déboutonner son manteau. Peut-être espérait-il mieux percevoir les réactions de Kame avec cette proximité? Ou peut-être voulait-il grâce à ses attentions lui prouver que ses intentions avaient été bonnes en l'emmenant ici.  
  
"...tu as reconnu où on est?" demanda-t-il finalement.  
  
Si Kame avait pu encore avoir quelques doutes, le fait que Jin pose la question acheva de confirmer ses hypothèses.  
  
"J'ai une petite idée oui..."  
  
L'aîné était presque surpris que Kame sourie.  
  
Malgré la réaction positive de son compagnon, il préféra se rassurer sans ambiguïté.  
"...ça t'embête?" demanda-t-il.  
  
"Ça devrait?" le plus jeune releva un sourcil.  
  
Il repensa à toutes les cartes dans la poche de Jin... et son sourire se dissipa. Tandis que celui-ci achevait de le débarrasser de son manteau, Kame reprit la parole.  
  
"C'est plutôt ta réservation de je-ne-sais-combien de chambres qui m'inquiète... T'as prévu une fiesta ici ou..."  
Il avait espéré qu'ils passeraient la journée (soirée incluse) en tête à tête...  
  
Pendant un instant Jin sembla ne pas comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.  
  
"..ha, ça!" à la grande surprise de Kame, Jin rigola. "J'ai juste réservé plein de chambres pour qu'on soit tranquilles!"  
  
"...Hein?" Pour lui faire sortir tant d'onomatopées en si peu de temps, Jin était vraiment un homme à surprises.  
  
"Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais payé pour toutes les chambres si c'était pour d'autres gens?"  
  
En effet ça aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille de Kame. Il parlait quand même à l'homme qui faisait payer à ses amis l'entrée chez lui quand il était gamin (à certains amis... mais pas à Kame).  
  
"J'ai réservé les cabines et suites situées dans ce coin du jardin... pour qu'on puisse profiter tranquillement de notre terrasse..." ajouta Jin "...et de notre onsen."  
  
 _Notre onsen..._  
  
"Bien vu..." Kame se passa la main dans les cheveux.  
  
Plus tôt, il s'était senti en paix avec les lieux. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer le pincement au coeur qu'il ressentit en entendant le mot "onsen". Sa raison lui disait qu'il était bête de réagir ainsi après tant d'années... mais ses sentiments à ce sujet étaient comme un réflexe physique incontrôlable. Avec le temps ce souvenir avait bien entendu fini par devenir moins insupportable. Il l'avait accepté comme faisant partie de son histoire, de ce qui l'avait fait grandir.  
Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que cet épisode ne lui faisait plus aucun effet.  
  
Les doigts de Jin dans ses cheveux, puis ses bras se glissant autour de sa taille le ramenèrent à sa conversation.  
  
"J'avais pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de recommencer à zéro ici..." murmura sa voix contre sa tempe. Enveloppé dans cette étreinte, Kame ne put que se sentir petit à petit à nouveau apaisé. "De remplacer des vieux souvenirs par de meilleures nouvelles expériences."  
  
Jin desserra son emprise tout juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.  
"Mais si tu le sens pas... on rentre à la maison, tant pis pour ma réservation. On peut aussi rentrer à Tokyo. Sérieusement."  
  
Ses intentions le touchaient, ainsi que son inquiétude. Kame secoua la tête.  
"T'inquiète pas pour moi"  
  
Il sentait bien que Jin ne lui disait pas tout le fond de sa pensée, mais préféra ne pas le presser s'il ne souhaitait pas encore tout dire.  
  
***  
  
Pendant qu'Akanishi allait récupérer la voiture, Kame en profita pour se balader dans les jardins. Il remarqua que des panneaux indiquaient la privatisation de certaines zones pour la soirée. Lorsqu'un membre du staff lui demanda l'anniversaire de qui ils fêtaient, et quand les autres convives arriveraient, il comprit que les panneaux étaient pour leur prétendu groupe et que Jin avait bien ficelé son histoire. Depuis combien de temps pensait-il à cette escapade?  
C'était impossible que tout ce stratagème lui soit venu à l'esprit en une nuit. Au cours de leur balade, Jin avait bien dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait venir dans le coin... avec lui.  
  
Le personnel ne les percevait en tout cas pas comme un couple en week-end... pour l'instant. Kazuya se demandait ce qu'ils se diraient en ne voyant aucun autre invité arriver. Il avait fait confiance à Jin pour l'organisation de la journée jusqu'à présent... ils se débrouilleraient bien pour trouver une explication pour la suite.  
  
De retour dans la chambre, il constata qu'un plateau avait été déposé dans leur salon avec des mets les uns les plus appétissants que les autres. Une bouteille de saké hors de prix avait également été servie.  
  
Pauvre Jin, il avait dû se ruiner.  
  
Kazuya se promit de lui rendre la pareille dès qu'ils auraient à nouveau un peu de temps libre ensemble.  
  
***  
  
"On fête l'anniversaire de qui au fait?" demanda Kame à Jin une fois celui-ci rentré.  
  
"Personne...?" répondit-il en se déchaussant. "C'est juste la première excuse qui m'est venue à l'esprit."  
  
Il préféra ne pas élaborer en précisant comment cette idée lui était venue. Leur visite en tant que juniors avait aussi eu lieu pour fêter un anniversaire... le sien.  
  
Ils finirent par prendre leur dîner sur la terrasse, dans d'épaisses robes de chambre fournies avec leur suite. Car ce qui avait semblé n'être qu'une chambre de l'extérieur étaient en fait une suite luxueuse, dans le respect du décor et des murs intérieurs en papier d'époque. Cette partie avait du entièrement être refaite, car Kame étaient certain que des chambres normales s'étaient situées à leur place lors de leur visite précédente.  
  
La terrasse permit à Jin d'allumer une cigarette bien méritée à la suite du repas.  
  
Oui, il essayait d'arrêter. Mais tout arrêter d'un coup c'était trop dur, et le cadre dont ils bénéficiaient se prêtait à un tel petit plaisir.  
  
Kame lui tendit les doigts pour la partager avec lui.  
  
"Plus je t'en pique, plus je t'aide à moins fumer" plaisanta-t-il.  
  
La lune s'était déjà levée et se reflétait à la surface de l'eau à leurs pieds. Leur suite donnait sur un onsen tout juste à quelques mètres d'eux, et Kame ne le reconnaissait que trop bien: un large bassin bordé de pierres, des rochers habilement placés dans le bassin pour lui donner un air faussement sauvage. Il ne s'était pas rappelé de tous les détails de cet endroit avant de revenir, mais à présent qu'il l'avait sous les yeux, des souvenirs très nets lui revenaient en mémoire. Un rocher derrière lequel ils s'étaient embrassés, longuement, très longuement, à l'abri des regards... une des expériences les plus sensuelles de son adolescence. Et une des plus frustrantes. Car au-delà de ces baisers, il se souvenait aussi de ses larmes.  
  
Il rendit la cigarette à Jin en lui souriant. Cette frustration, il s'était promis de ne plus en tenir compte. La douceur qu'ils avaient par la suite connue ensemble avait depuis longtemps compensé cette souffrance.  
  
L'espace avait été réaménagé avec de la végétation plus dense et des paravents en paille tressée pour rendre le lieu un peu plus privatif. Des lanternes chauffantes avaient également été placées sur la terrasse pour éviter un trop gros choc thermique à la sortie de l'eau.  
  
"Peut-être que ce dont tu as besoin pour t'aider à arrêter, c'est une distraction à chaque fois que t'as envie de fumer..."  
  
Jin soupira en écrasant la cigarette.  
"J'ai quasiment tout le temps envie..."  
  
Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il manqua de s'étouffer. Kame avait dé-serré la ceinture de sa robe de chambre et le tissu baillait tout juste assez pour laisser entrevoir la moitié de son torse.  
  
Un léger courant d'air frais fit apparaître des frissons sur sa peau et Jin sentit la salive lui monter en bouche devant le téton qu'il aperçut. Oui, Jin était un homme qui s'attachait aux détails. En particulier dans ses domaines de prédilection.  
  
"J'approuve... ce type de distraction." Il se mordit la lèvre. "Mais n'attrape pas une pneumonie." Jin était lui-même surpris d'encore réussir à laisser parler la voix de la raison.  
  
Kame ne partageait visiblement pas les mêmes craintes que lui.  
  
"Je vais pas tarder à aller au chaud dans l'eau de toute façon." finit-il par répondre, ce qui accéléra immédiatement le pouls de Jin. Celui-ci voyait le tissu s'écarter un peu plus... si seulement la table entre eux avait été transparente.  
"Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul avec tes tentations sans essayer de faire quelque chose pour te distraire."  
  
Le plus jeune se pencha en travers de la table pour attraper le briquet et le mettre hors de portée.  
  
Jin avala sa salive. Il fallait qu'il réapprenne à rester concentré devant Kame en mode dragueur... cela faisait trop de fois en peu de temps qu'il perdait le fil d'une conversation à cause du spectacle sous ses yeux.  
  
"...je crois que si tu me dis 'arrête de fumer' trois fois dans cette tenue, ça marchera aussi bien sur moi que l'hypnose." dit-il.  
  
Kazuya rit.  
"Et si je dis 'viens te baigner' ça marche aussi?"  
  
***  
  
La peau de Kame était toujours aussi belle au clair de lune, et Jin avait senti son coeur lui monter à la gorge en le voyant quitter la robe de chambre au bord de l'eau. Pas seulement à cause de sa beauté. Mais car son élan d'affection était toujours aussi fort que la veille, et n'était pas près de s'estomper.  
  
Il n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour le rejoindre. Et tout comme il y a tant d'années, Kazuya ne s'était pas abstenu de le dévorer des yeux tandis qu'il se dénudait. Après tout, Kame était de façon générale encore plus attaché aux détails que Jin. Et devant le corps de son amant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être encore plus méticuleux. Mais cette fois, aucune gêne, aucun malaise ne venait perturber ces instants. Jin lui fit au contraire un clin d'oeil en plaisantant,  
  
" _Like what you see?_ "  
  
 _I don't just like it, I love it..._  
  
Tout comme la chaleur de l'onsen apaisait leurs corps, la sérénité des lieux les envoûtait et leur faisait oublier tout ce qui se situait en dehors de ce jardin. Le silence était uniquement brisé par le bruit de leurs mouvements dans l'eau.  
  
"Tu es sûr qu'on ne risque rien ici?" demanda Kame en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil furtif aux alentours.  
  
Jin haussa les épaules.  
  
"C'est un ryokan de luxe maintenant. Je doute qu'ils veuillent mettre en péril leur réputation en épiant leurs clients. Et puis... je te l'ai dit, j'ai réservé tout ce qui était réservable autour de nous."  
  
Si plus jeunes, ils avaient été un peu inconscients en prenant le risque de se faire attraper, les enjeux étaient aujourd'hui bien plus importants... de deux Juniors à deux idoles ultra-populaires, la donne avait changé. Lorsqu'une petite brise s'éleva à nouveau, Kazuya se baissa pour plonger ses épaules au chaud.  
  
"Au pire..." reprit Jin en plongeant également les siennes, "on peut se mettre dans un coin un peu plus à l'abri"  
Il accompagna ses mots d'un signe de la tête vers les rochers.  
  
***  
  
Dans les souvenirs estivaux de Kazuya, la pierre avait été chaude.  
  
Cette fois-ci elle était fraîche.  
  
Mais il ne laissa pas le froid interrompre le baiser de Jin...  
Sa langue lui donnait la meilleure nausée qui soit. Que ce soit contre les siennes, ou à quelques millimètres d'elles le temps de reprendre une inspiration, les lèvres de Jin était tout aussi excitantes...  
  
Kame soupira de contentement en sentant cette bouche pulpeuse le rejoindre encore, et encore. C'était une sensation addictive.  
  
Oui, un peu de frais dans son dos était complètement secondaire.  
  
Jin finit néanmoins par se rendre compte de la situation et encercla son partenaire de ses bras pour l'éloigner de la paroi.  
  
La dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus ici, Kame avait initié la plupart de leurs mouvements. Mais Jin prouvait à présent qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait. Chacun de ses gestes traduisait son affection et son désir:  
Un regard tendre.  
Une main qui glisse le long de sa taille, puis de sa hanche.  
  
Kame ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant les lèvres de Jin se poser au creux son cou... d'autant plus que la main de l'aîné avait glissé de sa hanche à sa fesse pour le presser à la rencontre de son corps.  
  
Des frissons le parcoururent tout entier, cette fois-ci pas à cause des écarts de température.  
  
Lorsque Jin initia d'imperceptibles mouvements de bassin tout contre lui, la friction qui en résulta lui donna d'un coup très, très chaud... Sa sensibilité avait déjà été exacerbée par leurs échanges sensuels précédents, et chaque stimulation supplémentaire lui arrachait des bruits qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser.  
  
"Ah... Jin... attends..."  
  
L'aîné interrompit ses mouvements mais garda son visage enfoui dans son cou, ses lèvres se décollant à peine de la peau qu'il embrassait.  
"Hm?"  
Il céda à la tentation et y déposa un dernier bisou plus innocent.  
  
Kame lui caressa doucement le dos en reprenant lentement ses esprits. Il fallait qu'ils se calment.  
  
"Je suis à peu près certain que... certaines activés... sont interdites dans l'eau."  
  
Jin fit un bruit de boudeur.  
  
"Jin."  
  
À contre cœur, son interlocuteur recula alors son visage (et le reste de son corps) pour lui faire face.  
  
"J'ai pas dit qu'il fallait complètement arrêter..." reprit Kazuya, un sourire prometteur aux lèvres. "Mais il faut y aller un peu plus doucement... sinon je vais pas tenir..." avoua-t-il.  
  
Jin proposa alors qu'ils rentrent tout de suite à la chambre, mais tant qu'à être venus ici... le plus jeune voulut profiter un peu plus longtemps des lieux.  
  
Ce-dernier l'entraîna alors vers un côté moins profond du bassin, où de grandes marches permettaient aux baigneurs de s'asseoir tout en gardant le torse sous l'eau.  
  
À la grande joie de Jin, son partenaire ne s'assit pas à côté de lui, mais au-dessus de ses genoux, ses cuisses de part et d'autre des siennes pour pouvoir lui faire face.  
Si Kame pensait les aider à se calmer ainsi... L'ainé n'était plus certain de faire confiance à son jugement. Il respira profondément pour se détendre, son corps ne réussissant pas pour autant à complètement faire abstraction de leur posture.  
  
Kazuya lissa les cheveux mouillés de son amant en arrière, observant ses paupières se fermer tandis qu'il se relaxait sous ses gestes. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ainsi, ses mèches longues retombant presque sur ses omoplates.  
  
"Maintenant raconte-moi vraiment pourquoi tu voulais revenir ici" murmura-t-il, toujours en train de réarranger ses cheveux.  
  
Les yeux de Jin se rouvrirent pour l'observer.  
Il se mordit la lèvre et détourna son regard.  
Ce n'était visiblement pas un endroit anodin pour lui non plus.  
  
"...je me suis dit qu'en passant de bons moments avec toi ici... je pourrai effacer le mauvais souvenir que cet endroit représente pour toi... par ma faute."  
  
Kame prit un moment pour peser ses mots et Jin releva à nouveau ses yeux vers lui, suspendu à ses lèvres en l'attente d'une réponse. Son regard laissait aisément deviner le malaise qu'il ressentait.  
  
"Jin..." dit Kame, fermement. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'effacer quoi que ce soit."  
  
"Peut-être..." après son hésitation initiale, Jin semblait déterminé. "Mais je veux quand même que tu saches. Que je regrette de t'avoir infligé tout ça. Que ce soit mon adolescence où j'étais un peu paumé... ou...  
A vrai dire, je crois que j'ai été paumé bien plus longtemps que ça... Et quand je dis 'paumé' c'est pas pour me décharger de mes responsabilités..."  
  
"Jin," l'interrompit Kame. Il fallait que l'aîné comprenne. "Ca fait longtemps, très longtemps que je ne t'en veux plus pour ça. Pour ce qu'il s'est passé ici."  
  
La main de Kame retrouva la sienne sous l'eau.  
  
"...vraiment?"  
  
Comment Jin pouvait-il encore autant s'inquiéter à ce sujet?  
  
"Oui, vraiment."  
  
Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.  
  
Ressentir un pincement au cœur en revenant ici, se souvenir des larmes versées, de sa douleur, ce n'était pas synonyme de rancune.  
  
Le plus grand prit une nouvelle profonde inspiration.  
"Vraiment vraiment?"  
  
Kame rit à moitié.  
"Tu vas me le faire répéter combien de fois?"  
  
Ce ton soulagea Jin et commença a le libérer d'une partie de ses tracas. Ou presque.  
C'était en tout cas en bonne voie, et le fait d'en parler leur faisait à tous les deux plus de bien que ce qu'ils auraient cru.  
  
"Bakanishi..." murmura le plus jeune en repassant sa main dans ses cheveux "... ça me touche que tu reconnaisses que ce jour-là... que c'était un moment important. Mais pour moi il y a encore plus important que ça. Comme quand tu es revenu vers moi des années plus tard... ou bien... comme les choses que tu m'as dites hier soir."  
  
Les caresses du plus jeune furent accompagnées d'une proximité plus intime. Malgré la sensualité des gestes, malgré leurs désirs, cette fois-ci leur conversation faisait passer le reste au second plan. Quelque chose les poussait à enfin finir de se dire tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur.  
  
"Moi aussi j'ai mon lot de regrets... de discussions que j'aurais dû me forcer à avoir avec toi." poursuivait Kame "Que ce soit quand on était ados à l'époque où je ne voulais absolument pas me montrer vulnérable en parlant de sentiments... ou bien plus tard quand la colère m'a presque coupé toute envie de sauver notre relation... de couple ou même notre relation amicale. Des erreurs, on en a fait tous les deux."  
  
Jin voulut protester pour le défendre, mais il décida de finalement laisser Kame finir ce qu'il avait à dire.  
  
"Mais il y a de bonnes raisons pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'en suis sûr... et si on arrive à être heureux à partir de maintenant ...tout ça en aura valu le coup. Je..." il prit une inspiration avant de poursuivre. "Je sais que t'as toujours voulu avoir des enfants et... ne serait-ce que pour cette raison... c'est peut-être une bonne chose qu'on se soit éloignés un temps."  
  
La mâchoire de l'aîné se contracta tandis qu'il était tiraillé entre plusieurs pensées. La séparation n'aurait pas été la seule solution. Et ce n'était absolument pas pour cela qu'ils s'étaient éloignés, mais à cause de tout un tas d'autres différends...  
  
Jin avait visiblement du mal à trouver ses mots, mais Kame n'était pas pressé. Son interlocuteur l'avait laissé parler... il lui laisserait à son tour tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait.  
  
"Il n'y a pas que mes rêves à moi qui comptent Kazuya..." répondit-il enfin, l'air coupable. En prononçant ses mots, il ne pensait pas qu'à sa vie personnelle.  
  
Cela aurait été hypocrite de dire qu'il regrettait son parcours, car ce n'était pas le cas et Kame en était conscient. Que ce soit sa carrière solo ou bien la naissance de sa fille... il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans elles. Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il regrettait vraiment, c'était la peine que ses actions avaient infligée à Kazuya.  
  
Le plus jeune était touché par ces mots, mais ces sujets, s'ils avaient décidé de les aborder ce soir, c'était justement pour s'en libérer une fois pour toutes. Pas forcément pour oublier, encore moins pour reporter la responsabilité sur l'un ou sur l'autre, mais pour repartir sur de bonnes bases.  
  
"Jin, tu vas pas passer ta vie à t'auto-flageller pour des choses pour lesquelles je ne t'en veux pas. Ou plus." dit Kame. "Tout comme j'espère qu'on pourra mettre derrière nous ma propre froideur a une certaine époque... Et puis... Pour être honnête, je crois aussi que c'est une bonne chose que j'ai eu l'occasion d'avoir un bout de vie éloigné de toi. Que j'ai pu voir ce que c'est d'aimer d'autres hommes. La vie c'est comme ça, c'est pas quand rien ne change et que tout est facile qu'on mûrit le plus."  
  
Jin n'avait pas forcément envie de penser à Kame en train d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, mais il avait certainement raison.  
Il avait lui-même eu des sentiments pour d'autres personnes au cours de sa vie, et cela n'ôtait rien à l'intensité ce qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui. Peut-être que ces autres expériences leur permettaient justement de mieux percevoir combien ce qu'ils partageaient leur était précieux.  
  
"...Plus besoin de s'excuser, OK? Promets-moi..." insista Kame.  
  
Jin hocha la tête et tenta de lâcher prise sur les remords qui l'avaient hanté. Ce n'était pas encore gagné, mais qu'est-ce que ce premier pas faisait du bien. Ce n'était qu'un début, mais après ces échanges, il se sentait déjà mieux.  
  
Il déposa enfin un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Kame et resserra son étreinte.  
  
Parfois des gestes d'affection parlent plus que des mots maladroits.  
  
 _Merci_.  
  
***  
  
Allongé sur le lit de la suite, Jin était perdu dans un océan de sensations.  
  
Ils n'avaient pas tardé à rentrer à l'abri, pour une question de confort... et surtout, pour ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de ce que l'on a le droit de faire ou pas dans un onsen. Une douche plus tard, ils s'étaient installés dans leur cocon sous la couette, peau chaude et sentant bon.  
Une couette qui n'avait pas fait long feu et gisait déjà à leurs pieds.  
  
Allongé sur le ventre, les yeux fermés, Jin sentait les doigts de Kame glisser le long de son dos. Lentement, très lentement. Un toucher si léger qu'il en frissonnait, son dos s'arquant malgré lui à sa rencontre.  
  
Lorsque les doigts de Kazuya glissèrent au-dessus de la courbe de ses fesses, il ne put retenir un gémissement.  
  
"Kazuya..." soupira-t-il en relevant imperceptiblement ses hanches pour suivre ce toucher de velours qui venait de le quitter. Il lui en fallait plus.  
"Kame... ?"  
  
 _Encore..._  
  
La caresse fut de retour sur sa peau rebondie. Passant d'un geste doux et léger à une caresse plus appuyée. Les doigts se resserrant sensuellement sur sa chair.  
  
Une expiration bruyante.  
  
Ça faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne lui avait pas empoigné les fesses comme ça. Après tout, peu de personnes savaient combien c'était une zone érogène pour lui.  
  
Il tourna sa tête sur le côté pour croiser le regard de Kame, et le vit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Jin n'était visiblement pas le seul à apprécier cet échange.  
  
"Ça m'avait manqué de te faire ça..."  
Cette voix grave ne fit que davantage le stimuler.  
  
Une nouvelle caresse, un nouveau pincement.  
Des lèvres contre un des deux petits creux juste au-dessus de son bassin.  
Un nouveau bruit de contentement.   
  
"Haa..."  
A peine plus qu'un soupir. Mais assez pour les exciter tous les deux.  
  
Jin laissa son visage s'affaisser dans l'oreiller, s'abandonnant au plaisir que lui procurait son partenaire.  
C'était juste... exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour achever cette journée.  
  
Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Kame suivre le chemin de ses caresses. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas été fier du bruit qui lui échappa à ce moment là. Mais en cet instant là, peu lui importait.  
  
La lumière tamisée jetait sur leur peau des lueurs orangées. Entre la peau douce de Jin et son odeur fraîchement sortie de la douche, Kame n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.  
  
"Kame, Kame," haleta Jin. "Si tu fais ça... je vais jouir dans une minute..."  
  
"C'est un peu le but..."  
La tête de Jin tournait.  
  
"À moins que tu aies envie d'autre chose?" demanda Kame, au cas où.  
  
Ce dont il avait envie? Avec le souffle de Kazuya si près de lui, la peau de ses fesses arborant encore quelques traces humides de baisers, Jin était incapable de réfléchir.  
"...ta langue...."  
  
Seul un nouveau gémissement lui échappa.  
Personne d'autre n'avait jamais essayé de l'exciter de cette façon... et le fait de savoir que c'était Kame ne faisait qu'intensifier son plaisir.  
Sa langue le rendait fou.  
  
"Mhh..."  
  
Bien vite, il sentit Kame remonter au-dessus de lui, puis ses lèvres sur son épaule. Peut-être avait-il volontairement été bref pour pouvoir faire durer le plaisir.  
  
"Tourne-toi..." murmura le plus jeune, sa voix pleine de désir, et il obéit sans attendre.   
Son torse enfin contre le sien.   
Avec à présent en plus son regard intense posé sur lui...  
  
Les cheveux de Jin partaient dans tous les sens tellement ils commençaient à être longs. Mais cela ne faisait que donner plus de matière à empoigner, et Kame n'essaya même pas de résister à la tentation.  
La surprise arracha à Jin un mélange de rire et de gémissement.  
  
 _Fuck yes..._  
  
De nouveaux baisers fiévreux.  
  
"...nn" Kazuya n'était pas plus silencieux que son amant.  
  
Plus de langue.  
Plus de frissons.  
  
 _"Fuck..."_  
  
Les dents du plus jeune abandonnèrent les lèvres sensibilisées de l'aîné pour prendre descendre dans son cou.  
Puis plus bas, pour prendre soin de son téton.  
Ce n'était pas seulement sa bouche qui rendait Jin fou. Mais aussi ses regards. Sa voix se perdant au fond de sa gorge et vibrant contre sa peau.  
  
Un nouveau soupir fit perdre à Kame toute retenue et ses hanches bougèrent d'elles-mêmes contre la jambe de Jin.  
  
Celui-ci écarta ses cuisses pour le laisser se glisser entre elles.  
"Viens..." murmura-t-il, tendrement.  
  
Une délicieuse friction.  
  
"Tu prends bien soin de moi Kazuya..." dit joyeusement Jin, tandis qu'une des mains de Kame se baladait le long de ses côtes, avant de glisser à nouveau vers le bas de sa taille. "Laisse-moi te rendre la pareille..."  
Sa voix était tellement douce. Parce qu'à travers tous ces échanges physiques, ce n'étaient pas que leurs désirs qui parlaient. Et leurs sentiments ne faisaient que décupler toutes leurs sensations.   
  
Mais Kazuya ne tint pas compte de sa proposition, le titillant tout juste assez avec ses ongles pour que leurs corps se rapprochent encore.  
  
"On a tout le temps pour ça..." répondit-il.  
  
Il fit néanmoins un petit bruit de satisfaction lorsque Jin glissa une main entre eux pour atteindre son sexe.  
Qui était-il pour refuser de telles avances... De plus, Jin avait toujours une mine tellement ...concentrée et ...séduisante malgré lui en le caressant. C'était impossible de résister à ses petites attentions.  
  
"Attends une seconde..." murmura Kazuya au bout de quelques instants.  
Et ses yeux pétillants ne laissaient aucun doute quant au fait qu'au fond, cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir que son amant ait cette envie irrépressible de le toucher.  
  
Kame bascula sur son dos en entraînant Jin au-dessus de lui, lui donnant un meilleur accès pour tout ce qu'il souhaiterait entreprendre.   
  
Celui-ci aimait lui aussi prendre soin de son partenaire. Titiller son torse... le voir se mordre les lèvres. Lui arracher des petits sons incontrôlables.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait voir Kazuya ainsi, les yeux fermés, profitant simplement de tout le plaisir qu'il lui offrait.  
  
Le plus jeune se délecta pour un temps des gestes de son amant, mais au fur et a mesure que son excitation s'intensifiait, il ne put plus ignorer ses désirs.  
  
Lorsqu'il se lécha deux doigts, Jin fut d'abord trop occupé à trouver ça terriblement sensuel pour penser à autre chose. Et lorsque les yeux de Kame se rouvrirent pour le fixer intensément, il sentit à nouveau son pouls s'emballer.  
  
"Je peux?" murmura Kazuya en invitant Jin à se rallonger en-dessous de lui, et l'aîné rebascula volontiers sur le côté.  
Sa réponse mourut sur ses lèvres en sentant Kame se glisser à nouveau au-dessus de lui et lui relever un genou.  
  
 _Fuck fuck fuck. Yes._  
  
Ses doigts humides caressaient le dessous de sa cuisse, retrouvant petit à petit le chemin de ses fesses.  
Si leur esprit avait précédemment été embrumé par la sensualité de leurs échanges, tout était à présent très net.  
  
"...J'ai emporté ton lubrifiant..." s'empressa de dire Jin, en sentant que les gestes de Kame s'apprêtaient à devenir plus ciblés. Parce que la salive c'était peut-être bien mais cela ne suffirait jamais. En tout cas il n'était pas prêt à faire le test.  
  
"...ne t'inquiète pas." dit Kame, avec un petit sourire rassurant. Peut-être un peu fébrile. "D'ailleurs... si tu préfères qu'on remette ça à une autre fois, y'a aucun souci."  
Ses mots s'accompagnaient toujours de petites caresses sous sa cuisse. Et son regard plein d'affection ne laissait aucun doute : c'était leur plaisir et leurs désirs à tous les deux qui comptaient.  
  
Jin n'était pas stressé, il faisait entièrement confiance à Kame.  
  
"Tu plaisantes? J'ai très, très... _très_ envie..."  
  
Le sourire de Kame s'agrandit.  
  
"Dis-moi où t'as mis mes affaires alors..." murmura-t-il en rebaissant son visage au creux de son oreille.  
Bon sang... il réussissait à avoir une voix sensuelle pour tout ce qu'il disait. Etait-ce lié a sa voix qui était devenue plus grave au fil des années ?  
  
Un baiser langoureux plus tard, Jin se laissa à nouveau envelopper par ses sensations, de nouveaux frissons le parcourant.  
Son excitation n'eut pas le temps de retomber lorsque Kame le quitta pour quelques instants. Son coeur battait au contraire à tout rompre en le voyant traverser la pièce, nu, puis revenir.  
  
Lorsque sa peau retrouva enfin la sienne, il crut que son coeur allait exploser.  
 _Je t'aime..._  
  
"Tout va bien?" demanda Kame.  
  
"Ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux."  
  
***  
  
Même si c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'ils partageaient de tels moments, Kame ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillé à chaque fois que Jin s'offrait ainsi à lui. D'autant plus maintenant, après tant d'années d'éloignement.  
  
Il s'y prit doucement, très doucement.  
  
Les jambes de Jin calées contre ses épaules, il ne quittait pas son visage des yeux, guettant le moindre signe d'inconfort.  
La bouche de l'aîné restait entr'ouverte, en un soupir silencieux, sa main jetée en travers de son front et ses yeux fermés. Malgré ses mots qui demandaient à Kame d'aller plus vite, son corps avait besoin d'un temps d'adaptation.  
  
"Comment tu te sens...?" demanda le plus jeune, inquiet.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Jin de relever ses paupières pour lui jeter un regard plein de désir.  
  
"En manque..." dit-il d'une voix rauque en relevant ses hanches pour se presser encore plus contre lui.  
  
Kazuya ne put retenir un gémissement et ne se fit pas prier pour onduler ses hanches en retour. D'abord doucement. Puis une deuxième fois un tout petit peu plus vite.  
  
"Ah..." Jin jeta sa tête en arrière. "Kazuya..."   
Ses hanches se levèrent à nouveau à sa rencontre.  
  
Kame se baissa pour l'embrasser. Un peu maladroitement, mais pas moins passionnément.  
Il en profita pour attraper un des oreillers qui gisait sur le lit, et le caler sous le bas du dos de Jin.  
  
"C'est mieux comme ça..?"  
  
"C'est mieux si tu arrêtes d'avoir peur de me faire mal..."  
  
Kame sourit devant son manque de patience. Il savait quand il pouvait l'écouter... et quand il valait mieux prendre un peu plus de précautions pour lui éviter un lendemain trop difficile.   
Mais lorsque son amant arqua à nouveau son dos, Kazuya ne le laissa pas faire tout le travail et reprit ses mouvements, cette fois-ci avec plus d'insistance.  
  
Les paupières de Jin se refermèrent tandis que ses lèvres trahissaient chacune de ses sensations.  
Il n'y avait rien d'aussi beau que de l'entendre et le voir abandonner toute bonne figure.   
  
Kazuya lui-même ne se rendait même plus compte des bruits qu'il faisait, trop hypnotisé par le corps de Jin se tordant sous son toucher, parcouru de frissons.  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Jin..."  
  
L'ainé releva les yeux vers lui.  
Kame soutint son regard, le laissant percevoir combien il le désirait... combien il voulait partager toute son intimité avec lui. Tout son bonheur. Il attrapa sa main pour y déposer un baiser... un petit moment d'innocence, le temps de reprendre leur souffle avant de poursuivre. Et le sourire qu'ils échangèrent ne coupa en rien leur élan.   
  
La cadence de leurs corps devint de plus en plus rapide et leur peau ne tarda pas à transpirer.   
Entre gémissements parfois aigus ou soupirs bruyants plus graves, ils absorbaient tout le plaisir qu'ils s'offraient... toute leur tendresse. Leur soif de l'autre.  
  
Lorsque Kame l'embrassa à nouveau, une trace humide contre son estomac lui fit sentir que Jin n'en avait plus pour longtemps.  
  
"Kame... ne t'arrête pas... baise-moi...encore."  
  
À ces mots, le cerveau de Kame court-circuita et les muscles de son dos et de son bassin réagirent encore une fois d'eux-mêmes. Des mots pareils dans la bouche de Jin... comment pouvait-il se maitriser après ça.  
Ses mouvements s'intensifièrent.  
Plus vite.  
Plus fort.  
  
"...Haa !"  
  
Leurs soupirs se mêlaient au bruit de leurs peaux, du matelas contre lequel Jin était pressé. Kazuya lâcha une de ses mains pour lui apporter plus de stimulation avec des caresses plus sensuelles.  
  
Un gémissement de plus, et Jin succomba.  
  
Le voir ainsi... c'était une des choses les plus excitantes qui soient. Des mèches de cheveux collées contre son visage, son torse humide se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration au-dessus de draps a présent froissés.  
Et c'était Kame qui avait fait ça. Le fait de se dire qu'il était capable de le mettre dans cet état le rendait tellement heureux.  
  
Il ne tarda pas à lui faire suite et se laissa retomber sur le matelas à ses côtés, le temps de reprendre sa respiration.  
Son cœur quant à lui continuait à battre tout aussi vite.  
  
Pendant quelques instants, seul leur souffle se calmant peu à peu brisait le silence.  
Leurs muscles brulants se détendaient, s'enfonçant dans le confort du lit.  
  
Puis Kame entendit Jin bouger.  
  
L'ainé s'était relevé sur un coude et l'observait, des étoiles plein les yeux. Avec un tel regard, impossible que le rythme cardiaque du plus jeune se calme.  
  
"C'était... vraiment hot..."  
  
Kame ne put en retour que lui offrir un sourire exténué.   
Même la trentaine bien entamée, Jin avait toujours autant d'entrain pour manifester ce qui lui plaisait. C'était mignon.  
Un peu de la même façon que son _"A moi, à moi!"_ d'il y a tant d'années, suite à un de leurs premiers baisers...  
et Kame ne le ferait changer pour rien au monde.  
  
Certains souvenirs étaient flous... car on oublie forcément certains moments de son adolescence. Mais pour certains souvenirs en particulier, il revoyait tous les détails, comme si c'était hier.  
  
Voyant que Kazuya était au bout de ses forces, Jin s'occupa d'aller chercher une serviette à la salle de bains pour les essuyer et ce fut la dernière chose que Kame vit avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.  
  
***  
  
Cela commença par un léger bruit de tapotements. Puis un autre.  
Un début d'averse.  
  
Les gouttes d'eau se mirent à tomber, le bruit ne leur parvenant qu'en sourdine à travers les vitres fermées de la pièce.  
  
Kame cligna des yeux et observa la pluie qui tombait à la surface de l'onsen. Les portes coulissantes de verre lui offraient une vue sur toute la partie du jardin autour du bassin. Une petite averse douce et apaisante. Surtout lorsqu'observée depuis la chaleur d'un lit. Auprès de la chaleur de l'homme que l'on aime.  
  
Il n'avait pas habituellement le sommeil aussi léger. Peut-être était-ce le changement d'endroit qui l'affectait ainsi. Ou bien le fait de ne plus dormir seul.  
  
Ses yeux se posèrent affectueusement sur le jeune homme à ses côtés et il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Cela avait été une nuit parfaite... et le bruit doux de la pluie était aussi une parfaite façon de se réveiller un peu en avance, pour avoir le temps d'un lever en douceur.  
  
Jin inspira dans son sommeil et se recula pour mieux blottir son dos contre le torse de Kame.  
Un soupir inconscient lui échappa alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.  
  
Sans surprise, il était toujours aussi beau dans son sommeil. Même avec ses cheveux en pagaille et un début de repousse de barbe. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient eu beaucoup de temps pour se préoccuper de leur apparence au cours des dernières 36 heures. Et surtout, ce n'était pas comme si Kame avait besoin qu'il soit soigné et tiré à quatre épingles pour l'aimer. Et le plus agréable, c'était qu'il savait que c'était réciproque.  
  
Kame se rallongea et posa son front contre son omoplate chaude. Lorsqu'il glissa doucement un bras autour de sa taille, le bruit de la respiration régulière de son voisin s'arrêta et Kame en déduisit qu'il avait du se réveiller.  
  
"Il est quelle heure...?" murmura Jin.  
  
"Cinq heures... tu peux te rendormir."  
  
La petite pluie tombait toujours et Jin ne sembla pas s'assoupir tout de suite. Ses yeux scrutaient aussi le jardin par la porte vitrée, envoutés par ce spectacle reposant. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant quelques instants, et se laissèrent tout simplement bercer par le bruit du dehors.  
  
Les doigts de Jin s'entrelacèrent avec les siens, au-dessus de son ventre.  
  
"Et toi... tu veux pas dormir?" chuchota-t-il.  
  
Les premières lueurs du jour commençaient tout juste à éclairer le ciel.  
"Si si... je profitais juste de la vue... Qui sait quand on reviendra ici."  
Il n'aurait jamais cru penser cela avant de revenir ici... mais il sentait que cet endroit allait presque lui manquer.  
  
La différence de température entre la pluie et l'onsen donnait l'impression qu'un brouillard s'était posé à sa surface. Presque comme si un nuage était descendu dans le jardin.  
  
Jin resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Kame, avant de porter sa main contre son coeur.  
  
"Le jardin est sur un petit nuage, un peu comme moi."  
  
Le coeur battant vite, Kame laissa les mots de Jin s'imprégner en lui. L'entendre parler ainsi... cela le touchait profondément. L'aîné avait été tellement attentionné, tellement doux avec lui ces jours-ci...  
  
Kazuya déposa un baiser sur son épaule avant de s'écarter.  
  
"...Jin?"  
  
Celui-ci quitta le jardin des yeux pour se tourner vers son voisin. Calé contre son oreiller, il lui porta toute son attention.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Kame ne lui donna pas d'autre réponse que de se blottir contre lui, cette fois-ci en lui faisant face. Son affection le poussait à renouveler une étreinte plus tendre. Il avait besoin de ça, de cette proximité. Besoin que Jin comprenne.  
  
Ils s'étaient dit beaucoup de choses au cours de ces deux derniers jours.  
Mais le plus important restait encore à dire.  
  
Peut-être était-ce l'atmosphère particulière qui régnait dans cet endroit... cette tranquillité. Cette paix.  
Et puis les mots que Jin venait de dire... l'affection évidente dans ses regards.  
  
Le plus jeune se hissa sur le torse de son amant pour l'observer amoureusement. Les yeux de l'aîné clignaient comme s'il était à deux doigts de se rendormir, mais qu'il voulait rester éveillé pour profiter de ces moments ensemble. Pour quelqu'un qui aimait les grasses matinées plus que tout, c'était une preuve que ces moments partagés comptaient beaucoup pour lui.  
  
Kame passa la main sur sa joue. Elle piquait un peu, mais cela n'avait aucune importance.  
  
"Jin?" répéta-t-il et les yeux de son partenaire s'arrêtèrent de cligner.  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Je t'aime."  
  
Il tenta de calmer les palpitations de son coeur. Mais rien n'y faisait.  
L'émotion qu'il vit dans les yeux de Jin lui noua la gorge.  
  
"Kazuya..."  
  
Il avait rarement entendu la voix de Jin être aussi fébrile.  
  
Kame n'avait pas vraiment prévu de prononcer ces mots. Mais cette fois-ci, sa pulsion de partager son affection avait été plus forte que tout. Plus forte que de vieilles inhibitions qui perdaient peu à peu leur emprise sur lui.  
  
Peut-être parce que leurs conversations de la veille avaient définitivement achevé de les libérer de tout le poids du passé.  
  
Peut-être simplement parce qu'il l'aimait, et que parfois, ce que l'amour fait dire ne s'explique pas.  
  
Les bras de Jin le serrèrent contre lui.  
  
"Moi aussi... je t'aime Kazuya."  
  
Et juste comme ça, sa gorge commença petit à petit à se dénouer.  
Il n'avait pas pensé que le fait de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments lui ferait tant de bien... il avait été certain de déjà être en paix avec lui-même. Mais le sentiment qui l'envahissait à présent allait plus loin. C'était comme une bouffée d'air frais dont il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir besoin.  
  
Du bonheur, tout simplement.  
Le sentiment d'aimer et d'être aimé.  
Enveloppé par une paix que rien ne saurait troubler.  
  
La pluie s'était arrêtée et quelques oiseaux commencèrent à chanter.  
  
Tandis que la lumière du jour envahissait la pièce, ils prirent le temps de profiter de ces instants de tranquillité.  
Et si le petit nuage du jardin s'était dissipé, ils n'avaient tous deux pas quitté le leur.  
  
Après de nouvelles étreintes et de nouveaux murmures affectueux, ils refermèrent enfin leurs yeux pour profiter de leurs dernières heures de repos loin de la capitale. Enlacés dans ce ryokan qui marquait dorénavant le début d'une nouvelle aventure.  
  
***  
 _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-disclaimer: les lieux dont je parle ne sont pas forcement exactement comme ça dans la vraie vie, il y a 90% d'imagination. Je me suis simplement inspirée de photos du net...
> 
> C’était le dernier chapitre avant l’épilogue :)


	36. Epilogue

***  
  
 _There's someone else there for you, but even so you and I met  
Together we saw the dawn, it was a beautiful purple wasn't it?  
  
The you who suddenly expresses loneliness,  
I'll embrace you until that day comes  
  
If it's that warm place, will you always keep the flowers blooming?  
I was supposed to give up, but even now it's just you who I love._  
  
***  
  
Le ciel italien était tacheté de lueurs dorées et orangées tandis que le soleil se couchait. Pas un nuage n'était visible à l'horizon et le temps était aussi beau que dans les souvenirs de Kame. Assis à une table dans son jardin, à l'ombre de plus en plus longue des cyprès, il repassait en revue les photos qu'il avait prises pendant la journée avec sa Leica. Mais finalement, sa préférée était un selfie pris tous ensemble sur son téléphone, chacun sa glace à la main: celle de Jin lui gouttait dessus et la fillette sur ses genoux riait de son malheur. Tandis qu'il faisait défiler les images il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé en souvenir de l'après-midi passée ensemble.  
  
Jin sortit de la maison qu'ils avaient louée, un plateau sur les bras.  
"Tu te moques encore de moi, c'est ça?"  
  
Kame rangea son téléphone et se leva pour aider son petit-ami.  
"Après tous les efforts que tu as faits pour nous préparer ce petit repas, je ne me permettrais pas."  
  
Il déposa un bisou sur sa joue avant de le débarrasser pour tout placer sur la table.  
Dans les assiettes, Jin avait fait des dessins avec des morceaux de poivrons. Aucun effort n'était superflu.  
  
Voyant que ses yeux parcouraient le jardin, Kame répondit à sa question sans qu'il ait besoin de la poser.  
  
"Elle est chez la voisine, Louisa. Tu sais, celle qui nous a apporté le journal hier."  
  
Curieusement, la barrière de la langue n'empêchait pas la fille de Jin de jouer avec la jeune italienne. Certains jeux de petite fille étaient visiblement universels... comme Kame et Jin l'avaient constatés la veille en retrouvant à son retour une chevelure pleine de barrettes multicolores et de tresses plus ou moins réussies. Mais elle semblait bien plus heureuse et détendue ici que lors de leurs premiers jours ensemble à Tokyo, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.  
  
"Tu m'as pas dit que son père était journaliste?" demanda Jin, un soupçon d'appréhension dans la voix.  
  
"Tu crois vraiment que la gazette du village va commencer à s'intéresser à deux vacanciers lambda juste parce que ce sont deux hommes en couple?" répondit Kame en piquant un bout de poivron dans son assiette. "Ils en ont vus d'autres... et puis, j'ai été son voisin pendant longtemps, sans jamais avoir de problème. Même quand Tegoshi a débarqué sans vraiment faire profil bas."  
  
Jin se doutait que si Kazuya les avaient emmenés ici, c'était qu'ils pouvaient vraiment compter sur une tranquillité sans faille, avec en plus le confort de sa familiarité avec les lieux.  
Il arrêta donc de se poser des questions et acheva de mettre le couvert.  
  
Des pas se firent enfin entendre sur le gravier de l'autre côté de leur portail. Une voix italienne parlait de façon très animée, et ce malgré l'absence de réponses: Louisa leur ramenait leur convive la plus jeune.  
  
Jin se releva alors pour passer une tête dans la maison et faire venir la dernière personne qui manquait à l'appel.  
  
"Maman! Le dîner est servi!"  
  
***  
  
Malgré le calme dont ils bénéficiaient dans ce village, leur début d'été n'avait pas été de tout repos.  
  
Il y a de ça quelques semaines, Jin avait enfin obtenu gain de cause pour la garde de sa fille, après une procédure longue de plusieurs mois. La mère avait fait un scandale auprès de la presse, mais par chance le père en était sorti presque indemne. Presque.  
  
La presse people n'avait bien sûr pas eu que des paroles indulgentes à son égard.  
  
 _"L'enfant caché d'Akanishi Jin."  
"Akanishi paie les frais de son irresponsabilité."  
"D'une mère malade à un père réputé instable, le sort de l'enfant s'améliore-t-il vraiment?"_  
  
Autant de salades ou d'exagérations qu'à leur habitude.  
Les journaux plus sérieux quant à eux avaient plutôt été en sa faveur et l'encourageaient dans sa démarche.  
  
Le souci principal du couple n'était évidemment pas la presse mais la fille de Jin. Au départ, elle ne disait pas le moindre mot et dévisageait celui-ci comme s'il était un étranger... et même si le jeune père n'avait rien laissé paraître, Kame savait que ce comportement était une source d'angoisse. Ils avaient encore du chemin à parcourir, c'était certain.  
  
Afin de partir sur de bonnes bases sans être importunés par l'oeil intrusif des journalistes, Kame et Jin avaient rapidement pris la décision de partir en vacances à l'étranger, et ce aussi souvent que leur planning le leur permettrait. Là-bas au moins, ils pourraient miser sur l'anonymat dont ils avaient besoin.  
  
C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça de recomposer une famille, de mettre la fillette à l'aise. Ballotée d'une vie à l'autre... la petite n'allait certainement pas immédiatement se sentir chez elle en leur compagnie.  
  
Kazuya avait proposé à son amant de le laisser seul avec elle pour quelques mois, le temps qu'ils apprennent vraiment à se connaître, en famille. Mais Jin avait insisté pour qu'il reste présent... après tout, il serait lui aussi mené à partager la vie de l'enfant. Alors autant lui donner dès le début des repères stables quant aux personnes qui prendraient soin d'elle.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient à présent en Italie pour quelques semaines.  
  
  
Pouvoir aller au marché, une petite main dans la leur. Pouvoir pique-niquer tous les 3 au bord de l'eau. Voir des sourires se dessiner de plus en plus souvent sur ses lèvres timides. Cela n'avait pas de prix. Peut-être pourraient-ils un jour vivre dans une telle insouciance au Japon. Mais pas tout de suite.  
  
La mère de Jin s'était fait une joie de les rejoindre, n'ayant jusqu'alors jamais eu l'occasion de voyager en Europe. Même si Jin avait toujours été doué avec les enfants, ce n'était pas la même chose de simplement jouer avec et de s'en occuper au quotidien. Il savait qu'il finirait par se débrouiller et être autonome, mais l'aide et les conseils avisés d'une personne expérimentée étaient les bienvenus. En tout cas au cours de cette phase de transition.  
  
***  
  
Les jours ensoleillés se suivaient et ils en profitaient tous les quatre pour faire des balades quasi-quotidiennes. Ils empruntaient ce jour-là un sentier qui longeait le littoral, les rochers à leur côtés se plongeant dans une eau calme et turquoise.  
  
La plus jeune courait parfois devant eux pour essayer d'attraper des mouettes, mais Kazuya la rattrapait vite pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'approche pas trop du bord.  
  
"Quand tu veux les attraper, prends-moi la main et on court ensemble, OK?" dit Kame avec un clin d'oeil, repliant le bord du chapeau de la fillette pour lui dégager la vision.  
Celle-ci hocha la tête, l'air un peu confuse.  
  
Mais lorsque Kame la souleva par les bras pour la transporter et courir à sa place, elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser, ses petits pieds suspendus au-dessus du sol.  
  
"Hey, attendez-nous!" cria Jin.  
  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils retrouvèrent un rythme de marche plus tranquille. Kazuya tendit à l'aveuglette sa main en arrière, pour inviter sa nouvelle amie à encore marcher avec lui. C'est finalement une main d'adulte qui se glissa dans la sienne.  
  
"Ka~zu~ya~"  
  
Toujours la même accélération de pouls. Les mêmes papillons dans le ventre.  
Malgré les mois qui s'étaient écoulés, leur joie d'être ensemble était restée intacte.  
  
"Jin~..?" Répondit-il en relevant un sourcil.  
  
Celui-ci sourit.  
"Rien, rien. Je suis juste content." dit-il en lui serrant affectueusement les doigts.  
  
Si être content signifiait avoir envie de venir voir Kame, celui-ci n'allait pas se plaindre.  
  
"Moi aussi."  
  
C'était tellement agréable de pouvoir se balader sans avoir à songer au qu'en dira-t-on. De ne pas avoir à se priver de tels petits signes de tendresse. Forcément, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de parfois aspirer à une vie où ils n'auraient pas à se cacher.  
  
Juste avant leur départ, Johnny-san les avait à nouveau convoqués tous les deux. Celui-ci n'était pas dupe... cela faisait presque 20 ans qu'il les connaissait. 20 ans qu'il les voyait se chamailler, se réconcilier. De plus, Kame et Jin étaient venus le voir ensemble quelques mois auparavant, pour parler du procès dans lequel Akanishi était engagé. Le doute qui avait plané sur la nature de leur relation se confirmait peu à peu.  
  
C'était Kame qui avaient insisté pour qu'ils lui parlent du procès.  
"Il pourra nous aider..." avait-il dit à Jin. "Ne serait-ce qu'en mettant un peu plus de temps libre dans notre planning. Et puis... lui et son équipe pourront te donner des astuces pour faire face aux journalistes si jamais tu dois en arriver là."  
  
Les concessions que Johnny avaient faites étaient plus en faveur de Kame que de Jin, mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Pouvoir retourner en Italie pour quelques semaines, c'était pour lui du luxe.  
  
Le vieil homme n'avait cependant pas manqué de lui rappeler que ce n'était pas pour n'importe qui qu'ils seraient aussi conciliants. Kitagawa n'avait pas oublié les versements que faisait la Johnny's à certaines personnes pour acheter leur silence et avait profité du service qu'il rendait à Kame pour lui faire une piqûre de rappel. Celui-ci s'était demandé si c'était une menace déguisée: même quand le vieux semblait vouloir être sympa, le jeune homme savait qu'il pouvait s'attendre à tout de sa part.  
  
"Ce n'est pas une obligation, Kamenashi" avait-il dit, "Mais vu les circonstances... et les effets bénéfiques que cela pourrait avoir pour vous tout comme pour nos finances... si vous décidez de ne plus cacher votre mode de vie, nous vous soutiendrons."  
  
Kame avait hoché la tête. Si elle était sincère, l'offre de Johnny le touchait, mais il ne souhaitait pas pour autant dévoiler sa vie au public. En tout cas, pas encore.  
Leur nouvelle petite famille avait besoin des meilleures conditions pour prendre forme. Ce n'était déjà pas évident en restant discret. Mais avec toute la presse à scandales sur leur dos à tous les deux, cela pourrait facilement virer au cauchemar.  
  
Certes, Johnny avait encore beaucoup de pouvoir: la preuve, le mariage de Kimura Takuya avait quasiment été passé sous silence côté médias grâce à son soutien.  
  
Mais sa relation avec Jin... c'était différent. C'était trop gros.  
Kame ne voyait pas comment l'agence pourrait tout maîtriser pour un tel sujet.  
  
Pour le moment, ils bénéficiaient encore des retombées de leur documentaire pour les 10 ans du groupe. Le public et la presse voyaient leur relation comme celle de deux meilleurs amis réunis. Ainsi, cela ne choquait personne qu'ils soient parfois aperçus ensemble... pour eux, Kame aidait juste Jin à se faire à sa nouvelle vie, en tant qu'ami fidèle. Mais pour combien de temps encore? Quand commenceraient-ils à se poser des questions?  
  
Quoiqu'il en soit, Kame préférait repousser le jour des révélations aussi loin que possible. À la limite quand la fille de Jin serait grande, peut-être. Mais elle avait déjà subi assez de choses comme ça et ne méritait pas de traverser une crise supplémentaire. Pour le moment le vieux Kitagawa les protégeait encore. Mais il les avait une fois de plus avertis pour qu'ils ne l'oublient pas: dès qu'il ne serait plus là, il y avait des chances que plus personne à la Johnny's ne partage sa vision.  
  
***  
  
À 21 heures, Kame était dans sa chambre avec sa tablette, en train de consulter ses mails dans son lit. Le bruit des criquets entrait par la fenêtre ouverte, mais avec la chaleur estivale, il préférait laisser un courant d'air rafraîchir la pièce. À travers la porte elle aussi entr'ouverte, il entendait la voix de Jin chantonner une petite berceuse. La relation père-fille de celui-ci évoluait très doucement, mais dans le bon sens.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Kame entendit le parquet grincer tandis que Jin se dirigeait vers leur chambre. Avoir un enfant en bas âge avec eux avait quelque peu bouleversé leur rythme de vie. En tout cas c'était le cas en vacances où ils n'avaient pas leurs activités habituelles pour les garder debout jusqu'à une heure tardive. Parfois, ils faisaient de petites promenades nocturnes, pour profiter des températures plus basses. Mais parfois ils allaient tout simplement se coucher tôt eux aussi.  
  
"Hey" dit Jin en refermant la porte.  
Kame l'accueillit avec un sourire et rabattit l'autre côté de la couette, pour l'inviter à le rejoindre.  
  
L'aîné ferma la fenêtre puis grimpa dans le lit une fois en sous-vêtements. Il soupira de contentement en se calant contre son petit-ami.  
  
"Quoi de neuf?" demanda-t-il, sa tête posée sur son épaule.  
  
Kazuya éteignit la tablette et la posa sur la table de chevet.  
Cette parenthèse italienne loin de tout les plongeait dans un calme et une sérénité qui leur faisait le plus grand bien. Ils en oublieraient presque le quotidien de leur vie au Japon.  
  
"Mes parents m'ont envoyé un mail... Ils demandent comment se passe notre séjour."  
  
"Oh." Jin faisait toujours attention à ce qu'il disait quand il parlait des parents de Kazuya. Ils avaient été très surpris de découvrir qu'ils étaient ensemble... surtout sa mère. Jin se sentait un peu coupable de lui avoir pendant un temps fait croire qu'il aiderait son fils à se trouver une copine. Les frères de Kame n'avaient quant à eux absolument pas été surpris... Comment ils avaient eu cette intuition, Jin n'en savait rien.  
Il espérait réussir à leur faire bonne impression, malgré tout leur historique.  
"C'est sympa de leur part."  
  
Kame s'enfonça à son tour sous les couvertures et se tourna vers son amant pour l'étreindre.  
  
Un autre soupir de contentement.  
Puis un baiser lent, parfait pour clore cette journée d'été.  
La sensation de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans leur nid douillet.  
Des sourires, encore un baiser. Certaines choses du quotidien restaient les mêmes qu'au Japon.  
  
Les doigts de Kazuya esquissaient des petites caresses le long du biceps de Jin.  
  
Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, en silence.  
  
Puis Kame reprit la parole, ses doigts poursuivant leur va-et-vient lent et presque hypnotisant.  
  
"...Ils me demandent s'ils peuvent eux aussi venir en vacances avec nous une prochaine fois."  
  
Ah. Pendant une seconde Jin se demanda si Kame avait été si doux pour préparer le terrain pour cette question. Puis il rejeta cette pensée. Kazuya était toujours comme ça avec lui lorsqu'ils avaient le temps de se détendre ensemble. Et c'était normal que les parents du plus jeune souhaitent aussi passer du temps avec eux... c'était même une très belle évolution au vu de leur position initiale sur les choix de leur fils.  
  
Jin savait que Kazuya devrait militer auprès de Johnny pour continuer à avoir d'aussi longues périodes de temps libre. Mais si c'était ce qu'il voulait, l'aîné le suivrait sans hésiter. Dans tous les cas, les autres membres de KAT-TUN étaient là pour assurer la présence du groupe dans les médias même si le plus jeune devrait temporairement s'absenter.  
  
"Avec plaisir..." le bonheur de son amant était aussi le sien.  
  
"...et... si mes frères viennent aussi? Ça t'embête pas?"  
  
Il les connaissait moins, mais ce serait justement l'occasion.  
"Pas de problème."  
  
Kame sourit, l'air soulagé.  
  
"En fait... ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas pris de grandes vacances avec eux. Alors tant qu'à m'absenter du boulot pendant plusieurs semaines... j'aimerais pouvoir en faire profiter ma famille aussi. Bien sûr on ne logerait pas tous ensemble _tout_ le temps"  
  
Jin ressentait un peu d'appréhension à l'idée de devoir faire bonne impression à tout le clan Kamenashi en même temps. Mais il avait envie de se rapprocher d'eux à nouveau... il n'était pas plus bête que quand il était gamin alors il y arriverait bien... en tout cas c'était ce qu'il se disait pour s'encourager.  
  
De plus, il comprenait complètement l'envie de Kame de passer du temps en famille. Cela lui faisait même très plaisir qu'il souhaite partager ça avec lui et sa fille.  
  
"...Ça va ?" demanda Kame, intrigué par l'air pensif de Jin.  
  
"Oui oui," assura vite celui-ci à son interlocuteur. "...Je me posais juste une question..."  
  
Kazuya fit glisser ses doigts de son biceps à sa main et prit celle-ci entre les siennes.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"  
  
Les petites caresses et les lèvres de Kame tout près de ses doigts le distrayaient un peu, mais ils s'étaient promis de dorénavant se parler de tous leurs tracas. Il était donc déterminé à toujours être transparent au sein du couple, au sujet de ses craintes ou de ses questions.  
Afin de ne plus jamais laisser des impressions erronées rester sans correction... afin de ne plus jamais laisser leur relation pâtir de quiproquos qui auraient pu être évités.  
  
"Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il y a des gens dans ta famille qui me détestent?"  
  
À en croire l'expression de son visage, Kazuya ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça  
  
"Bien sûr que non! D'où te vient cette idée?!"  
  
L'aîné détourna les yeux, l'air embarrassé.  
  
"Ben je sais pas. J'ai pas très bonne réputation..."  
  
Le plus jeune secoua la tête et lui releva le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
"Jin. Ils ne lisent pas la presse people. Ils savent que tout y est déformé. Et puis... ils savent que je t'aime et que tu me rends heureux, c'est vraiment tout ce qui compte pour eux."  
  
Jin rougit. Même noyé dans une phrase comme ça, un _"je t'aime"_ de Kazuya lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.  
  
"J'espère qu'ils savent que moi aussi je t'aime." murmura-t-il en déposant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
Kame sourit encore. Un sourire plein de bonheur qui ne manquait jamais de rendre Jin particulièrement affectueux.  
  
"Bien sûr que oui..." murmura le plus jeune contre ses lèvres avant de l'enlacer. "Je ne suis pas dans leur tête mais... je pense qu'ils se doutent bien que tu ne m'impliquerais pas autant dans la vie de ta fille sinon."  
  
Kame lui caressait à présent doucement la taille, le dos. Se détendre ainsi ensemble, c'était toujours aussi agréable.  
  
Si Jin impliquait tant Kame dans la vie de sa fille, c'était car il souhaitait vraiment qu'elle le perçoive comme une partie intégrante de la famille. Pas juste comme le petit-ami de son papa. Il ne savait que trop bien que cela touchait profondément Kazuya. Décider d'élever un enfant ensemble, c'était un engagement pour la vie. C'était une décision que l'on ne prenait pas à la légère, et Jin savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.  
  
Kame sentit le toucher de Jin s'infiltrer sous le coton de son débardeur.  
  
Visiblement, ils n'allaient pas dormir tout de suite.  
  
"Tu veux faire quoi?" demanda-t-il d'une voix joueuse, relevant son torse pour permettre à Jin de lui retirer le vêtement.  
  
Le sourire de Jin s'élargit, son regard trahissant des intentions pas très innocentes.  
  
"Hmm.. c'est mieux comme ça." murmura l'aîné en passant sa main sur la peau chaude de son torse.  
C'était à la fois sensuel et reposant.  
  
Ce toucher glissa doucement de sa taille à ses hanches, lentement, très lentement afin de faire durer le plaisir...et pour augmenter la sensation de manque.  
Les lèvres pulpeuses de Jin descendirent sur son torse, sur son épaule. Chaque baiser ne faisait que plonger Kazuya un peu plus dans un état où seules les sensations comptaient.  
  
Lorsqu'un doigt se glissa sous l'élastique de son boxer, Kame releva volontiers ses hanches pour que l'aîné l'en débarrasse aussi.  
  
"Je sais que t'affectionnes particulièrement la sensation d'être à poil dans ton lit..." dit Jin en admirant le spectacle sous ses yeux.  
  
Kame rigola.  
"C'est vraiment ça la raison?"  
  
Jin sourit et déposa un énième baiser au creux de son cou, sa langue y faisant naître un petit "Hmm" de satisfaction, et ses mains baladeuses - au plus grand plaisir de son partenaire.  
  
Lorsque les lèvres de l'aîné le quittèrent, Kame se rendit compte qu'il retenait ses poignets prisonniers.  
  
"Tu veux bien tenir la barre de la tête de lit?" demanda Jin d'une voix faussement innocente.  
  
Kame releva un sourcil, un peu surpris, mais obéit. Au moins, ses coudes repliés reposaient sur les oreillers et la posture restait confortable.  
Ravi, Jin s'assit alors au-dessus de ses cuisses.  
  
"Déshabille-toi aussi, non...?" demanda Kazuya, un peu frustré.  
Car encore plus que les draps, c'était la peau de Jin qu'il aimait sentir contre la sienne.  
  
Pour toute réponse, l'aîné lui adressa un sourire énigmatique.  
  
"Et si on faisait un jeu?"  
  
"Un jeu...?" répéta-t-il dubitativement. Il releva les yeux vers ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.  
  
Jin suivit son regard.  
"Je vais pas t'attacher si c'est la question que tu te poses."  
Ses joues rosirent.  
  
Kame n'était pas forcément contre, d'autant plus si cela signifiait rendre la pareille à Jin un jour. Des images très... intéressantes lui venaient à l'esprit. Mais il préférait éviter de faire ça à une heure où quelqu'un d'autre risquait encore de débarquer dans la chambre.  
"C'est quoi ton jeu alors?"  
  
Jin se pencha vers lui pour lui passer doucement la main dans les cheveux.  
Ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille tandis qu'il lui murmurait la réponse.  
  
"Ça s'appelle... _'Laisse-toi faire, ne fais rien'_..."  
  
Kame tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui pour le fixer. S'agissait-il de ce à quoi il pensait?  
  
"T'es sûr que c'est un nom de jeu ça?" demanda-t-il.  
  
Jin hocha la tête, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, cette fois-ci plus doux que pervers.  
  
"C'est un mec super cool qui m'a fait découvrir ça il y a longtemps..." dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.  
  
Kame s'en souvenait parfaitement.  
Depuis leur nuit à l'onsen ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur passé. En tout cas pas en détails et pas de façon aussi chargée d'émotions. Ils n'en avaient pas ressenti le besoin, et avaient repris un quotidien similaire à ce qu'ils avaient connu six, sept ans auparavant. Profitant simplement des petits bonheurs de la vie de tous les jours et surmontant ensemble les petits couacs. Puis, le procès qui était tout de même un peu plus qu'un petit couac.  
  
"...Un mec super cool qui t'apprend des jeux au lit..." demanda finalement le plus jeune, histoire d'être sûr.  
"Dois-je être jaloux?"  
  
"Ça dépend... t'es jaloux de l'adolescent que t'étais?"  
  
Bingo. Kame se mordit la lèvre.  
Il n'était certainement pas jaloux de qui il avait été. Il avait globalement eu une enfance et une adolescence heureuses mais... il était aujourd'hui bien plus heureux et accompli. Sur tous les plans.  
  
"...C'est plutôt lui qui serait jaloux de moi s'il me voyait." Sa voix était toujours aussi calme, mais ses yeux trahissaient une certaine émotion. Il avait passé tant d'années à croire que ces premiers instants partagés n'avaient compté que pour lui.  
  
Le regard de Jin devint alors sérieux. Lui aussi il avait fait du chemin depuis son adolescence et savait à présent mieux détecter les signes, aussi imperceptibles soient-ils.  
"Eh bien... S'il y a quelque chose dont il rêvait et qu'on a pas encore fait.... que ce soit un fantasme ou autre chose... tu peux me le dire."  
  
Surpris, Kame eut un petit rictus. Il y avait décidément certains domaines où Jin était plein de bonne volonté.  
  
"Je crois qu'on a tout fait, qu'on a même fait plus que tout ce qui avait pu me passer par la tête à l'époque."  
  
"Tant mieux alors"  
Jin sourit en se baissant pour l'embrasser, et Kame se laissa à nouveau envelopper par ces sensations.  
  
Au retour de leur sortie à l'onsen, ils avaient passé deux jours presque entiers au lit... c'était juste tellement addictif, et ces moments leur avaient tellement manqué.  
Entre la voix douce de Jin et sa langue...  
  
"Mh..."  
  
Bien trop vite, l'aîné écarta son visage et Kame eut du mal à le suivre à cause de sa posture.  
  
"T'as oublié la seule règle!"  
  
 _Laisse-toi faire, ne fais rien..._  
  
"...j'arrive pas à croire que tu te souviens de ça..."  
  
"Et moi j'arrive pas à croire que tu penses que j'oublierais ce genre de chose." répondit Jin en lui caressant doucement la joue.  
  
Kazuya ferma les yeux en accueillant volontiers ce geste de tendresse. Jin avait lui aussi apprécié et chéri ces moments ensemble... depuis le début. Il s'en était déjà douté, mais il ne pouvait être insensible au fait qu'il se rappelle de ce souvenir précis. Qu'il se souvienne même des mots qu'il avait prononcés.  
  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Jin l'observait toujours, avec un sourire toujours aussi affectueux.  
  
"Jin..." encore cette émotion palpable. Il fallait qu'il l'extériorise, c'était plus fort que lui. "J'ai besoin de te prendre dans mes bras là, maintenant. Le jeu... ça peut attendre?"  
  
"Tu n'as pas besoin de me poser la question..."  
  
Kame abandonna sans attendre la tête de lit et glissa ses bras autour de son amant.  
  
Avoir Jin dans ses bras, serré contre lui... sentir son coeur battre contre sa peau, lui transmettre ce qu'il ressentait avec des gestes un peu fébriles... c'était un besoin qu'il devait absolument assouvir.  
  
Jin sentit que la respiration de Kazuya était un peu plus rapide que d'habitude. Son torse frémit.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.  
Lentement, amoureusement.  
  
Aussi nombreux soient-ils, ces instants-là leur étaient si précieux.  
  
"Je t'aime tellement..."  
Une voix grave dans la pénombre. Enfouie dans leur cocon.  
  
Jin aimait tellement l'entendre dire ces mots. À chaque fois, c'était le même bonheur.  
  
"Moi aussi... je t'aime. Je t'aime toi, et j'aime ce qu'on est en train de construire ensemble... " une nouvelle caresse sur la joue de son amant, puis dans ses cheveux... "je crois bien que j'ai jamais été aussi heureux."  
  
La lèvre de Kame trembla imperceptiblement. Mais son sourire n'en était pas moins beau. Au contraire... c'étaient ces sourires à coeur ouvert que Jin aimait le plus.  
  
"Me fais pas pleurer, baka..."  
  
Jin lui offrit en retour un sourire accompagné de yeux brillants.  
Oui, ils passaient certainement beaucoup de temps à se sourire... mais c'était aussi ça, leur bonheur.  
  
"C'est pas de ma faute... je t'aime trop."  
  
Kame l'étreignit à nouveau. Jin était peut-être un " _Bakanishi_ " jusqu'au bout, mais c'était entre autres pour ça qu'il l'aimait.  
"Y'a pas de 'trop' pour ça..."  
  
Etre "trop" heureux, ils le méritaient bien.  
  
Leur histoire n'avait pas été simple, entre leur difficulté à exprimer leurs sentiments, leurs autres histoires se mettant en travers de la leur...  
  
Mais aujourd'hui, leurs rêves se réalisaient enfin les uns après les autres.  
  
Ils allaient enfin être très heureux, sans aucun doute.  
  
Ils l'étaient déjà.  
  
***  
  
 _If I can have my wish granted  
May I have a spell cast  
One that ensures you will not shed tears of sadness ever again?  
  
A life with together with you  
With a brilliant smile, with confidence, and hand in hand  
Together we go forward  
I am looking forward to such a future  
  
Thank you, too, for today._  
  
***  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
